


Talk to Me

by zebraljb



Series: Speak Love [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 105,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: So this is an elaboration on the Cheesevember story I wrote for the prompt "elevator meeting."  I've taken the original one-shot and started a full story, thanks to the brainstorming assistance of anarchycox.The original summary:Eggsy is a shy young man rendered almost speechless by years of abuse by his ex-stepfather. He starts his first day at Merlin Software by getting stuck in an elevator with a handsome Scottish man.That original one-shot can be found here:Talk to MeAs always, I am zebraljb on Tumblr although I'm kinda shy like Eggsy over there. But come say hi. :)





	1. Chapter 1

ONE

“Oh, look, it’s EGGSY.”

“Tell me, EGGSY, are yer brains scrambled like eggs? Izzat why ya don’t talk? Izzat why ya got that nickname?”

“Cat got yer tongue, Eggsy?”

“Maybe he don’t have a tongue. Maybe he’s some kinda freak.”

“Yeah, FREAK.”

“Gentlemen, may I help you with something?” 

Eggsy Unwin slowly looks up from where he’s cowering by the register to see his boss and the store owner glaring at the three young men in front of him. “Oh, hey there, Mr. Roberts, we was just sayin’ hi to our old pal Eggsy,” one of the men says. Eggsy sends a furious look their direction before looking back at Mr. Roberts and shaking his head.

“Well, saying hello to a friend is all well and good, but not in my place of business. So please wait until Eggsy’s off the clock for any socializing…understood?”

“Yes, sir,” another man says. They smile at Mr. Roberts and saunter out of the store.

Eggsy heaves a sigh of relief but that relief is short-lived. “Eggsy, if I could have a word with you in my office?”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy manages to whisper. He follows Mr. Roberts to the tiny grocery office. “Sir, they ain’t…they wasn’t…I don’t even really know them,” he stammers.

“I figured as much.” Mr. Roberts studies him for a moment. “Eggsy, you’re a nice young man, and I like you. You’re also a good worker. But I’ve had some complaints from coworkers as well as customers. You make people…uncomfortable.”

“Cuz I can’t…can’t talk to ‘em. I try, Mr. Roberts.”

“I know you do, son. And I know you and your mother need the money from this job, but I’ve let things go as long as I could. I’m sorry. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Eggsy swallows a sob. “Yes…yes, sir. I’m sorry.”

“I am, too.” Mr. Roberts looks at the security camera monitors. “And it looks like your “friends” are loitering out front. I’d go out the back door, if I were you.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you.” Eggsy cleans out his locker, clocks out, and plods to the back door. No one seems sorry to see him go, and he can’t really blame them. 

As a child he’d chattered like a magpie, especially around close friends and family. Now, however, those are the only people he’ll talk to of his own volition. Years of physical and mental abuse at the hand of his mother’s ex-husband had seen to that. He’d learned rather quickly that his sharp tongue earned him nothing but a slap, and if what he said was bad enough, it earned his mother a slap as well. When Dean started looking to take it out on Daisy, his own daughter, Eggsy virtually cut out his own tongue. Dean had promised them the world, but instead he’d slowly taken the world away, making them prisoners in their own home. It was only when Dean broke Eggsy’s arm after Eggsy refused to run his drugs that Eggsy’s mother got brave enough to find a way to divorce him. 

But by then the emotional damage was done. Loud voices, angry words, they were enough to send Eggsy into a downward spiral of silence and fear. And he hated himself for it, which made it worse. He was a strong person on the outside, could probably beat up most of the people in their neighborhood. But once the words started, the fury…the roaring started in his ears and he could do nothing but hide in his mind and wait for it to finish.

He always felt like a failure but now…now it was true. This was the third job he’d tried in six months, and at least Mr. Roberts had been patient. He knew Eggsy’s mother, Michelle, and tried his best to give her boy a chance. Eggsy understood; Mr. Roberts had a business to run. It wasn’t his fault Eggsy was a freak, like the bullies had said.

He stopped and picked up a newspaper along with a few of his mother’s favorite treats and a snack for his little sister. It was the least he could do to make up for failing them yet again. Once he got into the flat he changed into jeans and a hoodie and sat down with the paper. There had to be a job somewhere tailor made for a loser like him.

 

“I’ve lost it.” Merlin goes through the stack of papers on his desk. “I can’t find them anywhere.” Harry slowly points to the top of Merlin’s head. Merlin reaches up and grabs his glasses. “Don’t fucking start.” He pokes the glasses onto his face. “Where are we on this?”

“Well, if you’d have gone to the luncheon like I asked you to, we’d probably have a deal by now.” Harry raises an eyebrow. “That was important.”

“I am not a “wining and dining” sort of person, Harry. That’s you.”

“I was home with the flu!” Harry exclaims. 

“No one told me about the meeting.”

“Merlin, I texted you practically from my deathbed, and I called you from the loo.”

“Lovely.” Merlin sighs and leans back in his chair. “I know. It was my fault. And I liked the CEO, too.”

“He was attractive,” Harry agrees. Merlin gives him a sharp look. “What?” Harry says innocently.

“Harry, you can be my vice-president, but you cannot play matchmaker. I forbid it.”

“Ooh, the mighty Merlin forbids it.” Harry shakes his hands in pretend fear. “I just feel that if you got laid…”

“I get laid enough.” Now it’s Harry’s turn to give the sharp look. “Enough for me, anyway.”

“So, “never” is enough for you, then?”

“How about we focus on work? There’s a novel idea.” Merlin taps at his computer. “The new photo software…”

“We’re getting you an assistant,” Harry tells him. “And they can help me as well. I’ve been at quite a loss since Marian left and got married.”

“You’re never at a loss, Harry. You’re perfectly perfect in every way.”

“True,” Harry sighs, straightening his tie. “But still. Assistant.”

“Whatever,” Merlin grumbles. “Now…photo software. Talk to me.”

 

“Babe, what’re you doing home?” Michelle Unwin struggles in the door with two bags and a wriggling little girl.

“Eggsy!” Daisy shouts, running to her brother.

“Hello, flower. You been good today?”

“Well, Mrs. Evans didn’t tell us not ta come back, so I guess she was good,” Michelle jokes. Eggsy didn’t smile back. “What happened?”

“I was tha one told not ta come back,” Eggsy says softly. He buries his face in Daisy’s hair for a moment. 

“Daisy, love, why dontcha go watch telly?” Michelle suggests. Daisy shouts with joy and runs to the other room. Michelle quickly makes them each a cup of tea and sits down at the table. She takes Eggsy’s hand. “What happened, love?”

“Some of tha arseholes from around here came by ta make trouble, but that weren’t it. Mr. Roberts says I’m a good worker but I make people uncomfortable.”

“Oh, babe.” Michelle sighs and bites her bottom lip. “I’m so sorry.”

“Mum. Ain’t all yer fault that I’m such a loser. You marryin’ Dean didn’t make me shy.”

“No, but it made you afraid ta raise yer voice when it needs raisin’. It killed yer spirit, killed everythin’ that made ya happy. You was such a happy boy.” Tears fill her eyes and Eggsy feels like a monster.

“Please, Mum, don’t…okay? Who knows? Maybe as I grew up I woulda ended up like this anyway.”

“No, ya wouldn’t have.” 

“But look, Mum, there’s a few jobs here I’m gonna call about.” He shows her ads he’s circled. “Deliveries, an’ this one, well, it’s a shot in tha dark but I figure it’s probably good practice fer me ta talk ta people, goin’ on tha interview. It’s an assistant in a big company downtown. Ain’t gonna cost me nothin’ ta try except fare fer tha tube.”

“That sounds good, babe. I’m proud of ya fer tryin’.”

“I got some treats fer you an’ Daisy.” Eggsy pushes the bag across the table.

“Oh, Egg, I know ya don’t got extra money for stuff like that.”

“Don’t care what I got, Mum. Everything I have is yours.”

“My sweet boy.” Michelle comes around the table to stand next to him. He buries his face in her stomach and she strokes his hair.

 

Two weeks later Eggsy finds himself on the way downtown to the interview. He was shocked when they’d actually returned his call; he figured assistants in big companies were usually people with a lot of degrees and letters after their names. The nice woman on the other end of the phone, Roxy Morton, gave a detailed list of the job duties and he’d agreed to an interview. His penmanship was nice, so if he had to take notes they’d be legible. He could type fairly quickly, and he knew his way around a computer. It didn’t sound like there’d be too much face-to-face interaction; he’d be doing a lot of work on the phone, making appointments and reservations. He could do that…as long as the person on the other end didn’t yell at him.

He gets off the tube at the correct station and takes a deep breath. He was wearing his nicest trousers and a clean jumper. He only had one suit, and he figured he’d save it for when he got the job. He needed dress shoes, but again, when he got the job. His trainers were black and at least clean.

When he approaches the front desk in the lobby he clears this throat three times and manages to ask for Ms. Morton. The guard points at a chair and tells him to wait. Eggsy tries to control the rising panic. What if this is a joke? What if there really isn’t any Roxy Morton, and someone’s going to make fun of him again? He knows that’s ridiculous in a place like this, but he can’t stop the fear.

“Mr. Unwin?” He looks up at a pretty young woman his own age. “I’m Roxy Morton.”

“Hello, ma’am.” He shakes her hand.

“Oh, come on. No need for ma’am.” She gives him a warm smile. “Let’s go down the hall here to the conference room.” She leads the way through the bustling lobby, asking if he wants something to drink. He refuses, not wanting to inconvenience anyone. She opens the door to a small conference room and he stares at the camera set up on one side of the table. “We film all interviews, for everyone’s safety and protection. I don’t plan on asking you anything that might offend you or anything, but one never knows. And these days people are so quick to sue.” She motions to the chair across from the camera and she sits next to the device. “Ready?”

“I…yeah. Yes, I mean.” Eggsy makes a mental note to speak as non-estate as possible.

“So your name is…”

“Eggsy Unwin. Well, Gary Unwin is my given name, but my…my da called me Eggsy and it stuck.”

“I see. And why are you interested in this position, Mr. Unwin?” She smiles politely and waits. He opens his mouth and closes it, his mind a complete blank. He can feel his face turn red.

“Well, I…I don’t have…my mum…”

“What does your father do, Mr. Unwin?” Roxy asks suddenly, her voice quieter, a bit warmer.

“He…he passed away when I was young. He…he was in the military,” Eggsy manages, unable to keep the pride from his voice.

“I am very sorry. You live with your mother then?”

“Yes, and my baby sister.” Eggsy’s face lights up at the thought of Daisy. “Well, she ain’t…isn’t…a baby. She’s four.”

“I see. Do you help take care of her?”

“Yeah. She’s a handful sometimes…gotta always keep an eye on her even if yer doin’ other stuff like laundry or cookin’.”

“Are you familiar with computers, Mr. Unwin?”

“Yes. I can navigate most any software. I usually teach myself, when we’re able to get new stuff.”

She continues asking easy questions and he manages to spit out some answers, although he’s sure his original behavior probably sealed the deal for him. But she’s nice, and she explains all the duties again and asks if he thinks he can perform them. 

“Well, that’s all we need, Mr. Unwin. We’ll be in touch.” She snaps off the camera.

“Ms. Morton, can I tell ya somethin’?” Eggsy blurts out. She nods. “I…I’m not stupid. Know ya probably think I am, but I’m not. I just…I have problems talkin’ ta people sometimes. But I work real hard, ask anyone. I need a job in tha worst way, need ta help my mum. Can’t help bein’ like this, but I try real hard ta get over it every day. Just want ya ta know I wasn’t tryin’ ta be an arse, or disrespect ya.”

“I understand, Mr. Unwin, and I appreciate your honesty.” She shakes his hand. “Thank you for coming by.”

 

Two days later Roxy knocks on Harry’s door. “Mr. Hart, do you have a moment?”

“Of course, Roxy, come on in. I’m just trying to write an email convincing Shepherd to give us another try.” He sighs and rubs his forehead. “I swear Merlin is trying to send me to an early grave.”

“Probably,” she says cheerfully, used to Harry’s dramatics. “It’s about the assistant.”

“All right. Is…what’s his name…Richard ready to start next week?”

“Apparently not. I just received a call from him. He’s accepted a job elsewhere.”

Harry stares at her. “Tell me you’re joking. He was the perfect candidate for the job! Years of experience at other companies and a degree in programming!”

“I know, but I wonder if that wasn’t the problem. He was never going to be satisfied just being a lowly assistant. He would have tried to move up, and I feel he might not have performed his job duties appropriately.” She sighs. “I probably should have thought that through before.”

“It’s fine, Roxy, and you’re right. So what do we do now? Start the interviews again?”

“No. What about…Eggsy Unwin?”

“Unwin…”

“The quiet one. The shy one.”

“Oh yes…the one with the accent. Charming boy…quite easy on the eyes,” Harry says with a grin. “While he seemed like a nice fellow, I wasn’t too impressed with his interview footage.”

“It wasn’t his fault, sir. He seems to have a bit of a problem with shyness. But he was quick, and it seems that he’s a hard worker. I’ve called his references and they’ve all said that his only fault was that he was bashful. He’s devoted to his family, and I feel he could do the job, although it’s not the one we interviewed him for.”

“Well, it’s worth a shot. Very well.”

 

“Yes. Yes, thank you, ma’am. I mean, Ms. Morton. I’ll be there.” Eggsy hangs up the phone. “I got it, Mum. The assistant’s job. They want me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much an amended version of the original one-shot with a few things added at the end...fyi.

TWO

“Oi, babe, ya look amazing.” Michelle smiles as she smooths Eggsy’s suit jacket and straightens his tie. “My boy, goin’ ta work in an office! All respectable like.”

“Mum.” Eggsy smiles bashfully. “Ain’t doin’ nothin’ special except runnin’ errands an’ stuff. Just an assistant.”

“Ya need a tie ta go ta work, Eggsy. Pretty special around these parts.” She kisses his cheek. “Now, what did I tell ya?”

“I gotta say hello ta three new people. They’re all new so that will be easy.”

“And?”

“And if there’s nowhere ta sit fer lunch, I’m ta ask someone if I can sit with them.” Eggsy swallows hard, panic starting to rise in his throat.

“Okay.”

“An’…an’ I’m supposed ta make eye contact with people when they speak ta me, even…even authority figures.”

“That’s my brave lad.” Michelle hugs him tight. “I’m proud of ya, Eggsy.” She pulls back and frowns. “Go on now. Have a great day. We’ll go out for dinner ta celebrate.”

“That sounds nice.” He stops at the kitchen table and kisses his sister’s head. “Bye, Daisy. Be good fer Mum.”

“I will, Eggsy.” She turns up her face and he kisses her nose.

 

“Tell me you’re joking, Harry.”

“I’m not joking, Ian. A week in Paris, three days in Cardiff, four in Edinburgh.”

“Harry, I own this company. Isn’t it someone else’s job to go to these stupid conferences? You’re my vice-president…go be my vice-president all over Europe.” Merlin angrily stirs his tea. “And don’t call me Ian.”

“You’re the face of Merlin Software. You need to be there. We’ve just pushed those three new games as well as the photo editing software and the operating…”

“I know what we’ve done, Harry. I own the company,” Ian repeats. “I just…God. I hate doing those things. I feel like an idiot, and I never know what I’m supposed to say.”

“That’s why I thought you could take an assistant along!” Harry says enthusiastically. Merlin stares at him. “We’ve just hired three new people. Granted the one is just a glorified mail boy, but he was polite and seemed like a hard worker.” Harry smiles slyly. “Not hard on the eyes, either.”

“The last pretty boy you hired for me ran off with the head of marketing. I’m not looking for pretty. I’m not looking for anything,” Merlin grumbles. He pats at his pockets and frowns. “Well, that’s a lie. I’m looking for my phone, which is in the car. Fuck.” He stands up. “I’ll be back. And when I return, we’re going to talk about why I’m going to three cities in a fortnight.” He storms out of the office and heads for the lifts.

 

Eggsy clutches his messenger bag and stares at the floor of the tube, repeating his mother’s mantra in his mind. “You’re a smart person. You’re kind and you’re brave. You can talk to anyone. And if they don’t like what you say, you’ll never see them again.”

He swallows hard and looks at the ceiling, trying to calm his nerves. He gets off at the correct stop and takes his time walking to the office building. No need to appear flushed and out of breath on his first day. He still couldn’t believe he was working at a place like Merlin Software. He’d used their products for years, and was really impressed with the way the company had branched out. He hopes that maybe one day he’d even meet Merlin himself, but he was sure the man was busy and didn’t have time for lowly assistants.

He takes a few deep breaths before entering the building, stopping at the security desk by the front door. “I’m supposed ta ask fer Roxy Morton?” He whispers.

“Speak up, lad, lotsa noise around here,” the guard barks.

Eggsy jumps. “I…Roxy Morton?” He manages.

“All right.” The guard picks up the phone. “Miss Morton, young bloke down here asking for you. Very well.” He hangs up. “Wait here, she’ll be right down.”

Eggsy clutches his bag and waits against the front wall until he sees the familiar face. “Eggsy! So good to see you again.” She holds out her hand and she shakes it.

“Good morning,” he says, focusing on making eye contact. “Nice to see you, too.”

“Unfortunately this will be our only time together…I have a meeting in twenty and I’m already behind. But I’ll lead you around the corner here to HR, and they can get your ID ready. Then you simply need to take the elevator to the top floor to meet with Mr. Hart.”

“Mr. Hart?”

“Vice-President.” Roxy leads him down a hall and around a corner.

“I’m ta meet tha Vice-President on my first day?” Eggsy gasps.

“You won’t just be meeting him, Eggsy.” Roxy stops walking. “Didn’t I tell you? The job is assistant to Mr. Hart and Mr. McNair.”

Eggsy feels faint. “Assistant to…but I ain’t got no experience. Barely finished school. Ya said it was assistant ta some, like, middle management type. I can’t…”

“Unfortunately the assignment has changed, and with it comes an increase in pay, by the way. Can you read and write and type and make tea?”

“Well, yeah, but…”

“You’re quite qualified. Come along, then. Let’s get that pretty face of yours on an ID badge.”

She leaves him in HR and he swallows hard. “Come along, my friend,” the middle-aged woman behind the first desk says. “Let’s take your picture, shall we? I’m Doris.”

“Eggsy,” he say, forcing himself to smile and shake her hand. “Pleasure.”

“When I started here, the new employees sure didn’t look like you,” she tells him. He looks down at his cheap suit in dismay. “Oh, my dear, I wasn’t talking about that. You’re just quite handsome, that’s all. They only hired young women and old men back then.”

“Thank you,” he says, blushing furiously.

“Aren’t you adorable,” she coos. “Now sit down here and we’ll give you a minute to get that blush off your face.”

He manages to calm down enough to have his picture taken, and he tries to make small talk with Doris as she makes his badge. “Thank you, ma’am,” he says politely.

“You come back and visit any time,” she says. He nods and practically runs from the room.

He finds the bay of lifts and finds one that’s empty. The door is just about to close when someone yells, “Wait!” He immediately reaches out and puts a hand on the door. “Thanks,” the man says as he breezes into the lift and skids to a stop. He sees that Eggsy has the top floor pushed and nods.

Eggsy slides back into a corner of the lift and stares. The man’s a bit taller than he, in his fifties, with a chiseled handsome profile and a sharp nose. He’s slender but not weak-looking, and his jumper stretches just right over his back. Eggsy blushes, looking down. The man is right fit, if he’s being honest with himself. But he learned early on that you don’t get caught looking that way at strange men. They don’t like it. Dean taught him that.

They both silently watch the number above the door. 6…12…15. At floor 16, the lift suddenly shudders and comes to a stop. “Bloody hell,” the man curses, voice thick with a Scottish accent. He slaps the door. “Fucking piece of…I thought they fixed these.” He slaps the door a few more times and curses some more. Eggsy whimpers quietly and presses back even further. The man looks over his shoulder at him and frowns before picking up the emergency phone. “Yes…we’re stuck in elevator…three.” He pauses. “What do you MEAN you know and you’re working on it? We have lives to live, jobs to do. Get the lift company on the line and GET US OUT OF HERE!” The man roars before hanging up the phone.

Eggsy slides down to the floor, hands over his ears. He knows it’s not what he should do, that he should stand up and be a man, but he can’t. He can’t handle the yelling, the smacking of the door. A hand touches his shoulder and he shoves it away. “Don’t touch me,” he hisses.

“All right. All right, lad.” The voice is soothing, tender. He slowly looks up from his knees and sees the man crouching next to him. “I’m sorry. I won’t touch you again. Are you…are you claustrophobic?”

“What? No,” Eggsy says truthfully. “I just…please don’t yell like that.”

“Like what?”

“On tha phone,” Eggsy whispers pitifully.

“On the…oh. I’m sorry. I guess I was angry.” The man smiles a bit. “I get angry a lot, but I promise I am most certainly all bark and no bite.” He holds out his hand. “I’m Ian.”

Eggsy slowly shakes his hand. “Eggsy.”

The man raises his eyebrows as he looks at Eggsy’s ID. “That says Gary.”

“Well, yeah.” Eggsy turns red. “My…my real name is Gary but my nickname is Eggsy.”

“Well, I most certainly understand the use of a nickname. I hate my given name.” Ian sits back against the wall as well. “Are you new?”

“Y-yes. First day.”

“First day. How exciting. Let me guess…” The man looks at him and he blushes again. “Marketing.” Eggsy shakes his head. “PR?” He shakes it again. “You’re the new cook in the cafeteria.”

Eggsy has to giggle at that, shyly looking up from under his bangs. “I’m just an assistant.”

“Just an assistant. I doubt that. Who will you be assisting?”

“Mr. Hart an’ Mr. McNair.”

The man blinks at him. “Really?”

“Yeah, I was as shocked as you, lemme tell ya. Ad just said assistant, an’ I met with Miss Morton an’ she were real nice. But they never told me I’d be workin’ fer tha owner an’ all, said I’d be in middle management or sommat. Fuckin’ terrified, swear down. An’ now I’m late on my first day, an’ they’ll probably fire me,” Eggsy says miserably. He realizes that’s most he’s said to anyone other than his Mum in weeks. There’s something kind in the man’s eyes that makes him actually feel relaxed.

“Oh, I doubt they’ll do that. I’ll vouch for the lift problem. I’ve heard Mr. Hart is very nice, although McNair can be a bit of a prick.”

“Great,” Eggsy says glumly. “Man’s a fuckin’ genius with computers, an’ they put me with him. He’s gonna have me out on my arse before I know what’s hit me. Only thing I’m used ta managin’ is the budget at home an’ my sister’s nap schedule.”

“Do you know anything about computers?”

“I can type an’ all, play games, usually find my away around somethin’ new. My little sister, she’s four, an’ I play with her a lot. Help her learn her ABCs an’ all that.”

“I see. So have you used any of our software?”

“Yeah, some. I mean, it’s cheaper than most of tha other stuff, but it’s still a bit of a stretch fer us.”

“Us?”

“My mum. Just her an’ me now.” 

“Oh, I thought perhaps you were married, or living with a girlfriend,” Ian says, his beautiful hazel eyes looking Eggsy over.

“Me?” Eggsy turns red again. “Uh, no. I…I don’t…I ain’t lookin’…” He looks down, all bravado forgotten. “Don’t got nobody,” he finishes.

“Well, you’ll be happy to know that Merlin Software offers an employee discount on all their products. So you can get whatever you like.”

“That’s aces,” Eggsy says with a grin. The man keep staring at him and he blushes again, looking down at his bag.

“I’m sorry,” the man says suddenly. “For yelling earlier.”

“It’s all right. Most grown men aren’t idiots who cry like a little baby at some noise,” Eggsy mumbles.

“I did my time in the military, lad. I know what PTSD looks like.”

“Yeah, well, this weren’t no military. It was…domestic,” Eggsy whispers.

Ian slowly puts his hand on Eggsy’s leg, safely on the knee where it wouldn’t seem like anything other than a friendly gesture. “I’m sorry.”

Eggsy nods and Ian removes his hand. He remembers his mum’s rule and looks Ian in the eye when he asks, “Where do you work?”

“Here and there. Mostly Development, although I have my finger in quite a few pies here.”

“Do ya like workin’ here?”

“I do. I’ve been here since the company was founded.”

“Wow, that long,” Eggsy says before he thinks. Ian chuckles. “I mean, sorry, not that yer old or…” Eggsy whimpers and looks down at his hands.

“It’s all right, lad. I’m sure I have at least two decades on you. I’m not insulted.”

“Good.”

“I do get sent out of the country occasionally, which I really don’t like. I have to go away on a trip soon…bloody hate that.”

“Ya get ta travel? That’s nice. I…I ain’t been any further than Brighton, m’self.”

“Well, perhaps that will change for you soon,” Ian says with a smile. 

They both jump as the lift whines into motion. Ian stands and holds a hand out to Eggsy. “Let me help you.” He gently tugs him to his feet but doesn’t release his hand. “I’m glad I was stuck here with you, Eggsy.”

Eggsy blushes but is able to smile and say, “Me too. Weren’t so bad.”

The lift reaches the top floor and the doors open. “Oh, Mr. McNair, I’m so sorry!” The head of maintenance gushes. “I thought we had this problem fixed days ago.”

“So did I,” Ian says. Eggsy stares at him. Mr. McNair? He feels his legs actually start to shake. 

“If you wanted to get out of our discussion, Merlin, all you had to do was tell me,” a tall man with dark hair snaps at him.

“Oh, do shut up, Harry.” Ian winks at Eggsy.

“Yer Merlin? Yer Mr. McNair?” Eggsy whispers, horrified.

“Yes. I’m sorry I wasn’t completely honest with you, lad, but it’s so rare I get to just be myself around here.” He places a hand on the small of Eggsy’s back and to Eggsy’s surprise he doesn’t feel like flinching away. “Harry, this is our new assistant, Mr. Unwin. I’ve had the pleasure of making his acquaintance while we were stuck on the lift.”

“Pleased to meet you, Mr. Unwin.” Mr. Hart holds out his hand and Eggsy shakes it, absolutely terrified.

“Everyone can calm down and go away now, I’m fine,” Ian…no…Merlin barks. The crowd disperses. “Eggsy, if you could follow me?”

“Eggsy?” Harry asks.

“Like you really have room to say anything about a preferred nickname, HARRISON,” Merlin says.

“I’ll be in my office, Merlin,” Harry sighs.

Eggsy follows Merlin into his giant office, a pleasant space decorated in brown, gold and green. If Eggsy wasn’t feeling so agitated, he’d think it beautiful. “Again, I’m sorry I wasn’t exactly honest with you, Eggsy. I promise it isn’t something I do often, lying to my staff.”

“Okay,” Eggsy says warily. “But ya called yerself a prick.”

“Oh, I can be. I have very little patience for stupidity.” Merlin starts to make tea. “But you don’t seem stupid to me.”

“I…I don’t have no university or nothin’. An’ I don’t talk right. I ain’t sure what Miss Morton was thinkin’.”

“She was thinking that I wanted something new and refreshing up here. I’m tired of someone kissing my arse every time I get up off my chair. And listen to me, lad, do I really talk like some posh entitled idiot? I leave that to Harry.” Eggsy starts to relax, just a little. There’s something about this man that makes him feel…normal. “I need someone who’s willing to work hard, and who’s willing to put up with me when I’m in a strop.” Merlin smiles. “If you have a four-year-old sister, you’re used to tantrums.”

“That’s the truth,” Eggsy agrees.

“So, even though I lied to you…well…wasn’t completely honest with you…on our first meeting, are you willing to give me a try?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says, nodding slowly. “I think I will.”

“Good. Now run along down the hall to Harry’s office. Tell him I lied to you and scared you with my yelling. He does love to see me taken down a peg or two.”

“I don’t think I’ll do that, sir,” Eggsy says bashfully. “Don’t think you deserve all that.”

“You’ll think differently soon enough.” Merlin sits down behind his desk. 

Eggsy starts for the door and something dawns on him. “I…I’m not goin’ on that trip with ya, am I?” He tries not to sound too hopeful.

“Would you like to go?”

“Well, yes…I mean, only if the job requires it.”

“I’ll make sure it does. I’ll speak to Roxy about getting your passport and things in order.” Merlin gives him a smile and Eggsy can’t help but smile back. “Off you go, then.”

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy leaves the office and heads down the hall, thinking of all the things he’ll have to tell his mum over dinner that night.

He knocks on the door marked ‘H.Hart.’ “Enter,” a voice barks. Eggsy shakes a bit and tries to take some deep breaths. “I said, enter!”

Eggsy slowly opens the door and pokes his head in. “I know ya did, sir, I’m sorry…real sorry, I was just…Mr. McNair told me ta come see ya.”

“Oh…Eggsy, was it? Do come in, my boy.” Harry jumps up from his desk and Eggsy flinches ever so slightly. “So pleased to meet you officially.” Harry slowly approaches with his hand out and Eggsy shakes it. “Please sit down. Tea?”

“Uh, well, no, well, only if you’re having some,” Eggsy say finally.

“I am, now that I have someone to join me.” Harry quickly prepares two cups and hands one to Eggsy along with sugar and milk. “So…I must apologize for the way you had to begin your first day.”

“I…I was worried I’d get in trouble fer bein’ late. Gave myself extra time ta get here, swear down! Always on time.”

“Well, that lift has been touchy for weeks now. I believe we’ve had people in to fix it two or three times already. I suppose it helped that your boss was on the lift with you.” Harry gives him a wink.

“Didn’t know that were him, sir! Ms. Morton, she told me that I’d be workin’ downstairs somewhere, like just fer a regular gent. Had no clue until today that I was workin’ up here!”

“Really? I do apologize, she should have told you.” Harry frowns.

“Don’t be mad at her, please, Mr. Hart. ‘Sides, probably better I didn’t know, would have spent all this time worryin’ about it.”

“What have you been told about the job, Eggsy?”

“That I hafta do like assistant stuff…typin’ an’ organizin’ meetings, an’ makin’ reservations, an’ keepin’ a calendar. I’d assume I’d be doin’ some fetchin’…” Eggsy trails off at Harry’s amused smile. “Sorry, sir, was I wrong? I just…I thought…and she said…” Eggsy falls into a miserable silence.

“Eggsy.” Harry’s voice is kind and Eggsy slowly raises his head. “Please do not hesitate to say what you think. We welcome that around here. We encourage questions and curiosity and doing your best at your job to help us all work better.” Eggsy slowly nods. “I understand you have a problem with shyness…you’re a bit bashful.” Eggsy slowly nods. “Well, I’d like you to know that you come to us with glowing recommendations from your past employers.” Eggsy blushes again, but in a good way. “We will all help you learn your job, because in the end, you doing your job well can only help us. Understood?”

“Ian…I mean, Merlin…I mean, Mr. McNair, he said you was real nice.”

“Oh, he did? He must’ve been drunk,” Harry says with a grin.

“Called himself a prick.”

Harry roars with laughter. “That sounds more like him. I’m going to send you out to Christine, she’s the head of the clerical staff on this floor. She can get you situated in your office, and help you work through all the forms and things for direct deposit of your pay and all that.”

“I…I get an office?” Eggsy gapes at him. He figured he’d have a desk in a room with everyone else.

“Of course, my boy. You may have to schedule meetings and things that are confidential. You need a place to work in peace and quiet. It’s just down the hall from Merlin’s office.”

“Right.” Eggsy swallows hard and quickly finishes his tea. “Thanks fer takin’ tha time ta meet with me, sir. I promise I’m gonna work real hard an’…an’ try ta get along with everyone.”

“I’m sure that won’t be a problem, and if it is, please let us know.” Harry shakes his hand again and leads him down to clerical.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

Christine is a very nice and pretty woman about his mum’s age. While he can’t open up and converse with her, Eggsy does relax a bit and manages to answer her questions and smile politely when she speaks to him. “You’re a shy one, aren’t you?” She pats his hand. “Not to worry. Mr. Hart and Mr. McNair don’t put up with any sort of office dramatics, other than their own. If you have a problem with anyone, you tell them.”

“Oh, I couldn’t!” Eggsy splutters, horrified. “They’re…they’re tha bosses. They ain’t got time for my troubles.”

“Trust me, Eggsy, they do. Now, you said direct deposit, correct?”

They finish his paperwork a little before lunch, and he thanks her for her time. “Can…can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“You’re…efficient. Smart. Why don’t you have my job?”

He’s afraid she’ll be offended but instead she laughs. “Because I don’t want the stress. I have three teenagers at home, Eggsy. I have enough drama. I don’t need to babysit two more immature idiots.” Her tone is fond. “I like Mr. Hart and Mr. McNair very much, but I just don’t have the patience to manage them.”

“Oh.”

She sends him off to his office to “organize things,” showing him where the supply cabinet is along the way. He opens the drawers, amazed at all the different colored pens and sticky notes. Daisy would lose her shit. He realizes he should probably see what’s already in his office and finds his way to the door with his name above it.

He stands in the doorway, staring around in shock. He supposes to most office workers it would seem small, but to him it’s immense. He has windows. Actual windows that look down on the city. His computer is fancier than anything he’s put his fingers on, and he’s actually a bit afraid of the phone. It has a lot of buttons. He carefully sits on the chair, almost toppling over as he sits back and the chair leans. He opens drawers one by one; apparently his predecessor had taken everything with them, because the desk is completely empty. He places his bag in the bottom drawer and heads back to supplies. 

He gathers scratch paper, a stapler, paper clips, pens, highlighters and some sticky notes. “Need help with that?” A voice says at his elbow and everything tumbles to the floor. “Oh. Sorry.” Someone squats down to help him.

“Th-thank you,” Eggsy stammers. He bashfully looks into the face of a pretty woman his own age.

“Hello, I’m Monica.”

“Eggsy. Well, Gary, but Eggsy.”

“You’re the new assistant?” Her brown eyes run over him from head to toe. “Not quite what I expected. Pleasure to meet you.”

“You, too.” He reaches out for the supplies she’s holding.

“I’ll bring these.” She motions for him to walk to the office and he can only obey. “So, settling in?”

“Y-yes.” Eggsy carefully dumps his supplies onto the desk. “Christine’s been helping me.”

“Of course. I’m sure she’ll be in later to explain the phone. You can program each button to a preferred number, someone you might want to call often.” Monica licks her lips and smiles at him. “Did she give you your password?” He nods. “Good. Well, it was nice to meet you, Eggsy.” She places the rest of his things on the desk. “If you need anything…anything at all…don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you,” he whispers.

As soon as she disappears from the office he shudders, realizing he’s been practically holding his breath the entire time. He’s not stupid; he knows she was flirting with him. He wishes women realized that flirting made him uncomfortable, that he doesn’t like the extra attention. Even if he LIKED women that way he wouldn’t welcome it. 

He places his supplies in the drawers and pulls something out of his bag. His one decoration. He smiles as he sets the framed picture of Daisy next to his computer monitor. He takes a deep breath and turns on the computer. He can at least do that. He enters his password and is pleased to see the computer come to life.

“Eggsy.” Christine pops her head in the door and he jumps. “I’m sorry. Just wanted to make sure you were all right.”

“I’m fine,” he says, sounding more confident than he feels. 

“Well, I saw Monica running after you. Jesus, she’s like an animal…she always smells fresh blood. Remember what I said about the bosses and what they put up with around here. If she goes too far, you tell someone immediately.”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“You don’t have to call me ma’am, Eggsy.” Her smile is kind. “Technically you outrank me around here. Enjoy your lunch and I’ll talk to you later. Oh…Harry emailed me and told me he wants to meet with you and Merlin around two, if that’s all right. You’ll meet in Merlin’s office.”

“Fine,” he mumbles.

She leaves and he stares at his computer. He outranks her. He has a position that’s above someone else. He’s not at the bottom. Around here, he’s going to be someone. The idea absolutely terrifies him. 

He spends the lunch hour poking around on the computer, finding the calendar software and email, changing some settings and organizing things the way he likes. His email inbox is already filling up with random messages from employees, discussing everything from the bake sale fundraiser for the local food pantry to emails from Harry and Merlin about software releases and other company news. These emails aren’t meant for him specifically; they probably don’t even expect him to log onto the computer yet. But he reads each email and tries to make heads or tails of the things he’s coming into halfway through. He eats his sandwich and banana, drinks his bottle of water, and tries to calm his nerves.

Christine comes back after lunch. “Did you stay here the whole hour?” She looks into his rubbish bin.

“Well, y-yes. I’m not…I don’t know where…”

“Oh, you poor thing. You could have eaten with me.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want ta impose. I mean, I…I was fine.” He motions to his computer. “I was reading emails an’ stuff.” He winces as he remembers his mother’s instruction regarding eating lunch with someone. 

“Well, that’s good. You’re a step ahead, then. Let’s talk about your phone.” She drags a chair in, rolls up next to him, and explains about the phone lines. She gives him a list of numbers they call frequently, such as restaurants Merlin and Harry like to eat in, businesses they communicate with often, and other departments in the building. She then explains a bit about some of the programs loaded onto his computer.

“I ain’t never gonna get this,” he says suddenly, hands shaking. He clutches the armrests of his chair and starts taking deep breaths. 

“Yes you will, Eggsy. You’ve already managed to survive getting stuck in the elevator with our fearless leader. That alone shows your patience and perseverance,” she says with a smile. 

“Ya…ya heard about that?”

“Oh, sweetie, EVERYONE knows about that. That story made the rounds before you made it down the hall, probably. You’re the talk of the office.”

“Bloody hell,” Eggsy moans, burying his face in his hands.

“Well, I see it as a good thing. It’s a good story, puts you in a good light.”

“But…but I didn’t even recognize tha fuck…tha boss!”

“How could you? He doesn’t do all that much advertising for the company, prefers to keep that mug of his behind the computer instead of in front of the camera. Now, Mr. Hart? That man is a peacock. He’ll show off any chance he gets.”

“I…thanks, Christine,” he says finally.

“You’re welcome, Eggsy.” She stands. “Let me show you around the floor a bit. Are you all right with me introducing you to a few people?” Eggsy looks alarmed. “Not the Monicas, I promise.”

“All right.” 

The first thing she shows him is the restroom, which he could have found on his own but he stops in there anyway to wash his hands. She then introduces him to a few of the employees, who all seem eager to meet him and shake his hand. He bashfully hides behind Christine, hoping they don’t think he’s a snob. He’s had that happen before, people thinking he’s aloof and cold when he’s really just too shy to converse with them. He wonders if Christine’s sent out some sort of memo, however, because they’re all very friendly and patient with him.

He stammers his way through a few conversations before he looks at his watch and realizes it’s 1:50. He makes his excuses and finds his way to Merlin’s office. It takes him a good five minutes to work up the nerve to knock on the door. “Come in.”

Eggsy pokes his head in. “Uh…Mr. Hart said we was…we were going ta meet here?”

“Come in, lad.” Merlin gives him a kind smile. “You don’t need to censor yourself here.”

“Well, I could speak better, an’ if I need ta make calls an’ things fer you, I should sound a little smarter.”

“As long as you ARE smart, I don’t care how you sound.” Merlin motions to a table along the wall. “Please help yourself to tea.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy looks around the office. “This…this is nice.”

“Yes, it’s the one room I decorated myself. I needed a warm and comforting space. Coding and development can get frustrating, so I needed a place that would sooth me.”

“It matches…” At the last minute Eggsy catches himself. He doesn’t need to tell his boss that the colors of his office match his beautiful hazel eyes. “It feels…safe. Ya need a safe spot sometimes.” He blushes as he realizes what he’s said.

“Eggsy.” Merlin’s voice is serious. He pushes himself away from the desk and gets up. He walks to Eggsy and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Lad, I understand that more than you know. If you ever, EVER need a safe space, a quiet place to think, a place to gather yourself together, you come here. Even if I’m out of the office. This door is never locked. If I have something important in here, I’ll have it in those cabinets or my desk.”

“Oh, Mr. McNair, I…”

“Merlin,” Merlin interrupts. “I am not Mr. McNair. Not to you.”

“Merlin, thank you, but I couldn’t…”

“It would upset me if I found out you were hurting in some way that could be soothed by coming here. Part of your job is to make sure I’m not upset, Eggsy.” He smiles a bit.

“Yes, sir. All…all right. I’ll remember that,” Eggsy promises.

“And speaking of locked cabinets.” Merlin goes to his desk and pulls out a ring of keys. “The cabinets and desk are locked biometrically…only my thumbprint or Harry’s can open them. Until we add your thumbprint, take these in case of emergency.” Eggsy looks startled. “There may be an occasion that I have something on paper that you’d need in my absence.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Now, please come sit.” Merlin motions to a chair. “Has your day improved since our little encounter in the elevator?”

“Y-yes, sir. Christine’s been fuck…been aces. She showed me tha phone an’ helped me program numbers, an’ helped me with tha computer.”

“Wonderful. And the other employees?”

“They been nice.”

“Good. Sounds like they read my email, then.” Merlin looks pleased.

“Email?”

“I sent around an email as soon as you went to Harry’s office, introducing you and telling everyone to…well…be nice. Not that I had to tell most of them anyway…they’re a good lot.”

“So, you told them I was…” Eggsy’s mortified. His boss had to send an email around telling people to take it easy on him?

“I told them you were a nice young man thrown into a situation you weren’t expecting. That you were misled into thinking your job would be somewhere downstairs and not up here. I asked that they please be patient with you as you learned your duties, because I know how overwhelming they can get as a group. They know it as well. We keep things rather casual around here…perhaps too casual at times.” Merlin looks into his eyes. “I will always do my level best to treat you with respect, Eggsy.”

“Ain’t…ain’t no one ever said that sentence ta me before,” Eggsy says, not realizing he’s said it out loud.

“Well, that’s a mistake we will remedy.”

They look at each other for a moment before Eggsy flushes and looks at his watch. “Oh, it’s ten past two!”

“Oh, right. You wouldn’t know.” Merlin rolls his eyes. “Harry Hart takes pride in being late. Constantly. As in usually a good twenty to thirty minutes late. I’m glad we were able to speak about it before his arrival, since he gets touchy about it even as he realizes how true it is. Always, ALWAYS schedule things for him earlier than you want him to be there. If a meeting is at ten, tell him it’s at nine-fifteen…understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy says, meeting Merlin’s grin with one of his own.

“You have an amazing…” Merlin stops and shakes his head. “There are things Harry and I wanted to speak to you about together, but some things do not require his presence. I know Ms. Morton told you the hours would be eight-thirty to four-thirty, but I’m afraid that may not be the case. At times if we have a piece of software ready to be released, we might be here longer. We may have to come in on Saturdays. Is this going to be a problem?”

“No, sir. My main concern is my mum an’ sis, an’ we got a nice lady down tha street that watches her when we’s at work. An’ I ain’t…I ain’t got much in tha way of a social life,” he stammers. “Pints at tha pub with friends now an’ then.”

“No…no significant other?” Merlin asks. He realizes what he’s said and actually blushes. “Forgive me. I definitely am not permitted to ask you that.”

“No, it’s…it’s fine. I’m an open book, bruv. I mean, sir. Ya…you’ve been so nice ta me, plus yer my boss. Ask whatever ya like.” Eggsy wishes he didn’t constantly sound like an idiot. “An’ tha answer ta yer question is no.”

“I see.”

The awkward moment is broken by Harry’s arrival. “So sorry I’m late. Good afternoon, Eggsy.”

“Are you, Harry? Are you really sorry?” Merlin winks at Eggsy.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Hart.”

“Please, Eggsy. We’ll be working together enough that you may call me Harry.”

“Yes, sir. Harry.” 

Harry makes himself a cup of tea and sits next to Eggsy. “So…what did I miss?”

“I was just explaining to Eggsy here your idea of punctuality.”

“Terrible word. Too many consonants and syllables.” Harry grins over his tea.

“Tosser.” Merlin taps at his keyboard. “All right. So I was thinking we might start by explaining to Eggsy what we have going right now and how we might need his assistance…what the priorities are.”

“We do have quite a bit of software preparing to go public over the next few months,” Harry tells Eggsy.

“Like tha photo editing software…the operating system…the educational software…and…the translation software,” Eggsy recites. “I found tha last one ta be interestin’. Always wanted ta speak another language.” He shrugs and smiles shyly. “Guess I should learn how ta speak English right, though, huh?”

“Harry speaks six languages fluently and can read three more,” Merlin says absently. He exchanges a look with Harry.

“Wow.” Eggsy’s impressed. “An’ that photo software. I mean…phones are all well an’ good, but fer people who take pics for a living? Bloody brilliant.” They don’t say anything. “I’m…I’m sorry. Wasn’t I supposed ta know about that software? If I don’t have clearance…”

“You’ll have clearance for virtually everything, my boy, if you’re assisting us,” Harry says quickly. “I just…how did you know all of that?”

“I spent my lunch hour readin’ emails?” Eggsy says timidly. “That one about tha photo software…didn’t understand some of it but all-in-all sounds incredible.”

“How many emails?”

“All of them?” Eggsy fights the urge to bite at a nail.

They exchange glances again. “You were added to the mailing list ten days ago, lad. You read ten days of emails in an hour?”

“Well, some of ‘em were just like, you know, office chat. Those were quick. I went through an’ got rid of tha less important stuff, then focused on tha software. It was interestin’. Plus I got one of those memories? Photographic, I guess it’s called? I can read stuff, look at files…an’ I remember almost all of it. Helps when yer countin’ cards, too,” Eggsy says with a grin.

“You are full of surprises, aren’t you?” Harry asks, smiling proudly.

“It looks like you won’t have a problem organizing your time or our schedules, then, Eggsy.” Merlin looks at him as if he’s hung the moon. Eggsy turns scarlet and dips his head. “Well, then. Onto my list.” Merlin clears his throat and goes back to his computer.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

Eggsy’s first week at the office flies by quickly. He knows that part of that is because he really loves his job. He knows that will probably change once things start getting difficult and he’s required to actually DO something, but for right now, he cannot wait to head into the office each morning. 

Christine sits with him each day and works him through the different pieces of software but by Thursday she only needs to check in on him. He makes an arrangement with Harry and Merlin to meet with them each day at eleven to go over schedules and things, and he manages to make reservations for a Friday lunch meeting without too much of a hitch, although the hyper man at the restaurant has to constantly yell at Eggsy to speak up.

He also discovers the wonders of email. He can say whatever he wants in an email, because he doesn’t see or hear the reaction of the person reading it. He creates mailing lists for each department as well as a personal mailing list for people he thinks he might interact with on a regular basis. On his second day, he gathers his courage and sends out an introductory email to the entire floor as well as any other department Harry and Merlin work with on a regular basis. It’s not Merlin’s job to introduce him, like he’s six years old and it’s his first day of school. He’s an adult. He can take care of it. He tries to be friendly yet brave, joking about his lack of education and describing his hard work ethic and how much he is looking forward to working with everyone in the company. He gives a bit of personal information, talking about his sister and how he has years of “personality management” under his belt. He gets quite a few complimentary emails on that part. 

At their morning meeting on Friday, Merlin is waiting with a cup of tea and a giant pastry. “Here you are, lad.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy says in surprise. “Ain’t had one of these in forever…apple’s my favorite.”

“Good.” Merlin looks pleased with that information.

“Hello, Eggsy, my boy.” Harry breezes into the room. “Ooh, pastries?”

“Not for you, Hart,” Merlin says sternly. “You haven’t earned one. Eggsy has.”

“Oh, I’m sure I haven’t,” Eggsy says quickly. “Wait…’arry…here…” He takes the plastic fork and cuts the pastry in half, handing it to Harry. “Can’t eat all that right before lunch.”

“See? Eggsy likes me,” Harry says triumphantly. “Thank you.”

“Eggsy doesn’t know you but a week, Harry. He’ll have time to really get to know you.” 

“Bugger off.” Harry sits and smiles at Eggsy. “So, how has your first week been?”

“Good, I think. Busy, which is good. I…I think everyone’s been pleased with me,” he says shyly.

“Of course they have. You are a charming, intelligent young man.”

“And that email of yours was a perfect way to introduce yourself.” Merlin raises his own cup of tea. “I’m proud of you, lad.”

Eggsy blushes furiously and almost drops his tea. “I…tha man at tha restaurant…he…he weren’t happy with me.”

“Fernando? Oh good Lord, that man isn’t happy with anyone but himself.” Harry waves a hand in the air. “You managed to get us a table for six at noon. That in itself is a small victory.”

“Speaking of emails, Eggsy, I’ll be sending you some information later today. We’ll be having our first big meeting with outside investors next Thursday, and I’ll need you to arrange a few things. We’ll need some things printed, and of course we’ll require refreshments. We’ve worked with Maxwell and his cohorts before, but it’s been a while. We’d like to impress them, pull them back into the fold.”

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy pulls his phone out and makes a few notes. 

“I have the utmost faith in you, Eggsy.”

Eggsy looks up at Merlin and blushes. “Th-thank ya, sir.”

Eggsy’s almost walking on air when he leaves the office. He cannot believe how well things have gone the first week. Sure, he’s been overwhelmed, but never felt like he was sinking underwater. Someone’s always been there to give him a hand.

Except for Monica. She’s flirted to the point of obnoxiousness, which Eggsy has greeted with a very polite indifference. She’s finally seemed to have gotten the picture, but now she’s started giving him a new kind of attention…putting him down every chance she gets. If she can’t have him, no one can know that he’s worth their time.

“Oh, Eggsy.” She greets him with her nose in the air as he leaves Merlin’s office. 

“Good morning, Monica,” he says politely.

“What a charming tie.” She taps it lightly. “You wore that two days ago, correct? And I believe that lovely shirt has made an appearance three times this week?”

“I…” Eggsy flushes and his legs shake. “I ain’t got…my mum an’ I…don’t got much reason to own a lot of nice clothes.”

“Of course not. Because where would YOU wear them?” She asks. “Well, you have a nice day.”

Eggsy stares down at himself in dismay as she walks away. He really doesn’t have a reason to wear nice clothes outside the office, but he also doesn’t have the money to buy them. He’d hoped he could get away with changing up the tie and shirt combination and no one would notice, but apparently he’d been wrong.

He approaches Christine’s desk. “Hello, Eggsy.” She smiles up at him.

“Christine, hi. Could…would you…I sorta need ta talk…” He stammers.

“You need me in your office? Of course.” He could kiss her as she jumps to her feet and follows him to the office. She closes the door until it’s almost shut completely. “What can I do for you?”

“Do…is there…can we get advances on our pay? Like get somethin’ early?”

“I don’t think so. Why…is something wrong?”

“No, I’m fine. I mean, tha bills are paid an’ all. I just…Mr. McNair an’ Mr. Hart told me I don’t need ta wear an actual jacket or nothin’ for daily office stuff, but…I should…should get some new clothes.” He shrugs. “I guess I can go lookin’ at tha charity shop, maybe find some new shirts.”

“Eggsy, let me…”

“No, thank you,” he says quickly. “I appreciate it, it’s just…it’s easier ta take charity if ya don’t see who’s givin’ it. Thanks, though.”

“All right,” she says, giving him a concerned look. “Join me for lunch?”

“Sure…see ya at twelve.” He flops into his chair and sighs.

 

“Thank God Richard took that other job,” Harry mutters as soon as Eggsy leaves the office.

“Who?”

“Richard. He was our original choice for the assistant position. Highly qualified…overqualified, actually. At the last minute he took another job and we decided on Eggsy.”

“Thank God. He’s exactly what we need around here.” Merlin goes to a closet and pulls out a coat. “Will this go all right with the jumper?”

“Fine,” Harry says. “Better with the shirt and tie and NO jumper.”

“Fine,” Merlin grumbles, removing the jumper and smoothing the shirt underneath.

“Eggsy’s a sweet boy.”

“Yes, he is.” Merlin goes to the mirror on the inside of the closet door. “Oh, bloody hell…there’s a spot on my tie. I’ll need to stop by the loo. Go on without me and I’ll meet you there.”

“The hell I will. If I do that you’ll find an excuse not to come. I’ll wait downstairs by the lifts.”

“All right.” Merlin slides the jacket on.

“You like him.”

“Who?” Merlin asks absently.

“Eggsy Unwin.”

“Of course I do. Like you said…sweet boy.”

“That’s it?”

Merlin slowly looks at him. “Harry.”

“What?” Harry asks innocently. “He’s exactly your type. Pretty, young, smart, nice.”

“I won’t make that mistake again, Harry. Christopher…” He swallows hard. “Christopher was a difficult lesson for me. I won’t be made a fool of again. And there’s also the whole thing about Eggsy not being interested in an old bald nerd like me.”

“I don’t know about that,” Harry muses.

“Discussion over. Go downstairs,” Merlin orders.

Harry chuckles and goes out the door. “Ten minutes, Merlin.”

Merlin hurries to the loo and does his best to wipe the spot from his tie. He goes down the corridor toward the lift, but slows down outside Eggsy’s office. 

“Do…is there…can we get advances on our pay? Like get somethin’ early?” He hears Eggsy say.

“I don’t think so. Why…is something wrong?” A woman asks. He thinks it might be Christine.

“No, I’m fine. I mean, tha bills are paid an’ all. I just…Mr. McNair an’ Mr. Hart told me I don’t need ta wear an actual jacket or nothin’ for daily office stuff, but…I should…should get some new clothes. I guess I can go lookin’ at tha charity shop, maybe find some new shirts.”

“Eggsy, let me…”

“No, thank you,” Eggsy answers. “I appreciate it, it’s just…it’s easier ta take charity if ya don’t see who’s givin’ it. Thanks, though.”

Merlin heads for the lift, deep in thought.

 

Eggsy frowns as he reads through Merlin’s email. This first meeting will be a true test of what he’s learned at the job, and how well he can work under pressure. Merlin had made light of how important this particular investor is, and Eggsy’s going to do everything he can to make the meeting run smoothly.

“Excuse me, Eggsy?” Someone knocks on his open door.

“Ms. Morton! Hello.” Eggsy jumps to his feet.

“Oh, at ease,” she says with a friendly grin. “I’m so sorry, I forgot to give you something earlier this week.” She hands him a small envelope. “Bit of an advance against your bonus at the end of the year.”

Eggsy slowly opens the envelope and finds a pre-paid credit card. “But…Christine said ya don’t give pay advances.”

“It’s not an advance on your pay. We wouldn’t do that. This is something we do for new employees, people who aren’t coming from other solid jobs in the workforce. Everyone gets a bonus at the end of the year…yours just might be a little smaller because we’re giving you this. It’s four hundred pounds.”

“Four hundred…” Eggsy feels faint and sits back down. “I can’t take this.”

“Yes, you can. You must. And again, I’m very sorry I didn’t give it to you earlier this week.” She smiles and waves goodbye.

Eggsy stares at the card in his hand and wonders if he’s dreaming.

 

“Everything go all right, then?” Merlin asks Roxy as she sits in front of his desk.

“Yes. That was very kind of you, sir.”

“Well, I’m sure he needs it.”

“I told him it was something we did for new employees who aren’t coming from a good job…who don’t have much banked away.”

“This is why you’re one of the smartest people in my company,” he says. “You might just have earned a bonus yourself.”

“Of course I have.” She gives him a cheeky smile. “I’ll see you later.”

“Have a good weekend, Roxy.”

Merlin smiles at his computer, trying not to think of Eggsy stripping down in a dressing room and trying on clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

That weekend is one of the best Eggsy can remember. He goes shopping on Saturday, buying himself two pair of trousers, a new pair of shoes, a few ties and two shirts. He promises himself that he’ll buy better clothing once he gets a few paychecks, but these few items should do well enough until then. He gets some books and a few dvds for Daisy, and a desperately needed new coat for his mother.

“Egg, this is too much, babe!” Michelle gasps when she gets home from work. She tries on the coat and pulls the hood up over her head. The dark green coat brings out her eyes and he sighs.

“Never too much fer you, Mum.” He tugs at the hood. “Look beautiful.”

“Oh, babe.” Michelle hugs him. “Ya work so hard…thank ya.”

“This don’t even feel like workin’, Mum. They’re nice ta me, think I got potential.”

“Ya do, Eggsy. So much.” She squeezes him.

“Tomorrow we’re goin’ out for Sunday dinner.”

“We ain’t done that…”

“…since Da. Yeah. I remember,” he says softly. 

“Can’t wait.” She beams at him and takes off the coat.

 

“Hey, uh, Merlin?” Eggsy knocks on Merlin’s door early Monday morning. “Ya busy?”

“Well, a bit…”

“I’m…I’m sorry, wouldn’t bother ya til our eleven o’clock meetin’, but I was…I was wonderin’ if ya had tha number to Maxwell’s office. Like fer an assistant or somethin’?”

Merlin removes his glasses. “Yes, lad, I do.”

“I…I thought…I think it might be nice ta call an’ find out exactly what Mr. Maxwell likes. Um, ya know, like tea or coffee, scones or biscuits…”

“That…is a very good idea.” Merlin smiles at him and Eggsy blushes. “We want him to be as comfortable as possible.”

“I just…I figured we should do whatever it takes, ya know?”

“Well done, lad.” Eggsy blushes deeper and nods. “I’ll send you that in the next five or ten minutes.”

“Yes, sir. Thanks.” Eggsy turns to leave.

“Eggsy.” He turns back around. “Is that…is that a new shirt?”

“What?” Eggsy looks down. “Oh, yeah.”

“It’s…it’s very becoming,” Merlin says.

“Thank ya.” Eggsy darts out of the office before he makes a total fool of himself.

 

Eggsy spends the next few days check and double checking everything for the meeting, going through his checklist with Christine’s help. He becomes quite friendly with Mr. Maxwell’s assistant, a charming woman named Rebecca. He makes sure that every tablet for the meeting is uploaded appropriately. He has the conference room cleaned and straightened up, and even makes sure the chairs don’t squeak. Before he knows it, it’s Thursday.

“You’ve done a wonderful job, my boy,” Harry says to him as they look around the empty conference room. “Remarkable, really, in such a short time.”

“Weren’t so hard,” Eggsy says. “I mean…it…it’s kinda like takin’ care of a kid, ain’t it? Gotta make sure they got everythin’ they need, an’ prepare for what they might want just in case.”

“Still…we’re impressed. Both of us.” Harry claps him on the shoulder.

Eggsy spends the rest of the morning with Christine, making sure he hasn’t forgotten anything. “What if they…”

“Eggsy. It’s a meeting. It’s not anything important,” she reassures him.

“Not…not important?” Eggsy gasps. “It’s only my first big assignment…can’t fail him. Them. Can’t fail them.”

“You won’t fail them, I promise. You’ve done a wonderful job.” She checks her watch. “Almost time. Mr. Hart and Mr. McNair will be waiting on the conference room to greet them. I’d wait by the lift if I were you.”

“Great. Good idea.” He grabs her hand. “Christine, yer a godsend.” He squeezes it and hurries to the lift bay.

At ten-thirty on the dot the doors open and a group of six men and women step off. “Hello there. I’m Eggsy…assistant to Mr. McNair and Mr. Hart.” He smiles at everyone, trying to keep his accent from slipping through.

“Eggsy? What is an Eggsy?” A young man sneers.

“Nickname from my dad. You know how it is with family nicknames.” Eggsy swallows hard and does his best to keep the smile pasted onto his face. 

“I’m sure I don’t. Timothy Maxwell. No nickname, just Timothy. Or Mr. Maxwell, to you.”

“T-Timothy Maxwell?” Eggsy feels the color drain from his face. Mr. Maxwell’s first name is Anthony.

“Yes. My grandfather was rushed to hospital this morning. It was decided…or should I say I decided to come in his place.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, sir. We could have rescheduled yer…your meeting for a time when your grandfather is feelin’ better.” Eggsy’s anxiety starts to build and he loses the hold on his accent.

“OUR time is valuable.” He motions to the people around him. “Can we please get things moving?”

“Yes, of course, sir.” Eggsy leads them to the conference room, ordering his shaking legs to keep him upright. He’d already been petrified at the idea of talking to a group full of strangers, but this was his worst nightmare brought to life. He’s surprised to see only Harry waiting in the conference room. “Mr. Hart…this is Timothy Maxwell…Mr. Maxwell’s grandson,” he manages. “He…his grandfather…Mr. Maxwell was taken ta hospital this mornin’.”

Harry looks at Eggsy’s red face before turning to Timothy. “I’m sorry to hear that, son. Your grandfather is a very good man. Smart man.”

“Yes, well…I trained at his feet, so what does that say about me?” He asks with a grin. “My staff.” He waves over his shoulder. “Shall we begin?”

“Of course,” Harry says smoothly. “Do make yourselves comfortable. There’s coffee and tea on the table, refreshments at the side.”

“Never snack between meals,” Timothy says, falling into the chair reserved for Merlin. Harry raises his eyebrows but says nothing at the man’s rudeness. “I’ll have tea,” he snaps at Eggsy.

“Very well, sir. Milk…sugar…lemon?”

“No. ICED tea. I hate hot beverages.” 

Eggsy looks around the room in dismay. He hadn’t planned on cold beverages, preparing coffee, hot tea and water as the only drinks. “If you’ll excused me…I’ll…I’ll return with that directly.” 

He practically runs to the small kitchen area and looks around. There are bottles of iced tea in the vending machine, but he knows that would never do. He quickly grabs three teabags from the box under the sink and throws them in a bowl of water. He puts them into the microwaves and starts it before looking for a glass. This won’t be the best iced tea in the history of the world, but hopefully the man will dump it on his own head and it won’t matter. The microwave beeps and Eggsy fills the glass with ice. He carefully pours the hot tea against a spoon so it won’t shatter the glass, letting it drip down over the ice. He stirs it up a bit and brings the glass back to the conference room.

“About bloody time,” Timothy growls.

“Very sorry, sir,” Eggsy says. He places lemon and sugar in front of the man and backs away.

Merlin enters the room and stops in surprise when he sees a young man in his seat. Timothy takes a sip of the tea and spits it across the table. “What is THIS?”

“It’s…it’s iced tea, sir. I didn’t…we didn’t expect…so I tried…” Eggsy splutters.

“This is disgusting. What rock did you crawl out from under? I really wonder about my grandfather’s sanity, wanting to align himself with a company that would hire a pleb like you.” Eggsy takes a few steps back as the man angrily jumps to his feet. “I’m surprised you knew how to read and write enough to get this job. You’d have been better off staying by the lift, taking our coats and giving us directions…if you could have gotten THAT right.”

Eggsy whimpers and presses himself against the wall, blood rushing in his ears as the man starts yelling. He shakes his head, shoves by the man and runs around the table. He pushes his way out the door, ignoring the fact that he almost throws Harry to the ground in his haste. He puts his hands over his ears, ignoring the shocked looks of his coworkers. He needs somewhere to go, somewhere to hide. He sees the door of Merlin’s office and remembers his invitation to use it anytime. He’d never planned on taking him up on it, but he needs a safe haven. He runs for the office and slams the door, looking around for a secure spot. He falls the ground and crawls to the beautiful line of windows. He curls up in a ball and presses his cheek to the cold glass.

 

“Really. Can you believe that chav?” Timothy says to his entourage. They shake their heads and chatter in agreement. “Guess I’ll have water, then.” He sits back down and pours himself a glass. He looks to the doorway, where Harry and Merlin are staring at him in shock. “Guess you’re McNair, then? I’m Timothy Maxwell, Anthony Maxwell’s grandson.”

“Yes.” Merlin fists his hands to keep from choking the man. “I was planning on speaking with your grandfather regarding an investment in our products.”

“He couldn’t be here. I’m here in his place.”

“Well, unfortunately I will not be signing any contracts today. And I will not be speaking with you for one minute longer. Please remove yourself from our property or I will have security do it for you.”

Timothy jumps to his feet. “I beg your pardon?”

“Not only were you a complete monster to a member of my staff, but you insulted my company and its hiring practices. I would never waste my time talking with a creature such as yourself. I will be writing to your grandfather to explain the situation. YOU can explain how you managed to lose an incredibly lucrative deal before the meeting even started. Good day, ladies and gentlemen.” Merlin strides from the room with Harry at his heels, stopping by Christine’s desk. “Ms. Monroe…do you know where Eggsy is?”

“He headed in the direction of your office, sir. Is he all right? He looked…”

“I will see to him.” He looks around the cubicles, noticing everyone whispering in groups. “I do believe you all have work to do…unless it’s all finished and you now have time to gossip about a colleague?” He growls. They drop back down to their desks. “If I hear that anyone has spoke to Mr. Unwin about this in an unkind manner, they will be dropping their ID on my desk and leaving the premises immediately.”

Harry stops him on the way to his office. “Merlin…”

“I’ll take care of this, Harry. Please contact Maxwell’s office immediately and speak to someone important that isn’t kissing that young bastard’s arse.”

‘”I will.”

Merlin lets himself into the office and slowly closes the door. He’s pleased to see that Eggsy has accepted his offer of the office as a quiet place, but his heart breaks to see the boy curled up against the glass, head buried in his knees. His entire frame was shaking, and Merlin wants nothing more than to hold him as he gasps for breath. “Eggsy,” he says softly. “Eggsy,” he says a bit louder. Eggsy looks up, face pale. He whimpers and looks back down again. “I’m just…I’m going to work. Some coding I need to figure out.” Merlin removes his suit coat and sits down at his computer. His finger fly over the keys, although he’s only half paying attention to what he’s doing. “I’m very sorry you had to go through that, lad. That man is a prick, and you shouldn’t give him a second thought. But I know it’s not that easy for you.”

Merlin hears a few whispered words. “Yelled…front of everyone…stupid…can’t…can’t…”

Merlin studies him for a long moment. He’s only known Eggsy Unwin a fortnight, but he’s already managed to worm his way into Merlin’s heart in a manner that makes Merlin a bit uncomfortable. He starts typing again and thinks hard about the consequences of what he’s about to say, then decides to say it anyway. “I’ve been yelled at in front of quite a large group of people. And it wasn’t even work related…it was personal.” Merlin stops typing, thinks for a moment, and starts again. “The last assistant I had was a very handsome young man named Christopher. He was very good at the job, came highly recommended. He thought of things for me before I thought of them myself. And like I said, he was quite pleasant to look at. I allowed myself to fall under his spell, and soon we were sleeping together.” He thinks he hears a sharp intake of breath but isn’t sure. “I was quite enthralled, and I’m afraid I let my guard down. I soon grew to have feelings for him, feelings that were not reciprocated. I found that out when my head of marketing, an incredibly smart young woman named Deirdre, was leaving for another position. Christopher informed me on her last day that it would be his last day as well, because he was moving to the new job with her…and moving in with her. They’d been lovers for months. When I grew angry about his deception, he managed to tell me…and the entire office…that I was a poor lover and he was only using me for whatever he could get out of me. He told me this in a very loud voice as he was striding out the door. So every one of my employees heard that I’d been shagging my much younger male assistant. Not that they hadn’t guessed, but I don’t quite advertise those things.” Merlin sighs. “Add to that the fact that I really cared about him…it was quite an emotional day. But I got through it. It wasn’t easy, don’t get me wrong. No one likes to hear that they’re an “old man with a shriveled up poor excuse for a cock.” But I moved on. Eventually.” 

Merlin looks at Eggsy, who’s still curled up by the window. He gets up and sits next to him, remembering his behavior on the lift. He says nothing, just sits with his leg pressed against Eggsy’s knee. After about a half-hour, Eggsy finally looks up. “Sorry if…if I lost…lost the contract.”

“Oh, my sweet lad, don’t worry about such things. A tosser like Timothy Maxwell isn’t going to make or break our company. And I refuse to deal with such a poor excuse for a human being. Are you all right?”

Eggsy can’t meet his gaze. “Yes, sir.”

“What can I do right now to help you? I don’t know what to do,” Merlin says helplessly.

“Just…just keep…keep talking.” Eggsy rocks a bit. “Makes it quiet in my head.”

“I can do that.” Merlin stands back up. “But my back and knees won’t forgive me if I stay on the floor.” He sits back down in his chair. “I have to tell you what Harry did to cheer me up after the Christopher incident. He took me to a pub and…” Merlin talks for the next forty-five minutes until Eggsy’s ready to get up and sit in a chair. Merlin gets them each a glass of water and goes back behind his computer. He stops talking and they sit in a comfortable silence until Eggsy’s finally ready to leave. 

“Thank ya,” Eggsy says quietly. Merlin nods and watches him walk out of the office. Merlin leans back in his chair, emotionally exhausted and worried about his young assistant.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

Eggsy sits at the kitchen table and stares at his packed bag. He then stares at the door, and stares down at his cup of coffee. “Gonna be late, babe,” Michelle says as she breezes back into the kitchen with Daisy in tow.

“Yeah. Maybe…maybe I should just stay home today.” He sips at his coffee and doesn’t look up. “Give everything time ta blow over.” He’d spent hours crying to his mother about it the night before, finally sobbing with his head in her lap like he was six years old again.

“Didn’t ya say yer boss was good about it?”

“Yeah, he’s fuc…he’s aces,” Eggsy quickly corrects himself. “Not him I’m worried about…not even ‘arry.”

“What happened, Eggsy?” Daisy asks solemnly, climbing onto his lap. She gently pats his cheeks. “You look sad.”

“Oh, I made a big booboo, flower…did somethin’ bad at work.”

“Oh, you did not,” Michelle says with a glare. “You had a…moment.”

“Did you get in trouble? Did you hafta stand in time out?”

“No, Dais, I didn’t.” Eggsy smiles for the first time in forever. “They didn’t make me do that.”

“Did you say sowwy?”

“I definitely did,” Eggsy says, thinking of Merlin.

“Then all better!” She throws her hands up and shrugs. “Go to work. No stayin’ home unless you is vewy vewy sick,” she chants.

“Glad she pays attention to something I say,” Michelle says as she tugs Daisy off her brother’s lap.

“I love you, Eggsy.” He stands up as well and Daisy hugs his legs.

“I love you, too, Daisy. You made everything better.” He kisses his mother’s cheek. “And so did you. Thanks again fer last night, Mum.” He means it. Nothing’s more important than the love of the women in his life.

“That’s my job, Eggsy. I…I have a lot to make up for.” Her chin trembles and she turns away.

“Mum, none of that.” He picks up his bag and gives her a hug. “I’ll see ya tonight, okay? Be good, Daisy.”

“You, too, Eggsy, or time out,” she orders.

He leaves the house smiling, wondering if it’s the last time he’ll smile that day.

 

His legs shake as he exits the lift onto his floor. He’s sure the story has spread like wildfire now, how he’d run out of the room crying like a baby when someone – an important someone – raised their voice to him. He’s hoping he can make it to his office unnoticed.

“Eggsy.” A head pops over the top of a cubicle.

“Oh..I…good…good morning, Katie.”

“Cake,” the woman says firmly, her giant hoop earrings swaying.

“Uh…”

“Vanessa’s birthday is today. I made cake and it’s in the kitchen. Have some. Now.”

“Cake fer breakfast?” Eggsy was wrong. He’s definitely smiling again.

“You’re new, so I’ll let you in on a secret. When cake comes into this office you get it immediately, or you don’t get any at all. Vultures, the lot of them. I like you, so I made sure to look for you. Cake. If you want some for later, take two pieces now. Trust me.” She drops back behind her cubicle wall.

“Cake fer breakfast it is,” Eggsy says with a sigh.

He drops his bag in his office and starts his computer before heading to the kitchen. “Eggsy!” Vanessa, a woman about his age, squeals with delight when she sees him. “Katie found you? Good. Take some.” She cuts him a massive slice from the giant cake. “Carrot cake…Katie’s cakes are divine, she bakes for all the office birthdays. This is my favorite. Hate veggies, but love carrot cake.”

“Jesus,” he gasps when he takes the brick of cake she gives him. “Wait…she said this goes fast.”

“Fast is an understatement.”

“Better…could ya…Mr. Hart an’ Mr. McNair don’t come in fer a bit,” he stammers.

“Aren’t you sweet.” She quickly cuts two more pieces. “Can you manage?”

“Yeah, thanks. Oh, an’ happy birthday.”

“Thank you!” She gives him a merry smile.

He juggles the cake and gets the pieces safely to Harry and Merlin’s desks. As he’s leaving Merlin’s office he literally runs into its occupant. “Eggsy! I’m so glad to see you!” Merlin exclaims.

“Ya…ya are?”

“Yes. I was concerned about you…you were on my mind all night,” Merlin says almost shyly. “I would have called…or texted…but I didn’t want to interfere. I suppose that wouldn’t have been appropriate boss behavior.”

“That…that’s so…so thoughtful of ya,” Eggsy stammers, blushing. Merlin was thinking of him, worrying about him?

“I hope you know that you are worth ten of that useless walking dildo,” Merlin says, and Eggsy can’t help but burst out laughing. Merlin’s answering smile is luminous, and Eggsy feels warm all over. “You’ve done absolutely nothing to jeopardize your job or that account, please know that.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Working already, then? Am I going to find some sort of document on my desk ready for my signature?”

“What? Oh, no, sir,” Eggsy says. “They…Katie made cake. Vanessa’s birthday.”

“Please tell me it’s chocolate,” Merlin begs. “Katie’s chocolate cakes are spectacular.”

“Sorry, no,” Eggsy apologizes. “Vanessa wanted carrot.”

“Well, that’s all right, I suppose. Katie’s baking skills are legendary. You’ll learn.”

“I, um, she said…she said it goes fast, so I wanted ta make sure you an’ ‘arry got a piece.”

Merlin’s eyes widen and grow even warmer. “That’s so very thoughtful of you, lad. Thank you.” Eggsy nods and dips his head shyly. “Although as late as Harry gets his arse into the office, he doesn’t deserve cake.”

“I’ll tell him ya said that, sir,” Eggsy says with a grin, feeling the weight slowly lift from his shoulders.

“I’ll see you at eleven, lad…and thank you again for the cake.” Merlin pats him on the shoulder and goes into his office. 

Eggsy returns to his office with a smile on his face. He sits down and takes a bite of cake. Holy fuck. It tastes like something only angels would eat. No wonder she’d told him to take two pieces.

 

“Sir?” Christine Monroe knocks on Merlin’s door at eight o’clock one Tuesday morning.

“Good morning, Ms. Monroe. What can I do for you?” 

“It’s Eggsy, sir. He’s called out sick.”

“Called out sick?” Merlin repeats. Eggsy’s been his assistant for almost two months and hasn’t even been a minute late. He’s come in on Saturdays, and stayed late quite a few nights. He wishes all his employee were this devoted. So if Eggsy’s called out…

“Yes. He sounded horrible, sir. Absolutely wretched. I know he’s to call you, but you weren’t in yet. He called at seven-thirty, knew you probably wouldn’t be in, but decided to take a chance. I told him to get back to bed, that I’d give you the message.”

“Of course. That’s fine. He could have called my cell.”

She smiles. “Do you really think he’d do that, sir? He’d consider it an intrusion on your privacy.”

“And then he’d say something about bothering me.” Merlin rolls his eyes. “Thank you. I’ll let Harry know. We might call on you if we absolutely need something.”

“Of course, sir. Happy to help.”

Merlin frowns at his computer, then opens his email to send a message to the appropriate employees informing them of Eggsy’s absence. He realizes how much he’s going to miss Eggsy’s presence. Not only because Eggsy has been a godsend in the office, although Merlin really wonders how he’d ever managed without him. Using the computer to hide his shyness, Eggsy manipulates employees and investors, gets restaurant managers to bend to his every whim, and even manages to cajole Harry into arriving within twenty minutes of the time Merlin wants him in the office. 

Merlin misses him because of the person Eggsy is on the inside. He’s shy, true, but he has a quick wit, a sharp mind, and the sunniest personality Merlin has ever seen. He’s generous to a fault, and because of this everyone in the office loves him. It’s a true example of his modest personality that Eggsy still worries that he’s taken the job of someone else who deserves it, and feels that his coworkers probably don’t like him or respect him.

Merlin respects him. He respects the hell out of him. And Merlin likes him. Too much. He’s told himself over and over that he won’t make that mistake again. He won’t have another Christopher situation. But he can’t help it. He does everything he can to bring that beautiful smile to Eggsy’s face, and whenever Eggsy walks away from him, Merlin’s body physically aches as he watches the tight arse and fit legs. As wonderful as Eggsy is, Merlin knows he would never give him the time of day. He doesn’t even know what Eggsy’s sexual preference is. And if even if Eggsy was interested in another man, it wouldn’t be Merlin. It would be someone young, someone sexy and alive, not a boring old man in his fifties who prefers jumpers and tea to nightclubs and alcohol. 

Merlin sighs and gets back to his email, sending Eggsy positive healthy thoughts.

 

By Friday Eggsy manages to crawl out from under the most horrendous stomach flu he’s ever experienced and actually keep down a plate of toast and jam. He takes a shower and changes his clothing and makes his bed clean before curling back up in front of the telly. By the time his mother arrives home with Daisy after work, he’s washed dishes and vacuumed the front room.

“Oh, Egg, you look so much better.” Michelle places a hand on his forehead. “Ya got yer color back.”

“Ya smell better, too,” Daisy says, hugging him. “You smelled icky.”

“I felt icky, flower,” Eggsy laughs. “Oi, that was the worst.”

“Well, you should be right as rain by Monday, able to go back into work.” Michelle hangs up her coat. “I’ll make us all soup for dinner, how’s that?”

“I like soup,” Daisy announces.

“Me, too,” Eggsy tells her. “Soup sounds great, Mum. I think I might pop into the office tomorrow. My email inbox is probably full, not to mention the inbox on my desk.”

“Oh.” Michelle stops digging through cabinets. “I…I picked up an extra shift tomorrow at the salon, Eggsy. Figured you’d be here an’ all…they got a wedding and need all the hands they can get.”

They both look at Daisy. “Shouldn’t bother Mrs. Evans on a Saturday,” Eggsy says. He sighs. “I’ll just take her in with me, she can look at stuff on my phone. You’ll be good at my work, won’t ya, flower?”

“I’m always good,” she tells him. 

“Thanks, babe.” Michelle beams at him.

The next morning Eggsy gets Daisy ready and they’re on the tube by nine. “Now remember, Daisy, I’m there ta work. I need to get some things done, so you must be very good an’ very quiet. An’ you absolutely can’t touch anything. This ain’t a playground, it’s an office.”

“I will be the best good ever,” she informs him. 

He smiles down at her. She’s wearing the new denim overalls and green shirt he bought her, and her blond hair is in two adorable ponytails. “That’s my girl. And after I’m done we’ll go for lunch.”

“Yay!”

She holds his hand as they walk the few blocks from the tube to the office. The security guard’s eyes widen as he looks at them. He’s not someone Eggsy knows, since he only works Saturdays, and of course Eggsy stammers. “My sister. No sitter,” he manages.

“Of course,” the guard says as Eggsy scans his ID. 

They go into the lift and Eggsy lifts Daisy up so she can push the button. He doesn’t shush her when she runs through the office yelling; there’s no one there to hear her anyway. He lets her inspect things for a moment before bringing her into his office. “Here.” He sits her at the end of his desk with his phone, a coloring book and some crayons. “Peppa?”

“Peppa, pwease,” she says. He puts a video on his phone and logs onto his computer. He glances at her and smiles before opening his email.

“Holy fuck,” he says in astonishment as he stares at the number of emails.

“You said a bad word. I’m telling Mum. Money in the swear jar,” she says automatically, not looking away from his phone.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. It’s just…Jesus.” He sighs and clicks on the earliest email.

He’s about a third of the way through before her video ends. She colors for a bit and he’s proud of her good behavior. He promises himself that he’ll get at least three-quarters of the emails gone before they leave for the day.

 

“Morning, Mr. McNair.” The security guard smiles at him. “Good run?”

“Yes. Beautiful morning.” Merlin paces the lobby, trying to catch his breath. He tries to take a good run every Saturday morning, but today he’d realized something he wanted to try up in his lab, and decided to change his route and run to the office. Sweat is pooling down the back of his vest and his legs are quivering, but it’s a good feeling. “Good to see you, Fred.”

“You, too, sir.” 

Merlin stops by the vending area and grabs a bottle of water before heading for the lifts. He knows what’s in his brain could wait until Monday, but it’s fresh now and he doesn’t want to lose it. He whistles as he strides across his office floor, enjoying the silence. As he approaches his office, however, he notices that it’s no longer silent.

He peers in his open office door and sees his office chair slowly spinning round. The chair is also singing in a childish voice. “Should I try to hide…the way I feel inside…my heart for you? Would you say that you…would try to love me too? In your mind could you ever be…close to me…” The chair stops spinning and a pretty little girl stares at him solemnly. “Who are you?”

“My name is Merlin McNair.”

“My name is Daisy Michelle Baker.” She folds her hands on his desk, her face barely visible. “Do you have a ‘pointment?”

“I’m afraid I do not, because this is my office.”

“Oh.” She squints up at him. “I like your chair. It’s comfy.” She wiggles from side to side. “But it’s bwoke.”

“That is because I often lean back in it, and now it’s broken.” Merlin fights to keep a straight face. He recognizes Daisy’s face from the countless picture he’s seen in Eggsy’s office and on his phone.

“You should always sit up straight. Mum says so.”

“And your mother would be absolutely correct.” He walks around the desk. “But lean back.”

She lays back and slowly lets her body weight push the chair back. She shrieks with the delight as the chair tilts backwards. “Whoa!”

“Now you know why I don’t sit up in it.”

“Daisy!” Merlin turns to see a horrified Eggsy in the doorway. “Daisy, I told ya ta stay with me…ya had ta be good. Oh, Merlin, I’m so sorry…only looked away fer a minute. Mum had ta work an’ we didn’t have a sitter an’…”

“Relax, lad,” Merlin says soothingly. “Miss Baker was just testing the integrity of my chair for me. Do you think I need a new chair, lass?”

“No. This one is perfect.” She struggles to sit up. Merlin pushes the chair back up and she gets down.

“Daisy…I told ya ta behave.” Eggsy’s face is red and he keeps stealing glances at Merlin as he grabs Daisy by the hand and pulls her to his side.

“Eggsy, it’s fine. She hasn’t hurt anything.” Merlin tilts his head, studying Eggsy. He’s wearing jeans and a baggy hoodie and looks like himself. “Are you feeling better, then?”

“Yeah…finally able to eat yesterday. Thought I’d come in and catch up on some things.”

“Eggsy, that wasn’t necessary. We don’t expect you to come in on a Saturday simply because you were ill.”

“Well, I had a lot of emails,” Eggsy says. “Never realized how many people talk ta me.” He stares at Merlin. “Uh…that’s a new look fer you.”

“Oh.” Merlin looks down at his sweaty running clothes and frowns. Not his best look. He knows his legs are knobby and scrawny, and his vest is clinging to his body. “I run on Saturdays.” 

“Oh,” Eggsy echoes. 

“Why don’t I take this little one out of your hands for a bit until you finish reading?”

“Oh, Merlin, I couldn’t let ya…”

“I believe you can. I’m your boss.”

Daisy looks up at him adoringly. “You his boss? Mr. Merwin? He talks about you lots…says yer nice.”

“Well.” Merlin blushes, as does Eggsy. “I’m glad to hear that. I try to be very nice to everyone who works here.”

“I wanna stay with Merwin.” Daisy pulls away from Eggsy and runs to Merlin’s side.

“We’ll be fine, lad. There’s something I wanted to run through the 3D printer, and Miss Baker can help me.”

“I’m a good helper,” Daisy promises.

“If you’re anything like your brother, I believe it,” Merlin tells her.

“Pwease, Eggsy? Wanna help Mr. Merwin.”

“If you insist.” Eggsy looks miserable.

“Eggsy.” Merlin’s voice is soft. “Let me help you.”

“All right,” Eggsy says finally.

 

A half-hour later Merlin and Daisy return to Eggsy’s office. Eggsy has gone from being mortified to simply embarrassed, although Merlin does not look at all put out by the idea of watching a four-year-old. Daisy’s face is wreathed in smiles as she pulls her hand from behind her back. “Look…look, Eggsy. He made me flowers. They’re daisies!” She holds four delicate looking flowers in her hand. Upon closer inspection, Eggsy sees they’re made of a hard plastic. “They’re how many I am. Four!”

“They are.” 

“New software for the 3D printer…found this on the internet, thought I could give it a try for the lass.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy breathes. 

“Fanks, Merwin. Fanks.” Daisy gently cradles them in his her hands. “Gonna keep them forever an’ ever.”

“Well, I suppose I’m done here.” Eggsy shuts down his computer. 

“Lunch now, yay!” Daisy says. “Merwin come with us, Eggsy?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Merlin says immediately.

“Ya wouldn’t be intrudin’, sir. But we’re just goin’ to tha park…was gonna get her somethin’ from a cart. I’m not up ta eatin’ much yet.”

“Pwease, Merwin? They got fish an’ chips an’ they’re good,” Daisy tells him.

“Just…just let me change. I have extra clothing in my office.”

“All right, Daisy. Come pack up your things so we can go when Mr. McNair is ready.” Eggsy helps her pick up her crayons and they’re waiting by the lifts when Merlin returns in a pair of jeans and a jumper. “You don’t have to do this,” Eggsy says softly. “I’m sure…this…I’m sure you have better things to do.”

“I was coming to spend the day in the office alone on a Saturday, lad. Tell me what’s better to do than spend time with a fine young lass and her big brother.”

Eggsy blushes again but smiles when Daisy dances into the lift and takes Merlin’s hand. He doesn’t flinch, but grins down at the little girl holding his hand. They walk to the nearby park and Merlin insists on buying fish and chips for Daisy and himself, and a bowl of soup for Eggsy. They force her to sit down and eat, and then sit on a bench to watch her run and play with some other children. “Thanks,” Eggsy says, motioning to his bowl of soup.

“My pleasure, Eggsy.” Merlin looks at Daisy. “Her…her last name isn’t Unwin.”

“No. She’s my half-sister. Her dad…” Eggsy swallows hard and Merlin notices the bowl start to shake. “He’s…he’s gone. Prison. Mum started tha divorce proceedings the day he was arrested.”

“Well, that’s good.”

“Very good. He might have taken my voice, but he weren’t gonna touch my flower.” Eggsy can’t believe what he’s just said. He’s never spoken to anyone about the reason for his shyness, for his inability to communicate.

“You’re a wonderful brother,” Merlin says simply. Eggsy steals a look at him. Merlin’s smiling at him, his eyes warm. “She’s a lucky little girl.”

Eggsy doesn’t know what to say to that, so he simply shrugs and eats more of his soup. He and Merlin chat for about an hour, and then he calls Daisy over. “We need to get home, Daisy. Mum will be back soon.”

“Okay,” she says with a sigh. “Come to our house, Merwin. I’ll share my dolls with you.”

“A grand gesture, but I’m afraid I can’t do that today, lass. But thank you for the invitation. And thank you for having lunch with me.”

“Thank you again, Merlin, for everything,” Eggsy says softly.

“Anytime, lad.” Merlin looks as if he wishes to say something more, but instead just places his hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “See you Monday?”

“Of course,” Eggsy says softly.

“Good day.” Merlin smiles at them both and walks back in the direction of the office. Eggsy sighs and watches him walk away before leading Daisy towards the tube.


	7. Chapter 7

“Eggsy.”

Eggsy looks up in surprise. “Harry!” Harry and Merlin rarely visit his small office, usually summoning him to their larger work areas. Merlin’s office is comfortable and light in the brown and gold, while Harry’s looks posh and expensive, done in subtle blues and dark brown. “Did I forget a meetin’?”

“No. Do you have plans for lunch?”

“I…no.” Eggsy starts to panic. Was he supposed to order something? Invite someone?

“Relax, my boy,” Harry says with a smile. “I would like to take you somewhere over lunch, if your amicable. But we won’t be eating.”

“I…all right,” Eggsy says, confused. “I brought lunch, so I can eat before.”

“Very well. Come fetch me at half-eleven.” Harry walks away, but quickly comes back. “And don’t say anything to Merlin.”

“All right.” Eggsy’s even more confused, but doesn’t ask. Harry and Merlin’s relationship is that of an old married couple without the sex or physical affection, and he’s quickly learned not to question it.

He stops by Harry’s office at the assigned time and they leave the building together. “I’m very happy you agreed to come with me, Eggsy, because I would like to treat you to something special.”

“I…well, that’s nice, but…” Eggsy doesn’t know what to say. Harry’s a handsome and charming man, and he has a heart of gold, but he’s not what Eggsy’s interested in.

“You’re a wonderful addition to our team, Eggsy, and I feel you deserve a special gift,” Harry says as they cross the busy street. “I know it’s something you cannot possibly afford, and I’d like to be the one to provide it for you.”

“Uh, thanks?” Eggsy says. “Harry…Mr. Hart…I really can’t accept an expensive gift from ya. I mean, I appreciate it, but I’m not…I’m not gonna…I don’t know how ta pay ya back,” he finally blurts out. 

Harry stops on the sidewalk. “Oh, my dear boy, I’m offering this as a friend. Not as anything more. I’M not the one who’s interested in you that way.” Eggsy blinks at that and follows Harry down the sidewalk. They stop in front of Kingsman Tailors. “Here we are.”

Harry opens the door and motions for Eggsy to step inside. “Ah, Mr. Hart. So good to see you.” An older man smiles and comes out from behind the counter.

“Good afternoon, Andrew. This is the young man I was telling you about, Eggsy Unwin. This is Andrew.”

“A pleasure, sir,” Andrew says. Eggsy can only nod, instinctively hiding behind Harry a bit. 

“Merlin and I would like you to attend more of our meetings outside the office, my boy. We could use your quick eye and incredible memory. I realized, however, that you’d probably be more at home looking like everyone else, so we’re here to get you measured for a bespoke suit.”

“A suit? Like yers?” Eggsy gasps. He looks around the shop. “Harry, I can’t…”

“You can. I’ve had an expense account here for years. Merlin finally realized that clothing is my one guilty pleasure, and has been kind enough to finance that hobby. So technically, Merlin Software is paying for it.” Harry smiles. “I’ve been speaking with Andrew about some ideas for you. If you approve, he’ll get your measurements today and the suit should be ready in about three weeks. You’ll have to come for one more fitting before that, however, although that one won’t take as long as today.”

Andrew pulls folder out from under the counter and hands it to Harry. “Here are the ideas we had, Mr. Hart. Why don’t you go to fitting room one? I’ll bring tea.”

“Fantastic.” Harry leads the way to a large fitting room and sits down at a small table in the corner. “Now, then, Eggsy, tell me what you think?”

Eggsy flips through the folder. “I like this one,” he says shyly, although they all look quite similar. “But what color?”

“Andrew will bring the fabric swatches in, but I was thinking a nice grey, perhaps with a blue necktie.”

“Ya sure Merlin won’t get mad? I mean, ya don’t want me to tell him…an’ I try real hard not ta upset him.”

“I know you do, my boy, and I respect you all the more for it, although I think he secretly enjoys a good strop now and then. No, this is a private joke for me, not telling him. Rest assured he will not have a problem with the purchase of this suit. Trust me…once he sees you in it I’m sure he will ask me to request quite a few more.” 

“Harry…do ya really think I’m ready ta come ta a big dinner with ya?” Eggsy asks timidly.

“I would not lie to you, Eggsy. Never.” Harry’s tone is quite serious. “You are one of the best things that has ever happened to Merlin Software, and I’ve already given Roxy a large raise for making the wise decision to hire you. You’ve proven yourself more than capable, and this is the logical next step. Right now you’re a glorified secretary, and it’s time you were given a bit more responsibility. I know you can handle it.”

“Thank…thank ya, ‘arry.” Eggsy blushes and looks down at his feet.

Andrew comes in with the tea tray and a book of fabrics. Harry holds it on his lap while Andrew prepares the tea, and shows Eggsy the fabric he had in mind. “What do you think?”

“Beautiful,” Eggsy murmurs.

“Splendid.” Harry smiles. “He chose our second suit, Andrew, so whenever you’re ready…” Harry looks at Eggsy. “Time to strip down, my boy.”

 

Merlin smiles as he walks through the office, a pastry bag in his hand. It’s Eggsy’s three-month anniversary with the company, and he’s bought the apple pastries Eggsy adores. He refuse to admit to himself that he’d pay a year’s earnings to put a smile on Eggsy’s handsome face.

“I for one can’t believe he’s still here,” he hears a female voice say. “Someone like that, working for someone like Mr. McNair and Mr. Hart.”

Merlin freezes as another woman says. “Don’t be ridiculous, Monica. You’re just angry because you kept hitting on poor Eggsy and he kept turning you down. Very politely, I might add…much more politely than you deserved.”

“You coddle the boy, Christine.”

“Yes, I do, because he’s a sweet young man who deserves all the good in the world.” Merlin decides to give Christine a raise. “You’ve been after him since he started, and it isn’t right.”

“He’s a ridiculous chav who shouldn’t be working here. He had a meltdown because someone raised their voice to him! Shows a lack of maturity, in my opinion. And that account would have earned the company probably hundreds of thousands of pounds.”

“I really don’t wish to speak about this anymore,” Christine snaps. “If I was your superior, Monica, you’d be in a load of trouble. You should probably get to work.”

Merlin hurries down the walkway, steam coming from his ears.

 

Eggsy’s deep into a preview of the new software catalogue when a chat window pops up on his screen. Eggsy, please report to my office in five minutes – MM.

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy says out loud as he responds. He stops to the loo and then knocks on Merlin’s door. “You wished to see me?”

“Yes. Do come in.” 

Eggsy enters the office and stops short. A beautiful silver tea service is on Merlin’s empty desk (Eggsy almost passes out from shock, that desk is never empty) and apple pastries are served on fine china. “Have a seat, my boy,” Harry says with a grin.

Eggsy falls into the chair, stunned. “What’s…what’s all this?”

“Well, we wanted to celebrate, and we know this is something you enjoy,” Merlin says, standing to greet him. He holds out his hand. “You’ve been here three months, and are no longer a probationary employee. Welcome to Merlin Software, Eggsy.”

“I…” Eggsy’s face flames red and he looks down, shaking his hand without meeting his gaze.

“Thank you for all your hard work, Eggsy. We’re lucky to have you,” Harry says softly.

Eggsy can’t stop the tears that drip from his eyes. He’s been looking forever, it seems, to find a place where he fits in, where he can use his talents and be appreciated for them, instead of teased and insulted for his deficiencies. “I…fuck, m’sorry. I mean, sorry. Didn’t mean…sorry.” 

Harry hands him his pocket square and Eggsy carefully wipe his face, not wanting to get snot on Harry’s fine piece of linen. “No reason to apologize,” Harry says kindly.

They all sit and begin to eat their breakfast. Merlin slaps Eggsy’s hands away when he goes to pour tea and instead serves them all, even Harry. “So, lad, I hear you’re to accompany us to next month’s dinner meeting with some of the investors,” Merlin says. “I’m sure you know the dress code?”

Eggsy almost chokes on his apple turnover as Harry winks at him. “Y-yes, sir. I have somethin’ appropriate.”

“Good.” There’s a knock at the door. “Ah, yes. Just on time. At least she’s good for one thing.” Merlin turns to Eggsy. “Eggsy, I want you to know what’s about to happen has nothing to do with you, and does not reflect poorly on you in any way.”

“All…all right,” Eggsy whispers, looking at Harry. Harry looks just as bewildered.

“I overheard something today that I absolutely will not tolerate. It doesn’t matter who this woman was talking about, no one will gossip about a colleague in such a manner. I wanted to do this in front of you so she can see just what…” Merlin takes a deep breath. “I will not tolerate it,” he repeats. “Come in!” He calls.

Eggsy’s shocked to see Monica enter the office. “You wanted to see me, Mr. McNair?” She says politely. She seems surprised to see Harry and especially Eggsy. “Oh. I see you’re busy…did I have the time wrong?”

“No,” Merlin says. He doesn’t offer her a seat, and the only two by his desk are currently occupied. She fidgets where she stands. “Ms. Wilson, do you have any clue why I called you in here?”

“No, sir. I figured you might need some assistance.” She says the words politely but the look she gives Eggsy insinuates that she thinks he’s obviously failing at his job.

Merlin sighs, looks down, and looks back up. When he focuses on her, he tilts his head a bit. “Oh, this should be pretty,” Harry mutters. Eggsy frowns and looks at Merlin.

“Ms. Wilson, every employee who works here is a representative of Merlin Software and everything it stands for. Even if you never meet an outside vendor, or a buyer, or an investor, you stand for Merlin Software as long as you receive a paycheck.”

“Yes, sir, of course.”

“You will no longer be receiving a paycheck, because I no longer wish for you to be affiliated with my company in any way.” Eggsy’s mouth drops open.

“I’m…I’m sorry?”

“I overheard you this morning gossiping with a coworker. At least that woman, whoever she is, had the decency to tell you to step down, and to attempt to stop your malicious slander. On the day of the meeting with the Maxwell staff, I said that if anyone spoke to Mr. Unwin in an unkind manner, the would answer to me. I assumed it was understood that if anyone sought to undermine his credibility in this office, the results would be the same.”

“I never…I…”

“Ms. Wilson, I heard you with my own ears. Are you insinuating that I’m going deaf in my older years?”

“N-no, sir!”

“I heard you say that he’s a ridiculous chav who can’t do his job, and whose reaction to Mr. Maxwell’s behavior showed a lack of maturity. I’m also led to believe that you’ve been making unwelcome advances toward Mr. Unwin on more than one occasion.” Eggsy watches Monica’s face turn red, then white. “I do believe this shows a lack of maturity on YOUR part, Ms. Wilson. Up until today, I’ve had no complaints about your work, but this attitude, unfortunately, cannot be allowed to continue. Do you have anything you wish to say for yourself?”

“N-no.” Her voice is like steel.

“Do you have anything you’d like to say to Mr. Unwin?”

“Absolutely not, sir.”

“Very well. Pack up your things and stop at Human Resources on your way out the door.” Merlin picks up the teapot. “More tea, Eggsy?”

“I, uh, yes,” Eggsy squeaks.

Merlin pours. “Harry?”

Monica understands the obvious dismissal and flounces from the room. “Yes, thank you, Merlin.” Harry holds out his cup. “Very well handled, Merlin.”

“Thank you.” He turns to Eggsy, who’s still in shock. “I’m so sorry, Eggsy. I didn’t mean to embarrass you but I meant what I said. I would not tolerate that behavior in any employee…and especially will not tolerate it in reference to you.” Merlin’s eyes are warm and caring.

“I…thank…ya didn’t need ta fire her.”

“Oh, but he did, Eggsy. That sort of attitude is like a poison, and it will seep through an office quicker than you think. From what I’ve gathered, though, almost everyone here adores you. I think this was an instance of one bad apple,” Harry says.

“I wish you would have told us she was harassing you, lad,” Merlin says softly.

Eggsy shrugs. “I’m used ta people talkin’ bad ta me, puttin’ me down. And it ain’t like she were, like, you know, sayin’ sexual stuff or sommat. She just hinted real big at tha beginning, but then she backed off with that.” He finishes his pastry. “Sides, I don’t grass.”

Merlin shakes his head. “At any rate, again, congratulations. Thank you for your hard work, your time, and your efficiency.”

“Yer…yer welcome. I love it here…wanna do anythin’ I can ta help ya…tha company, I mean.” Eggsy blushes at his slip.

Harry grins at Merlin. “Well, we’re quite grateful, aren’t we, Merlin?” Merlin glares back at Harry. Eggsy lets it slide and finishes his tea.

 

“Oh, Eggsy.” 

Eggsy slowly turns around to look at his mother, who’s leaning in the doorway of his bedroom. “Yeah.”

Michelle starts to cry, her hand over her mouth. He turns back to the mirror. “Ya just…oh, Egg. Ya look like a proper gent in that.”

“It does look nice,” he admits. He’d picked up the suit two days before, and he can’t believe it’s him in the mirror. The grey fabric clings in all the right places but isn’t obscene, and the deep blue and black tie matches perfectly. “I should go. I’m supposed to be at the restaurant at half-six.”

“Be careful on the tube,” Michelle sniffles, wiping at her eyes. 

“I will, Mum.” He kisses her cheek. 

“Wow, Eggsy, you’re bootiful,” Daisy says admiriningly.

“Thank you, flower.” Eggsy kisses the top of her head.

 

“I’m sure he can find his way into the restaurant, Merlin,” Harry says with a smirk.

“It’s his first time at one of these meetings, and I know he’ll be nervous. He’s gotten better about speaking to strangers, but it’s still so painful for him.”

“And the last thing you want is for Eggsy Unwin to be in pain,” Harry says.

“Harry…”

“Oh, just admit it, Ian. You’re arse over tits in love with that boy.”

“I’m admitting nothing,” Merlin snaps, watching the crowd of people cross at the intersection. His eye quickly cuts to a handsome young man in a well-cut suit, but he then starts searching the crowds once more.

“I ain’t late, am I?” The young man says, stopping in front of Harry. “Didn’t want ta run, cuz I didn’t want ta arrive pantin’ fer breath. Tube was a nightmare.”

“You’re right on time, my boy. Merlin picked me up so I couldn’t possibly be late.” Harry rolls his eyes.

Merlin gulps for breath. It’s Eggsy standing in front of him, Eggsy in a gorgeous bespoke suit. His shoulders look broad and his waist trim, and the grey fabric hugs his arse and thighs in the most delicious manner. A pair of shiny black oxfords are on his feet, and he looks at Merlin with a shy grin. The grin fades as Merlin continues to stare without saying a word. A hurt expression crosses his face. “Do I…I look fuckin’ stupid don’t I. Don’t fit in, right? Shoulda known. I’m a fuckin’ idiot,” Eggsy babbles. “Harry said…”

“You look absolutely stunning,” Merlin almost whispers. Harry hides a grin. Eggsy stops babbling.

“What?”

“You look…amazing. You…you were born to wear something like that, lad.” Merlin desperately wishes that Harry and the meeting and everyone else in London didn’t exist. He wants to take Eggsy by the hand, lead him into the restaurant and romance him within an inch of his life. “I…” Merlin shrugs.

He’s never seen Eggsy turn so red. “I…wow. Thank ya, Merlin. Harry said…he said he wanted ta surprise ya…he got this fer me.”

“He has good taste,” Merlin says faintly. He and Eggsy stare at each other for a moment.

“Yes, I do. And now we’re due inside. Come along, you too.” Harry gently takes Merlin by the arm and tugs him along even as he places his other hand at the small of Eggsy’s back.

Merlin growls and Harry rolls his eyes. 

It’s going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> special guest stars Percival and James

EIGHT

“We’re missin’ a page,” Eggsy announces, flipping through the posterboards in front of him on the table.

“No we’re not. I read through everything carefully. We aren’t missing a page.” Merlin grabs the pile of posterboards and starts to count.

“Merlin, he’s not saying you can’t count,” Harry says gently. “Eidetic memory, remember?”

“Tha part where we say we’ll provide the guarantee,” Eggsy says. “Page twenty.”

“Look. Eighteen, nineteen, twenty-one, twenty…” Merlin frowns. “Let me start over.”

“He’s working up to a strop. Overwork and underlaid,” Harry murmurs to Eggsy. Eggsy blushes, of course. “Let’s give him a few minutes. I’m going to the loo.”

“I’ll be in my office, gotta call Mum an’ let her know I won’t make dinner again,” Eggsy says with a sigh, but he smiles fondly at Merlin.

They’ve been at the office until after seven almost every night that week, looking over plans and contracts for a new software release. Eggsy doesn’t mind; he loves spending time with Harry and of course Merlin. And he’s learning so much, and feels that he really is helping with the project. 

“We’ll meet back here in fifteen,” Harry tells him. “We’ll be back, Merlin.”

“Ten, eleven, twelve…”

Harry rolls his eyes at Eggsy and grins. Eggsy heads back to his office and does a few stretches. He calls his mother and informs her that he won’t be home until later that evening, and she warns him to rest and not overwork himself. But she knows he’s loving every minute of it.

He grabs a power bar from his drawer and munches on it as he heads back to Merlin’s office. “Hey, Merlin, I was…” He freezes in the doorway. A tall and handsome man about Merlin and Harry’s age is standing behind Merlin’s chair, massaging Merlin’s shoulders. He’s bending down and whispering something in Merlin’s ear. “Oh…I…excuse me. I’m…I’m real sorry.” Eggsy turns away and almost runs down the aisle of cubicles, wondering why his chest is tight and he’s finding it hard to breathe. “Fuck!” He runs into something hard, something that grabs his arms to keep him from falling.

“Eggsy. My boy, are you all right? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” Harry tenderly takes Eggsy by the chin and looks him in the eye. 

“Yeah…thought…thought we was alone…gotta…” Eggsy waves in the direction of his office. “Busy. He’s busy right now.”

“Eggsy,” Harry says in quiet astonishment. “Take a few deep breaths, my boy.” Harry breathes in and Eggsy breathes with him.

“Harry? Are you here?” A voice calls.

“Over here, Percival,” Harry yells.

Another handsome well-dressed man appears around a corner. “Have you seen my husband? He ran in here like an idiot.”

“I’ve not seen him, but perhaps Eggsy has.” Harry turns to Eggsy. “Eggsy, did you see someone roaming the office? Someone that most definitely does not belong here?”

“I…Merlin…was…was with Merlin.” Eggsy practically dives behind Harry, although the man is smiling and has a kind face.

“Of course he is. Anything to give Merlin a hard time.” The man motions. “Lead the way, Harry.”

“Of course. Please come along, Eggsy.”

 

“James…what in the bloody hell are you doing in here without your handler? I thought Percival had a collar and leash for you,” Merlin growls when someone appears in his doorway. 

“Only in the bedroom,” James Spencer says with a lazy grin. “Hello, Ian.” He saunters over and stands behind him. “What are you working on?”

“None of your business.” Merlin quickly gathers their materials together and flips them over.

“So stressed,” James says in a mocking tone. He begins to massage Merlin’s shoulders. “Holy fuck, Ian, this is ridiculous. Your shoulders are like rocks.” He leans in and whispers, “Maybe if you got laid once in a while…”

“Do fuck off, James,” Merlin says. He hears a gasp and looks up to see Eggsy in the door, face white with shock. 

“Oh…I…excuse me. I’m…I’m real sorry.” Eggsy turns and runs away.

“Eggsy,” Merlin says helplessly.

“THAT’S him? That’s Eggsy? Oh, Merlin, he’s beautiful,” James gushes. 

“Stop.”

“You do realize why he looked like that? He was jealous,” James says with delight.

“Stop,” Merlin says again.

A few moments later Harry enters the room with James’ husband Percival as well as a red-faced Eggsy. “I believe this is what you were looking for,” Harry says, pointing at James.

“James, this isn’t a playground. You shouldn’t run about. I’m sure you gave Eggsy quite a fright,” Percival says. “Hello, Ian.”

“Percival, good to see you.” Merlin sees that Eggsy looks completely lost. “I’m sorry, Eggsy, we didn’t introduce you. These are our good friends from university, James and Percival Spencer. We periodically get together for dinner, and tonight was the night. I suppose we got so busy with our work that we lost track of time.”

“So good to meet you, Eggsy,” Percival says, reaching his hand out. Eggsy takes it but looks uncomfortable. 

“Don’t be afraid, Eggsy,” James says, coming around Merlin’s desk. “Percival’s a kitten.”

“And you’re the stray dog that nobody wants but they take care of anyway,” Merlin says, rolling his eyes. 

“Very good to meet you as well, Eggsy,” James says, shaking Eggsy’s hand.

“I’ll…I’ll clean up in here,” Eggsy stammers to Merlin. “Ya…ya should go. Bet you has reservations an’ everythin’.”

“We do. Visaggio’s. Can’t WAIT,” James says eagerly.

“You do remember you’re paying, correct? We gave you a discount on the photography software, you were going to buy us dinner?” Harry tells him.

“McDonald’s it is!” James crows.

“Oh, DO shut up, darling,” Percival says. He turns to Eggsy. “Why don’t you join us, Eggsy? We’ve heard so much about you from Harry and Ian, and we’d love to get to know you better.”

“Oh, yes, join us,” James agrees.

“What? No. I couldn’t. No,” Eggsy says immediately. “Yer all friends, havin’ a nice dinner out. I can’t…”

“But you can. I’ll call and change the reservation. It’s a weeknight, it shouldn’t be difficult.” James whips out his phone. 

“But I’m not dressed right,” Eggsy protests.

“You already look nicer than Ian,” Percival points out, motioning from Merlin’s jumper to Eggsy’s neatly pressed shirt and tie.

Merlin gets up and walks around the desk. “Lad, no one is trying to pressure you into anything, but it would be nice if you’d come along. I’d love to have you there.”

“I…if you…if you insist,” Eggsy stammers softly.

“I’ll keep an eye on you, I promise. And if James gets to be too much…”

“Stab him with your butter knife,” Percival suggests. 

“And just think, Eggsy,” James says as he walks back over. “We can tell you all sorts of delicious stories about Merlin when he had hair.”

“You had hair?” Eggsy says in astonishment. He blushes immediately.

“I wasn’t born bald, lad,” Merlin says sternly. The others laugh and even Eggsy has to grin. “All right, perhaps I WAS born bald, but I had hair once.”

“And he was obsessed with it. Worse than Harry,” James tells Eggsy. 

“We have our car downstairs,” Percival says. “Get your things and meet us down there.”

 

Eggsy’s head is spinning as he allows himself to be helped into the back of a car and smashed between Harry and Merlin. He doesn’t mind, really, although it is a bit of a tight fit with Merlin and Harry’s endless legs. He’s still a bit embarrassed about walking in on Merlin and James, but not because of what they were doing. It was because of his own feelings, the way his chest tightened and his fists clenched and his heart stopped beating for just a moment. He had no claim to Merlin, and Merlin wouldn’t give him the time of day in a romantic manner.

But it’s still nice to be pressed up against him in this manner, feeling his strong leg against Eggsy’s. The drive to the car park is quick and James and Harry keep up a lively conversation along the way. Harry and Merlin unfold themselves without too much complaint and Merlin actually help Eggsy out of the car. “Thank,” he say shyly.

“Lad, if this gets to be too much, seriously, we will call you a cab,” Merlin says quietly. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but I think you’ll have a nice time.”

“All right,” Eggsy whisper.

They enter the restaurant, a very nice Italian place Eggsy’s heard of but never been to. The maitre’d recognize Percival, giving him a warm greeting and a handshake. They’re led to a round table for five in the back, and Harry gently maneuvers thing so Eggsy’s sitting between he and Percival, with Merlin on Harry’s other side and James between Merlin and Percival.

“Your dinner is on us as well, Eggsy,” James informs him. 

“Oh, I…”

“This is technically a business dinner,” Percival tells him. “As we said, we owe them for giving us some very special software at a very discounted rate. You work for them, so you’re included.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy looks down at his menu and thankfully recognizes many things on it. He orders water and something he feels he can manage to keep off his shirt and tie. He takes a few deep breaths and looks at Percival. “What…what do ya do?”

“We run a photography studio. Mostly industrial work, like for advertising. James is the creative one, and I run everything on the business side.”

Eggsy turns to Harry. “I always wondered why yer company was so inta photography…makes sense now.”

“James has quite the eye,” Harry says. “We’re happy to help a company such as theirs.”

“I’d love to shoot you, Eggsy,” James says, and Eggsy’s heart stops. “With my camera,” he says with a sly grin. “That jawline and those eyes?”

“Oh, I…I don’t think…” Eggsy stammers. He counts to three and looks up. “Might break your camera, right?”

“Highly unlikely,” Merlin snorts into his salad. Eggsy blushes, hating the way his face loves to turn bright red.

“Well, if you ever change your mind…you’d look good in our advertising,” James tells him.

“I agree,” Percival says, giving Eggsy a warm smile.

 

“Oh, Ian,” James whispers once Eggsy is deep in conversation with Harry and Percival. Harry had mentioned something about Daisy and Eggsy actually started talking. “That boy is absolutely charming.”

“James…”

“I’m serious.” Merlin looks up at his old friend. James’ normally dancing hazel eyes are warm and solemn. “You’ve told me everything about his work, so obviously he’s intelligent. And the way he talks about his family, you can tell he has a warm heart. I won’t even go into how he looks.”

“Yes, James, I’m quite aware of all that,” Merlin mumbles.

“He’s carrying quite the torch for you.” Merlin rolls his eyes. “Ian, my job is to look at things and really see them. He was miserable when he saw me with my hands on you, and when Harry seated us, he looked disappointed that you weren’t by his side. He only came along because YOU asked him to.”

“James,” Merlin says with a sigh, putting down his fork. “I say this because although you love to tease me, you care deep down. I cannot go there. I don’t know the boy’s sexual preference, and I doubt he’d be interested in an old man twice his age. This is nothing but a bit of hero worship.”

“I doubt it,” James replies. “If it was hero worship, he’d be fawning over Harry. He’s definitely the more attractive of the two of you.”

Merlin bursts out laughing. James is ridiculous. The other men turn to look. “Oh. I’m sorry.” 

“Percy, shall we tell Eggsy the story of when we were all drunk and driving along that back road and Ian made us stop the car because he felt bad for the cows that were in the pasture?” James says to his husband.

Eggsy immediately looks interested. “What did he do?”

“He got out and went over to the cows, which were lined up along the fence, as cows do. And he told them how sorry he was that they weren’t allowed to be free…and tried to get us to help him bring the fence down,” Percival says with a grin.

Eggsy looks at Merlin with his beautiful smile. “So sweet, Merlin.”

“I like animals,” Merlin says defensively. “And I was drunk.”

“I…I…wrecked a car ta save a fox,” Eggsy offers, then looks surprised that he’d said anything.

“Oh really?” James says with delight. “Do tell.”

“I…well…I might have been breakin’ tha law a bit in this story, so never mind.”

“Harry was arrested for trying to steal something in uni,” James offers immediately.

“On a dare, I might add, and all charges were dropped,” Harry points out.

“Because you might have seduced the woman you were stealing from,” Merlin says with a grin.

“The wife of my least favorite professor. Ah, the good old days.” Harry winks at Eggsy and sips at his wine. “Carry on with your story, Eggsy. No one here will judge you.”

“See, my…my stepdad had some friends…they was right tossers. An’ one of them got me mad, so I nicked his car, an’ me an’ my mates took it for a joyride. Filth came after us…was drivin’ crazy through the streets. Fox ran out…weren’t his fault I was breakin’ every traffic law known ta man, so I swerved. And crashed.”

“Sounds like a movie,” James says. Merlin says nothing, simply surprised that Eggsy had said that much at once to people he’d just met. But Percival is a kind sweet man, and James has that kind of engaging personality. “Exciting car chases and all.”

“Ain’t that kinda movie, bruv,” Eggsy mumbles, obviously losing his nerve. “Made sure my mates got away, let tha filth pick me up.”

“Then what happened?” James asks eagerly. Eggsy blushes and looks down. Merlin knows the rest of the story, because they’d done a background check when he was hired, and Merlin had made sure to read it after he’d met Eggsy. Someone in the social worker’s office had stood up for Eggsy and he’d only gotten hours of community service. From the few things Eggsy’s told him about his home life, he’s sure it hadn’t gone that well at home.

“I propose a toast,” Merlin says suddenly, holding up his glass of wine. “To friends…old and new. I’m thankful we could all get together tonight, and am happy we’re all here.” He taps his glass against Harry’s, but he looks at Eggsy when he says the words.

 

“I find it very convenient that Harry’s too ill to come into the office today,” Merlin says as he and Eggsy spend yet another late night going over paperwork. “A migraine. Really? What a tired excuse.”

“Well, he is old…maybe lookin’ at all this small print woulda turned a regular headache into a serious one,” Eggsy says generously.

“You think Harry’s old?” Merlin asks. Eggsy blushes and puts down the paper he’s reading. 

“I, well, he…”

“You’re how old, Eggsy?”

“Twenty-four.”

“Harry’s older than I am, but not by much. So you must think I’m a dinosaur as well.”

“No! You’re right fit!” Eggsy claps a hand over his mouth in horror.

A thread of desire spirals through Merlin’s body and he forces it to go away. “Well, I appreciate the compliment, lad. I turned fifty earlier this year, and Harry is fifty-three. But you’re right, all this reading is definitely giving ME a headache.”

“I’m so sorry,” Eggsy moans. “Didn’t mean ta insult ya. Either of ya.”

“I’m not insulted in the slightest.” Merlin throws the file across the desk. “Let’s go get something to eat. We can come back and do a bit more on a full stomach.” He stands and puts on his jacket. 

“Sounds good. I…I know a good pub a few blocks away, has great fish an’ chips.”

“Perfect.”

They go down in the lift and start around the block, Merlin following Eggsy. “So…I guess I…I been here a few months but I never…don’t ya got families?” Eggsy blurts out. “You an’ ‘arry, I mean. Ain’t ever wanted ta pry, but…”

“You may ask me anything, Eggsy. I’m sure Harry feel the same. No, we’re single old men, married to our jobs. Harry goes on dates now and then…he does enjoy the company of a beautiful woman on occasion, although he’s so horribly picky that he keeps things quite casual. I…as you know…went through that situation with Christopher five years ago and I haven’t been interested in dating since.”

“Oh. Sorry,” Eggsy says.

“Don’t apologize. Speaking of families…are you sure your mother doesn’t mind that you’re putting in so many late hours?”

“As long as I don’t wake Dais when I get home, she don’t care. She understands. It’s not like I’m out gettin’ pissed with my mates, ya know? I’m doin’ somethin’ good with my life, an’ she’s proud as fuck. I mean…”

“You can swear in front of me, Eggsy, I don’t mind,” Merlin says with a grin. “I’m not that old.”

“Christ, don’t start with the old thing again, I’m sorry,” Eggsy groans and Merlin laughs.

Eggsy brings him to a small hole-in-the-wall pub Merlin didn’t know existed. The inside is warm and dark and worn and everything good in a pub. “This looks great,” Merlin says honestly.

“Me an’ my mate Jamal found this place when he had ta come inta town fer somethin’ an’ I tagged along,” Eggsy tells him. “Used ta come here on tha’ regular.”

He leads Merlin to what he insists is the “best booth” and they take a seat. They’re immediately waited on and order fish and chips. Merlin orders a pint, and Eggsy water. “You can have a drink, lad, I don’t mind.”

“I don’t, I try…don’t booze it up much,” he says finally. “No offense ta you, sure you can control yer liquor, but, I…”

“You don’t have to explain, Eggsy,” Merlin says reassuringly.

They chat about work, about Harry, and about some of the other people in the office. Merlin gathers that Eggsy’s made some friends, and he’s happy. The boy deserves so much, works so hard, is so kind and generous. Life has beaten him down so hard and Merlin wants him to have the chance to experience things that can make him happy. “So, I was wonderin’…know yer busy with this project an’ all, but when we met…ya said somethin’ about a trip?”

“Yes…thankfully it’s still down the road a bit, since, as you know, I wasn’t looking forward to it. You’ll still come with me, correct?”

Eggsy’s mouth drops open. “Y-yeah, if ya really need me to.”

“Of course I do. You’re my right hand man,” Merlin says with a friendly smile.

Eggsy blushes. “Well, I ain’t really…” He looks behind Merlin, swallows hard, and looks down at his food. “Thanks,” he mutters.

“Unwin.” Merlin looks up to see an attractive man Eggsy’s age grinning down at them. “Long time no see.”

“Evan,” Eggsy mumbles.

“Looking good…cleaned yourself up a bit, huh? Well, I guess when you’re down on your knees, it’s not wise to wear trousers that might get dirty, right?” The man looks at Merlin. “Can’t tell if you’re moving up in the world, or moving down. Nice to see you.” The man walks away before Merlin can say anything.

He glances at Eggsy, who looks like he’s about to be sick. “Scuse me,” Eggsy manages, getting up from the booth and running out of the pub.

“Fuck.” Merlin throws an ample amount of money onto the table and hurries after him. “Eggsy. Eggsy!”

Eggsy turns the corner of the building and holds onto the wall while he retches. Merlin simply rubs his back and waits. “S-sorry…sorry…couldn’t…”

“Shh, relax, lad. It’s all right. It’s fine.”

Eggsy leans back against the brick wall, tears streaming down his face as he wipes at his mouth. “He made it sound…weren’t a rentboy or nothin’, Merlin.”

“I never even assumed that,” Merlin says honestly.

“Met him here with Jamal one night. Twas nice ta me…blokes never gave me tha time of day, cuz I couldn’t never talk to ‘em. Evan…Evan never seemed ta mind that…he talked enough fer tha both of us. Thought maybe…thought me an’ him…” Eggsy sniffles. “Guess when ya don’t talk much, people take it as permission.” 

Merlin’s hands ball into fists and it takes everything he has not to go back into the pub and wipe the floor with that bastard’s smarmy arse. “What’s his name, Eggsy?” He says instead.

“Evan Larson,” Eggsy says. 

“Perhaps he and I should have a talk.” Merlin’s voice is like ice.

“Don’t…don’t be mad at me, please, Merlin.”

“Mad at you?” Merlin stares at him incredulously. “Why in the world would I be mad at you? Eggsy, that prick just insulted you in front of someone else, and apparently sexually assaulted you.”

“Weren’t assault…”

“Oh, it WAS. He took without permission.”

“Merlin, you don’t gotta…”

“I most certainly do. No one treats you that way.”

“Merlin.” Eggsy places a hand on Merlin’s arm, his eyes wide. “Really. Please, don’t. Don’t cause a scene in there cuz of me.” Merlin frowns. “Please. Let’s just…let’s just go back to tha office, okay? Sorta lost my appetite anyway.”

“If you insist.”

“An’ if it makes ya feel any better…didn’t really get tha chance ta do much, cuz I might have bit him just a little when he shoved it in there. Probably why he has less than pleasant memories of me”

Merlin looks at Eggsy and starts to laugh. “That’s my boy.” Eggsy finally smile. “All right. Back to the office, then.”

He doesn’t tell Eggsy that long after Eggsy leaves for the night, Merlin is scouring the internet, using all his software to gather information on one Evan Larson. Evan’s going to have a rude awakening the next day.

Merlin himself has a bit of awakening the next morning when he sits straight up in bed and realizes that he now knows Eggsy’s sexual preference.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, so many chapters at once, but these boys have taken over my brain and not let go.
> 
> And forgive me for my ignorance of the British banking system...I quite Americanized it here.

NINE

“Thank ya, Ms. Morton,” Eggsy says as he signs the last form. “This it?”

“Yes. I know it seems like quite a process, I’m sorry.” She folds the forms and puts them in an envelope.

“Worth it,” he says with a grin. He’s changed banks and had to fill out new forms for his paycheck. The bank he and his mother originally used was one that offered accounts and lines of credit to anyone who could prove their identity. You earned next to no interest on your savings, and they offered no programs other than basic savings and checking. Most decent banks required a minimum deposit into a savings account, a deposit that they could never quite reach. That was no longer a problem, and he’d made the change after Harry had gently quizzed him about his financial situation and made some suggestions.

“So I hear you met my uncles,” she says.

“Uh, I did?”

“Yes. Percival and James Spenser.”

“They’s…I mean, they’re yer uncles?” Eggsy asks.

“Yes. Percival is, anyway. His last name was Morton before he married James. Uncle James was fine with Uncle Percy keeping his own name, but he said he wanted to give everything he had to Uncle James, including his name.”

“That’s sweet,” Eggsy says, and he means it. He can completely see Percival doing something like that. For all the bickering and joking that evening, it had been blatantly obvious that Percival and James were deeply in love. “Hope I can find someone like that someday.”

“I know. I’m on the constant lookout myself.” She hands Eggsy his copies of the paperwork. “They really liked you, you know.”

“They…they did?” Eggsy stammers. “They were proper gents, real nice.”

“Uncle Percy is most definitely a proper gent. Uncle James…well…he has his moments,” she says with a grin. 

“Nice way of puttin’ it,” he says. He glances at his watch. “Oi, gonna be late, an’ I didn’t tell them I’d be stoppin’ by here. Gotta run.”

“Have a nice day, Eggsy.”

“You, too, Ms. Morton, glad fer yer help.”

“Please, Eggsy…call me Roxy.”

“Roxy,” he says with a shy smile.

He heads for the lift and prays that Harry and Merlin haven’t needed him yet. Harry was due in early that morning, and Merlin usually arrives shortly after Eggsy himself. “Wait!” A voice calls, and he holds the lift.

Merlin comes running in. “Well, doesn’t this seem familiar?” He asks with a grin. “Hello, Eggsy.”

“Morning, Merlin,” Eggsy says with a smile. He jabs the button for their floor. “I think ya might have just made ‘arry’s day…pretty sure he’s here already.”

“I hate giving him anything to hold over me. Perhaps I’ll say I was sick and that’s why I’m late?”

“Yeah, like he’d believe that. Ya’d come in if ya were missin’ yer legs or sommat,” Eggsy points out.

“Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. You came in on a SATURDAY after a week of the stomach flu,” Merlin reminds him.

“Ya should be happy ya got such a dedicated employee, Mr. McNair,” Eggsy says with a cheeky grin.

“Oh, I assure you, Mr. Unwin, I…” The lift suddenly shudders and drops a short distance. They both shout and grab onto each other. It shudders again and comes to a stop with a creaky groan. “Fuck. I cannot believe this. I spend millions of pounds hiring the best engineers money can buy and THIS is the sort of problems we’re still having?” Merlin growls. He quickly looks at Eggsy. “Sorry, lad. Didn’t mean to yell at you.”

“It’s all right, used to ya now,” Eggsy says softly. “Don’t like that drop we just did, though.”

“Me either.” Merlin sighs and picks up the phone. 

 

Merlin briefly enjoys the feeling of Eggsy grabbing his arms before the lift comes to a stop. He starts to rant, remembering at the last moment how Eggsy feels about yelling. He feels a bit of pleasure at Eggsy’s statement about knowing Merlin and not being afraid of him, but the anger quickly returns as he picks up the phone and makes the emergency call.

“We’ll get someone around as soon as we can, sir.”

“You do realize I own this building? This is my company. I’m stuck on a fucking lift!”

“Yes, sir.”

Merlin frowns and hangs up the phone. “Well, looks like we might be here for the long haul this time.” He sits down in a corner of the elevator.

Eggsy sighs and sits next to him, loosening his tie a bit. “Gotta stop meetin’ like this, bruv.”

“Aye,” Merlin agrees. He looks at Eggsy’s legs, thighs strong and tight in his attractive dress trousers. “Do you play sports, Eggsy? I realize I don’t know much about your hobbies.”

“I like ta kick a ball around now an’ then. Used ta free run when I was younger.”

“Free run?”

“Like parkour, when ya bounce off buildings an’ all that.”

“I’m still not…”

“Didya see Casino Royale? All that chasin’ an’ runnin’ in tha beginnin’? That’s parkour.”

“Ah. I see. Impressive. Have you always bounced off buildings like a monkey, then?”

“Nah. Started when I were older.” Eggsy looks uncomfortable. “Did gymnastics, though.”

Merlin absolutely does not allow himself to think about how flexible Eggsy probably is. “Also impressive.” Eggsy shrugs, physically drawing into himself. “I know. Let’s make a bet on how long it takes for them to get us out. I say…ninety minutes to two hours.”

“Fuck, I hope not,” Eggsy says immediately. “Oh! Not…not that I mind bein’ stuck here with ya, Merlin, swear down. Just…we got lives ta lead, ya know? I’m gonna say…less than an hour.”

“All right. And if you win?”

“If I win…Harry dresses ya fer a week.”

“Lad,” Merlin says in astonishment. “Do you hate me, then?”

“What?”

“He’ll put me in suits. I own them…he bought them for me. But he knows I dislike them immensely.”

“Well, I chose well, then,” Eggsy says with a satisfied smile. “And it will make him happy, too.”

“Oh, Eggsy,” Merlin moans. 

“How about you, then, if you win?”

“I…” Merlin looks at Eggsy, taking in his sparkling eyes and beautiful smile. He cannot stop the words as they fall out of his mouth. “You let me take you out for dinner.” 

Eggsy stares at him, tilting his head. “All right…fair enough.” 

Merlin gapes at him. He’d hoped for a bit more of a reaction when he finally got the balls to ask Eggsy out. Of course, he never thought he’d HAVE the balls to ask Eggsy out. He blames the lift. And the smile on Eggsy’s face. And Eggsy himself. “Fair enough,” Merlin repeats.

Eggsy lets his head fall back and closes his eyes. Merlin does the same, enjoying the silence. One nice thing about Eggsy is that you don’t feel you have to fill the quiet moments with inane chatter. “Daisy asked about you yesterday,” Eggsy says finally.

“She did? I’d like to see her again soon. She’s such a sweet little thing.”

“I’m not sure ya wanna do that, Merlin. Been talkin’ up a storm lately, won’t shut up. A million questions a day. Mum says she don’t know what she did ta deserve two kids that talked her ears off.”

“You were like that, too?” Merlin asks before he thinks. 

“Yeah.” Eggsy continues to keep his eyes clothes. “Talked from sunup to sundown, didn’t I? Always had somethin’ ta say, tryin’ ta be funny or smart. Then Dean came along.”

“Eggsy…”

“He’s why I quit gymnastics. Said it was fer girly men who only wanted a cock up their arse,” Eggsy says faintly. “Guess it’s good he never knew I was one of those girly men, huh?” Merlin doesn’t answer. “Twas great when he first came round. Brought us gifts, told me I was tha man of tha house. Then he moved in an’ it all changed. Only one man of tha house an’ it were him. He didn’t like me talkin’ or me askin’ questions. Didn’t like me bein’ around at all, so I learned ta shut up. Except when he’d go after Mum, when she burned dinner or didn’t buy tha beer he liked. Then I mouthed off…and that’s when punches flew.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin whispers.

“So I learned ta be quiet. Especially when he started makin’ me do some of his dirty work. Learned how ta free run then as well…I was fast, an’ I was quiet. An’ when Daisy was born, he’d use her ta get me ta do what he wanted. So I kept my mouth shut.”

“Oh, lad,” Merlin says quietly. He reaches over and takes Eggsy’s hand. Eggsy looks at him. “I’m so sorry. Someone like you…bright and caring and capable of so much…”

“I’d do whatever it took ta protect my girls,” Eggsy says. “Still would.”

“I know. You’re an incredible young man,” Merlin says. Eggsy shrugs. “I worked for MI-6 for twenty years. Harry did as well.” Eggsy’s mouth drops open. “Very hush-hush, very black ops. We finally had enough and retired, although they were less than pleased with the idea. I fell into computers, found my true calling. He was my first investor…he comes from old money. I do not. I made him vice-president out of spite, but he’s done a wonderful job helping me with the company.”

“So…you an’ ‘arry are secret badasses?” Eggsy asks.

“Yes,” Merlin says. Eggsy slowly grins.

“Shut up. Shoulda known. Got guns and knives in yer office?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Merlin asks and Eggsy’s smile reaches his eyes again.

They’re able to get decent cell service in the lift, and Merlin sends a few texts off to Harry. Eggsy shows him videos of some of his favorite parkour runners, and Merlin tells him he’s insane for trying to be Spiderman in his spare time. At one hour, forty-five minutes, the lift shudders into motion again and the doors finally open onto their floor. 

“Well,” Eggsy sighs as he stands up. “Guess I don’t get ta give ‘arry tha pleasure of playin’ dress-up with you. Shame, really.”

“Well, he can learn to live with the disappointment, and so can you,” Merlin says. “I know you’re eager to get to work, but could you come to my office with me?”

“Course,” Eggsy says. He shoulders his bag and follows Merlin. He looks surprised when Merlin closes the office door. “Everything all right?”

“Yes. I just figured you’d like a bit of privacy for this. I know I would.” Merlin goes behind his desk and sits down, but then gets back up and walks around it once more. He sits on the edge and looks at Eggsy. “So…I wanted to speak with you about when we’d have our date.”

Eggsy drops his bag onto the floor. “Date?”

“Yes. I won the bet. I said I’d take you out for dinner.”

“Yeah but, I figured…” Eggsy shakes his head. “This ain’t happenin’.”

Merlin’s heart drops as hard as Eggsy’s bag. “I beg your pardon?”

“Ya ain’t askin’ me out on a date. Like a date. Like a real date, not just mates or boss an’ assistant.” Eggsy shakes his head. “I can’t…it’s not. It isn’t.”

“Well, I…I’m horribly sorry.” Merlin feels the top of his head turn red. “I thought…I must have misread…I…it seems I’ve embarrassed and offended you. My sincere apologies, Eggsy.” Merlin forces himself to walk around the desk and sit down. “If you wish to report me to Human Resources, I completely understand.” He starts opening drawers and closing them. “I might even have the proper form here somewhere.”

“Merlin…Merlin…IAN.” The use of his proper name makes Merlin freeze. “Yer serious?”

“Yes, I was…I meant it.”

“Ya meant to ask me on a date? Me?”

Merlin finally looks up at Eggsy, whose eyes are wet and face is unreadable. “Yes, I did, Eggsy.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy presses the heels of his hands into his eyes. “Sorry. I just…I thought it’s what ya said, it’s what I wanted ta hear, but I never…”

Merlin slowly stands up. “What do you mean it’s what you wanted to hear?”

“Merlin, please ask me again,” Eggsy whispers.

“Eggsy, I would like very much to take you out on a date.”

“Yes,” Eggsy manages. “I would…I would like very…very much fer ya ta take me out on a date.” 

“Are you sure, lad? I’m not wanting to pressure you.” Merlin hears his accent thicken – as it does when he’s emotional – but he doesn’t care. 

“Merlin, I been…I been havin’ thoughts about you that have nothin’ ta do with a proper boss an’ employee relationship,” Eggsy manages. “Never thought ya’d…ya’d be lookin’ at me like that. M’sorry about how I reacted. I am absolutely sure, you ain’t pressurin’ me at all.”

Merlin impulsively takes Eggsy’s hands in his. “Oh, Eggsy.” He rubs his thumbs over Eggsy’s knuckles before slowly bringing the hands up to his lips and kissing them. Eggsy gasps a bit. “How is Friday?”

“Fine,” Eggsy says faintly. 

“I could pick you up at six?”

“Sounds good. Ya…fuck.” Eggsy closes his eyes and blushes. “Ya gotta meet my mum, then. Christ. I sound like some stupid teenager, livin’ at home with his mum.”

“Eggsy, your situation is very unique, and it says a lot about you that you’ve been willing to stay at home and help your mother,” Merlin says.

“Not all that…mostly it’s cuz I always been too shy ta go out on my own.” 

“Nothing wrong with that.” Merlin kisses his hands again.

“Merlin…Ian…ya know that I ain’t got experience, like datin’ or nothin’. Probably gonna fuck this up royally,” Eggsy says miserably.

“Eggsy, lad, this isn’t any different than any other time we’ve eaten together, except perhaps I’ll hold your hand in the car, and you’ll let me kiss you at your front door when the evening ends.”

“Kiss me?” Eggsy whispers, unconsciously licking his lips as he looks up at Merlin.

“Well, yes, if you’d be amenable.” Merlin swallows hard. Eggsy’s green eyes are wide and trusting as he looks up at him, and he’s clenching Merlin’s hands for dear life. 

“Merlin, it’s about time you…oh. Pardon me.” Harry bursts through the door. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Gotta get ta work…my bosses are right tossers,” Eggsy says with a smile, although his voice is shaking. “We’ll talk later bout that, Merlin?”

“Count on it, lad,” Merlin says hoarsely.

“See ya.” Eggsy grabs his bag and practically runs out of the room.

Merlin falls into his office chair. “Ian McNair…were you about to kiss that boy?” Harry demands. Merlin doesn’t answer. “Well, good. It’s about time. I’ll speak with you later.” Harry almost dances out of the office.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG this date kept going and going...I'm so sorry for the length of the chapter, but they just didn't want the date to end, and either did I.

TEN

Eggsy forces himself to open his computer and do all his normal morning activities, but it’s never been so difficult. Merlin wants to take him out on a date…IAN wants to take him out on a date. Ian, who is brilliant and sexy and amazing. Wants to take him out. HIM. Shy, awkward, virginal Eggsy Unwin, who sometimes manages to get through a workday saying less than ten words out loud. He wants to tell himself he’d been imagining things, but then he remembers Merlin’s lips on his hands. He looks down at the hands in question and realizes they’re shaking. He forces himself to take a few deep breaths. He has to be mature about this. They’re in the workplace. It’s an odd situation, and they must remain professional.

“Eggsy.” Harry appears in Eggsy’s doorway.

“Yes?” Eggsy squeaks. He clears his throat. “I mean, yes, Harry, how may I help you?”

Harry comes in, closes the door and leans against it. “Did Merlin finally speak up?”

“Well, I…I’m not sure what you mean,” Eggsy says calmly, although his traitorous hands are still shaking.

“He did.” Harry slowly smiles, a kind smile that makes his eyes crinkle a bit. “Eggsy, I’m very happy for the two of you. Merlin deserves someone special, and so do you.”

“It’s…it’s just a date, ‘arry, we ain’t gettin’ married or nothin’.”

“Yet.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy whispers, unable to let himself even think that far.

“Anyway, I just wanted you to know that saying yes to him was absolutely the right thing to do. I’ve gotten to know you quite well over all these months, and I know you’re probably a little worried. But it’s…it’s good. I promise.” Harry lets himself out.

Eggsy’s phone buzzes on his desk and he jumps.

_I probably shouldn’t have asked you out at work. I’m sorry._

Eggsy has to smile. Apparently he’s not the only one who’s a little thrown by the whole thing. _It’s fine, swear down. Rly glad U did._

__

__

_So, six at your house & then dinner?_

_Sounds fine. What should I wear?_

_We won’t go fancy, just a nice place…jeans and a button down will do._

_Ok. I trust U._

_I’m looking forward to it._

_Me 2._ Eggsy stares at his phone for a moment. _Thank you for asking me._

_I’ve wanted to ask you for a long time but had trouble getting up the nerve._

Eggsy blinks at that, trying to imagine Merlin worrying that Eggsy might say no. As if he could. _I’ll see you at our meeting._

_Ok._

Eggsy goes in the loo, splashes cold water on his face, and comes back out determined to focus on work. Which he does, until it’s eleven o’clock and he’s next to Harry across from Merlin and those hazel eyes are drinking him in. He keeps his head down, looking at his tablet or Harry until the meeting is over. 

The next day goes a bit better, as they’re both quite busy and don’t have time to talk other than at their meeting with Harry. Merlin and Harry go out for lunch and then have other meetings all afternoon, and Eggsy has to send about a dozen emails on their behalf regarding various subjects.

On Wednesday, Eggsy realizes he still has to tell his mother about the date, about the fact that the date is with his boss, and more importantly…that the date is with another man. His mother has never pressed him about his romantic life; she was first too concerned with keeping Dean away from him, and then was concerned about his inability to say three words to just about everyone. The idea of dating and romance had never come up. Now it must come up, because he’s determined to introduce Merlin to his mother. He isn’t ashamed.

They eat dinner and Eggsy helps clean up. “Sit down, Mum, have a cuppa. I’ll do this.”

“Thank you, babe. My feet are killing me today, not gonna lie.”

“Mum, can I watch telly?”

“Yes, Daisy.” Michelle kisses her head and watches her run off. “How was yer day, Egg?”

“Good, Mum, good. Listen, Mum…” Eggsy fills the sink with water and dish soap. “I got somethin’ ta tell ya.” He starts scrubbing dishes, almost hoping she doesn’t want to listen.

“All right.” She looks at him expectantly.

“I…Mum, I…I gotta date on Friday.”

“That’s wonderful, babe! Tell me all about him. What’s his name?”

“Well, it’s…wait.” Eggsy drops a plate in the sink and stares at her. “What?”

“His name.”

“Mum, how didya know…I mean, that, that it’s not a…”

“Eggsy, come here.” Eggsy dries his hands and sits next to her. “Never in your life have you ever talked about a pretty girl, mentioning that you think a girl is nice, nothing like that. But you’ve mentioned boys you know more than once, and I don’t just mean Jamal and Ryan.”

“Oh.” Eggsy slowly looks her in the eye. She’s smiling, a hand reaching out for one of his. “So…yer not upset or ashamed of me or nothin’?”

“Of course not. I just want ya happy.”

“No matter what?”

“No matter what.”

“Thanks, Mum.” He gets up to continue washing dishes but kisses her head on the way. “Well, his name is Ian. He’s handsome an’ fit, an’ he’s brilliant, Mum. So bloody smart.” He can’t keep the fond smile off his face.

“Sounds wonderful. Where’d ya meet him?”

“Work,” Eggsy says evasively.

“Oh?”

“He’s…hesmyboss,” he says quietly to the soap suds.

“What was that?”

“He…” Eggsy sighs and turns around again. “He’s my boss. Merlin. Well, that’s his nickname, he hates the name Ian, but I like it.” He smiles shyly. “Never told me not ta use it.”

“Yer boss.”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Jesus, babe.” Michelle stares at him. “Eggsy…he…he’s not forcing ya ta do this or nothin’, is he? Like ta keep yer job?”

“Fuck, Mum, no!” Eggsy gasps. “Ian’s…he’s amazin’, Mum. Member how I told ya my first day I got stuck on tha lift with a real nice gent? That’s him, ‘member? An’ he…he’s always tellin’ me I got potential, that I’m doin’ a great job. An’ he’s sweet an’ nice. He…he makes me feel like I’m worth somethin’.”

“Well, babe…that’s all I can ask for, then.” She smiles, her eyes wet with tears. “Just want ya happy.”

“He makes me happy, Mum.” Eggsy smiles at the realization. “He really does.”

 

It seems to Merlin that the workweek has grown by five or six days. It seems like an eternity until Friday, but then suddenly there it is. He has his normal meeting with Harry and Eggsy, but asks Eggsy to stay behind. Harry winks at them and they both ignore him.

Once the door closes behind Harry, Merlin gets up to come around and lean against his desk. “So…”

“So…” Eggsy looks up at him with a shy smile on his face.

“You’ve not been changing your mind about tonight?” Merlin looks down at him hopefully.

“Ya kiddin’ me? Been on my mind all week long. Fuckin’ long week, if ya asked me.”

“Aye, I agree.” They just stare at each other like fools for a moment. 

“Uh, told Mum about ya. She…she was worried, ain’t gonna lie. Thought maybe you was usin’ yer position as my boss ta…ta get somethin’ from me.” Eggsy blushes. “Put her in her place about that soon enough, didn’t I? Told her ya ain’t like that.”

Merlin likes the way that Eggsy’s jumped to his defense, even with his own mother. “I appreciate that, lad. I would never do that to you. I’m glad you know that.”

“Sides…” Eggsy stands up. “Everyone around here knows this place would fall apart without me.” Eggsy gives him a cheeky smile, a smile Merlin has only seen when they’re alone. He’s beginning to think of it as HIS smile.

“Very true.” Merlin briefly touches Eggsy’s cheek. “See you tonight, then.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says almost dreamily. “Can’t wait.” He gathers up his things and leaves Merlin’s office with one last look over his shoulder.

Merlin watches him leave and picks up the phone as soon as he’s alone. “Harry…I hate to admit this, but I need your help. I just realized I have no clue what to wear tonight.”

 

“Just be nice to him, Mum,” Eggsy pleads at 5:55.

“Eggsy Unwin, contrary to what you might think, I do have manners,” Michelle says in an annoyed tone.

“Yeah, but yer meeting my first date…a MAN…my BOSS…who is older than you. Which part of that do you feel most comfortable with? I mean, really.”

“The man part, obviously. The boss part concerns me, and the older than me…what if he’s some…playboy, looking to take advantage of my boy?”

Eggsy has to laugh at that. “Mum, Ian’s the geekiest computer geek that ever geeked. Swear down.”

The doorbell rings and Eggsy jumps. “Would you like me to get that?” Michelle asks sweetly.

“Fuck no, ya won’t let him in.” Eggsy takes three deep breaths and goes to the door. “Remember, geek. Not playboy.” Eggsy opens the door and loses the ability to make words.

“Good evening, Eggsy,” Merlin says politely. He’s wearing tight black jeans, black boots, and a black button-up with the top two buttons undone. He’s not wearing his glasses, and his hazel eyes shine as they look Eggsy over.

“Uh, hi,” Eggsy manages. He notices Merlin’s holding a small bouquet of flowers and a gift bag. “Those for me?”

“No, they are for the ladies of the house, if you’re ever going to invite me in.”

“Fuck, yeah. Sorry.” Eggsy steps aside. 

“Good evening,” Merlin says to Michelle. “My name is Ian McNair. These are for you.” He holds out the flowers. 

“Well, thank ya, Mr. McNair. I’m Michelle Baker, Eggsy’s mum.”

“Please call me Ian.” Merlin stands next to Eggsy, and Eggsy can smell an amazing cologne. “You look very nice, Eggsy.”

“Thank…thank ya.” Eggsy blushes and runs a hand down his grey shirt. “Ya seen this before.”

Merlin shrugs. “You still look good.” He holds up the bag. “I have this for Daisy, if she’s around.”

“Of course. Daisy!” Michelle calls.

Daisy comes running. “What, Mummy? Merwin?” She gasps. She runs over and hugs his legs. “Merwin! I missed you! I thought you was gonna come play with me sometime!”

“I did promise that, lass, and I’m sorry. Work has been so very busy.”

“Yeah, cuz you make Eggsy stay late all the time an’ he doesn’t get ta help tuck me in,” she says accusingly.

“I do apologize. I brought you a gift, if that helps.”

“Maybe,” she pouts. She gasps as she pulls out a beautiful doll with hair and eyes the same color as hers. “Oh…” 

“She has a few outfits, too…” Merlin pulls a few things out of the bag. “The girl at the shop said that they’re easy for a girl Daisy’s age to get on and off.”

“That’s too kind of you, Mister…Ian,” Michelle says.

“Well, the two of you are kind enough to loan Eggsy to me for the evening, so I figured I should repay you,” Merlin says with a smile. “We have a reservation for six-thirty, so I’m afraid we must be going.”

“Will ya be back ta tuck me in, Merwin?” Daisy asks, clutching the doll to her chest.

“Not this time, I’m afraid. Maybe another time. You have your new friend to keep you company,” Merlin points out.

“Daisy…what do you say?” Michelle asks.

“Fanks,” Daisy says breathlessly.

“Don’t stay up, Mum,” Eggsy says warningly.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Michelle says with a grin. “Pleasure ta meet ya, Ian.”

“And you, Mrs. Baker.”

“Michelle,” she says immediately. 

“Michelle,” Merlin repeats. “Shall we, Eggsy?”

“Yeah, guess so. Night, Mum.”

“Good night, babe.” She kisses his cheek and walks them back to the door.

Merlin walks ahead of Eggsy on the path down to the street. He holds the door of a car open for him. “Here you are.”

Eggsy stares. “Is this…”

“My car.”

“But it’s a Jag. A fuckin’ Jaguar.”

“It is. Would you like to drive?”

“Me? No fuckin’ way, be petrified.” Eggsy runs a hand along the leather seat as he sits down. “Jesus.”

“Another time, perhaps.” Merlin walks around and gets behind the wheel. Eggsy tries to ignore how the tight denim clings to Merlin’s legs. Fuck, he looks hot tonight. 

“S-sorry about Mum,” Eggsy whispers. “Just glad she didn’t get ta take pictures or nothin’, bein’ my first date and all.”

Merlin turns to look at him. “You were serious about that? This is really your first date?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says miserably. “Fuckin’ loser, ain’t I?”

“No. And I wish you wouldn’t talk about yourself that way. It just puts more pressure on me to make it perfect.”

“Already is.” Eggsy bravely reaches over for Merlin’s hand and kisses the palm. He hears Merlin’s sharp intake of breath and when he looks over, Merlin’s eyes are fixated on Eggsy’s lips. “Already havin’ tha best time ever.” 

“Oh, lad,” Merlin says simply. He doesn’t withdraw his hand and Eggsy holds it on his leg. “This restaurant is a favorite of mine. It’s special without being pretentious or fancy. It’s romantic, yet not one of those places that keep it so dark that you can’t see the person across the table.”

“Not necessary ta go ta all this trouble,” Eggsy mumbles.

“Oh, but it is. Because you deserve to know what you mean to me…you deserve to be treated like the special person you are.” Eggsy’s eye widen. “Forgive me…I get some of the Scottish poet in me when I feel strongly about something.” Merlin actually blushes.

“Ya feel strongly about me?” Eggsy asks. Merlin says nothing, just smiles and squeezes Eggsy’s hand.

They arrive at the restaurant and Merlin gives the keys to a valet. The maitre’d greets them and leads them to a table. Merlin was right; the restaurant is nice without making you feel like you had to be rich or famous just to get in the door. “I know you said you don’t drink, lad…are you sure I can’t order you a nice glass of wine?”

“No, thanks…water’s good for me.”

“Well, then, water’s good for me as well.”

“Ian, ya don’t gotta…”

“I know. Sometimes I will have a glass of wine or a pint, you know that. But tonight…I don’t think it’s necessary.” Merlin smiles at him and takes his hand across the table. “Is this all right?”

“Of course,” Eggsy whispers. “Whatever you think is right.”

“Eggsy, I lived my life in secret for quite a few years. I wasn’t permitted to show affection for the person I was with, and now I can. And since it’s you, well, I’m even more proud to show it in public. But I’m not one to flaunt it. Holding hands, perhaps a hand at the small of the back.”

“Sounds perfect ta me,” Eggsy murmurs.

He flips through the menu and smiles. It’s almost all comfort food, nothing fancy or gourmet. He orders chicken cordon bleu and Merlin orders steak. “So, I was thinking about our second date,” Merlin begins.

Eggsy chokes on his water. “Ya…ya was? Christ, Ian, we ain’t even got our salads yet on our first date.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. You’re right. Too fast.” Merlin nods and takes a large gulp of his water.

“Ian, no. I didn’t…I’m sorry.” Eggsy feels his face heat up. “I’m just…surprised, that’s all. I…like knowin’ you been thinkin’ ahead like that…like ya already know tonight’s gonna go well.”

“Of course I know it will. Why wouldn’t it? We’re the same people we were before I asked you to dinner. Now it can only get better between us.” Heat flares in Merlin’s eyes as he looks at Eggsy. “We must behave at the office, of course, but in private…knowing I can hold your hand, even hold YOU, well, I’ve been thinking ahead.”

“Been thinkin’ about that as well,” Eggsy admits, although he won’t say exactly HOW he’s been thinking about it. Now that the idea of being with Merlin is a possible reality, he’s had quite interesting dreams all week long. “So, uh, what didya have in mind? For our next date.”

“Well,” Merlin says as their salads are served. “I thought you could come to mine and I could cook you dinner, and then we could watch a movie.”

“Ya cook?” Eggsy says faintly. Merlin nods. “Of course ya fuckin’ do…like ya couldn’t get any hotter.” Merlin turns pink with pleasure. “That sounds nice, though. What…what should I bring?”

“Yourself,” Merlin says immediately. “And you may choose the movie. I have access to thousands of titles, I’m sure there’s something loud and full of action that you would enjoy.”

“I…I like…never mind. Yeah, action flick sounds good.” He smiles up at the waiter as his empty salad plate is taken away.

“Eggsy Unwin.” Merlin frowns. “Do NOT censor yourself around me. Please don’t say things or NOT say things just because you want to please me. I like you for you…I want to date the real you.”

“All right. It’s just, I…do ya ever watch musicals?” Eggsy whispers. “When…when Dean was around an’ on a rampage, I’d hide in my room an’ find musicals on tha late night old movies.”

“You are full of surprises,” Merlin says with a grin. “I like musicals. Do you have a favorite?”

“I like My Fair Lady,” Eggsy says shyly. “Seen that one a million times. American in Paris, Guys and Dolls.”

“Classics every one,” Merlin tells him. “I have an idea, actually. A movie. And if you’ve seen it and don’t like it, we can watch something else.”

“All right,” Eggsy agrees.

Their food comes and they chat some more as they eat. “So, Christmas is coming,” Merlin says. 

“I know, can’t wait this year,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Finally able to spoil my girls proper, give them everythin’ they deserve…thanks to you.”

“Not me. I sign the paychecks, but you most definitely earn the money. I can’t imagine life without you in there.”

Now it’s Eggsy’s turn to go pink. “I like my job. Like workin’ with you an’ ‘arry, even when he gets all peacocky an’ you fly into strop. Like seein’ tha products go out an’ know I had a hand in it.”

“You manage us all quite well.” Merlin winks at him.

“Ya…ya ain’t said much about family,” Eggsy says finally. He’s always wanted to ask but had been too shy, feeling it wasn’t his place. “Are ya…are ya goin’ ta Scotland fer Christmas?”

“My parents live in Scotland, as does my sister. She’s about five years younger than I am. No, I won’t be going to Scotland…I haven’t been there in, Christ, probably fifteen years.” Eggsy’s mouth drops open. “When I was in MI-6, my life had to be kept a heavily guarded secret, so I had to tell a lot of lies. They didn’t appreciate that…Mam could always see right through a lie. And then they…well…they don’t appreciate my lifestyle choice.”

“I’m sorry, Ian.” Eggsy reaches over and squeezes his hand.

“How did your mother handle it when you told her that you wanted to date men?”

“Well, considerin’ I just told her yesterday, I’d say she’s handlin’ it remarkably well.”

Now it’s Merlin’s turn to drop his mouth open. “You’re joking.”

“Nope.” Eggsy smiles at him. “Didn’t wanna tell ya that, make ya feel awkward or nothin’.”

“Christ.” Merlin shakes his head.

They finish their meals and the waiter asks if they want dessert. “Gettin’ so full, but that chocolate cake with tha cherry fillin’ looks real good.” Eggsy almost drools on the dessert tray.

“One piece of black forest cake, two forks, two coffees,” Merlin tells him.

“So what do ya do on Christmas, then?”

“Well, Harry and I belong to a gentleman’s club in town. They do a nice spread for Christmas. Occasionally I go alone, since he will sometimes spend the holiday with a cousin or something.”

“Ya spend Christmas alone?” Eggsy’s horrified. “That’s…fuck, that sucks, Ian. I mean, Christmas ain’t always been tha best…my Da died right before Christmas, an’ we never had two coins ta rub together. But we tried ta make it nice, cuz of Daisy. An’…I’m just sorry.”

“It’s all right, lad, really. But I appreciate your concern.”

The waiter returns with their dessert and Merlin moves his chair closer to Eggsy so they can share. “Oh, fuck me, this is good,” Eggsy moans as he takes a bite.

“Don’t hold back, Eggsy, tell me what you really think,” Merlin says with a grin.

“Oh. Sorry.” Eggsy puts his fork down.

“Eggsy, lad, don’t…I’m sorry. I love that you’re enjoying yourself.” Merlin looks unhappy.

Eggsy sighs. Sometimes he feels that every single thing he does is a mistake. “Ian, I…I know it’s frustratin’ dealin’ with me. I mean, I know yer a wonderful person, kind an’ gentle. The way I react…sometimes I can’t help it.”

“Eggsy.” Merlin puts down his fork. He puts a hand on Eggsy’s knee under the table, thumb rubbing in gentle circles over his kneecap. “I may be a kind person, but I can’t undo years of psychological and physical abuse in just a few months. I will do my level best not to get frustrated with you, not to jump to conclusions. Be patient with me, just as I will be patient with you.” Eggsy nods. “But if you eat that cake all by yourself, I’ll be quite angry.”

Eggsy grins and puts a large bite of cake into his mouth.

 

It’s after eight-thirty when Merlin pays the bill and they leave the restaurant. “Shall I take you home now?” Merlin asks, although he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want the evening to end.

“If…if ya want.” Eggsy looks equally unhappy.

“Or we could walk,” Merlin quickly suggests. “It’s a nice night, and this is a safe neighborhood.”

“Shops an’ pubs on the next block stay open late,” Eggsy suggests. 

“Then lets go.” Merlin immediately reaches down for Eggsy’s hand. “Is…is this all right?”

Eggsy’s smile is luminous. “Yeah, course it is.”

Eggsy presses his arm against Merlin’s as they walk and Merlin feels like he’s sixteen years old. His heart is thumping, oxygen won’t stay in his lungs, and his cock, well, it has all sorts of ideas. He loves the way Eggsy looks up at him as they walk, the way he seems to hang on Merlin’s every word. They look into various store windows, Eggsy occasionally commenting on something he likes. Merlin files it all away, making quite the shopping list. He plans on spoiling his boy as much as possible.

His boy. There is a decent chance that the beautiful young man on his arm will be HIS boy. And this one won’t tear his heart to shreds, not intentionally. Merlin knows that for certain. This boy has the largest heart Merlin’s ever seen, so he knows how to take care of a heart that’s been broken. Merlin knows this for certain as well.

They pause in front of a store that sells accessories such as scarves, gloves and hats, and Merlin makes Eggsy wait outside. He darts in and selects what’s caught his eye, pays for it, and comes back out. “Here.” He wraps the green cashmere scarf around Eggsy’s neck.

“Ian, I…I can’t…”

“Of course you can. It exactly matches your eyes, and practically had your name on it.” 

“I…thank you.” Eggsy’s cheeks are pink with the cold and Merlin desperately wants to kiss him. But he refuses to have their first kiss on a crowded street on a Friday night. 

They walk a bit more and Merlin finally leads them back to the restaurant. They get the car from the valet and Merlin offers to let Eggsy drive again, but he refuses once more. Out of the corner of his eye Merlin notices Eggsy burying his face in the scarf and smiling when he thinks Merlin isn’t looking. Merlin’s heart absolutely does not flip in his chest.

“So,” he says when he pulls up in front of Eggsy’s flat. “Here we are.”

“Yes,” Eggsy says. He checks his watch. “You could…you could come in for a minute, if ya wanted. Gotta be quiet, though. Daisy’s in bed, of course, an’ Mum might be sleepin’, too.”

“Well, I must walk you to your door, at least.” Merlin hops out and actually opens the car door for him. They head up the walk and Eggsy unlocks the door. He places his keys on a hook near at the door and shrugs out of his jacket. Merlin notices that Eggsy leaves the scarf on.

“Ian, thank ya for an amazin’ night. I had a really good time,” Eggsy says quietly.

“I did also, lad.” 

“Glad…glad I waited to have my first date with you,” he continues shyly. “Was so worth the wait.”

If Merlin hadn’t already lost his heart to Eggsy, this would definitely have sealed the deal. “Lad, I’d…I’d like to…”

“Please,” Eggsy whispers, pressing against Merlin and tilting his face up like a flower to the sun.

Eggsy’s lips are warm and soft, and he kisses just as Merlin expected. His movements are shy and hesitant, until Merlin wraps one arm around his waist and cups Eggsy’s face in the other hand. His thumb trails over Eggsy’s cheek, and he feels Eggsy’s hands rest at his hips. He pulls back to glance down at Eggsy, whose eyes are still closed and whose pink lips are open a bit. Merlin kisses him again, this time teasing with his tongue a bit. Eggsy whimpers quietly and Merlin feels the boy’s hands slowly slide up his back. They fist in his shirt, and Merlin’s hand moves up into Eggsy’s hair. Their tongues meet, tease a bit, and then Eggsy finally pulls away.

“Wow,” Merlin all but blurts out. “That was…”

“Spectacular,” Eggsy says with a grin, borrowing one of Merlin’s favorite words. 

“Aye.” Merlin kisses him again, and this time they’re both a bit more confident. Eggsy presses so tightly against him that he stumbles a bit, coming to rest against the kitchen counter. Eggsy’s practically standing on tiptoe to kiss him, and Merlin would like nothing more than to lift him up on the counter, wrap those strong legs around his waist, and grind against him. But he refuses to push, refuses to hurry. This is worth waiting for, worth savoring. “I…should go…” Merlin finally says in a hoarse voice. He realizes they’ve been snogging in the kitchen for almost twenty minutes. “I wouldn’t want your mother wandering out here for a drink and find me compromising your virtue.”

Eggsy chuckle and buries his face in Merlin’s shirt. “Compromise all you’d like,” he hears Eggsy say. Eggsy takes a deep breath and pushes himself away. “All right.”

“Could I call you tomorrow?” Merlin brings Eggsy’s hand to his mouth and kisses each fingertip. He’s found that Eggsy seems to like the contact, the little ways Merlin finds to continually touch him. 

“Please,” Eggsy says. “I’m takin’ Daisy to tha library before lunch, but I’m free all afternoon.”

“All right, then.” Merlin goes to the door and opens it. “Thank you for a wonderful evening.”

“You, too…an’ thanks fer tha scarf.” 

Merlin takes the ends of the scarf and pulls him closer for one more kiss. “Good night, Eggsy.”

“Night, Ian.” 

It takes everything Merlin has to make himself turn around and walk away. He allows himself one more peek over his shoulder and finds Eggsy standing in the doorway, watching him leave.

 

Eggsy watches until the Jaguar’s taillights turn the corner before finally closing the door and locking it. He leans against it, sighs happily, and allows himself to slide down the door and sit on the floor. He lets his head thud back and closes his eyes as he remembers the best parts of the evening, pulling the scarf up over his nose. After being pressed up against Merlin’s chest, the scarf now smells like his cologne.

“Have a good time, did we?”

His eyes fly open. “Mum! I told ya not ta wait up!”

“Like I wasn’t going to wait to hear about my baby’s first date.”

“God, Mum, when ya say it like that, sounds horrible.” Eggsy climbs to his feet.

“M’sorry, love, I was just joking.” She tightens the belt of her faded yellow dressing gown. Eggsy makes a mental note to buy her a new one for Christmas. “Well?”

“Yeah. I had a good time. A really good time. We went to a nice restaurant, an’ then fer a walk. He held my chair out, opened tha car door for me…”

“Sounds like a proper gent.”

“He is, Mum.”

“That looks new.” She points to the scarf and he blushes.

“Um, yeah. Bought it before I could stop him.”

“It matches your eyes.”

“That’s what he said!”

“And the kissing…how was that?”

“Mum!” Eggsy hisses. “A gentleman don’t kiss an’ tell.” She raises her eyebrows and waits. He sighs. He can rarely keep anything important from her. “I felt it in my knees, all right? M’goin’ ta bed. Night. Love ya.” He kisses her cheek and walks away with her quiet laughter floating behind him. 

He washes up and gets ready for bed, hanging the scarf from the corner of his mirror, where he can see it as soon as he wakens the next morning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my head, the part of Anthony Maxwell is played by the late great Ralph Bellamy.

ELEVEN

Merlin gets up Saturday morning, showers, shaves, eats breakfast and dresses for his run. It’s only when he’s doing his stretches that he realizes he’s been smiling the entire time. Smiling like a besotted school girl and all he’d received was a few kisses. Soft, tender, passionate kisses from a bashful boy half his age.

He supposes he should be worried about that, he thinks as his feet rhythmically pound the pavement. But instead all he can think about is Eggsy…his shy grin…his gorgeous eyes…the softness of his lips.

Merlin is sunk.

He putters around the house doing light repair work and fooling around with some coding until 1:30, when he finally picks up the phone.

 

“Ian!” Eggsy beams as he answers the phone. “Been…will ya think I’m an idiot if I tell ya I been thinking about ya all day?”

“Of course not, you’ve been on my mind as well. I had an incredible time last night.”

“Me, too,” Eggsy says. He falls back onto his bed. “Thinking about that also.”

“How was your morning with Daisy?”

“Good…made it ta storytime with minutes ta spare. Didn’t want ta disappoint tha kids.”

“You…you read to them?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy frowns. “Ya think that’s weird or sommat? I…I use it ta practice talkin. Don’t got as much of a problem with kids…if they yell, I know it ain’t gonna be followed by a slap. Plus they love it.”

“I absolutely do not think it’s weird. I think it’s amazing that you find new ways to be adorable.”

Eggsy turns red even though Merlin can’t see him. “Adorable?”

“Yes. You make me smile quite often, lad.”

Eggsy’s not sure what to say to that. “Did…didya run today?”

“Yes. Lovely morning, although a bit chilly for shorts. I’m sure the citizens of London were most thankful that I decided to wear trakkies today.”

“Dunno about that,” Eggsy says shyly. “Liked seein’ yer legs that day.”

“I looked a fright that day, Eggsy. And I agree with Harry…I have bird legs.”

“I disagree,” Eggsy insists. “Wish I were tall like you.”

“It has its advantages,” Merlin agrees. “So…if it’s not too soon to talk about it, how does next Saturday sound for our second date? That way I have the day to cook.”

“Sounds fuckin’ aces,” Eggsy says immediately. “What…what time would ya like me ta come over?”

“I’ll send a car for you,” Merlin tells him. “And don’t protest, I’m doing it.”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy says without thinking.

He hears a sound that is suspiciously similar to a growl. “You’ll be the death of me, lad. And in answer to your question, how does six sound?”

“Could…would…” Eggsy stammers.

“Don’t be afraid to speak out for yourself with me, lad,” Merlin almost whispers. “I welcome it.”

Eggsy takes in a deep breath. He’s almost forgotten how to ask for something he wants. He’s always been too afraid of rejection. “Would it be all right if I came earlier? Don’t wanna get in yer way or nothin’. If Mum has ta work fer some reason, she’s usually home by three. Just…just don’t wanna wait all day.” He bites his bottom lip. “I could, ya know, help or sommat.”

He can hear the smile in Merlin’s voice when he says, “I’m eager as well. Yes, that sounds perfect. We’ll plan on three-thirty, in case your mother has to work.”

“Great.” Eggsy absolutely does not kick his feet in delight.

They talk on the phone for the next two hours.

 

“Good morning, lad.” Merlin smiles at Eggsy as he lingers in the office doorway. “Come in.”

“Hello, Merlin.” Eggsy isn’t smiling. “I have a question.”

“All right.”

“Why is there an apple turnover from Porter Bakery on my desk?”

“You said you were going to be a little late today, and I knew you’d skip breakfast,” Merlin replies. “Which isn’t good for a growing lad such as yourself.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes. “Cute. But Porter Bakery?”

“On Saturday you said it was your favorite.”

“But they’re out of yer way…like thirty minutes outta yer way.”

“I just got up earlier today.”

“Merlin. Ian,” Eggsy whispers, blushing. “That was…ya didn’t hafta…”

“I know, Eggsy.” Merlin smiles at him and winks. “I wanted to.”

“Thank ya. I’ll…I’ll see ya at eleven.”

“Aye.” Merlin gives him that bright smile again and Eggsy returns to his office with a spring in his step.

Neither Merlin or Harry are smiling when Eggsy returns a few hours later for their meeting. “Is…is everythin’ all right?” He desperately wants to follow that up with “did I do something wrong” but knows that they’ll tell him what the problem is.

“No.” Merlin gets up and stalks to the window, staring out at the city skyline.

“There’s been a problem with the packaging of the new software, which has caused an increase in the bill. We decided on this.” Harry shows Eggsy a sleek plastic sleeve with the Merlin Software wizard logo and a colorful design.

“Right. I remember. Love the wizard.” Eggsy smiles at Merlin’s back but he doesn’t turn around.

“This is the prototype they sent, and what they’re planning on putting into production later this week.” Harry hands Eggsy another package.

“Bloody hell, that’s fuckin’ hideous!” Eggsy gasps. “I mean…that…that’s not what ya wanted.” He drops the packet onto the table in disgust.

“Aye…and the sad thing is they’re charging us almost a hundred and fifty thousand pounds more.”

“A hundred and…” Eggsy stares at Merlin’s back and then at Harry. “What can ya do? Are ya gonna call ‘em?”

“We could,” Harry says.

“That wouldn’t end well. Trust me when I tell you that no one would want to be in this building if I have to make that call. You especially, lad.” Merlin turns around. “I’m not pleased.”

“Merlin’s voice tends to carry when he’s angry,” Harry tells Eggsy with a wink. “His phone calls are legendary around here.”

“And I’m not wanting you to hear that.” Merlin sighs. “It’s not the best way to deal with this, anyway. We need to go speak to the manufacturer.”

“An’ where’s that?”

“Southampton,” Harry answers. “We’ll definitely be gone by noon tomorrow, and I’m not sure when we’ll be back to the office this week.”

“Heads will roll,” Merlin says almost savagely, and Eggsy thinks he’s never looked more handsome. 

A thought occurs to him. “Yer…yer both goin’, then?”

“Yes. Someone needs to go to keep Merlin in line, and I don’t think you’re quite ready for that yet, my boy,” Harry says with a grin. “For the time being I will be the one holding his leash.”

“Really, Harry.” Merlin rolls his eyes. “But he’s right. I need Harry with me, so you will be in charge here.”

Eggsy falls back into a chair. “Me…in charge? In charge of what?”

“Everything,” Harry says, and Eggsy actually whimpers.

“I can’t…I…”

“Don’t worry, Eggsy, it will be quite easy. You just have to answer calls, take messages, schedule things…just like you always do. And if it seems important, make a note, and we’ll touch base with you every day before you leave the office.”

“I…I can’t…not for you…I’m not…” Eggsy starts to have trouble breathing. “They don’t…people won’t listen…I’m just…”

“Harry, would you give us a moment?” Merlin no longer looks angry. Harry nods wide-eyed and leaves the office, closing the door behind him. Merlin goes to one of his cabinets and pulls out a large cushion. He places it on the floor by the window. “Here, lad. Take a seat if you need it.”

Eggsy realizes the cushion is in the exact place he’d run to after the meeting with Timothy Maxwell. He eagerly falls onto the mat and places his face against the cool glass. “M’sorry.”

“Shh, lad, no reason to apologize.” Merlin carefully sits down next to him and puts a hand on his knee. Eggsy focuses on the sweet coolness of the glass and the connection to Merlin through his hand. “We aren’t asking you to sign multimillion pound contracts, lad. We simply ask that you keep things running in our absence. You’ll be doing everything you normally do, just without us here to bother you.”

Eggsy slows his breath, feels his heart rate slowly decrease. “I…don’t wanna fail ya.” He realizes how true that is. Everyone’s been telling him he’s doing a great job, and he’s been feeling much more confident. But he knows that’s only because he realizes Merlin and Harry are on his side, and will back him up when needed. He needs to learn to act on his own, because he cannot rely on them to baby him.

“You couldn’t. And we’re only a phone call away, all right?”

Eggsy nods and slowly turns his head to look at Merlin. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine.”

“Th-thank ya.” Eggsy looks down at his knee and slowly moves his hand to cover Merlin’s. Merlin twines their fingers together and squeezes. “Fer looking out fer me…fer carin’.”

“I will look out for you as long as you let me,” Merlin murmurs, bringing Eggsy’s hand to his lips and kissing it.

 

They leave after lunch on Tuesday, and Eggsy doesn’t have much that’s out of the ordinary in the afternoon. Wednesday flows rather smoothly, with him doing nothing more than his usual job, although he did represent Merlin at a few meetings in the building, where he did nothing more than take notes and memorize some of the documents. On Thursday, however, something happens that makes blood thump in his ears.

“Egg…I mean, Mr. Unwin, there’s someone here for Mr. Hart and Mr. McNair?” The receptionist says quietly when he answers the phone.

“You’ll have to tell them they’re out of the office, Elaine,” Eggsy says patiently.  
“I’m afraid he’s quite insistent, sir.”

Eggsy sighs and makes himself take five deep breaths. “All right, I’ll be right out.” He fixes his hair, straightens his tie, and does his best to march through the office with confidence. He reaches the receptionist desk and is surprised to see an elderly man leaning against the counter. “Good afternoon, sir. Can…can I help ya? YOU. Can I help you?”

“I’m here to speak with Mr. McNair and Mr. Hart.”

“Yes, that’s what Elaine said. I’m afraid they’re not in the office today.” Eggsy feels pressure behind his eyes as he tries to control his accent. “May I be of some help? My name is Gary Unwin.”

“You’re Mr. Unwin?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Eggsy says nervously.

“My name is Anthony Maxwell.”

Eggsy clutches the edge of the reception desk. “A pleasure to meet you, sir. Would you like to come have some tea?”

“Yes I would, young man.”

“Elaine, please have someone bring tea to tha small conference room?”

“Yes, Mr. Unwin.” She looks as petrified as Eggsy feels.

Eggsy looks at Mr. Maxwell, who seems tired and frail. He has a cane but Eggsy still holds out his arm. “May I help ya…you…sir?”

“Thank you.” He leans on Eggsy as they make the short trip down the hall to the smaller of the conference rooms. Elaine appears with the tea tray as Eggsy helps Mr. Maxwell into a seat. “Just milk,” he says, but Eggsy’s already preparing his tea exactly as requested.

“Thank you, Elaine. Please see that we ain’t…that we aren’t disturbed.”

“Yes, sir, Mr. Unwin.” Elaine gives him a supportive smile and closes the door.

“I’m sorry Mr. McNair and Mr. Hart aren’t here to speak with ya…you…personally, sir. They’ve been called out on an emergency of sorts.”

“That’s fine. I came to speak about you, anyway.”

“Me?”

“You’re name’s not Gary.”

“I’m afraid it is…at least that’s what my mum’s been tellin’ me fer twenty-four years,” Eggsy says, managing to smile.

“But that’s not the name…Eggsy. Correct?”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy says in surprise. “That’s my nickname, but…”

“You’re trying very hard right now, aren’t you? You’re trying to speak right and act right. What exactly is your job here, Mr. Unwin?”

“I’m…I’m assistant to…” Eggsy draws a shuddering breath. “I’m the assistant to both Mr. Hart and Mr. McNair.”

“And you’re from South London.”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“No need to be ashamed of it, boy. Own where you’re from. I own a large company now, but I grew up in a small house in a small neighborhood. Fought tooth and nail to get where I am today, earned it all myself without a penny from anyone. So speak as you are, act as you are, be who you are. Do you understand me?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Very well.” Mr. Maxwell eyes him appraisingly. “You said you’re twenty-four.”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy says, glad there’s one question he knows he can answer.

“Impressive.” Mr. Maxwell sips at his tea for a moment. “I came here to speak with your bosses regarding the meeting with my grandson.”

“Oh, yeah, that,” Eggsy says sadly. “I’m…I’m real sorry, Mr. Maxwell. I just…”

“Let me tell you what my grandson told me, Mr. Unwin. The only reason he came that day was because I was rushed to the hospital with chest pains. Minor heart attack, although at my age, we can’t treat anything as if it’s simply “minor.” I’ve been laid up from then until about two weeks ago, hence me taking so long to pay this visit. Otherwise I would have been here to have the meeting myself.”

“I’m glad yer feelin’ better, sir.”

Maxwell nods. “So, Timothy came in my place. He told me they sent an errand boy to meet him at the left, some “idiot whose job is probably watering plants.” His words.” Eggsy turns red and studies his shoes. “He then said that you tried to poison him with a horrible glass of iced tea.”

“Poison him?” Eggsy gasps. “Weren’t like that, sir!”

“I’d like to hear your side of the story.”

“Well, I…” Eggsy takes a few deep breaths. “Had everything prepared fer ya. Spoke to yer assistant – Rebecca, she’s great, by the way – found out yer favorite pastries, how ya liked yer coffee an’ tea. Wanted everythin’ ta go perfect fer Mr. Hart an’ Mr. McNair. But then yer grandson shows up, an’…I don’t…I don’t deal well with…with people,” Eggsy stammers. “So, I was real nervous, an’ then…he…he was a bit demanding.” Mr. Maxwell snorts. “I tried ta get him what he wanted, but it weren’t good enough, an’ he sorta blew up. An’…like I said, I don’t deal well with social stressors, so I ran…dunno what happened after that, except my boss told me it was all right an’ he apparently asked…asked yer grandson ta leave,” Eggsy finishes miserably. “I’m real sorry if I offended him or you…last thing I wanna do to Mr. Hart an’ Mr. McNair is embarrass ‘em in any way.”

“That’s not exactly how it happened.” Eggsy’s head flies up. “I wrote to Mr. McNair, asking for his take on things. He explained that Timothy also insulted you, saying that you crawled out from under a rock, that you were a pleb, and he insinuated you might not even know how to read and write.”

Eggsy winces as the memories fly back. “Y-yeah, he mighta said…”

“I came here today to apologize to Mr. Hart and Mr. McNair in person for the boorish behavior of my grandson,” Mr. Maxwell says. “I’m a gentleman of the old school, Mr. Unwin, and I believe something like this shouldn’t’ be done via email or over the phone, but in person.”

“Y-yes, sir. I can look at their calendars an’…”

“But why would you do that, when you’re the person I really should be apologizing to? Actually, HE is the one who should be apologizing, but we’ll both be in the grave before he decides to do THAT.” 

“Oh, well…”

“Mr. Unwin, on behalf of my idiotic grandson, and myself, I wish to apologize for the way you were treated at that meeting. It was completely inexcusable, and obviously uncalled for. You are a fine young man, a hard worker, obviously, with a great deal of respect for your employers.” Eggsy’s mouth opens and closes. “If I thought you’d come, I’d ask you to leave here and work for me.”

“I couldn’t never leave Mer…I mean, Mr. McNair,” Eggsy says hastily.

“I figured as much.” Mr. Maxwell finishes his tea. “I am sorry to have missed him, and I will send them both a message of formal apology as well.”

“That ain’t necessary, sir, but…thank…thank ya. I just…was just doin’ my job.”

“Well, keep doing it exactly like this and you’ll go far.” Mr. Maxwell stands. “Now if you’d help me to the lift? My driver is waiting in the lobby.”

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy carefully helps the man out to the lift bay. “Thank ya fer comin, sir.”

“It was a great pleasure to meet you, Mr. Unwin. I hope we cross paths again soon.” Eggsy helps him onto the lift and shakes his hand once more before the doors close.

“Fuck ME,” he murmurs, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes.

 

Eggsy’s thrilled when Harry and Merlin return to the office on Friday morning. He’s not only happy to see Merlin, of course, but also happy to lose that bit of responsibility. He gives a quick report to Merlin, leaves his mail on his desk, and gets back to his own routine in his office.

No sooner has his arse hit his chair than his phone starts ringing. “Eggsy, please report back to my office,” Merlin says sharply.

“Y-yes, sir,” Eggsy says almost fearfully.

He heads for Merlin’s office. “Close the door.” Eggsy obeys. “What is all this?”

“Well, that’s…that’s the mail from earlier this week, an’ that’s tha stuff tha courier bought today.”

“I see. And this?” Merlin holds up beautiful cream and green embossed notecard.

“I’m…I’m not sure, sir. I didn’t…I didn’t look at tha return address. Am I supposed ta do that? Cuz it looked like it was private correspondence or sommat, an’…” Eggsy fists his hands at his side. “Sorry…I’ll do better…”

“It’s from Anthony Maxwell.” Merlin taps the card on the desk. 

“Oh?”

“He said he stopped by yesterday?”

“Uh, yeah, didn’t get a chance ta tell ya about that.”

“It seems you and he had tea?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy squirms a bit.

“It also seems you made an impression…he seems quite charmed with you, lad, not that I’m surprised.” Merlin gets up and pulls Eggsy into his arms. “My perfectly charming Eggsy.” He kisses Eggsy before he knows what’s happening. “I’m so proud of you.”

“P-proud of me? For what?” Eggsy gasps, still dazed from the kiss. 

“For meeting with him and speaking with him. That must have been a bloody nightmare for you.”

“It weren’t easy,” Eggsy admits. “But he was a nice an’ proper gent. Think he knows his grandson is a fuckin’ wanker.”

“I agree.” Merlin continues to hug Eggsy and Eggsy welcomes the embrace. No one would dare to walk in through the closed door except Harry, and he already knows what’s going on. “I missed you so much, lad.”

“I missed you, too,” Eggsy says shyly. “Really missed ya when he showed up, but I guess I did all right.”

“You did more than all right. You were brilliant, and I cannot wait for our date tomorrow.”

“Me, neither.” Eggsy, feeling brave, stands on tiptoe and gives Merlin a sweet kiss.

“Oh, lad.” Merlin buries his face in Eggsy’s neck for a moment.

“I should…get back ta work,” Eggsy says with a sigh.

“I meant it. I’m proud of you. I’ll be showing this note to Harry.”

“Thank you, sir,” Eggsy says formally, although he’s pink all over when he leaves Merlin’s office.


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE

“Do ya think I should dress up more?” Eggsy frowns as he paces in front of the door.

“Babe, yer just hangin’ around an’ watchin’ a movie,” Michelle points out. “An’ he sees ya dressed up every day.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Eggsy tugs at his hoodie. “I just…he always looks so good.”

“Ya said he’s just a computer geek,” Michelle reminds him with a smile. “Although he looked real good when he picked ya up last week. Yer right, he’s fit.”

“MUM!” Eggsy yells, horrified. He pulls on his light winter coat and glares at her.

She laughs as they hear the beep of a car horn. “Yer chariot awaits.”

“No thinkin’ my boyfriend’s fit, Mum. No. Just…just NO.”

“Yer boyfriend, huh?” Michelle asks as he kisses her cheek.

He blushes. “I’m hopin’.”

“Have a nice evening, babe.”

“Thanks, Mum.”

Eggsy knows he shouldn’t be surprised when he sees a car and driver instead of a cab, but he still shivers a bit. He’s not used to being treated this way, like he’s special. “Good afternoon, Mr. Unwin.”

“Uh, hi.” He climbs into the backseat.

“We have about a twenty minute drive,” the driver informs him before closing the door.

Eggsy tries not to fidget as they cross the city. This is Merlin…Ian. It’s not like he doesn’t know the man. But now he’s entering Ian’s domain, going to his house, invading his personal space. He’s eager to see what Ian’s like when he’s not in the office. All he knows about the man is that he’s Scottish, he’s gay, he’s brilliant with a computer, and he runs on Saturdays. Oh, and apparently he can cook.

The car soon pulls up in front of a decent-sized townhouse in a quiet neighborhood. Eggsy shyly thanks the driver and makes his way up the walk. “What am I doin’?” Eggsy mutters to himself. “This ain’t nowhere near my league.” He slowly looks up at the pretty building, taking in the flower boxes and expensive draperies in the windows. He finally gets up the nerve to knock.

The door immediately flies open and Merlin’s grinning down at him. “I wondered how long you were going to linger out here, lad.”

“Ya…ya saw me?” Eggsy whispers miserably.

Merlin points to a well-hidden security camera. “I’ve been waiting for you,” he admits almost bashfully. That makes Eggsy feel a little better. “Do come in.” He steps aside and takes Eggsy’s coat.

“Thanks.” He looks around the foyer. The house is bright without being glaringly so. It’s similar to Merlin’s office, done in light browns and golds. “Yer…yer place is nice. Not what I expected.”

“Oh?” Merlin raises an eyebrow.

“Ya like tech an’ modern things…expected black an’ white an’ grey.”

“I need a soothing place to unwind after a long day in the office,” Merlin says. “I want a home, not just a house.” Eggsy nods. “You should see Harry’s place. He lives on the next block actually. It’s…fussy.” Eggsy grins. He can see that. “What’s your house like?”

“Well, I really, I just, you know, have a room,” Eggsy says evasively. “We ain’t never…never had much fer extras. Mum keeps it clean, though, looks nice. My room…my room’s a mess,” he admits. “Tend ta throw stuff around.”

“You’re young,” Merlin says, and Eggsy feels it. Here’s Merlin with a beautiful home, an actual HOUSE, and Eggsy has a bedroom. Like a teenager. “Lad.” Merlin puts a finger under Eggsy’s chin and tilts it up. “I’m not saying it as a bad thing.” 

Eggsy looks up into Merlin’s beautiful eyes. “I…”

He pretty much forgets anything he wanted to say when Merlin kisses him. He can’t help but melt against him, Merlin’s arms wrapping around him as their tongues touch. He feels Merlin sigh and he himself whimpers as Merlin’s hands press to the small of his back. “I’ve been thinking about that all day,” Merlin says when he finally releases Eggsy long enough to speak. “I did my best not to pounce on you as soon as you came in the door.”

“Pouncing woulda been fine,” Eggsy says in a small voice, letting his forehead fall against Merlin’s chest. His knees actually feel like they’re shaking.

“Why don’t you come into the kitchen with me? I’m working on dinner.” Merlin actually takes his hand and leads him down the hall. “Parlors on either side here, dining room back there. Office in there. Oh…this is the loo, if you need it.” Merlin taps a closed door. 

“Can I help ya?” Eggsy asks. He’s amazed by the bright and sunny kitchen. It’s warm and inviting, and there are all sorts of kitchen gadgets lining the countertops. 

“You’re my guest.”

“I want ta help,” Eggsy says stubbornly. “Wouldn’t let me bring anything.”

“You can cut vegetables, if you like. I was going to make pasta primavera, hope that’s all right.”

“Sounds great,” Eggsy says honestly. He washes his hands and takes the bowl of peppers Merlin hands him. “How didya learn ta cook?”

“Well, there were times in MI-6 when I would be stuck somewhere on assignment for weeks. I had a little flat, of course, and going out got old. So I taught myself to cook, found out how much I liked it.”

“Nice. I…I can feed myself, of course, but Daisy’s tastes run ta stuff like chicken nuggets an’ fish fingers, so…ain’t cooked much.”

“I will be happy to cook for you again, if you’ll let me.”

“Think I’d pretty much let you do anythin’ ya want, bruv,” Eggsy mutters to the peppers.

“What was that?”

“Oh, uh, yeah, that would be nice,” Eggsy says in a louder voice. “Ya didn’t say much about Southampton…everything worked out, then?”

“Oh, bloody hell, lad, don’t get me started. I might have to start chopping things to help control my temper,” Merlin growls. “They tried to say you sent them an email changing the order.”

Eggsy almost chops his finger off. “ME?” He gasps, carefully setting the knife on the counter. “Merlin, I ain’t never contacted that company. All tha final emails went through ‘arry, swear down! All I did was confirm receipt of all tha samples.”

“I know…I know, lad.” Merlin gives him a one-armed hug. “I know. The bastard we spoke with said all that but conveniently could not provide the email in question. We finally worked it all out. We won’t be dealing with them again.”

“An’ do ya really need ta shell out another hundred an’ fifty thousand?”

“Fuck no,” Merlin says immediately. “They gave us a discount by the time I finished with them.”

“Brilliant,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Remind me ta stay on yer good side.”

“I will only ever have a good side for you, lad.” Merlin kisses his forehead. Eggsy giggles a bit, smiling up at him.

Merlin offers him a drink and he refuses, accepting a bottle of water instead. He makes his way through the peppers and then zucchini before Merlin shoos him out of the kitchen, telling him he’s done enough. He sends him to the front parlor, telling him he’ll meet him there shortly.

Eggsy wanders through the large room, looking at pictures on the wall, framed photographs on the mantle. He stops in front of an obviously professional photo of a younger Merlin. He’s standing with three other people, obviously his parents and sister. “Ya did have hair,” Eggsy comments when he hears Merlin walk up behind him. 

“I told you.”

“This is yer family?”

“Yes,” Merlin says with a sigh. “Even with the bad blood between us, I can’t put that picture away.”

“Ya shouldn’t. They’re still family. Made ya what ya are today.” Eggsy shrugs. “Still got a pic of my Da next to my bed. Didn’t make me much of what I am today, but it’s all I got of him.”

“How old were you when he died?”

“Five.”

“Oh, lad.” Merlin stands behind him, putting his chin on Eggsy’s shoulder.

“It’s all right…just think, maybe if he didn’t die, I wouldn’t have come to ya fer a job. We’d never have gotten stuck in that lift.” Eggsy turns around in Merlin’s arms. “An’ imagine what a mess yer office would be without me.”

“Not to mention my personal life,” Merlin says softly. Eggsy blushes and looks down. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, it’s just…ya say that stuff…like I’m special. Like I can give ya anything…”

“Eggsy, you give me a great deal. I make light of the situation with Christopher, but he broke my heart, and I’ve been afraid to let anyone in for a very long time. You make me feel…hopeful.”

Eggsy sighs. “Ya say stuff like that, an’ I just wanna crawl on yer lap an’ snog ya all day,” he confides.

“Well, we do have the rest of the afternoon and evening,” Merlin points out with a teasing grin. Eggsy rolls his eyes. “I’m trying my very best to behave, lad. You make it difficult.” His thumbs trace Eggsy’s jawline. “I just want to pull you into my arms, bring your body to mine, just kiss you breathless.”

“Don’t sound so bad,” Eggsy murmurs.

“I’m not wanting you to think that’s all I’m after.”

“Again, don’t sound so bad.”

“No,” Merlin says decidedly. He gives Eggsy one kiss and pulls away a bit. “I can fall into bed with just about anyone. But you…you’re more than that. And I’ll make sure you see it.” 

 

Merlin takes Eggsy on a tour of his house, which seems like a good idea originally but ends up being a lesson in patience. Seeing Eggsy in his bedroom makes him want to grab him and toss him onto the bed to ravage his warm body, lick every inch of the satiny skin. Eggsy has a minor meltdown when he sees the giant tub in the en suite.

“Fuck me, Ian, ya host Her Majesty’s Navy in there?” Eggsy gasps. “Jesus. That’s not a tub, it’s a swimmin’ pool.”

“I like a good soak,” Merlin says. “I also do some of my best thinking in here.” He doesn’t mention that he’d renovated the bath as a surprise for Christopher…who never got to use it. 

“Looks great,” Eggsy says almost enviously.

“Maybe someday,” Merlin says, kissing Eggsy’s hand and giving him a meaningful look.

“Yeah,” Eggsy says softly, smiling up at him.

The amount of trust he sees in Eggsy’s face unnerves him. He wants to cuddle Eggsy, hide him from the world, kill every single person whose ever made him feel less than worthy. He knows Eggsy’s a grown man with an incredible amount of strength, but Merlin just feels the need to protect him. “May I ask you a question, lad?” Merlin leans against the wall of the bathroom.

“Sure…open book,” Eggsy promises, although he looks a little nervous.

“How far…Christ, this sounds juvenile…how much experience do you have? With…in the bedroom.” Now it’s Merlin’s turn to stammer.

“Oh. That.” Eggsy turns red and Merlin feels like an idiot. “Suppose that’s a good question. I, well, I told ya Evan was tha only bloke who ever, ya know, actually was interested in me. I mean…I…I kissed a couple other guys, but it ain’t…it didn’t…I was drunk,” he finishes. “One of tha reasons I don’t drink much, besides Dean.”

“Did they ever…” A storm starts brewing inside Merlin.

“No…nothing like that,” Eggsy quickly reassures him. “Just snoggin’. Evan…he…he got me off. Like inside my pants an’ all. Never more. So yeah. I’m…I’m a virgin.” Merlin presses his fingers to his temple. The storm has grown to a full hurricane and it’s taking everything he has not to roar with rage. That bastard expected Eggsy to suck him off but wouldn’t even get Eggsy’s prick out of his trousers? “I’m sorry,” Eggsy says immediately. “Yer older, an’ experienced, an’ I’m sure tha last thing ya wanna do is deal with…”

“Oh!” Merlin realizes how his reaction must have seemed to someone as bashful as Eggsy. “Oh, lad, no. No, mo leannan. Please don’t apologize for that. You’ve done nothing wrong. I wasn’t…it wasn’t because of you, but what you said that prick did to you. I wish I could do more to ruin his life.”

“Do MORE?” Eggsy crosses his arms over his chest. “Ian…what exactly didya do?”

“Nothing. Nothing much,” Merlin says. “I just…he might have issues with his credit. And I might have planted a wee bug in the ear of his boss about some unsavory business dealings.”

“Ian!”

“I wanted to put some child pornography on his computer, but I didn’t. I have SOME self-control.”

“Ian.” Eggsy gapes at him. “Why?”

“Why? Because he tried to rape you, leannan. He forced you to suck his cock, used your silence and your shyness to get something you weren’t willing to give. And now I find out he didn’t even…” Merlin shakes his head. “I had to do something.”

“What does that mean?” Merlin looks at him quizzically. “Leannan.” Eggsy stumbles over the Gaelic word. “You’ve said it twice…what does it mean?”

“Oh. I…” Merlin flushes a bit. “It means sweetheart. It’s…it’s Gaelic.”

“I’m yer sweetheart?” Eggsy’s eyes light up. “Ya think of me that way?”

“Yes, I do. If you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” Eggsy seems to stand a few inches taller. “Ya didn’t need ta do that fer me, Ian.”

“I know. But I wanted to.” Merlin holds out his hand. “Come on…let’s go back downstairs.”

 

“That was so good, Ian.” Eggsy helps to clear the table. “Thank ya fer goin’ ta all this trouble fer me.”

“No trouble at all, lad. I liked doing it. I have sweets…”

“Fuck, no.” Eggsy rubs his stomach. “Full enough.”

“Leave the dishes in the sink…I’ll wash everything tomorrow morning,” Merlin orders.

“I can’t let ya…”

“Leave…the dishes.” Merlin actually takes the dishes from Eggsy’s hands and puts them in the sink. “I believe it’s about time for us to cuddle on the sofa.”

“Yer a big fan of cuddlin’, then?” Eggsy can’t keep the smile from his face.

“Aye. My arms have been itching to hold you all day.”

“We can’t have that.” Eggsy holds out his hands and allows Merlin to lead him out of the kitchen, Merlin swiping two bottles of water along the way. They head for the large parlor, where Merlin sits at the end of the sofa and stretches out a bit. Eggsy hesitates only briefly before snuggling close into the curve of Merlin’s arm. He kicks off his trainers and brings his feet up on the sofa. “This all right?”

“Perfect, lad.” Merlin looks down into his face. “Thank you for coming over today.”

“Th-thanks for havin’ me,” Eggsy whispers. They kiss for a long time, Eggsy somehow twisting and turning in Merlin’s embrace until he’s practically on his lap, leaning in the crook of Merlin’s other arm. He can feel the press of Merlin’s erection against his leg, and his own jeans have become uncomfortably tight. “Ian,” he whispers, burying his face in Merlin’s neck.

“We should…we should start the movie,” Merlin says breathlessly. “Or we’ll be moving too fast, and I think as good as it would be, we’d end up regretting that.”

“Right.” Eggsy nods against Merlin’s throat, planting a shy kiss at its edge.

“Eggsy Unwin, you will be the bloody death of me,” Merlin growls. He captures Eggsy’s mouth in one last brutal kiss that leaves Eggsy whimpering…in a good way. “All right. Movie.” Merlin reaches for the remote and Eggsy moves to get off his lap. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I was…or not,” Eggsy says as Merlin firmly holds him in place.

“You may move if you’re uncomfortable…physically,” Merlin tells him.

“Okay.” Eggsy drains half his bottle of water. “So…what are we watchin’?”

“It’s called “Seven Brides for Seven Brothers.” Have you seen it?” Eggsy shakes his head. “I like it because it’s not your typical musical. It’s…manly. And the plot makes me think of you…about a group of young men who feel uncomfortable and out of place in society. The dancing is quite impressive, and Howard Keel could sing rings around every other person in nineteen-fifties musicals.”

“I know him,” Eggsy says. “He…he was in “Kiss Me Kate.” Mum always liked that one.”

“Full of surprises.” Merlin kisses his forehead.

Eggsy does enjoy the movie, and is pleased that Merlin’s put so much thought into choosing something he’d like. The best part, however, is watching the movie while snuggled up on Merlin’s lap. He holds Eggsy close, his hand constantly rubbing Eggsy’s arm, or his knee, or his hand. The movements aren’t sexual; their earlier ardor has cooled a bit. It’s just a comforting feeling, knowing that Merlin feels the need to touch him all the time.

“Wish I didn’t hafta go,” Eggsy murmurs as the credits roll at the end of the movie. He toys with the front of Merlin’s jumper. Merlin reaches for his phone and calls for the car.

“I know, lad. I’d keep you here all night, but then you’d just have to leave tomorrow. And I think your mother and sister would be missing you.”

“My sister. Fuck.” Eggsy almost tumbles off the sofa in his haste to get up. He hurries to where his jacket is hanging in the foyer and carefully pulls a piece of paper from the inside pocket. “If I forgot ta give ya this, she’d never forgive me.” He hands it to Merlin.

Merlin stands as well, stretching a bit before he looks at the drawing. “You might have to help me a bit, lad.”

Eggsy chuckles. “Okay, the big box thing is yer office building, an’ then over here is yer office. That’s me, obviously I’m in another room, an’ by tha look on my face I’m not happy ta be workin’. She said it’s cuz I’m not with you two, over here.” Eggsy points to two figures in another part of the photo. One is sitting on a chair while the other stands nearby. “That’s her on tha chair, an’ you standin’ an’ workin’.”

“She…she drew this for me?” Merlin’s obviously shocked.

“That’s…that’s okay, right? Ya know, it’s fine.” Eggsy takes the picture back. “I’ll just tell her I gave it to ya…”

“I beg your pardon.” Merlin swipes it back. “This is mine. She drew it for me.” 

“Fuck, Ian, yer gorgeous.” Something about the expression on Merlin’s face as he looks at the drawing makes Eggsy’s heart leap in his chest. He takes Merlin’s head in his hands and tenderly kisses him.

“What was that for?” Merlin asks.

“Just bein’ you.” 

They walk to the door with arms around each other’s waists. Merlin helps Eggsy into his coat. “This is far too light for the winter, leannan.”

Eggsy blushes at the term of endearment. “Well, it’s what I got. Maybe with tha next paycheck, I can set some aside. Been savin’ fer Christmas gifts an’ all.”

“You’ll catch your death.”

“An’ will ya come nurse me, feed me soup, take care of me?”

“Not if ya get yourself sick by not dressing appropriately,” Merlin says severely. “Of course I would nurse you, lad. I would do anything for you.”

“I had a nice day today.” Eggsy suddenly feels shy as Merlin zips his coat.

“Myself as well. We’ll plan to do something again soon, all right?”

“Yeah.”

They hear a car horn beep. “I’ll see you Monday.”

“Text me or call tomorrow, whatever…if yer free.”

“I’ll make time,” Merlin promises. “Good night, leannan.”

Eggsy shivers. “Night, Ian.” They kiss once more, Eggsy hugs Merlin, and then he forces himself to leave.


	13. Chapter 13

THIRTEEN 

Eggsy yawns as he enters his office, tossing his bag onto his desk and rubbing at his eyes. He’d had a late night, tossing and turning in bed until he’d finally figured out the problem. He couldn’t get Ian out of his mind, beautiful sexy wonderful Ian. He’d finally wanked to the thought of him, coming as he imagined Ian bending him over the sofa they’d snuggled on.

He’d awakened with a furious blush to his face as he remembered his fantasy.

He boots up his computer and finds his coffee mug. He makes sure to grab the travel mug; as tired as he is he’s definitely likely to knock something over before lunchtime. He turns to head out to the kitchen when something catches his eye. He slowly closes his office door and stares at the coat hanging on the back of the door. It’s a beautiful brown wool, heavy yet soft. He takes it from the hanger and puts it on, and of course it’s a perfect fit. The hem rests at his knees, and the belt snuggly pulls the coat around his waist. He snuggles deep into its warmth and sighs. He takes it back off, hangs it up, and only then does he see the label. Suddenly the room loses about half its oxygen.

He’s not surprised to find Merlin in his office. “M-merlin? Could…could I have a word?”

“Good morning, lad. Of course you may.” Merlin smiles up at him, his eyes lighting up at the sight of him. Eggsy comes in and closes the door. Merlin’s smile fades. “Eggsy?”

“There is a coat on the back of my office door.”

“Yes. Yours was far too light for the upcoming weather.”

“I…I told ya I was saving up.”

“I wanted to buy you a gift. Consider it an early Christmas present, if you wish.”

“Merlin…Ian. That…that’s a fucking BURBERRY coat!” Eggsy hisses.

“Yes. I know. I thought it would look quite lovely with the green scarf.”

“I…I…” Eggsy stammers. There’s a lack of oxygen in this office as well. Perhaps they should report it to maintenance.

“Eggsy.” Merlin jumps to his feet and guides Eggsy to a chair. “I’m so sorry. I just wanted to surprise you. I…I can return it. You may choose something else that you like more. I should have waited to find out a bit more of your tastes before buying you an article of clothing.”

“No…no, it’s just…” He feels Merlin push at his back until his head is between his knees. 

“Breathe with me, leannan,” Merlin whispers. He rubs Eggsy’s back and takes loud, exaggerated breaths.

Eggsy focuses on the sound of Merlin’s breathing until he’s able to sit back up again. “I love it…swear down. It’s gorgeous. It’s just…too much.”

“Lad, who do I have to spoil in my life. Harry?” Merlin asks with a grin. “I care a great deal about you, and it gives me joy finding things that will make you smile. But if it makes you uncomfortable, I will stop immediately.”

“I just…how can I repay you?” Eggsy asks miserably.

“Simply by being your own wonderful self…and by giving me bits of your time when you can,” Merlin replies. “That means more to me than any physical gift.”

“Okay.”

“And perhaps a kiss now and then?” Merlin murmurs.

Eggsy tilts his face up. “That I got fer ya in spades, bruv.” He kisses Merlin. “Thank ya. It’s beautiful.”

“You’re welcome. I can’t wait to see you in it. Perhaps you could come over again in a few days…we could go out or stay in, whatever.”

“All right.” Eggsy gets up, feeling a bit better. He notices something on the wall and freezes. “Ian…wh-what’s that?”

“What?” Merlin looks over his shoulder. “Oh. A newly acquired piece of art. I believe the artist has great promise.”

Eggsy stares at the picture from Daisy, now displayed in a beautiful black and gold frame. “I…I see.” He leaves the room before his heart bursts.

He doesn’t get much done that morning, his eyes continually drawn to the coat. At nine-thirty, when most of the office takes their morning break, he heads for Harry’s office. “Come in, my boy,” Harry says with a wave when Eggsy knocks on the door. “How are you today?”

“Fine…nervous…fine…fine.”

Harry raises an eyebrow. “Why don’t you close the door and take a seat?”

Eggsy does as he’s told. Harry leans back in his chair and waits. “Ian bought me a coat,” he finally says. Harry continues to wait. “A…a Burberry coat. Thing’s fuckin’ gorgeous, an’ probably costs more than my flat.”

“Do you like it?”

“I love it. It’s so warm and it fits perfect.”

“I see.” Harry studies him. “I’m afraid I don’t see the problem.”

“Ian can get me Burberry coats, ‘arry. I can afford…Chinese food. Maybe a steak dinner if I budget careful fer tha week. I gotta get money in the bank, just…just in case…”

“In case of what?”

“My jobs always go tits up,” Eggsy whispers. “Always end up failin’ somehow. This job’s been tha best I ever had, an’ it ain’t just cuz of tha pay, or meetin’ Ian. It’s cuz I love it. I love what I do here, love everyone who works here. But I know tha other shoe’s gonna drop, an’ I gotta be ready.”

“Why will it drop?”

“Because it always does! I always mess up!” Eggsy insists.

“I don’t think that’s really what you came in here to talk about.”

“No,” Eggsy whispers. “I can’t afford ta buy Ian gifts like that. Fuck, I ain’t even sure what ta do fer Christmas. An’ I think…I think we’s gonna be together at Christmas.”

“Well, I would certainly hope so. I haven’t see Ian this happy in a very long time,” Harry says gently. “And that’s because of you. NOT because you’ve bought him presents, but because of YOU. Eggsy Unwin.”

“Ain’t all that,” Eggsy mutters.

“But to him you are.” Harry studies him for a moment. “He loves Scotland, of course, and the sea. He enjoys American country-western music, and the old American western movies. Believe it or not, he likes reading poetry.” Eggsy shivers, thinking of Merlin’s voice reading poetry aloud. “He only likes unflavored coffee unless it’s hazelnut. He prefers chocolate to vanilla, enjoys cashews over any other nut. His favorite color is green. I did hear him complaining that he needed a new pair of winter gloves.”

“Jesus, ‘arry.” Eggsy blinks.

“I’ve known him a long time,” Harry reminds him.

“Well, thanks. Thanks fer everything.” Eggsy gets up and returns to his office deep in thought.

 

“I can do it,” Eggsy promises.

Harry and Merlin look at each other. “Eggsy, while I have complete faith in your capabilities, this is too much to ask of one person.”

“How hard can it be? I read tha manual, figure it out.”

“Lad, you have many other duties, and…”

“I’ll work through lunch this week,” Eggsy says with a shrug. “Usually do that anyway.”

“I thought…you don’t eat with the others?” Harry frowns and Merlin agrees. He’d hoped that by now the other employees would have accepted Eggsy as one of their own.

“Oh, I do sometimes. Need out of my office now an’ then, but…why should ya pay people ta test yer software when ya got a guinea pig right here?”

“Well, perhaps just this once,” Harry says, looking at Merlin. “He is in the right demographic. Male, early twenties, basic education. No offense, Eggsy.”

“None taken,” Eggsy mutters, although he blushes a bit.

“I suppose it’s fine, but I’ll need your report by Monday,” Merlin tells him. “This is valuable information. When we test the software on a new user, it gives us insight into any tweaks we might need to make.”

“I get it,” Eggsy says.

Merlin opens his mouth to say something else, but looks at Harry. “Well, I suppose that’s all, then.” Harry closes his portfolio and stands. “Merlin, I’d like to have a word with you after lunch, if I could?”

“Of course, Harry.” Harry smiles at Eggsy and leaves. “I’D like to have a word with YOU,” Merlin says to Eggsy.

“Me?”

“Yes. I was wondering if you might want to go to a movie Wednesday night.”

“A movie…ya mean another date?”

“Yes.”

Eggsy smiles, the beautiful smile that wreaths his face and makes Merlin fall even harder. "Yeah, I’d like that. Hate waitin’ til tha weekend ta spend more time with ya.”

“I’ll pick you up,” Merlin says. He rubs at his head and Eggsy frowns. “I’d love to just bring you home from work with me, but I know you have responsibilities at home, and we probably…”

“What’s wrong?”

“I just…” Merlin gets up and comes around to lean against his desk. He takes Eggsy’s hand and plays with it. “I’ve made mistakes regarding a relationship in the workplace. This is still quite new, and I’m not ready to advertise it. However, I know you.” He looks at Eggsy and raises an eyebrow. “I know that you would probably see my preference for secrecy as some sort of embarrassment…that I’m ashamed for people to know we are dating. And that is NOT the case. I’m proud to be seen with you on my arm, as it were. I just don’t think…it’s not quite time yet. Especially since I’m your boss.” He quickly kisses Eggsy’s hand. “I don’t want to cause you any trouble, although we are blessed with decent human beings as our coworkers.”

“It’s like you can read my mind,” Eggsy says with a tiny grin. “I understand where yer comin’ from. But how ‘bout this? Don’t need ta be home, Mum takes care of Daisy anyway…I could bring a change of clothes an’ just get a cab or sommat to yer place after work. Don’t mean we gotta leave together.”

“True,” Merlin says. “That’s a good idea.” They smile dopily at each other for a moment. 

“What if…what if someone sees us, like out an’ about?” Eggsy says with a frown.

“I refuse to act like you’re some sort of dirty little secret,” Merlin says immediately. “Here on Merlin Software property, that’s one thing. But we are both entitled to private lives, and it would only make it look like we’re ashamed of our relationship if we go out of our way to hide it in public.”

“Okay.” Eggsy sighs happily. “Or…” He brings Merlin’s hand to HIS mouth and gently nips at his thumb. “Or…we could just stay in.”

Merlin knows how much it takes for Eggsy to suggest such a thing. “Oh, my dear lad, I would love nothing more. But I…I think it would be best for us to have public dates now and then.” He goes over and shuts the door and comes back, gently tugging Eggsy to his feet. “I don’t want you to think that all I expect from you is snogging on my sofa.” He kisses Eggsy. “Although I do enjoy that very…very…much.” He nuzzles along Eggsy’s throat a bit, kissing behind his ear.

“Fuck, so do I,” Eggsy sighs. “Understand…wanna spend time with ya, no matter what we’re doin’.” Eggsy gives him a quick kiss and pulls away. “You’ll pick the movie?”

“Anything you don’t like?”

“Not a big horror fan…had enough scares an’ suspense in my life,” he says lightly, and Merlin yet again wants to make a list of all the people who’ve ever hurt Eggsy and destroy them one by one. “My treat this time.”

“Eggsy…”

“No. Ya bought dinner tha first night, an’ made dinner tha next. I think I can swing a few movie tickets an’ some popcorn.”

“Fine,” Merlin huffs. Eggsy hasn’t said anything about eating after the movie. He’ll make sure to take care of that. “Sign out one of the company laptops to run the software. That way if there are any issues, it won’t affect the one you use for work.”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy says with a brash grin. “Was gonna do that anyway.”

“Cheeky boy.”

“You like it.”

“I do. Get out of my office.”

“Yes, sir,” he says again, throwing a smile over his shoulder as he leaves.

 

Harry returns to Merlin’s office around 1:30. “Eggsy’s quite serious about this software trial,” he says as he enters the room. “I saw him go out with the laptop over lunch.”

“He’s a responsible young man. One of his many positive attributes.”

“And I suppose you only like him for his…responsibility?” Harry asks with a wink.

“I’m quite busy here, Harry, what do you need?” Merlin growls.

Harry shuts the door. “You’re not going to like what I have to say.”

“Do I ever?” Merlin removes his glasses and leans back in his chair.

“You’re going to end up on the floor one of these days.”

“When I do, I’ll buy a new chair.”

Harry sits down. “It’s about Eggsy.” Merlin flies forward again. “I think…I think perhaps he shouldn’t be your assistant.”

“What?” Merlin’s mouth actually falls open. “What’s he done? I can’t think of one way he…”

“Merlin, relax.” Harry rolls his eyes. “And you call ME the drama queen. I’m not saying he shouldn’t be an employee, or even an assistant. I’m just saying perhaps he shouldn’t be YOUR assistant.”

Merlin counts to ten. Harry is occasionally flash and showy, but he takes Merlin Software quite seriously. “I’m listening.”

“I know your relationship is new, even though you two have been tiptoeing around each other for weeks now. I see something different in you with him, however…I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this way with someone you’re interested in. Definitely not with Christopher.”

“Eggsy will never be like Christopher,” Merlin snaps. “He’s amazing.”

“I don’t need a laundry list of everything wonderful about Eggsy,” Harry says, holding up a hand and smiling. “And he’s arse over tits mad about you, Merlin. Trust me on that. And that leads me to my problem. I think as things intensify between you – and we know they will – it will become quite uncomfortable for him to be your assistant. What if you have a work disagreement? Knowing Eggsy, it will affect him personally. And the other way around…if you have a personal disagreement, you’ll be a bear in the office.”

“I will not,” Merlin says, although he cannot completely deny the possibility.

“My suggestion is that we hire another assistant. Eggsy’s worked out better than we ever thought possible, and I know you’re hoping to include him in some other work duties that weren’t in his original job description. He could be…the senior assistant, but technically he would work for ME. We’d hire someone else to be YOUR assistant, although we would basically all work together.”

“He’ll be unhappy,” Merlin says, and he feels unhappy as well, although he knows Harry’s right. “He’ll feel he’s failed somehow.”

“Which is why we word it in a way that shows we are looking to use him in duties above and beyond that of a typical assistant. It’s almost a promotion, as he will have someone working under him. And then we explain that he’ll be working under me, eventually. It will take a bit to prepare the job description. I’ll speak with Roxy.”

“All right. I suppose it’s for the best.”

“Of course it is,” Harry says as he stands up. “I thought of it.”

Merlin rolls his eyes. “Peacock.”

 

“Thank you for the movie, lad.” Merlin stretches as he stands up. “I enjoyed it.”

“Twas all right,” Eggsy says with a shrug. “Action was good. Bet all that arrow-shootin’ was CGI, though.”

“The plot could have used some tweaking,” Merlin agrees. “But the young man who played Robin Hood was…”

“Was what?” Eggsy’s not smiling, but his eyes are twinkling.

“Attractive,” Merlin finishes. “Remember, lad. I do have a thing for handsome, fit young men with cheeky smiles and good thighs.”

“Oi, how’d you even notice his thighs?” Eggsy exclaims.

“MI-6, remember? Trained to notice even the smallest details.”

“Can’t believe ya sat there holdin’ my hand an’ checkin’ out some actor’s thighs,” Eggsy grumbles as they leave the theater.

“Would you like to hear what I think of YOUR thighs?” Merlin whispers in his ear and Eggsy shivers. “Now, where shall we have dinner?”

“Bruv, I just ate myself sick on popcorn! Don’t got room fer dinner.”

“You can’t just have popcorn, leannan. How about we go back to my place and I’ll make us something small. Cold sandwiches.”

“That sounds good. Not ready ta let ya go quite yet,” Eggsy confides, shyly reaching down for Merlin’s hand again.

Merlin looks down at their twined fingers and grins. “Myself as well, lad.”

Once they’re in the door at Merlin’s house, however, the idea of sandwiches pretty much flies out the window. Eggsy watches Merlin remove his coat and scarf, noting how he wastes no energy with any movement. He’s almost stealthy, even when doing something as simple as this. He wonders what he’s like under the blue button-up, if he’s wiry or muscular. He blushes and looks away. “Ian,” he starts, then stops.

“What is it?” Merlin turns to look at him. There must be something on his face, because Merlin slowly smiles. He takes Eggsy by the hand and leads him to the sofa. “I take it you’re not hungry for sandwiches right now?”

“N-not really,” Eggsy says shyly. Merlin sits down on the sofa.

“We could just talk for a bit before I take you home. Where you’d like to sit for that talk is up to you.”

Eggsy looks down at Merlin, taking in the strong profile, the beautiful hazel eyes. He hesitates only briefly before sitting on Merlin’s lap, knees on either side of his legs. “Is…is this all right?”

“Perfect,” Merlin says. He cups Eggsy’s face in his hand. “Lad, I don’t want to scare you, so I’ll not be moving as fast as I probably would. I’ll want you to take the lead, so you do whatever you want. Please know that whatever you’re thinking…I’m thinking, too.”

“M’sorry that I haven’t…”

“Shush.” Merlin kisses him quiet and Eggsy forgets what he was going to say.

He slowly sinks down onto Merlin’s lap as they kiss, allowing himself to melt into the strong body beneath him. He feels Merlin’s hands go up and down his back and then finally sneak under his jumper. He hisses as Merlin’s hand touches his skin and the hand yanks away. “No…it’s all right.” He takes Merlin’s hand and puts it back. “Yer hands are cold.”

“Your skin is so warm,” Merlin murmurs against his throat. Eggsy moans, tilting his head to give Merlin better access. Merlin’s hand gently slides up and down under the jumper and Eggsy sighs. He moves back to kiss Merlin again before pulling away and slowly reaching for the hem of his jumper. He pulls it up over his head and tosses it to the side, shivering as the air hits his torso. He feels his nipples pebble and blushes. “Oh…lad…” Merlin says in a choked voice. His eyes run over Eggsy’s body. “You’re a bloody work of art.” He cups Eggsy’s face in his hands as they kiss again, but soon the hands slide down his throat to his shoulders, and then over his chest. 

“Like yer hands on me,” Eggsy says shyly. He gasps as Merlin’s thumbs find his nipples and gently circle them. “Oh, fuck, like your hands on me.”

“I like the feel of you.” One hand slides up to cradle the back of Eggsy’s head as he tilts it to the side. Merlin kisses from behind his ear down to the top of his shoulder. He runs his tongue along the length of his collarbone. “Like the taste of you.”

“I need to touch you,” Eggsy says firmly. His hands shake but he starts on Merlin’s buttons. 

“Wait, lad.” Merlin stops kissing him long enough to hold up his wrists. “Be easier if you take care of these.” Eggsy undoes the buttons of his cuffs and then returns to the other buttons. Once the shirt is completely undone he reverently moves it aside and Merlin shrugs out of it. 

“Oh,” he whispers softly. The skin is tight and muscular, as he’d expected, but also covered with scars. A scar on his right pectoral muscle. Three scars over his abdomen. He wraps his arms around Merlin and feels long scars on his back. “I…what…”

“I’ve been through many things, lad,” Merlin whispers. “I know it’s not pretty, but…”

“Yer fuckin’ gorgeous,” Eggsy says quietly. His fingers gently trail over each scar and Merlin hisses. “So strong an’ fuckin’ beautiful. I just…I hate knowin’ ya lived through gettin’ these…that you was hurt enough ta get scars like these.”

“Now you know how I feel about what’s been done to you, leannan.” Merlin leans his forehead against Eggsy’s. “My scars are visible…yours are not…and that makes you all the stronger for bearing them like you do.”

“Fuck, Ian.” Eggsy doesn’t know what else to say and simply kisses him, pressing his body as close as he can, loving the steel heat of Merlin’s chest against his. They snog for a long time, simply touching and learning each other until they finally force themselves apart.

Eggsy dreams of strong arms and scarred skin that night, dreams of a tight embrace and soft words whispered in his ear.


	14. Chapter 14

FOURTEEN

“Eggsy, we’re going down the street for lunch, come with us,” Katie begs.

“I’m beginning to think you don’t like us anymore,” Christine says with a pout.

“Christ, bird gonna build a nest on that, you keep it there,” Eggsy says with a shy grin. “Sorry, been doin’ some Christmas shoppin’ over lunches lately. Sure, I’ll come with ya.”

“Christmas shopping…I’ve gotten nowhere with that,” Katie groans.

Vanessa smiles. “I’m so glad we’re going away this year…we’ve decided to save our money to spend on the trip.”

“Well, I’ve finally gotten a decent job ta buy gifts for my little girl. I’m excited fer Christmas fer tha first time in forever.” Eggsy smiles as he thinks of Merlin. He’s picked up some nice gifts and he also has Daisy hard at work on a special present.

“Your little girl? You didn’t tell us you have a daughter!” Vanessa exclaims.

“What? Me? No!” Eggsy says, horrified. “I could never…I haven’t…I…”

“He’s talking about his little sister, you idiot,” Christine snaps. “He talks about her all the time.”

“Oh. Right. Sorry,” Vanessa says, patting his arm.

“At least you get to go away for Christmas. I’ll be spending that week off doing housework,” Christine says with a frown. “My husband is quite excited about the fact that I’ll be home all that time. He’s given me a list of things he wants ME to do. As if he couldn’t do them himself.”

“Yer both taking the week off? Who’s gonna do tha work? I’m good but I can’t do everyone’s job,” he jokes. They stare at him. “Or…I can?”

“Eggsy, you won’t be here either. The offices close for the week between Christmas and New Year. Since Christmas is a Tuesday this year, we’re off starting the twenty-fourth, and we’re back to the office January second.” Eggsy stares at Christine. “You didn’t know?”

“No, I…I didn’t.” He swallows hard. “Gonna…gonna hafta take a raincheck on lunch, just remembered some work I gotta do.” 

Eggsy stumbles away to his office. An entire week with no work? Seven days, actually, seven work days. He doesn’t get paid much, but it’s enough that he’ll miss seven days of earnings. He spends the rest of his morning break scouring the online want ads, hoping that maybe there’s a shop or a restaurant that could use temporary help. Maybe if he likes it, he’ll keep the job.

He finds a few promising leads and makes notes to call after work. He arrives late to his eleven o’clock meeting with Harry and Merlin and they look shocked. “S-sorry,” he stammers. “I got caught up…won’t happen again.”

“It’s all right, lad,” Merlin says gently. “Look at how often Harry is late.”

“Nothing starts until I arrive anyway, so I don’t see what the big deal is.”

Eggsy knows Harry’s trying to make him smile but he can’t force a grin onto his face. “So…what’s on the agenda for today?”

They go over everything and he takes dutiful notes and asks the right questions, although his heart isn’t in it. He doesn’t want to take a second job. He likes the time with Daisy in the evenings going over her ABCs or just playing with her dolls. He likes the nights he gets to spend with Merlin. They’ve gone on a few more dates, occasionally just eating in but sometimes running around and doing things. He’s supposed to come over that very evening to help Merlin put together a piece of furniture. 

“Eggsy?”

“What?” Eggsy snaps to attention. “I’m…m’sorry, ‘arry. Sorry, Merlin…got a lot on my mind.”

“Care to share it?” Harry asks quietly. “Perhaps we can help.”

“I don’t think so, but…” Eggsy sighs. “It’s tha week off. Tha week of Christmas.”

“I thought you’d be happy to have the time with Daisy, lad.”

“Oh, that sounds aces, but I…I won’t have much time. I’ll have to find another job, at least for a bit.”

Harry stares at him. “Has something happened at home?”

“Is it your mother? Is Michelle all right?” Merlin gasps. He and Eggsy’s mother have gotten along quite well the few times they’ve met, and Eggsy couldn’t be happier about their blossoming relationship, even if it is a bit odd that his boyfriend is older than his mother. 

“What? No! She’s fine. Everything’s fine. I just…it’s gonna…gonna be tough on me.” He feels his face flame. “F-financially.” They’re both staring at him like he’s grown another head. “Be missin’ out on seven days’ wages, won’t I? Electric comes due tha end of tha month, an’ water, I think, an’…”

“Oh, Eggsy.” Eggsy can tell that Harry’s trying very hard to hide a smile, and that hurts his feelings.

“Guess you wouldn’t fuckin’ understand that, though, wouldya,” he shoots out before he thinks, and is immediately horrified. “Jesus Christ, I’m sorry!” He covers his mouth with his hand. “Ain’t no excuse fer what I just said. Don’t matter if yer my boss or not. I’m so sorry, ‘arry. Mr. Hart.” He hangs his head in shame. “Thought…thought you was laughin’ at me.”

“It’s all right.” Harry’s voice is kind but Eggsy still can’t look up.

“Look at me, Eggsy.” Merlin’s voice is very soft and he slowly raises his head. “I’m afraid you’re misunderstanding a bit. The office closes, but it closes with pay.”

“With pay?” Eggsy stares at him as if he’s speaking another language.

“Aye. We wouldn’t do that to everyone, not over the holidays.”

“It’s our gift to our employees. A small bonus and the week off,” Harry says. “And I wasn’t laughing at you, I promise.”

“Couse you wasn’t, cuz yer a gentleman,” Eggsy says immediately. “So…I’ll get paid fer not bein’ here? Like I’ll be home with Daisy, or with…” He censors himself, still a little uncomfortable discussing their relationship in front of anyone but his mother. “With friends,” he finishes. “An’ I’ll be gettin’ paid?”

“Aye.”

“Oh. I…I’m sorry I misunderstood.”

“Common mistake,” Harry says with a smile. “You’re not used to something like that, I’m sure.”

“No, I’m not. I’m sorry again, ‘arry. Didn’t mean ta swear at ya or…”

“Eggsy, it’s fine. Merlin’s said and done much worse.”

“He’s yer best mate, a bit different.” Eggsy stands. “I’m gonna go back ta work.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin says. 

“See ya later,” Eggsy says. He goes back to his office and prays for the ground to open up and swallow him.

 

Merlin’s pleased to hear the doorbell at precisely six o’clock. “Hello, lad.”

“Hey.” Eggsy still doesn’t look very happy.

“What’s wrong, leannan?” Merlin gives him a big hug and a quick kiss.

“Still feel like an arse from today. M’really sorry I cursed at yer best mate…an’ yer vice-president…an’ my boss. Jesus, I fucked up.” 

“It’s fine, Eggsy, I promise. With that posh accent and swaggering attitude, you don’t think he’s been cursed at in his many years on the planet?” Merlin rubs Eggsy’s arms in what he hopes is a comforting motion. “And he always deserves it.”

“He didn’t this time. I was just so fuckin’ worried about tha money. Think I’ll ever get over that?”

“It takes a long time,” Merlin admits. Eggsy stares at him. “I told you I didn’t come from money. I don’t believe we were as pressed for money as you and your mother, but we had some hard times. Even after the company started doing well, it took a long time for me to relax and realize I was financially secure. You’ll hoard money for a while, spend on others but never on yourself. It will come with time, I promise.”

“Thank ya, Ian.” Eggsy smiles up at him, a real smile that reaches his eyes. “Ya always know what ta say ta make me feel better.”

“I consider it my job. I am your…” Merlin stumbles over the word.

“Boss?” 

“Well, that. So of course I’m always right. But I was thinking of another word.”

“Call ya my boyfriend in my head,” Eggsy says shyly. “Know that sounds dumb ta you, yer older an’ probably don’t wanna be called someone’s boyfriend.”

“I want to be your boyfriend,” Merlin says, and he means it. He loves that Eggsy’s given a name to their relationship.

“Yeah?” Eggsy asks hopefully, and Merlin nods. “Good.” He stands up on tiptoe and gives Merlin a kiss that leaves him breathless.

“Now come along and earn your dinner,” Merlin says before he spends the next hour snogging Eggsy against the wall of his foyer. “There’s a bookcase calling your name in here.”

“Thought we was doin’ it together.”

“I’m afraid you’re mistaken, lad.” Merlin leads him to the smaller parlor where a box and tools are waiting. “I’m going to sit here and watch you work. Sip at my scotch, admire your thighs and your fine arse.”

“So…I’m like one of those poolboys or whatever, where tha perverted homeowner stands around an’ leers at him while he works?” Eggsy asks with a grin.

“Exactly like that.” Merlin goes to the tiny liquor cabinet and pours himself a drink, fully prepared to help Eggsy assemble the bookcase. He almost drops his drink when he turns around and sees that Eggsy is now shirtless.

“Gotta give ya somethin’ ta leer at, don’t I, bruv?” He nods in the direction of the loveseat. “Sit down. Outta my way.”

“All right.” Merlin lowers himself to the loveseat and wonders what he’s done right in his life to have this beautiful boy half-naked in front of him.

Eggsy chats a bit as he works, occasionally asking Merlin to hold something steady or read him directions. It takes him about forty minutes, but the bookcase is together and sturdy. “How’s that?” Eggsy brushes off his hands and stands up. He stretches a bit and Merlin’s eyes are glued to the strong body. Eggsy blushes, earlier bravado forgotten.

“Looks absolutely wonderful.” Merlin finishes his drink and stands up, taking Eggsy in his arms. “I believe you deserve a reward of some sort.”

“Ya did say somethin’ about dinner.” Eggsy presses his body against Merlin, warm and comfortable in his arms. “But kisses will do.”

“I have quite a large supply of those.” Merlin kisses him, long slow kisses full of tongue. He bites at Eggsy’s bottom lip and he growls a bit, sucking Merlin’s tongue into his mouth. He starts to push Merlin back a bit, obviously headed for the loveseat. “Nae, lad,” he whispers. “That isn’t even comfortable for sitting on very long. I believe we need a bit more room.” He looks up above his head and back at Eggsy. “If you wanted. We won’t…we won’t go any further than what you feel you’re ready for.”

“I know.” Eggsy buries his face in Merlin’s jumper for a moment and then steps aside. He holds out his hand and allows Merlin to lead him up the steps. “I’m a bit scared,” he says as soon as they enter Merlin’s bedroom. Merlin freezes, ready to make another announcement about going only as fast as Eggsy wants. “Know yer not like this, know yer not gonna just fuck me an’ leave me. But…I…I care about ya a lot, Ian, more than I ever cared about anyone outside my family. Just scared that once ya have me…you’ll be tired of me. Don’t know what I’m doin’, too afraid to tell ya what I want…why wouldya want me after ya get…that?”

“Oh, leannan. Don’t you know how much I care about you?” Merlin strokes Eggsy’s hair. “If all I was able to do was teach you things for the rest of my life, I would be happy. Your outside is beautiful, but what makes you desirable to me is as much the inside as the outside. I cannot say it any plainer.” He gives him a gentle kiss. “What you’re feeling is normal…I’m a bit scared myself. I’m fifty. You’re twenty-four. I’m going to take off my clothes and you’ll see the wrinkles and the sags and the marks of age. Why would YOU come back to ME once you’ve learned what you like and what you’re comfortable with?”

Eggsy looks at him as if he’s insane. “Because yer YOU. Because…” Eggsy frowns. “Don’t go throwin’ that logic shite at me, Ian.”

Merlin laughs. “Now you have something to think about.”

“Don’t wanna think right now,” Eggsy says, putting his hands on Merlin’s hips. He slowly pulls Merlin’s jumper up and off. Merlin leads him to the side of the bed and kisses him for a moment. When he pulls away Eggsy sits at the edge of the bed.

“You don’t have to do this,” Merlin tells him. “But I want your hands on me, if you’d be liking it.” He toes off his shoes, removes his socks, and slowly undoes his belt. Eggsy’s eyes get wide. Merlin opens his jeans and drops them, kicking them to the side.

“Seen this before,” Eggsy says with a tiny grin, looking at Merlin in his pants. “An’ ya ain’t got bird legs.”

“I beg to differ,” Merlin says. He keeps his eyes on Eggsy’s face as he slowly slides the pants down and steps out of them. He’s not embarrassed by the fact that he’s already hard and throbbing; just the thought of Eggsy does that to him on most days. He does wince a bit as the thinks of the scars and the wrinkles and the age. Eggsy swallows hard, his eyes slowly traveling down Merlin’s body.

“Yer…yer, uh, hard.”

“Well, yes.” Now Merlin’s embarrassed.

“Fer me.”

Merlin stares at him. “Well, of course I am.”

“I just…I ain’t…I didn’t realize…” Eggsy stammers adorably and stands back up. He reaches out for Merlin, who moves closer. Eggsy puts his hands on Merlin’s shoulders and slowly drags them down his torso. His fingertips lightly trace over the scars on his abdomen before resting on Merlin’s hips. Merlin can feel the hands shaking a bit. “Yer gorgeous, Ian, I just ain’t..I ain’t never thought ya might want me. Like for real, like want ME. I felt ya before, like when we was snoggin’, but Jesus.” Eggsy slowly takes Merlin in his hand and strokes him. “Yer so fuckin’ hot,” he exhales.

“I might die by your hand,” Merlin manages. “Why don’t we lie down?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says faintly. “But wait.” He kicks his trainers off, removes his socks, and undoes the button and zip of his jeans.

“Lad, you don’t…”

“I know I don’t.” Eggsy kisses him. He pushes the jeans down and Merlin gets his first look at the thighs he’s dreamt about.

“Oh, sweet Jesus,” Merlin whispers. He’s definitely sure he’s going to die of pleasure before the night is over, and he wasn’t planning on anything more than touching Eggsy. Eggsy bites his bottom lip and finally pushes his pants down as well. 

Merlin knows he makes some sort of embarrassing sound but he can’t help it. Eggsy’s cock is thick, thicker than his own, and it’s hard against his body. “I…” Merlin shakes his head as if to clear it. “My fantasies of you haven’t done you justice, leannan,” he says finally.

Eggsy blushes and sits down for a moment, then lays down with his head on Merlin’s pillow. “Yer fantasies?

“Oh, yes, lad. Many a night have I lay here, thinking of you.” Merlin lays down next to him on his side, an arm around Eggsy’s waist. “I thought of your body, what it might look like, how it would feel under my hands.”

Eggsy looks up at him for a moment and puts an arm around Merlin’s shoulders. He uses the other hand to gently tug at Merlin’s body until he’s pressed against him. “Let me know what ya think,” he murmurs.

They kiss again, Eggsy eagerly running his hands over Merlin’s back. Merlin starts kissing down his throat, nipping at the place where it meets his shoulder. Eggsy moans, head falling back onto the pillow. Merlin slides down his body, kissing his chest and finally latching onto a nipple. “Definitely fantasized about this,” Merlin tells him.

“Oh, fuckin’ CHRIST!” Eggsy gasps, arching up into Merlin’s mouth. “Yer mouth, oh fuck yer mouth, Ian…that feels good.”

Merlin grins against his skin, lapping and then biting gently at the nipple. “My lad is mouthy in bed…I suppose we’ve found the one place you have no problem talking.” He looks up at Eggsy, smiling wickedly. “And don’t you dare be embarrassed by it. I love it. I love hearing you say my name when I’m making you feel this way.” He moves over to the other nipple. “I’m looking forward to finding all the places that make you talk the most.”

“An’ ya fuckin’ call me cheeky,” Eggsy pants, placing a hand on the back of Merlin’s head and holding him at the nipple.

“Because you are.” Merlin runs a hand down Eggsy’s side, finally stroking the thigh that he’s dreamt about so often. It’s strong and firm in his hand and he moans as he strokes the velvet skin on the inside of Eggsy’s leg.

“Touch me, please, Ian,” Eggsy begs. “Want yer hands all over me.”

Merlin lets the palm of his hand lightly brush over Eggsy’s balls, loving how tight and smooth they are against his skin. He then starts to stroke Eggsy, laying his head on the firm stomach so he watch Eggsy move in and out of his grasp. “So good for me, lad, so gorgeous.”

“Oh my God…oh my FUCKING God…please, Ian…don’t stop…”

“I would never do that to you, leannan. Never leave you hurting like that.” Merlin kisses his way down Eggsy’s stomach, resting between his legs and looking up at him. “Is this all right?”

“I trust you,” Eggsy whispers, fingernails very gently dragging over Merlin’s head.

“I will never betray that trust,” Merlin promises. He presses his lips to the hot skin of Eggsy’s cock and he jumps. He kisses upward, tongue flicking out to where drops of precome are forming at the tip. 

“Oh…fuck me…” Eggsy whimpers, looking down in awe.

“Not tonight, my sweetling.” Merlin slowly pulls Eggsy into his mouth, tongue sliding along the underside of his cock.

Eggsy thrashes on the bed. “Ian…my God Ian your mouth…I can’t…I won’t…I feel it in my feet…no, I can’t feel my feet…ugh…” His hands move to Merlin’s shoulders, fingernails digging in hard.

Merlin doesn’t care. He loves the reaction he’s getting, loves the way Eggsy is finally relaxing and letting go. Eggsy babbles and begs, hands continuing to dig into Merlin’s skin. Merlin uses his hand with his mouth, thumb sliding after his tongue, flicking across the head, pushing against the veins. Eggsy’s entire body shudders and tenses. “You are close, my Eggsy…I can stop and use my hand…”

“Don’t stop if you can…if you don’t…fuck…fuck Merlin I can’t…”

“You can, my lad.” Merlin pulls him all the way in and swallows around him.

Eggsy cries out, his release pulsing onto Merlin’s tongue. Merlin hums and swallows, Eggsy’s body convulsing under his hands. Merlin makes sure he’s done before slowly pulling away. He covers Eggsy’s body with his own, knowing the boy probably needs the connection, the warmth. He very slowly kisses his way up Eggsy’s body before reaching his face. His eyes are closed, tears actually sliding down the side of his face to pool on the pillowcase. “Ian,” he whispers.

Merlin gives him a quick peck on the lips and pulls him into his arms. “Are you all right? Was this too soon? Did I hurt you?”

“Yes, no, and fuck no,” Eggsy manages. His eyes flutter open. “Fuck, I’m cryin’? How embarrassin’. Ain’t like I never jizzed before.”

“Well, I would hope that perhaps I made it better,” Merlin says quietly. He kisses Eggsy’s nose, his cheeks.

“Course ya did. Ya made it incredible.” Eggsy kisses him and wrinkles his nose a bit. “That’s what I taste like, huh?”

“I don’t mind,” Merlin says with a smile.

Eggsy gently pushes Merlin onto his back, hands moving up and down his chest. He slowly gets up and sits across Merlin’s legs. “I can’t…I can’t…I don’t think…”

Merlin catches Eggsy’s hands. “I didn’t do that just so you would do it to me. I wanted to do that, wanted to make you feel good that way. If you never want to do that, it’s fine.”

“I want to make YOU feel good,” Eggsy murmurs. His hands slowly move down and he takes Merlin’s cock in both his hands. “Is this good?”

“Oh, lad, yes.” Merlin’s eyes close and he tries his best not to buck up into Eggsy’s hands. His hands are soft and strong, and he groans as Eggsy adds a bit of a twist.

“Yeah, I like that, too, when I do it to myself.” 

“That’s…that’s a pleasurable mental image,” Merlin manages.

“What, the thought of me wankin’? Ya like that, do ya?” Eggsy asks. Merlin’s eyes fly open and there’s that cheeky grin again. “Like the thought of me naked in my bed, bitin’ my hand so Mum don’t hear me? Like the thought of me strokin’ myself, just like this?” He swirls his thumb in the wetness at the end of Merlin’s cock, using it to dampen the skin a bit. “Gotta confession ta make, Ian…think about you when I do it now.” 

“Bloody hell…”

“I do…I imagined yer body next ta mine, imagined ya touchin’ me, kissin’ me, all tha things I ever dreamt about doin’ with a man…but yer doin’ em ta me.” One hand timidly reaches for Merlin’s balls, stroking and tugging them. 

“Lad…oh fuck Eggsy…” He’d never expected to hear Eggsy talk this way, hear him voice his fantasies.

“Wanna make ya feel good, Ian.”

Merlin clutches the covers in his hands and calls out Eggsy’s name as he comes. He adds a few choice obscenities as he spurts onto Eggsy’s hands as well as his own stomach. “Eggsy…my Eggsy…” Merlin whispers.

Eggsy slides off the bed without a word. He heads for the en suite and Merlin hears the water running. He returns with a flannel and carefully cleans Merlin off, still not speaking. When he comes back, he sits at the edge of the bed and bites at a thumbnail. “Was that…” He squeals as Merlin grabs him and rolls him onto the bed, kissing him within an inch of his life.

“You tell me how I think that was.”

“Oh,” Eggsy says breathlessly, eyes bright as he looks up at Merlin. 

“It was as wonderful as I’d ever fantasized, although your voice, the way you were talking…fuck, leannan, you’re going to be the death of me.” 

“Never did that ta someone before, like all tha way. Wasn’t sure…”

“Perfect,” Merlin interrupts. He buries his head in Eggsy’s chest for a moment. He chuckles as Eggsy’s stomach growls. “I do believe I owe you dinner for your hard work downstairs.”

“I should owe YOU dinner for yer hard work up here,” Eggsy says slyly.

Merlin grins, glad his boy is able to joke around in the bedroom. “I’ll provide drinks and snacks, you pay for pizza.”

“Done.”


	15. Chapter 15

FIFTEEN

“If that’s all, then,” Harry says, closing his portfolio. “I will be leaving early today, Eggsy. I have a few errands to run.” Eggsy nods.

“Eggsy, I need you to make a dinner reservation for me,” Merlin says, and Eggsy clicks his pen. “Christmas Day at my club…you have the number. Make the reservation for, oh, four o’clock. Just for one, as Harry will be out of town again this year.”

“Trust me, I’d rather be with you,” Harry moans. “These aren’t my favorite cousins, but they made me promise after a few glasses of wine last year.”

“The fuck I will,” Eggsy snaps. Merlin stares at him.

“I beg your pardon, Mr. Unwin?”

“Ain’t no way you’s eatin’ alone on Christmas, at yer stupid club.” Eggsy glares at him. He actually glares at him. Merlin thinks it’s incredibly attractive, but that’s not the issue at hand right now. “Yer gonna eat with me, of course, yer comin’ ta mine fer Christmas dinner. Mum does a turkey an’ all that, we always got leftovers. Ain’t no fuckin’ way I’m lettin’ my boyfriend eat alone on Christmas. Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Ian.” Eggsy leans back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest.

Merlin looks from Eggsy to Harry and back again. “You…you want me to have dinner with you and your family? On Christmas?”

“Well, yeah!” Eggsy exclaims, and then looks horrified. “Oh fuck. We ain’t even been together all that long. Guess that’s rushin’ things, right? M’sorry…ya ain’t even been over for a proper meal at mine. It’s too fast. Way too fast. I just…I hate tha idea of ya bein’ all alone, an’ I want ta spend time with ya on Christmas. I…it was…I just…” He turns an adorable shade of pink and looks away.

“I would be incredibly honored to come to your home on Christmas,” Merlin manages, a definite wobble to his voice. Harry snorts and stands up.

“My presence is no longer needed here. No sex in the office.” He closes the door as he leaves.

“Really?” Eggsy whispers.

“Leannan, no one I’ve dated has EVER asked me to come for Christmas. Granted, I’ve only had perhaps two relationships over the holidays, but they definitely never invited me to spend time with their family. I’m…touched.” 

Eggsy gets up and walks around the desk. “Scoot back.” Merlin does as he asks and Eggsy carefully plops onto his lap. “Ya ain’t gotta be alone no more, Ian.” He wraps his arms around him and kisses him. “If you can handle Daisy hyped up on sugar an’ toys, that is.”

“Are you sure your mother won’t mind? I hate to intrude.”

“She loves ya, mate,” Eggsy promises. “She mentioned it before I did, askin’ if I’d invited ya yet. Ain’t like we won’t have Christmas Eve an’ Christmas mornin’, anyway.”

“Mo chridhe.” Merlin buries his face in Eggsy’s hair for a moment, trying to control his emotions.

“That’s new,” Eggsy says, kissing Merlin’s cheek.

“It means my heart.”

Eggsy pulls back to stare at him, eyes wide. “Oh,” he says softly. They kiss for a moment and then Eggsy stands up. “Well…I’m afraid I cannot complete this task you’ve given me, Mr. McNair. Hopefully it doesn’t reflect poorly on my performance evaluation.”

“I suppose I can overlook your defiant behavior just this once,” Merlin says with a grin.

“Just this once,” Eggsy repeats with a wink.

“Actually, I’m glad this came up, because I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Merlin says, nervously rearranging a few things on his desk. This has been on his mind for a few days, and he finally thinks it’s time to discuss it. They’ve had more dates, fooled around a bit more, and he feels confident that Eggsy’s comfortable with him. “I thought perhaps this Saturday you could come over early and help me do a bit of decorating around the house.”

“Sure!” Eggsy says with a grin. “I like decorating.”

“Good. I also thought…I thought perhaps you’d, you’d like to stay overnight, if you have nothing planned for Sunday.”

Eggsy’s grin fades. “Stay overnight?” Merlin nods. There’s a lot of weight to that statement; they both know he doesn’t just mean sharing the bed to sleep.

“If you find things uncomfortable…you can always leave,” Merlin says gently.

“I’d like to stay overnight,” Eggsy says slowly. “Sounds like a good plan.”

“Aye,” Merlin murmurs. They both blush and then burst out laughing. Merlin shakes his head. They’re acting like idiots. “Back to work with you.”

“Yes, sir,” 

 

“So…Mum,” Eggsy says, pushing his potatoes around on his plate.

“I thought you were old enough that I didn’t need to remind ya not to play with yer food,” Michelle comments. “The potatoes are already dead.”

“Right. Sorry.” Eggsy puts his fork down.

Michelle studies him for a moment. “Daisy, babe, ya done?”

“Yes, Mummy. I eated all my potatoes and I didn’t play with them,” she says proudly. 

Michelle wipes her face and helps her bring her dishes to the sink. “Run along and play, Dais.” Daisy obediently trots off to her room and Michelle sits down. “You were saying?”

“I…I invited Ian over for Christmas dinner…he said yes,” Eggsy says shyly.

“That’s great, babe!” Michelle beams at him. “I’m so glad. Nice bloke like that shouldn’t be alone on Christmas.”

“My thoughts exactly…his family are a bunch of wankers, apparently.” Eggsy shakes his head. He cannot imagine not wanting Ian in his family, not being proud of him, wanting to spend time with him. Just because he wants to love a man and not a woman. He hasn’t told his mother about Merlin’s time in MI-6; he figured that was something Merlin could tell her himself, if he felt it necessary. “Glad he said yes. Think…think he was real happy I asked.”

“Couse he was, babe.” Michelle squeezes his arm. “Can tell already he thinks ya hung the moon.”

Eggsy blushes. “Dunno all that, Mum.”

“Now, I’m thinking there’s something else that has ya all nervous,” Michelle says, picking up her knife and fork. “Ain’t gonna bite ya, you know that.”

“I know. It’s just…you an’ me are close, yeah? Can tell ya anything, but…” Eggsy feels his face turn even more red and he slowly cuts and eats a bite of pork. 

“Let me guess.” Michelle’s face is unreadable and Eggsy’s dinner turns in his stomach. “He’s got ya up the duff.”

“MUM!” Eggsy almost yells, choking on his food. “Jesus.”

“Always wanted a grandbaby,” she sighs.

“Yer sick, Mum. Fuckin’ mental.”

She grins at him. “Relaxed ya a bit, though, didn’t I? Go ahead, say yer piece.”

“Ian wants me ta help him decorate his house a bit on Saturday.”

“That’s nice, babe! Such a sweet thing to do together…domestic an’ all.”

“Yeah, like decoratin’. But he…I’m gonna be stayin’ overnight.” He holds his breath and waits.

“Well, it’s about bloody time.”

“Mum?” Eggsy gasps.

“You’ve come home from dates twice now with a bright red neck. I know whisker-burn when I see it.” Eggsy whimpers, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him. “Bet ya got bite marks where I can’t see.”

“Mum,” Eggsy whispers.

“Yer a grown man, Eggsy. Ya can come an’ go as ya like, although I do appreciate when ya let me know you’ll be late. Stops me worryin’ about ya. I like that he’s asked ya ta stay over, like yer not just a quick shag that he gets off with an’ sends home.”

Eggsy never knew his face could get this hot. “Not like that,” he mumbles.

“I know, Egg. It’s one of the reason I like him so much.” She pats his hand. “I’ll stop embarrassin’ ya in a minute. Just…be safe, all right? Know ya ain’t stupid, an’ I bet he ain’t either. He’s older, he lived through those dangerous times. Was one of the lucky ones.”

Eggsy’s never thought about that before. “Yeah,” he says quietly. “He is.”

“Well, that’s all I gotta say then. Be safe, wrap it up, have fun.”

“Mum,” he moans, burying his face in his hands.

 

“Holy fuck,” Eggsy says when Merlin lets him into the house. Stacks of boxes line the foyer. “Ya movin’ out or somethin’?”

“I may have gone a bit insane,” Merlin admits. “Harry’s always warned me that shopping on the internet can be dangerous, and I am now living proof.”

“Wait. Ya didn’t have any decorations here?”

“No,” Merlin admits. “I’ve never…never had a reason to decorate before.”

“Ian,” Eggsy says, blushing with pleasure. “Ya ain’t…ya ain’t doin’ this fer me, are ya? I’m barely here.”

“I want to do this with you, sit in front of a tree with you, snuggle and look at the lights with you.” Merlin punctuates each part of his sentence with a kiss. 

“Okay,” Eggsy says breathlessly. He shyly holds up his small bag. “I brought…”

“Oh, right. Let me take that upstairs to the bedroom.” Merlin hurries up the stairs and Eggsy smiles. He’s not the only eager one, apparently.

Eggsy wanders into the front parlor, where a large tree is in its pot and ready to be dressed. He walks over and inhales the fresh scent of pine. He turns around when Merlin enters the room. “Never had a real tree before,” he admits. “Smells great.”

“It is pretty,” Merlin agrees. “I figured we could work on this for a bit and then if we get tired or frustrated, do a few other things around the house. I have some garland, wreaths, lights…”

“I’m tha hired help…tell me what ta do an’ I’ll do it,” Eggsy promises.

“What if I just want you to stand there and look pretty?” Merlin kisses his nose.

“Ain’t pretty,” he mutters.

“Oh, but you are.” Merlin dances out of the way when Eggsy takes a swipe at him.

They organize the boxes and start to unpack them. Eggsy’s nimble fingers make quick work of the tree lights and they’re soon evenly draped around the wide tree. Merlin sorts through the ornaments and decides what he wants, and they both hang them on the tree, teasing each other about measurements and which side of the tree looks better. Eggsy crawls under the tree to arrange the tree skirt, earning a swift spank to his arse. He peeks out from under the tree, laughing at Merlin over his shoulder. “That what yer into then, bruv?”

“Oh, I have all sorts of ideas I’d like to try on you, my Eggsy,” Merlin says with an evil wink. Eggsy shudders and hides his red face under the branches.

They finish the tree and stand back to admire it. “We work well together,” Eggsy points out as he snuggles into the crook of Merlin’s arm.

“Aye. We’re quite a team.” He kisses Eggsy’s forehead. “No rest for the wicked, leannan. I’ll work outside for a bit, why don’t you decorate in here.” He points to the boxes in the corner. “There are knickknacks and garland in that box. Feel free.”

“All right.” Eggsy digs into the box as Merlin goes for his coat. 

Eggsy gets the garland strung along the mantels of the fireplaces as well as the bannister of the steps. He doesn’t think it looks too bad; Merlin can always change it if he likes. He finds a beautiful set of Christmas candlesticks and holders and places them on the kitchen table. Merlin seems to use that much more than the more formal dining room table. He empties the box, squinting in confusion at the sprig of green plastic at the bottom. He smiles as he realizes what it is, and goes to the kitchen for tape.

He’s standing in the doorway of the parlor and reaching over his head when Merlin comes back in the house. His cheeks are pink with cold and he grins when he sees Eggsy standing on tiptoe. “Need help with that, my little lad?”

“Ain’t that little. I’m average height…not my fault I ain’t a giant like you,” Eggsy pouts. Merlin easily fixes the mistletoe to the top of the doorframe. “What you doin’ with mistletoe, anyway? Don’t I kiss ya enough without it?”

“Aye, but I like the surprise of it. You’ll walk through here and…” Merlin sweeps him into his arms and kisses him.

“Tricky tricky,” Eggsy says, smiling up at him. He places his hands on Merlin’s face to warm him up. “My poor Ian.” He brings his face down for a kiss.

“You’re definitely warming me up, lad.” Merlin takes a step closer, forcing Eggsy to lean in the doorway. 

“Glad ta hear it.” Eggsy slowly pulls the hat from Merlin’s head and kisses him again. Suddenly he feels warm as well, a flush of heat pooling in his groin as Merlin looks down at him. “Ian…”

“Eggsy.” Merlin’s eyes are dark as he leans down to kiss him again, and his hands fist in Eggsy’s hoodie. 

Eggsy undoes Merlin’s coat and Merlin shrugs out of it, allowing it to fall to the floor. “Ian…”

“Don’t care.” Merlin kisses him again, pressing against his body and pinning him to the doorframe. Eggsy groans and wraps his leg around Merlin’s a bit. 

“Take me upstairs,” Eggsy whispers, looking up into Merlin’s beautiful eyes.

 

Merlin stares down at him for a moment, not immediately processing the words. When they register, his grip tightens. “Are…are you sure, lad? We don’t…”

“Don’t make me repeat it,” Eggsy murmurs. “I’m sure.”

Merlin takes Eggsy by the hand and leads him up to the bedroom. They slowly undress each other, movements that are by now quite routine. What can never be routine is the way Merlin feels when Eggsy’s hands slide over his body. He’s learning to ignore the scars, because Eggsy ignores them. He’s touched them, kissed them, but it’s just another part of Merlin like his feet or his ears. 

They climb onto the bed together, Merlin pulling Eggsy to lay over him. Their bodies slowly thrust and rub together as they kiss. Merlin fists his hand in Eggsy’s hair and gently pulls him back. “I’ll be as gentle as I can, leannan. And if it’s too much for you, if you aren’t as ready as you thought, there is no shame in stopping. I’ll be deeply hurt if you allow things to continue out of a need to please me.”

“I won’t,” Eggsy promises. He sucks Merlin’s bottom lip into his mouth and gently bites down.

Merlin groans and moves his hands down Eggsy’s back. He digs his hands into the tender meat of Eggsy’s arse, squeezing as he thrusts up against him. “You will be the death of me, lad.”

Eggsy smiles against his skin, working his way down Merlin’s chests with licks and kisses. “I certainly hope not…I sorta am lookin’ forward ta seein’ how this all works out.”

“Cheeky brat.” Merlin gasps and arches up as Eggsy’s tongue finds the head of his cock. Eggsy’s only put his mouth on him once or twice, and never to completion. Merlin’s fine with that; his boy is very good with his hands. “Oh, Eggsy…”

“Yer so perfect, Ian…so good…” He bobs on him a few times, tongue timidly flicking around the thickness in his mouth.

“No, Eggsy, that would be you.” Merlin groans and runs his hands through Eggsy’s hair. Eggsy gives him one last lick and moves to his hipbones, kissing and sucking them until Merlin knows there will be bruises. “Up here with you.” He pulls Eggsy up so he can kiss him, flipping them over and covering Eggsy’s body with his own. “You are so beautiful, mo chridhe.”

“Ian,” Eggsy moans, head thrown back. Merlin licks the tempting line of his throat before biting at his shoulder. He makes himself pull away and reaches over to the nightstand drawer. He comes back with a condom and lubricant. “Eggsy, are you…”

“I swear ta God, Ian, ya ask me one more time an’ I’ll find someone else ta stick their fuckin’ prick in my arse, swear down,” Eggsy snarls. Merlin stares down at him in shock before starting to laugh. “I mean, Jesus, why tha fuck would I be up here if I didn’t think I was ready.” He runs his hands up and down Merlin’s thighs as they straddle his hips. “Been waitin’ my whole life fer this, fer YOU. Just shut up an’ do it already.”

“I think I might have liked it more when you weren’t so mouthy,” Merlin says with a delighted grin that betrays his true feelings. 

“Get down here an’ kiss me, old man.” 

Merlin complies, leaning down to give him sweet, deep kisses. “Leannan, I will do everything in my power not to hurt you,” he says seriously. “But it will hurt, just a bit. Breathe through it and you will be fine.”

“Ian, I trust ya,” Eggsy says with a shrug.

“Fuck,” Merlin murmurs against Eggsy’s neck. “It might be more comfortable with you on your knees, but I want to see you, want to read your eyes.” He slides down to settle between Eggsy’s legs, bringing them up so his knees are bent and his heels are flat on the bed.

“All right.” Eggsy reaches down to caress the top of his head.

Merlin gets some lube on his fingers and begins to kiss his way up the strong thighs. He drags his tongue along the muscles, enjoying the way they quiver. He laps at Eggsy balls for a moment, pulling them into his mouth and sucking on them. Eggsy whimpers and shivers. He lets his tongue slide just a bit lower, to the very sensitives skin below his balls. Eggsy shouts and arches his hips. Merlin desperately wants to move even lower, give him the intimate kisses he’s dreamt of, but not yet. Not today. He works his mouth back up and flicks his tongue over the head of Eggsy’s cock. “Relax,” he murmurs. His finger slowly orbits Eggsy’s opening, gently pressing against it and moving away. They’ve done this before, this stroking and teasing. He hasn’t breached Eggsy, not until now. He sucks Eggsy into his mouth as he begins to carefully work one finger inside.

“Oh…oh Ian…” Eggsy gasps. “That…”

“Yes, my lad.” Merlin keeps his finger moving a steady pace, inching in a bit more every few minutes. Soon he’s able to twist and thrust that one finger, pushing it in and then curling it on the way out. “How does it feel?”

“Good…odd…” Eggsy’s hands open and close on the covers. “Almost wish ya had hair fer me ta pull.”

“Here.” Merlin holds out his free hand and Eggsy takes it. Merlin kisses back down to his balls again, sucking and licking as he finally adds a second finger.

“Oh…that’s big…” 

“If you think that’s big, lad…” Merlin kisses Eggsy’s thigh. “That’s why we take our time and work up to the main event.” He buries his face where Eggsy’s leg meets his groin, licking along the crease there.

“Oh…oh fuck I like that…your mouth, Christ, Ian…” Eggsy whines. Merlin takes his time but finally has the two finger all the way in. When he twists them, Eggsy yelps and squeezes his hand hard. “Fuck what was that?”

“This?” Merlin pays attention, smiling when he twists his fingers and feels something.

“That…oh fuck me that…don’t…don’t touch it, wait, don’t stop touching it…” 

Merlin rests his head on Eggsy’s stomach, pressing kisses to its flat surface as he pulls his fingers out. A third finger joins the first, little by little working its way inside. He kisses Eggsy wherever he can reach, shivering when Eggsy’s shaking hands pet over his head. “I want to make you feel so good, my Eggsy. I want you to explode in my arms, want to hear you shout my name.”

“Please, Ian…I don’t even know what…I just need you…” Eggsy begs.

Merlin wants to get up and just take him, but he doesn’t give in. He continues with the three fingers until Eggsy is writhing beneath him. Only then does he get up and open the condom. He slides it on before bending down to kiss Eggsy on the lips. “I’ve been tested regularly for over twenty years, lad, so I know I’m clean. However, I’ll not have your first time be bare. It will go easier for you with the condom. Perhaps someday.”

“Whatever ya think best, Ian,” Eggsy whispers.

“I can only tell you to relax,” Merlin murmurs, kissing his cheeks. “You’ll want to tense up, but it will be better if you try to relax.”

Eggsy nods and Merlin kisses him once more. He slicks his cock with lube, and uses the rest around Eggsy’s entrance, slicking his fingers and moving them in one more time. He then takes his cock and hand and slowly starts to push in. “Ian, oh fucking fuck Ian it ain’t gonna fit.”

“Trust me, mo chridre, shh,” Merlin whispers. He’s never been someone’s first before, and he’s scared to death that he’ll traumatize Eggsy even more. He presses in a bit more and winces. “Christ, lad, you’re so tight, you feel incredible.”

“Ian.” Eggsy squeezes his eyes shut and Merlin takes a deep breath. He pushes in the last few centimeters, gasping as he feels his balls press against Eggsy’s body.

“That’s it…that’s it, leannan. I’m in. You have all of me.” Merlin kisses Eggsy’s cheeks, his nose, his chin. “Everything I have is yours.”

“God…Ian…” Eggsy digs his fingernails into Merlin’s back and he doesn’t even wince. He’ll take anything to make Eggsy happy. “What…what do I…”

“Nothing, Eggsy. Let me do the work.” Merlin slowly pulls out and presses in again, trying to remember the exact angle of his fingers when he hit Eggsy’s sweet spot. 

It takes five or six thrusts before Eggsy starts to relax, fingers pulling out of Merlin’s skin. “Ian…that…yes…”

“Yes, leannan?” He feels Eggsy’s lips press against his neck. “Is it better?”

“Yes…is…does it feel good? For you?”

“Oh, lad, you feel incredible. Hot and tight…velvet and steel…” He twists his hips a bit.

“Oh! Fuck, Ian, do that again…fuck…”

“This?” Merlin makes sure to hit the same spot.

“Yes…yes, Ian…” Eggsy shivers a bit. His arms go around Merlin’s shoulders and one foot presses to the back of Merlin’s thigh urging him on.

“Bidh mi gad dhion, leannan,” Merlin murmurs into his shoulder. He thrusts deeper, keeping the angle the same. He finally allows himself to relax and enjoy the feeling of Eggsy taking him in. “Mo anam, ‘s ann leatsa a tha mise gu brath.”

“Ian…oh God, Ian…” Eggsy shudders beneath him.

“Let go, leannan. Give yourself to me…I’ve got you.” Merlin pulls back a bit. “Touch yourself.” He’d do it on his own, but this time he wants to hold himself, look into Eggsy’s eyes. 

“Ian,” Eggsy whispers. His hand is shaking as he takes his cock in his hand. “Oh…Ian…” His head falls back and he clumsily starts to stroke.

“God, leannan you are beautiful.” Other words come to mind but Merlin can’t say them. Not yet. 

“Ian…Ian I’m so close…” Eggsy’s hand moves like fire over his cock, his body tensing and arching.

“Christ,” Merlin hisses, trying to hold back his own release. “Eggsy…” He kisses him hard and Eggsy cries out against his lips. He freezes and sinks against the bed, hands digging into Merlin’s shoulders as Merlin feels the wetness of his release. “Leannan.” Merlin holds him tightly by the shoulders, kissing him hard as he thrusts a few more times and finally comes. 

“Jesus,” Eggsy whispers, eyes fluttering open and trying to focus. 

“Aye.” Merlin tenderly kisses him as he slowly pulls out. Eggsy winces. “I’m sorry, lad. Just rest.” Merlin carefully gets off the bed and disposes of the condom. He cleans up in the en suite and comes back with a flannel. He gently cleans Eggsy as best he can before urging him under the covers. He climbs in next to him and cradles him close. “Are you all right?”

“M’fine.”

“Are…are you sorry?”

Eggsy turns to look at him. “Of course not, Ian. That was…I really don’t have words.”

“Something I’m used to with you,” Merlin says with a small grin.

“Not tha same,” Eggsy points out. He snuggles close. “Just…hold me. I feel…my body isn’t mine right now.”

“I understand.”

“What did ya say ta me before? In Gaelic?”

“Someday I’ll tell you,” Merlin whispers. He kisses Eggsy’s forehead and holds him close. 

 

Eggsy whistles as he walks down the block, unable to keep the grin from his face as he heads for his flat. Merlin had dropped him at the end of the street, giving him time to get himself settled. He’d asked for those few moments before he had to go back to real life, a few moments to let the cool air rush over his heated cheeks. This had definitely been the best weekend in his entire life.

They’d napped for an hour and then climbed out of bed. They’d finished with the Christmas decorations, put everything away, and then Merlin made dinner. They watched telly and then came back to bed, simply snuggling in each other’s arms completely naked. The next morning he’d awakened Merlin with kisses, and they’d made love again. This time Eggsy was better prepared, and he was able to participate a bit more. They’d soaked in the giant tub, Merlin unable to keep his hands to himself. He’d coaxed yet another orgasm out of Eggsy, saying how thankful he was for his young boyfriend’s recovery time. 

He’d promised his Mum he’d be home for supper, and it was probably good he had. He never wanted to leave Merlin’s house, wanted to stay in his arms for at least the next month. He was sure that feeling would eventually settle down, but for right now, he felt as if his feet weren’t even touching the ground.

“Muggsy.”

Eggsy’s feet touch down hard.

He slowly turns around. “Whatcha doin’ here, Rottie? Thought…thought you was up tha river.”

“Got out. Good behavior,” the man sneers.

“Well, aren’t ya lookin’ fancy?” Another man says.

“Poodle…didn’t know ya knew how ta walk without Dean…Dean holdin’ yer leash,” Eggsy manages.

“Listen to tha mouth on him, Rottie. Sounds like our little idiot finally learned how ta talk.”

“Look, just…just back off…ain’t wantin’ no trouble with ya.” Eggsy tries to brush past them but Poodle grabs his arm.

“Some fancy coat ya got here.” Rottie holds him still while Poodle unbuttons the coat and yanks it from his body.

“Oi! Gimme that, ya prick!” Eggsy struggles but Rottie easily outweighs him.

“Heard ya got some fancy new job…think yer better than everyone else.”

“Lemme go.”

“How about ya give us what ya got in yer wallet…an’ this pretty coat…an’ we maybe let ya pass?” Poodle says.

“How about ya fuck off?” Eggsy growls.

He’s almost blinded by a punch to the face, and another to the stomach. “How’s about we teach ya some fuckin’ manners, Muggsy?”

Eggsy is shoved to his knees and kicked in his ribs. He blacks out after the third punch to the face.


	16. Chapter 16

Merlin smiles as he enters the lift, thinking of Eggsy and how well the weekend had gone. He never expected to feel this way after a simple day or two of lovemaking, but here he was, going into work with a goofy grin on his face.

He wishes he could DO something for Eggsy, show him how much it meant to him. He supposes if it was a weekend with a woman, he could bring her flowers. He obviously wasn’t going to come marching into the office with a bouquet of flowers and give it to his male assistant. He could take him out to lunch. Or, even better…treat the entire office to lunch and then no one would be the wiser. He knows the little sandwich shop down the street caters, perhaps he’ll give them a call. Eggsy’s partial to their soup.

Christine is waiting at his office when he arrives. “Good morning, Ms. Wilson.”

“Good morning, Mr. McNair.” She’s frowning. “I…I received a text from Eggsy. He won’t be in today.”

Merlin freezes outside his door. “He won’t?”

“No. He apologized for not calling in, but said he wasn’t up to it. He said he would message Mr. Hart as well, but he wanted to let me know.”

“I…I see.” Merlin suddenly feels the weight of the world on his shoulders. “Thank you, Ms. Wilson. I will speak with Mr. Hart about this later.”

Merlin waits until ten and calls Eggsy’s cell. It goes to voicemail. He sends two texts asking after his health. No response. He finally gives in and goes to Harry. “I was just on my way over to you, Merlin. I wanted to ask about…”

“Have you spoken with Eggsy?” Merlin interrupts.

“N-no. I got a text from him saying he wouldn’t be in today. Didn’t you?”

“No,” Merlin says quietly. “I called and texted him and he didn’t respond.”

“Oh.” Harry’s quiet for a moment. “Well, perhaps he’s so under the weather that even speaking bothers him. I’ve been that sick.”

“Of course you have. Every time you’re sick it’s like an episode of one of those television medical dramas.” Merlin sighs. “But I suppose you’re right. I shouldn’t bother him, he’s probably sleeping.”

“Are you all right, Merlin? Did anything happen between you two?”

“You could say that, but it was a positive thing. Thank you, Harry. Can we speak after lunch about whatever you wanted to talk about?”

“Of course, Merlin.”

Merlin slowly goes back to his office. He forces himself to push Eggsy from his mind and focuses on work. He can’t have a meltdown every time his boyfriend has the sniffles.

 

Eggsy doesn’t respond to Merlin’s voicemail or his texts. He also doesn’t come in again on Tuesday, this time emailing Harry and letting him know. He briefly says he won’t be in again that day and that he hopes it won’t inconvenience anyone. He also gives a list of things he’s working on and who he thinks might be able to work on them in his absence. 

Merlin immediately texts when he hears this news, and again doesn’t get an answer. He calls twice, and the calls go directly to voicemail. He feels like he’s about to bring up his breakfast and makes a quick stop in the loo before heading for Harry’s office.

“My God, Merlin, you look horrible.”

“Thank you, Harry.” Merlin closes the door and sits by Harry’s desk. “I think…I think I might have done something to Eggsy.”

“All right,” Harry says slowly. 

“He spent the night on Saturday. We decorated the house and things turned…intimate. It…it was his first time.”

“I see.”

“I thought things went well. You know he’s not one to hide his feelings, you know if he’s happy or upset. I dropped him at the end of his block…he wanted a few moments to collect his thoughts, he said, before facing his mother. It was a wonderful weekend, or so I thought.”

“And?”

“And now he’s not coming to work. Has he ever actually said he’s ill?”

“Well, no. We just assumed.”

“I’m his boyfriend AND his boss, Harry. If everything’s fine between us, why hasn’t he called ME? Why aren’t I the one getting the emails or the messages?”

“I…I don’t know, Merlin.”

“And when I try to contact him he ignores me. I’m afraid…I’m afraid I’ve done something to hurt him, and he’s avoiding me.”

“If this was anyone but you, I’d say you were overreacting,” Harry says. “But you don’t overreact. I’m…I’m not sure what to say. I can’t imagine that something like this would cause him to stay home from work, but he reacts to things so very differently than the rest of us.”

“If he calls out tomorrow, I’m going to his house,” Merlin says firmly.

“I…I understand. I’m sorry, Merlin,” Harry says softly.

Merlin doesn’t sleep well that night. He’d really thought that things would be different with Eggsy, that they’d connected in a special way above and beyond the physical. But this…perhaps Christopher was right. Perhaps he had nothing to offer a beautiful young man other than his bank account.

 

“Oh. It’s you,” Michelle says coldly when she opens the door the next day. He’d waited until a little before noon to venture over to Eggsy’s flat. Merlin’s surprised to see her, expecting her to be at work.

“I thought I’d stop and see how he’s doing…brought him his favorite soup.” He holds up a bag.

“Well, about bloody time you came by.” She steps aside and lets him into the house.

“I…he didn’t…I didn’t want to bother him.”

“You didn’t want to BOTHER him? He calls you his boyfriend…ain’t it about time ya act like one?” She hisses.

“Michelle, I’ve been texting and calling, and he’s not responded. I would have come over in an instant if I thought he wanted me here,” Merlin says quietly. “Obviously it’s bad if you’re home with him. I’ve not spoken to him since Sunday. If he’s so ill he can’t pick up a phone…”

“Wait. What do ya mean ya haven’t spoken to him since Sunday?"

“I dropped him at the end of the block, and that’s the last time I talked to him. He’s called out three days now, but it’s been to another employee or my vice-president.”

“Christ.” She stares at him. “That stubborn little…he can deal with this, then.” She sighs and runs a hand through her hair. “I’m sorry I snapped at ya, Ian. I…I was mistaken.”

“That’s fine.”

She leads him down the hall and knocks on a closed door. “Go ahead in.”

Merlin enters the tiny bedroom. There’s a lump under the covers on the bed. “Told ya Mum, not hungry.” The voice is muffled, and not just by the covers. 

“That’s a shame, lad. I’ve brought your favorite vegetable soup from that shop down the street,” Merlin says in what he hopes is a calm and rational voice.

The lump on the bed freezes. “Ian?”

“Aye.”

“Wh-what are ya doin’ here?”

“Well, at first I was concerned for your health. You calling out three days in a row like this is rare, although you were out that other time for a week when you were ill. I was concerned about you, so I called. And texted. But you didn’t respond.” He’s met with silence, so he presses on. “You contacted Ms. Wilson, you contacted Harry. Not me, your boyfriend, who should be taking care of you if you’re ill. So that led me to another conclusion.”

“Oh?”

“You’re not really ill. I…you don’t want me as part of your life anymore.” 

“Ian…”

“One option could be that you faked being a virgin and got laid, so you’re done with me. However, I know deep down that’s not you. You wouldn’t ever do anything like that. So I realize it’s me. I’ve done something wrong. One of two things…I traumatized you so badly that you can’t bear the sight of me, or…or I’m not enough for you.” Merlin draws a ragged breath. “I’ve come to the realization that Christopher was right after all. The only thing I’m good for is my money and connections. I’m an old man, a computer geek, with a “shriveled up excuse for a cock,” as he said.” There’s a strangled sound from under the blankets. “Eggsy, I care about you very much. You are the best thing that has happened to me in a very very long time…perhaps ever. But if you don’t feel the same, I can eventually accept it. I assure you that your job will not be affected in any way, and I’m sorry if I…well, for whatever I did to you or made you feel.” He hears a sniffle. Merlin closes his eyes for a moment. “I would ask, however, that you at least show me your face as I say goodbye to you.”

“I…I…”

Merlin waits but Eggsy doesn’t move. He blinks very hard, willing the tears to go away. He’s never experienced heartbreak like this before. “All right, then. I will approve your absence from the office through the rest of the week, but then I must ask that you return on Monday.”

Merlin turns to go, wiping at his eyes as he reaches for the doorknob. “Ian,” a tearful voice says behind him. “Don’t…don’t go…it’s not…it ain’t…it ain’t you.”

Merlin hears a rustle in the bed and he slowly turns around. What he sees makes his heart stop, and he feels his breakfast jump into his throat. Eggsy’s handsome face is covered in bruises. His bottom lip is swollen and cracked, and his left eye is almost swollen shut. He presses a hand to his side as he sits up. “Leannan…oh my lad…what happened?”

“Can’t let ya go thinkin’ ya did somethin’ wrong,” Eggsy manages. “Yer everythin’ good an’ wonderful. Best thing that happened ta me, too. Yer handsome an’ brilliant an’ strong an’ sweet…an’ yer cock is fuckin’ aces, swear down.”

“Mo chridhe.” Merlin comes to the bed and falls to his knees beside it. He finds Eggsy’s hand in the covers and kisses it. “My Eggsy, tell me…tell me what happened.”

Eggsy gently rubs his hand over the top of Merlin’s head. “Ian, do ya really think this weekend would make me never wanna see ya again? Jesus…it was incredible.”

“Eggsy.” Merlin stares up at him. “What…happened?”

“Was mugged is all,” Eggsy says with a shrug. “After ya dropped me off. Took all tha money in my wallet, not that it were much. An’ oh…” He winces. “My coat. They took tha coat ya bought me. I’ll pay ya back, give ya money each pay.”

“That was a gift, you’ll be doing no such thing,” Merlin say sternly. “And you’ll be getting another one.” A thought occurs to him. “Oh, leannan, this is my fault.” He buries his head in Eggsy’s leg.

“How tha fuck is it yer fault?”

“I dropped you at the end of the block. I should have driven you here, walked you to your door.” He finds Eggsy’s hand again and squeezes it. “I’m so sorry. I promised to protect you, and I let this happen.”

“Ian, ya can’t be walkin’ me everywhere an’ holding my hand,” Eggsy points out. “Absolutely ain’t yer fault.”

His cracked lip starts to bleed and Merlin gets out his handkerchief. “No more talking, Eggsy. You need to rest.” He sits on the edge of the bed and dabs at Eggsy’s lip. He then helps him to lay back down, noticing Eggsy’s wince.

“Got some bruised ribs is all.”

“Sweetling…” Merlin says in a strangled tone. Fury rushes through his body, making his hands actually shake. Whoever did this to his beautiful boy is going to pay. Perhaps for all eternity, when he sends them to hell. “You should have called me,” he says finally, very gently stroking Eggsy’s cheek.

“Didn’t…didn’t want ya ta see me like this,” Eggsy whispers. He reaches up to hold Merlin’s forearm, as if to center himself. “Didn’t want ya pulled into my life. Didn’t want ya ta see what ya hooked up with. Some useless chav with a fuckton of baggage.”

“You know who did this,” Merlin realizes. “A normal mugging wouldn’t end up this way. They wouldn’t beat you to a pulp, and they more than likely wouldn’t take your coat. They’d ask for the money and run.” Eggsy looks away. “Leannan.”

“Never thought you’d blame yourself, that you’d think I…I didn’t want ya.” Eggsy’s eyes fill with tears. “Wanted ya so bad, Ian, hurt so much.”

“I’m here now, lad, and I’ll take care of you,” Merlin promises. Eggsy starts to sob. “Shh.” Merlin climbs onto the bed and carefully curls around him. Eggsy presses his face to Merlin’s chest.

“Tried ta fight, Ian, swear down.”

“That’s enough talking, lad.” Merlin cuddles him close, stroking his hair. “I’m going to go heat that soup up for you, all right? And then you can nap, and I’ll stay with you while you’re sleeping.”

“Dontcha gotta go ta work? The release…”

“I have a very capable vice-president who can start to earn his keep,” Merlin says. “Nothing’s more important to me than you, mo chridhe.”

“I’m sorry I ignored yer texts an’ calls,” Eggsy whispers. “Didn’t want ya ta know.”

“It’s over and done.” Merlin kisses his forehead and gets up. “I’ll get that soup now.”

Merlin goes out to the kitchen where Michelle is sitting at the table. He silently gets the soup from the bag and goes to the microwave. “I thought ya knew,” she says finally.

“I know. He didn’t want to pull me into his baggage, he says.” He turns to face her. “What happened.”

“Was…was two of my ex-husband’s blokes,” she says, tears streaming down her cheeks. “They got him in front of tha house. Beat him an’ left him there. No one saw it happen but a neighbor found him an’ brought him in. He wouldn’t let me call the police.”

“Do you know who they are?”

“Finally got it out of him. Don’t know their real names, men from the estates, go by Rottie and Poodle. Spend a lot of time in the Black Prince. Don’t go lookin’ for them, Ian. They’re bad news.”

“I cannot tell you much, Michelle, but I have ways of dealing with this.” He pats her hand. “Don’t you worry. I’d like to take Eggsy home with me, care for him in my house, but I know he’s comfortable here and you’re concerned about him. If I have your permission, I’d like to stay the night, sleep in his room with him.”

“Of course,” Michelle says, surprised. “Ya didn’t hafta ask.”

“I did. It’s your home.” He retrieves the soup from the microwave, finds a bowl, and pours it in. “Perhaps you could make us some tea? I’m going to get this into him, and then settle him for a nap.”

“When he wakes up he’s due for some pain medication,” Michelle says, handing him a bottle. “We have it around from…from before.”

He puts a hand on her shoulder. “This isn’t your fault, either, Michelle.”

“If I hadn’t brought Dean around here…a lot of things wouldn’t have ever happened,” she says bitterly.

“That’s in the past. Trust me when I tell you that allowing the past to run your present is a huge mistake.” He gives her an encouraging smile and carries the soup into the bedroom. “Can you sit up again, lad?”

Eggsy carefully sits up and Merlin props the pillows behind him. “Smells good,” he admits.

“Like I said, it’s your favorite.” Eggsy growls at him when he tries to spoon feed him, and takes the spoon on his own. “So…” Merlin looks around the room. “This is your bedroom.”

“Yeah. Ain’t much,” Eggsy mumbles.

“It’s enough for you,” Merlin says. He studies some pictures on the bulletin board. “Did you draw those?” Eggsy nods. “You’re quite good.”

“Nah, just doodlin’, really.”

“You like dogs.”

“Yeah. Always wanted a dog,” Eggsy says wistfully. “Didn’t have tha money for it, of course.”

Merlin focuses on making sure Eggsy finishes his soup. He then tucks Eggsy back in and curls up beside him. “I’m going to stay here tonight with you,” he tells him. “Your mother said it’s all right.”

“Ya don’t hafta. Gonna be fine, promise. Ain’t tha first beatin’ I’ve taken.” Merlin cuddles him closer. “Ain’t gonna be very comfortable fer ya ta sleep.”

“I’ve slept underneath a tree in a rainstorm, lad. This is like sleeping on a cloud compared to that.”

“I’m real glad yer here,” Eggsy says in a small voice. “Don’t hurt as much.”

“I don’t ever want you to hurt, leannan. Anything I can do to help, I will.” Merlin looks down at him. “But you must tell me when you’re hurting. No more hiding. If it’s emotional, physical, financial…if you’re struggling you must tell me and we’ll work it out. I’m your boyfriend…let me act like it.”

“Yes, Ian.” Eggsy finally smiles. 

Merlin waits until Eggsy’s asleep and tiptoes out of the room with the empty bowl. A tea tray is on the floor outside Eggsy’s room and Merlin pours himself a cup. Michelle’s asleep on the sofa; he’s sure she’s had a trying few days as well. He’ll inform her when she wakes up that she can return to work, he’ll look after Eggsy. He steps outside the flat and gets out his phone. He stares at it for a moment. He hasn’t dialed this number in over twenty years. “James? It’s Merlin. Yes…it’s really me. I know. I need to call in that favor, double-oh-seven. It’s personal.”


	17. Chapter 17

SEVENTEEN

Merlin spends the night with Eggsy, cuddling his boy close and stroking his hair. Every time Eggsy changes position he winces, and Merlin helps him shift into a more comfortable spot. He sleeps the next day whenever Eggsy naps, and Eggsy tries to send him home that afternoon. Michelle’s gone back to work and they’re alone in the flat.

“Don’t need ya ta watch me sleep, Ian,” Eggsy says crossly. “Ya got a very nice bed at home. Go use it.”

“Only if you come with me.”

“Can’t. We both gotta go ta work tomorrow. Gotta get at least one day in.”

“Are you daft, boy?” Merlin stares at him. “You don’t have to go to work tomorrow.”

“I have a lot to do.”

“So do I. I run the company, for God’s sake. But I really feel Harry and everyone else will survive in our absence.”

“I can stand up an’ sit down, Ian. Can get ta work just fine.”

“And all the times you need to walk to the printer? The times you come to see me to ask questions?”

“I might not have that many questions,” Eggsy mumbles. “Excuses to come see ya.”

“Oh really?” Merlin’s pleased by this information. He leans across the table and gives Eggsy a very thorough kiss. “I’ll make a deal with you, lad. Come stay with me tonight…for the rest of the weekend, and I will bring you into the office for a few hours tomorrow.”

“I can go on my own,” Eggsy points out.

“The last thing you need is the hustle or bustle of the tube. Do as I say, or I’ll write you up for insubordination.” Merlin tries to look stern.

Eggsy blushes. “Like tha way ya look after me,” he says shyly. His eyes widen. “Maybe…what do I tell them?”

“Who?”

“Everyone?”

“We’ll tell them you saw an old lady being mugged and stepped in to save the day.” Eggsy rolls his eyes. “Tell the truth, lad,” Merlin says gently. “You were jumped on the pavement outside your home.”

“And if they wonder why you’s bringin’ me ta work?”

“When you called to tell me you were coming in for a few hours, I offered to give you a ride, out of the kindness of my heart.” Merlin puts a hand on his chest and sighs dramatically.

“Idiot.” Eggsy slowly stands up. “Come help me pack a bag?”

“Of course. No shirts and ties. A jumper will do just fine…less twisting to get into the sleeves. You can just sleep naked, no need to worry about pajamas.” Merlin says this to see what kind of reaction he’ll get.

“Ian!” Eggsy’s face turns a lovely shade of pink. “Dirty old man.”

“Only for you, my lad.”

They lounge around the house until Daisy and Michelle get home. Michelle and Merlin have a serious conversation about medications and rest and Eggsy’s general health. “For fuck’s sake, Mum, I’m a grown adult! Can take pills on time.”

“Language,” she says severely.

“Can I come sleep over, too?” Daisy asks.

“Not this time, lass. But perhaps another time, if you’re very good and your mother says it’s all right,” Merlin says. 

“Can we have ice cream and stay up all night?”

“No,” Eggsy and Michelle say together.

“And that’s why we won’t be inviting them, my Daisy. They’re no fun,” Merlin says in a loud whisper. She giggles and gives them a triumphant look.

Michelle hugs Eggsy when they’re finally ready to leave. “Behave yerself,” she say. “Don’t overdo it. Ya might be feelin’ better but that don’t mean yer healed.”

“Yes, Mum.” He kisses her cheek and promises to call her. 

Merlin opens the door and goes out first, looking up and down the pavement before stepping aside for Eggsy to come out. He notices Eggsy’s eyes darting about as well, a fearful look on his face. “They won’t be touching you again, mo chridhe, I can assure you of that.” He helps Eggsy into the car and fastens his seat belt for him before getting behind the wheel. “Never again,” he emphasizes.

 

Eggsy wonders if this is what it’s like to be royalty, minus the constant pain in his side. Merlin waits on him hand and foot, practically carrying him from the car to the house. He gets Eggsy settled in front of the telly and orders his favorite Chinese food. After they eat, he rearranges things so Eggsy’s propped up against him, his back to Merlin’s chest. He makes sure Eggsy’s settled against him at the best angle and hands him the remote.

“Ian?” Eggsy whispers.

“Hmm?” Merlin kisses the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what, leannan?”

“Not tellin’…tellin’ ya what happened. Was afraid ya’d be mad…think I was too much work.”

“Oh, lad.” Merlin lays his head on Eggsy’s shoulder. “You are worth every second of my time, no matter what I’m doing. You make me so happy, you’re such an amazing person. In this short time, you’ve brought so much joy to my life.”

“Yer too good to me.”

“Hardly,” Merlin snorts. “When I’m with you, Eggsy, I just want to cover you and protect you from everything. You’ve been through so much pain, and all of it was undeserved. I will try every day to make you feel how worthy you are.”

“Fuck, Ian.” Eggsy closes his eyes for a moment. 

That night Eggsy sleeps the best he has in over a week. The bed is huge and warm, and he sleeps better knowing Merlin’s more comfortable with the room to stretch out. Every time he rolls over or shifts around Merlin’s hand is gently resting on his shoulder, making sure he’s all right.

A boy could get used to this.

 

“Are you SURE you want to go into the office?” Merlin asks for the third time since they got out of bed. 

Eggsy sighs, smiling up at him. “Dontcha think tha boss should be convincin’ tha employee ta go in ta work, not tha other way around?”

“Well, this boss would much prefer cuddling this particular employee on the sofa to going to work and dealing with a stroppy vice-president,” Merlin grumbles. “Besides, wouldn’t you like to take another shower?”

“Mmm, do like yer shower,” Eggsy says with a sigh. The water pressure and temperature were absolutely perfect, and Merlin insisted on scrubbing him down himself. “Especially when yer in it with me.”

“We could stay home and do just that.”

“No, you big oaf.” Eggsy gets up and finishes his juice. “Now come get me dressed.”

“Rather get you undressed,” Merlin mutters, but he helps Eggsy back up the stairs.

 

Merlin insists on dropping Eggsy in front of the building, even though he has a special parking space down the street. He orders Eggsy to wait for him, parks, and hurries back. They’re separated a bit in the lift, but Merlin looks at him over the heads of the other employees and gives him an encouraging grin. The swelling on Eggsy’s face has gone down a bit, but his bruises have turned lovely shades of yellow and purple. Merlin knows he’s self-conscious about it, but he’s bound and determined to come in and get some work done. If anyone says one word about his looks, however, Merlin will take him by the shoulders and gently march him back home.

By the eleventh floor, they’re the only ones on the lift. “If you need anything, call. We don’t need to stay all day, and there is nothing that can’t wait until next week,” Merlin orders. 

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy says with his special cheeky grin. Merlin groans.

“You’re evil, lad. I can’t even kiss you here, and you give me that smile, say those words?”

“You like it,” Eggsy says, winking. 

The doors open before he can respond. They’re two steps off the lift before they almost literally run into another employee. “Eggsy!” Christine Wilson wails. “Oh, sweetheart, what HAPPENED?”

“I…there was…” Eggsy stammers. “Two blokes…took my wallet an’ my coat.”

“What?” Three women pop up over the top of the cubicle walls.

“You were mugged?” Christine gasps.

“Oh, you poor dear.” One of the women comes rushing out. “Happened to my Jason once, took the watch I bought him for Christmas!”

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” A second woman runs over.

“Well, I…they…they got my side a bit,” Eggsy manages.

“Oh.” One of the women gently touches his ribs and Merlin wants to growl. “That’s horrible.”

“You poor thing. Let’s get you to your office, and then you don’t leave there for any reason at all, understand?” Christine puts an arm around his waist and gently leads him away. “You call me if you need something from the printer, or supplies, or anything. And I’m sure Mr. Hart and Mr. McNair can come to you if they need you. You stay put today.”

“Of course,” Merlin says faintly. He watches Eggsy walk away surrounded by concerned women. He smiles to himself. Apparently he won’t have to worry about Eggsy’s well-being.

He removes his coat and hangs it in his office before stopping to see Harry. “Welcome back, Merlin. I’m glad to see you remembered you own a company.”

“Don’t gripe at me, Harry. You’re just made because you had to do something other than look good,” Merlin says with a smile.

“How’s Eggsy?”

“Better. He insisted we come in today. The ladies of the office took one look at his bruised face and swarmed around him. He won’t be getting much done today, I don’t think.” Merlin goes to Harry’s table and pours a cup of tea. 

“That’s good to hear. You mentioned in your text last night something about needing a favor?”

“Yes. Would it be a great imposition for Eggsy and I to come for dinner tomorrow night?”

“No. Of course not. As long as you don’t expect a gourmet meal.”

“I’ve met you, Harry. I know your expertise in the kitchen is average at best.” Harry frowns but doesn’t deny it. “I have an ulterior motive, other than for Eggsy to see the monstrosity that is your butterfly collection. I need to have a brief meeting with someone at your home, and then Eggsy will come later.”

“This is very…vague.”

Merlin sighs. “I’m having James stop by to talk about Eggsy’s attackers.”

“James? Why would you…” Harry’s eyes widen. “You’re not talking about James Spencer, I don’t think, and there’s only one other James we both know.”

“I’m going to take care of those bastards once and for all,” Merlin says calmly. “I spent a lot of last night looking through surveillance footage…there are more cameras in his neighborhood then you’d expect. I have decent photographs, but I need information on their routine. I don’t think…I don’t think it’s wise for me to be linked to this in any way, or I’d do it myself.”

“I see. Do we know anything about these men?”

“Just that they used to run with Eggsy’s ex-stepfather. I don’t know anything about their families, or…”

“Leave that to me,” Harry says with a grin. His smile widens as Eggsy knocks on the door. “Hello, dear boy. I’m so happy to see you up and about. We’ve missed you dreadfully.”

“Told ya,” Eggsy says, giving Merlin a pointed look. “Glad to be up an’ about m’self.”

Harry gets up and comes over to Eggsy. “I’m so sorry this had to happen to you, Eggsy. Merlin’s given me the details, I hope that’s all right.”

“Course. Yer my boss, too.” Eggsy looks uncomfortable.

“So these…men. They had no other reason to go after you other than they were cronies of your stepfather?”

“EX-stepfather,” Eggsy says quickly. “Yeah. We don’t exactly run in the same circles otherwise.”

“And they live in your neighborhood?”

“Dunno, really. I mean, Rottie had a bird he shacked up with now an’ then, but otherwise he probably lives in a sewer somewhere,” Eggsy says with a small smile. “Poodle usually kips on a sofa at someone’s house…ain’t gotta permanent place ta stay. No one can put up with him for very long.”

“So no families…children?”

“Fuck, I hope not.” Eggsy shudders at the idea.

“Well, it sounds like you’re lucky not to run into them more often.” Harry meets Merlin’s gaze. “I was just telling Merlin that it’s been ages since he’s been over…I thought he might come for dinner tomorrow. He said you’d be with him, so the invitation includes you, of course.”

“Ya sure? Wouldn’t want ta intrude.”

“Of course I’m sure. I’d love to have you for dinner.” 

“Thanks.” Eggsy leans against the wall, obviously finding it more comfortable than sitting. “Now…about yer electronic calendar, ‘arry. What tha fuck didya do? I can’t make heads nor tails of it!”

“That’s my cue to leave.” Merlin chuckles. “Good luck cleaning this all up, lad.”

 

“Yer phone’s buzzin’,” Eggsy says from his seat on the sofa as Merlin comes downstairs on Saturday afternoon. “Didn’t look.”

“You could have looked, lad. I have nothing to hide.” Merlin bends down to kiss Eggsy’s forehead. He reads the text and frowns. “Oh, bloody hell.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Harry’s having a culinary emergency. Apparently the herbs he needed aren’t the right ones, and they “simply won’t do,” in his words. He wants me to run down to the grocer and get what he needs. He can’t leave the kitchen.”

“All right then, just lemme get my shoes.”

“Ridiculous, lad. You don’t need to do the extra walking. I’ll call a cab to be here at six, and you can come over to his house then. You know the address.”

“Ian, ya said he lives like a few streets over. I can…”

“You absolutely cannot walk.” Merlin glares down at him. “Come over in the cab at six or you’ll not be liking my reaction.”

“Or maybe I will,” Eggsy says with a shy grin.

“Cheeky lad.” Merlin gives him a real kiss and goes to find his clipboard.

He walks the short distance to Harry’s house and knocks on the door. “Hello, Merlin.”

“Harry. Thank you for letting me do this.”

“Of course. I care about Eggsy as well, you know.”

“True, but this could get…serious. I’m not sure you should be more involved than this. Plausible deniability.”

“I understand.”

Harry leads Merlin down the hall to the kitchen. A compact man with ice blue eyes and smile wrinkles at their edges stands up from where he’s leaning against the counter. “Merlin.”

“James Bond.” They shake hands and briefly hug. “Good to see you. Thank you for coming.”

“Always a pleasure, especially when I get to see this old relic.” Bond winks at Harry.

“I just made that martini with some of my best vodka, I’ll have you know,” Harry retorts.

“You two can flirt later. Eggsy will be here in about twenty-five minutes and I want to go over this.” Merlin taps at his clipboard and opens a few things.

“Isn’t that…”

“Yes, Harry, I stole it from HQ and made some modifications, DO be quiet.” Merlin shows Bond the clipboard. “I have all this downloaded onto a drive for you, but here are the basics. These two men are the ones that attacked Eggsy. I need you to find their routine, their daily schedule. And then you’re going to apprehend them and bring them to a location I’ll give you later, in three or four days, if you can.”

“And then?” James looks up at Merlin.

“And then we take care of things. I’ll not have my boy being petrified to even stick his nose out his own front door. He’s timid enough.”

“I’m surprised at you, Merlin.” James leans back against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. “I never would have pegged you as the romantic sort.”

“He’s not, normally. But Eggsy…Eggsy is special,” Harry says kindly. “You’ll see when you meet him.”

“You’re sure this is what you want to do?” Bond asks Merlin. “This could get…dirty.”

“It could, but it won’t, because you’re the best. Trust me when I say no one will miss these monsters. Their old boss, Eggsy’s ex-stepfather, is currently in prison and I’ll do everything I can to keep him there. In the meantime…” Merlin continues talking and they devise a plan until Harry’s doorbell rings.

“That will be Eggsy.” Merlin sticks his clipboard in a pocket of his coat. 

“I’ll get it.” Harry goes to the door.

“Be nice,” Merlin tells Bond. “He has some PTSD…the stepfather is a bastard as well.”

“I can be very nice,” Bond says and Merlin snorts.

“Oh…didn’t know ya had company.” Eggsy draws back behind Harry. “I woulda waited.”

“No, lad, it’s fine.” Merlin reaches around Harry and takes Eggsy’s hand. He gently pulls him forward. “This is an old friend of ours.”

“Bond. James Bond.” James holds out his hand and Eggsy shakes it. “I hope you gave as good as you got,” he says, motioning to Eggsy’s face.

“Eggsy Unwin, an’ I tried. You go ta uni with them like tha other James?”

“No. We worked together years ago. I’m in shipping…a company named Universal Exports.”

“Never heard of ‘em,” Eggsy says apologetically.

“It’s quite a boring job,” Bond says. “Nothing to write home about. I understand you work with Merlin and Harry?”

“Yes…I’m…I’m just an assistant.”

“Just an assistant?” Bond’s eyebrows raise. “If you’re even attempting to manage these two, I tip my bloody hat to you.”

“Thank you, James,” Harry says wryly.

“Oh, they ain’t so bad.” Eggsy dips his head and shyly steals a glance in Merlin’s direction. Merlin actually blushes. “Are ya stayin’ fer dinner, too, Mr. Bond?”

“I haven’t been invited. And please, it’s James.”

“Harry…didn’t know you was so rude in yer own home, not invitin’ a friend fer dinner,” Eggsy says.

Bond laughs. “It’s fine, Eggsy. I have other things I must attend to anyway.” He turns to Harry and Merlin. “Good to see you both.” They embrace and he turns to Eggsy, holding out his hand again. “It was a great pleasure, Eggsy. I don’t think Merlin has ever introduced me to one of his…friends.”

“Oh.” Eggsy blushes.

“I’ll walk you out, James.” Merlin leads Bond to the door as Harry engages Eggsy in preparations for dinner. 

“He’s quite young.”

“Like that’s ever stopped YOU before.”

“Don’t be so defensive, Merlin.” Bond gives one of his rare sincere smiles. “He seems like a nice young man. Good for you.”

“He is. Life has dealt him a losing hand, James, and I’ll be making sure he starts winning from now on. Starting with these bastards.”

“I’ll be in touch.” James slips out the door with a nod.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE: Merlin and James Bond take care of Rottie and Poodle in this chapter. It's not long or particularly graphic, but it's there.

EIGHTEEN

Eggsy returns to work full-time the following Monday, with Merlin keeping a close eye on what he should and shouldn’t be doing. He didn’t have to work too hard; the women in the office keep close tabs on Eggsy and squaw at him if he tries to do something too strenuously. Christine caught him eyeing up the box of copy paper and almost took his head off. Eggsy helplessly said something about doing his job and was told in no uncertain terms that if he didn’t take it easy she’d make sure he never did his job again.

Merlin has to smile. Anyone who knows Eggsy can’t help but love him.

The one thing that concerns him is the way Eggsy’s drawn back into his shell, even with some of his fellow coworkers. The attack scared him, drove him back into himself, and that makes Merlin furious. He eagerly awaits the call from Bond, and is pleased when it comes through that Friday. 

“You look like the cat that’s eaten the canary,” Harry says as he arrives in Merlin’s office for their 11:00 meeting with Eggsy.

“Are you early?” Merlin checks his phone, his computer, and the clock on the wall. “Jesus, have I died? Is this heaven?”

“Aren’t you cute?”

“Eggsy thinks so,” Merlin says with a grin.

“Eggsy doesn’t know any better.” Harry fixes his tea and sits down.

“If you must know, I just heard from James. Our plan will go into action tomorrow.”

“Don’t you normally spend Saturday with Eggsy?” Harry murmurs, one eye on the door.

“Yes, but I can get away for a few hours. I’ll make up some sort of excuse…Christmas shopping, perhaps.”

“That’s believable,” Harry agrees. They see a shadow in the doorway and he quietly clears his throat. “I myself have been done shopping for days.”

“Lie,” Merlin says as Eggsy comes in. “You shop on Christmas Eve.”

“Not this year. The internet is a wonderful thing. Isn’t that right, Eggsy?” Harry asks.

“I don’t…I never really shopped online til I bought stuff here fer tha company,” Eggsy says shyly. “Ya…ya usually need a credit card an’ I ain’t never had one.”

“That’s wise. Although you have self-control, so I’m sure you would be quite responsible shopping online.” Merlin glares at Harry. “Unlike other people.”

“I’m fairly certain my spending habits are not the focus of this meeting,” Harry says stiffly and Eggsy grins.

 

“Sweetling, I need to run out this afternoon,” Merlin murmurs into Eggsy’s hair. Eggsy was staying the weekend, and they were snuggling in bed, both too comfortable and lazy to get up. 

“Yer worried about this afternoon? Ain’t barely nine yet.” Eggsy ruts down deeper under the covers, head buried in Merlin’s chest.

“True. But I just wanted to let you know. Are you all right staying here by yourself?”

Eggsy pokes his head back up. “Ian, I’m a grown man. Can stay all by myself without a sitter an’ everything.”

“Brat.” Merlin gently pokes his non-bruised side. “I just…I want you to feel safe.”

“Ian, ya got about fifty-three kinds of locks on that front door an’ I’m fairly certain ya gotta say ‘Alohomora’ ta officially open it.” Merlin stares at him in confusion. “Harry Potter? Hermione…opens doors?” Merlin slowly shakes his head. “Oh sweet fuckin’ Jesus we’re startin’ those movies TODAY,” he declares. “How’d I miss that ya never saw those?”

“Because I’ve made sure to distract you with my brilliance.”

“More like ya distracted me with yer wicked fingers an’ gorgeous cock,” Eggsy murmurs, planting a slow line of kisses up Merlin’s chest. 

“Not yet, leannan. It will hurt you.” Merlin helps him shimmy up a bit so he can kiss him.

“It’s hurtin’ me in other ways,” Eggsy pouts.

“Christ, you are adorable.” Merlin gives him another kiss. He tries to ignore Eggsy’s warm body wriggling against him. Eggsy insists he feels better but Merlin cannot allow himself to buy into it. He’s had sex after injuries before, and the temporary pleasure is not worth the pain later.

“Maybe I’ll ignore this fuckin’ hard-on I’ve had for tha last two days if ya take me out for breakfast.”

“I’ve created a horny monster,” Merlin says with a grin.

Eggsy carefully rolls on top of him. They’re both wearing pajama bottoms but it’s almost like they’re naked. Merlin can feel Eggsy’s erection against his thigh, and his own cock is throbbing between their bodies. “Yeah, ya have. That a problem?”

“No,” Merlin whispers, staring up into the beautiful green eyes. “I…it’s no problem at all.”

“Good.” Eggsy gives him a long kiss, wiggles against him a bit, and slowly rolls off and sits up. “First in tha shower unless ya wanna join me?”

“I know what you’re after, my clever boy, and it won’t be happening. Go shower.” Merlin pinches the delectable bum, happy that Eggsy feels comfortable enough to joke and flirt with him.

“Yes, sir.” Merlin groans, as he always does when Eggsy uses those words. Someday they’ll be in a place where Merlin can investigate that side of his sexuality and see if Eggsy might want it as well. For now he just lets Eggsy says the words, lets him know how it makes Merlin shiver.

Merlin waits until he hears the water running before reaching for his phone. _We’re good for this afternoon_ , he texts. _I’ll see you at two at the assigned location._

 

Merlin leaves the house at one, Eggsy safely in the kitchen organizing the refrigerator. He’s insisted on making dinner and Merlin leaves him to it. Cooking isn’t too strenuous. He drives and parks a good thirty minutes’ walk from his final destination, not wanting his vehicle seen anywhere near where he’s going. He’s already disabled all the cameras within a five kilometer radius, but one can’t be too sure. He flips up the collar of his black coat, an old garment he’d found in the attic. His jeans are old, his trainers battered. He wears a grey wool watch cap; no one would take him as the owner of a thriving software company. He actually looks like a hired thug, someone who belongs in the abandoned neighborhood of warehouses he’s quickly approaching.

He hears the footsteps just as he sees Bond step out from behind a building. “Right on time. Some things never change.”

“I’m not Harry, James.”

“You’re sure about this.” Bond stops him with a hand on his arm. “I know how you feel about the boy…I understand. I felt that way about someone once…willing to sacrifice everything to save her.” James gets a wistful look on his face, a look Merlin’s never seen. “But even if it’s never connected to you, it’s there. This will be personal.”

“I’ve sent many a man on to his final judgment, James. You forget how we met.”

“This is different. You worked at a distance most of the time.”

“These bastards hurt my boy. They jumped him, attacked him two on one. They stole the person he was starting to become. I’ll have them pay.”

“Fair enough.” Bond leads the way around the corner and through a broken door. “Here they are, delivered as promised.”

Two chairs sit in the middle of the empty warehouse, with a third chair off to the side. A man is bound to each chair, gagged and wearing a blindfold. Merlin instantly recognizes the men from his surveillance footage. He stands in front of them for a long moment. He smiles grimly as he sniffs and smells urine. Good. They’ll die with the embarrassment of the knowledge that they’ve pissed themselves. Bond walks behind them and yanks the blindfolds off. They blink hard and jump in their chairs, trying to break free. He then unties the gags and removes them as well. The first man, the one Bond has identified as Rottie, spits and chokes. “What tha fuck we doin’ here? Lemme go, old man, an’ I’ll show ya what for.”

“I’d love to see you try, but unfortunately you won’t be leaving those chairs alive.” Merlin smile pleasantly.

“What tha fuck you on about, Gran-dad?” Poodle snaps.

“You’ve made a grave mistake. You robbed and beat someone you never should have touched. Your hands should not have even been NEAR him.”

“We’ve beat an’ robbed hundreds of blokes, guv,” Poodle says and Rottie nods. Neither of them looks scared, or even alarmed. Yet another mistake.

“You’ve frightened my boy.” Merlin drags the third chair across the floor, the men wincing as its metal legs squeak across the cement floor. “You’ve made him afraid of his own shadow, a shadow he’d finally started to come out of. And for what? To show what big strong men you are?”

“Yer boy?” Poodle sneers. “One of those pansies, then?”

“My sexuality is not what you should be concerning yourself with,” Merlin says calmly. “From what I understand you used to take orders from his stepfather.”

“Muggsy?” Rottie gasps. “You stickin’ it ta him, then? Jesus, mate, hard up for it, ain’t ya?”

“Or maybe Muggsy is,” Poodle snickers.

“I’m not sure who this Muggsy is, but I am speaking of Eggsy. He is a treasure, an angel among men. You’ve hurt him in more ways than one, and for this you will pay.”

“An’ who tha fuck are you ta decide that?” Poodle snaps.

Merlin stands up and leans into his face. “I am the last thing you will ever see. Look into my eyes.” He grabs Poodle’s face and forces him to look. “What you’re seeing right now are the consequences of the biggest mistake you ever made. You laid hands on him. You stole his money, the warm winter coat I gave him. But you also stole the courage he’s been working so hard to find.” Merlin hears James step up beside him, standing in front of Rottie in a similar manner. Merlin pulls the switchblade from his coat pocket and flicks it open. 

Poodle’s eyes widen. “Jesus, mate, ya don’t gotta…”

“Oh, but I do. My boy won’t look around in fear every time he leaves his door.” Merlin looks at James and nods, and he opens a similar blade. “We’ll make sure your bodies are found and identified, although not for any grieving loved ones. From what I hear, you don’t have any of those. It’s for my lad, my Eggsy. He’ll know that you no longer walk the earth, polluting it with your presence. I’ll give you thirty seconds to make things right with your God.” He briefly straightens up.

“Look, mate, it were all in fun!” Poodle yells. “Didn’t hurt him too bad…walked away, didn’t he?”

“More like crawled away.” Merlin leans back down.

“Jesus, what tha fuck…Jesus Christ!” Rottie yelps, hopping and jumping in his chair. “Ya can’t…”

His sentence goes unfinished. Merlin looks at Bond and nods, and they move as one. The blade easily slides in between Poodle’s ribs before Merlin gives it a twist. They both gasp and choke, blood starting to gurgle its way up. Merlin looks at Bond again. “I’ll make sure it’s finished,” he tells Merlin.

“Thank you again.” Merlin hands Bond the blade and shakes his hand. “Keep in touch.”

“I think I will. I like that boy of yours.” Bond gives him a cold smile and turns back to the men slowly dying on the chairs.

Merlin walks away without looking back. As soon as he reaches his car he removes the hat and coat and pulls on his regular warm wool coat, putting on the old leather gloves he pulls from the pockets. He stops along the way and discards the black coat and watch cap in a charity donation bin, just in case.

“Yer back!” Eggsy says happily as Merlin walks in the door. He stands in the doorway of the kitchen, waiting for his kiss. “Didn’t take too long.”

“No. I tried to hurry. I do have to use the loo, though…lines were dreadful everywhere I went.” He kisses Eggsy and heads for the toilet, waiting a moment before flushing. He then peels the gloves away and shoves them back into his coat. He washes his hands; he doesn’t see any blood but one cannot be too careful with such things. He hangs up his coat and returns to the kitchen. “Find anything for dinner?”

“Yeah, but ya gotta do some shoppin’ soon, mate.” Eggsy stands at the counter chopping vegetables. 

“Tomorrow,” Merlin promises. He offers to help but is refused, so he sits at the table watching Eggsy maneuver around the kitchen. He loves how comfortable the lad is in his home.

The meal Eggsy creates is delicious, and Merlin is happily full when they wash up and clean the kitchen a few hours later. “Harry Potter?” Eggsy says hopefully. “You like it we can binge watch…eight movies.” He checks something on his phone. “Only nineteen hours plus.”

“Good lord,” Merlin says in shock. 

“Ya sayin’ it’s a problem ta lounge around with me fer nineteen hours?” Eggsy asks with a grin.

“Never, leannan.” 

They grab snacks and drinks and head for the sofa. “Wait.” Eggsy looks up at him and frowns. “Ya sure ya wanna watch this? I mean, I sorta didn’t even ask.”

“Oh, lad, it’s fine. Whatever you want to watch. I just like spending time with you. And if I end up enjoying the movie, even better.”

Merlin arranges himself on the sofa, laying down with his legs in a vee. He brings Eggsy to sit between them, his back against Merlin’s chest. “This all right?” Eggsy asks.

“Perfect.” He buries his face in Eggsy’s hair as Eggsy gets the movie ready. He takes a few deep breaths and tries to calm himself. The person he’d been in the warehouse, the one that kills without regret, that’s a person Eggsy can never see. Merlin does a good job of keeping him hidden, but for his boy he would burn the world down.

“Thanks fer watchin’ this with me.” Eggsy wraps Merlin’s arms around him.

“Never a problem, leannan.” He kisses the top of Eggsy’s head.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of medical handwaving; Eggsy probably should have had a few more weeks to recuperate. But I need the story to move along, so yeah. Sorry.
> 
> Our boys needed some sex before I get to the fluff that is Christmas. So here you go. Sexy boys.

NINETEEN

It was another few days before Eggsy and Merlin were able to spend any quality time together. Merlin and Harry had to attend dinner meetings with a prospective client, and another night Eggsy was busy with Michelle and Daisy, decorating the house and preparing for Christmas. He invited Merlin to join them but he declined. His relationship with both of the girls in Eggsy’s life was coming along nicely but there were some things that just needed to stay within the family. 

They finally managed to make time to have date night, opting to go out for pizza and then come back to Merlin’s house to wrap gifts and relax. “She was so cute, babe. She had sprinkles everywhere…she looked like somethin’ from tha Nutcracker.” Eggsy grins as he tapes wrapping paper together. 

“I like when you call me that,” Merlin says suddenly.

“Call you what?”

“Babe,” Merlin says. “You’ve started doing it recently.”

“Oh. I…yeah. Call ya that in my head, guess it came out.” Eggsy blushes and rubs the back of his neck. 

“I love it,” Merlin tells him.

Eggsy’s nimble fingers curl ribbon around the box and soon it’s artfully decorated with a bow. “Been wantin’ ta tell ya somethin’…wasn’t sure if ya heard.”

“What’s that, leannan?” Merlin frowns as his bow turns out looking like a pile of dog poo instead of a pretty pile of ribbon. “Why can’t I do this?”

“Because yer…gimme.” Eggsy swipes the package from him and undoes the ribbon. “Rottie an’ Poodle…the blokes that jumped me.”

“What about them?” Merlin glares at Eggsy’s hands as he creates a beautiful bow without even paying attention to what he’s doing.

“They was found…found dead.” Eggsy’s hands stop moving but he doesn’t look up.

“Eggsy.” Merlin gently tilts his chin up. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah. I feel better knowin’ they’s not around anymore. But…I feel horrible that I feel good. Ian, I’m GLAD they’re dead. What kinda person does that make me?”

“A normal human being.” Merlin pulls him into an embrace. “They took something from you, lad. Your security, your sense of safety. I’ve watched you…you look for them every time we go out in public, so I know you’re doing it even more when I’m not with you. You’re happy they’re gone. That’s not a crime.”

“I just…I never wished anyone dead before. Well, maybe Dean. But this…I wished it an’ it HAPPENED.”

Merlin chuckles and pulls away. “I doubt your wishing it is what killed them. Fatal stabs to the abdomen took care of that.”

Eggsy stiffens. “Ian.”

“Hmm?” Merlin decides to give up on ribbon and just use wrapping paper. Most of the people he’s bought for won’t care; Eggsy was the one who’d picked up the ribbon and started making things fancy.

“How’d ya know that was how they died?”

“What?” Merlin’s blood turns to ice. He’d been so distracted by Eggsy that he’d forgotten to keep a close hold on his tongue. “Oh, I’m sure I heard it on the news or something. I keep it on in the background a lot, you know that.”

“Ian.” Eggsy takes Merlin’s head in both his hands and forces him to look at him. “Did…were…” Eggsy’s hands shake a bit.

“Are you asking if I had anything to do with the death of the monsters who beat you and left you lying on the pavement?” Merlin asks quietly. Eggsy doesn’t answer. “I’m a software programmer, leannan. I own one of the biggest companies in the city, if not the country. That’s who I am. I’m also the man who deeply cares about you.”

Eggsy bites his bottom lip and slowly nods. “Course. Right.” Merlin sees the acceptance in his eyes, the relief, the concern. “Christ, you made a mess of this. Lemme finish them. You start cleanin’ up.”

“Yes, sir.” Merlin turns away and goes for the rubbish bin. He watches Eggsy continue to wrap gifts. “Thank you for doing this. You don’t have to.”

“I like wrappin’ presents. Never had many ta give, so it’s a pleasure, even though these ain’t from me.” 

Eggsy finishes the last four gifts while Merlin cleans up the scraps and puts everything away. “It’s still early. Shall we watch a movie, or…”

“I had an idea.” Eggsy takes Merlin’s hand and kisses it. “Why don’t we go upstairs?”

“Lad,” Merlin warns.

“Ian, if ya say I’m still healin’, gonna fuckin’ deck ya.” Eggsy tugs Merlin upstairs before he can protest. “Strip down an’ sit up against tha headboard,” Eggsy orders.

“Who’s this bossy Eggsy Unwin?” Merlin asks but does as he’s told.

“Mmm, that’s a sight,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Almost forgot what that looked like, been so long.”

“Leannan, you’ve been healing. Bruised ribs…”

“Yeah. I know. Hurt like a bitch, been livin’ with it. But it’s at a point I can live through tha pain. Miss ya, Ian. Want ya.” Eggsy gets the lube and a condom and places it next to Merlin on the bed. “Had a lot of time ta myself these last few weeks while I was recuperatin’. Wanna know how I spent it?”

“I know how. With your mother and sister.”

“Not all the time. Lots of times I was alone in my room, doin’ research.” Eggsy removes his shoes and socks and pulls his shirt over his head.

Merlin swallows hard. He might not live through this. “Research?”

“Yeah. Didya know there’s a lot of free porn on tha web?” Eggsy asks innocently. He undoes his jeans and pushes them down, rubbing himself through his pants.

Merlin’s definitely not living through this. “I’ve…I’ve heard.”

“Yeah, so I was lookin’ at some stuff…tryin’ ta learn a few things for ya.” Eggsy blushes as he removes his pants and crawls onto the bed, straddling Merlin’s legs. 

“I don’t need you to “learn a few things” for me, lad. I’m happy as we are, moving on and learning together,” Merlin points out.

“Know that, but still. Found a few sites I liked, maybe picked up a few pointers along tha way.” Eggsy takes Merlin in both hands and starts to gently stroke him. “Thought I might try a few, if you was interested.”

“I…” Merlin chokes on his own saliva. He clears his throat and tries again. “I could be interested.”

“Good.” Eggsy leans forward to kiss him, hands still stroking his cock.

“God, lad, you feel so good.”

“I want to. I want ta make ya feel good…wanna take care of you, Ian. The way ya take care of me.” He leans back a bit and takes his own cock in hand as well, gently rubbing it with Merlin’s.

“Sweet Jesus.” Merlin’s head falls back with a thud.

“No concussions. I might not have tha nerve ta try this again,” Eggsy says with a nervous grin. He reaches for the lube and opens it. Merlin immediately holds out his fingers. “No.” Eggsy shakes his head. He wets his own fingers and reaches behind his body.

“Eggsy.” Merlin can barely form the word. He stares unashamedly as Eggsy starts finger himself, his eyes fluttering closed and his mouth open.

“Been tryin’ ta do this…think about ya when I do it. Learning what feels good ta me, how ta get myself open for ya.”

“You…you’ve thought about me?” Merlin starts to stroke himself as he watches. Eggsy’s beautiful like this, unafraid and bold and incredible.

“Yes…fuck yes, Ian. Think about ya, how ya fill me. Got up ta four fingers in once.”

“Christ.” Merlin grabs Eggsy by the hip, fingers digging in.

Eggsy leans forward a bit so he can get a better angle. “Wanna get ready so you can be inside me, babe.” He kisses Merlin, groaning as Merlin’s hand fists in his hair.

“You are so fucking gorgeous, lad. So…God…” 

Eggsy starts whimpering a bit, rocking on his fingers. Merlin takes the lube and gets one finger wet, reaching around to tease at Eggsy’s entrance. “Fuck…fuck, Ian…” Eggsy slides his own fingers out, allowing Merlin’s to slowly join him as he goes back in.

Eggsy finally pulls away and sits back, panting for breath. He opens the condom and slides it onto Merlin, adding a liberal amount of lube. He straddles Merlin again, eyes fixed on Merlin’s face. Merlin licks his lips. They’ve not tried this position before, and he’s worried that it might be too much, too deep. “Been wantin’ this forever,” Eggsy whispers. He takes Merlin and holds him steady as he slides down.

“Jesus Christ,” Merlin says through gritted teeth as the tight heat envelopes him. 

“Does…does that feel good, Ian?” Eggsy manages as he bottoms out. His arse rests against Merlin’s balls and it takes everything he has not to grab Eggsy and start thrusting up.

“It feels perfect, lad. I’ve missed you, too.” 

Eggsy starts to slowly move up and down, tight thighs flexing as he rides Merlin’s lap. His hands lightly rest on Merlin’s chest, holding himself in place. Merlin allows him to set a rhythm, loving the way Eggsy’s body opens up for him each time he slides up and down. He finally can’t take it anymore. He sits up straight, wrapping his body around Eggsy and kissing him. “Ian…Ian…want more,” Eggsy moans.

“Take it, mo chridhe, take whatever you want.” 

Eggsy kisses him, fingernails scratching down his chest as he moves a bit faster. Merlin takes him by the hips, helping to lift him up and down. “Like that…oh fuck, Ian, right there…”

“I love the thought of you watching those things and thinking about me, Eggsy.” Merlin bites his shoulder. “It’s so bloody hot.”

“Saw lots of things I liked,” Eggsy pants. “Can’t wait ta try them with you.”

“Eggsy…Eggsy, I am so close.” Merlin curses his body, but it’s been too long, and Eggsy’s too hot and too tight and too perfect. He reaches between them and strokes Eggsy’s weeping cock.

“Yes…oh fuck yes, Ian…” Eggsy gasps as he comes. 

Merlin groans as Eggsy twists his hips and tightens around him. He comes with a shout, biting Eggsy’s shoulder and holding him down. Eggsy’s face is buried in his neck and they both stay that way, wrapped around each other and panting for breath.

“You need to do research like that more often,” Merlin finally says. “I will approve time off work for you to do that kind of research.”

Eggsy giggles, shyly hiding his face in Merlin’s shoulder. “Wasn’t sure how you’d react.”

“Like I would react any other way but this.” Merlin kisses his boy’s neck, licking the mole below his chin. “You are amazing, my Eggsy.”

“Not sure about all that.” Eggsy nips his shoulder and slowly gets up on his knees, Merlin sliding from his body. “Let’s go clean up.”

“All right,” Merlin says, but he simply stays where he is, watching his beautiful boy saunter off to the en suite.

It’s official. He’s fallen in love.

And he’s absolutely petrified.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe I'm up to twenty chapters, and I originally planned on this only being a one-shot. Thank you to everyone who continues to encourage me, listen to me blather about this, and send kind and sweet feedback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is feels and fluff and feels and Christmas.

TWENTY

“There’s one more thing, Eggsy.” Harry closes his portfolio and leans back in his chair. From time to time they hold their eleven o’clock meeting in his office; Eggsy secretly thinks it’s because Harry likes the way he looks behind his beautiful mahogany desk. 

“I thought leaning back in your chair was bad for you,” Merlin says, grinning at Eggsy. “You’re the one that always tells me that.”

“I do it with grace and style. You look like a fool.” But Harry pulls himself forward. The smile leaves his face but his eyes are kind as he looks at Eggsy. “It’s about your job.”

“My job?” Eggsy is outwardly calm but on the inside he’s shaking. He’s been doing a good job, or so he thought. Perhaps he’d missed something important, dropped the ball somewhere.

“Yes. There’s a bit of a change in your job description and we need to discuss it with you.”

“O-oh.” Eggsy drops his notepad and pen and scrambles to pick them up, hitting his head on Harry’s desk in the process. “Fuck. I mean, sorry.” How can there be a change to his job description? He can’t go any lower than assistant, unless he will literally only be making coffee and running to and from the mailroom. A thought occurs to him and he sits up straight. Maybe they’ve decided that he’s only good enough to be an assistant to middle management after all. Maybe they’re going to ship him downstairs somewhere. He and Merlin have remained professional throughout the development of their private relationship, but maybe Merlin just doesn’t want him around. He audibly whimpers and claps a hand over his mouth. He loves this job so much, even without the added bonus of an amazing boyfriend.

“Jesus Christ, Harry,” Merlin barks. He gets up and closes the door to Harry’s office before taking the seat next to Eggsy and holding his hand. “Relax, lad. It’s fine. You’re not going anywhere. We’re very pleased with your work. You have gone above and beyond in any task we’ve ever given you.”

Eggsy looks at his boyfriend as he tries to slow his breathing. It amazes him sometimes just how attuned Merlin is to his needs and emotions. Eggsy didn’t say a thing, but Merlin knew. “I just…I…I try real hard, want ta please ya. Both of ya. An’ I try ta think ahead an’ make sure I see things before I need ta do them.”

“You’re doing an excellent job, my boy,” Harry promises. 

“Yer my bosses, an’ I know I gotta do what ya say, go where ya want…but I really don’t wanna move,” Eggsy whispers. “Love it up here with you two an’ everyone else.”

“Lad, no one’s asking you to move,” Merlin says. “Not now, anyway.”

“We need you to type up your duties and really look at them. I need a description of everything you do on a regular basis,” Harry tells him.

“Oh fuck, yer firin’ me,” Eggsy says, tears jumping to his eyes. “I’m sorry. Please tell me what I’m doin’ wrong.”

“Harry, how in the world are you cocking this up?” Merlin snarls. He breaks his usual rule about displays of affection at Merlin Software and puts his arms around Eggsy, kissing his cheek. “Leannan, relax. We’re not firing you. On the contrary…we’re looking to promote you and hire someone to help you. We want you to assist in preparing the job description.”

“Wh-what?” Eggsy sniffles.

“I’m so sorry your mind went there,” Merlin says, glaring at Harry.

“I didn’t do anything wrong! I was gentle and careful, just like we planned.”

“Oh great,” Eggsy grumbles, wiping at his eyes. Like he’s not feeling pitiful and embarrassed enough. “Ya had ta plan what ta say to me?”

“We know how sensitive you are, lad.” Merlin hands Eggsy a tissue. “We also know that you’ve been fired in the past for ridiculous reasons, and we were concerned you might think that was where this was going.”

“Guess yer concerns were valid, then. Sorry…sorry I overreacted.”

“It’s fine,” Merlin promises.

“What…what do ya mean, y-ya wanna promote me?”

“Well, an assistant assists, but you quite often are an equal part of the work we do here. So we’ll be promoting you, give you some sort of posh title such as “Executive Assistant.” You’ll work more with development, and, of course, do things like go on trips with Merlin, such as the one he’s been putting off for months.” Harry glares at Merlin. “But we want your help in hiring your assistant.”

“I…I’D get an assistant?”

“Yes, lad. This position we’re creating is to work under you, although technically he or she would be working for us.” Merlin grins. He then leans in and whispers, “Well, not really, because no one is to be under you but me, leannan.” Eggsy giggles a bit and feels his face turn red.

“I don’t want to know what you just said,” Harry snaps. “At any rate, Eggsy, I’m very sorry you misunderstood me. We would never fire you…your performance here has been exemplary.” Merlin opens his mouth. “Do NOT say anything else about his performance, Merlin.”

Eggsy smiles again, knowing full well that both Harry and Merlin are teasing to make him feel better. “I…I appreciate this. Don’t know what ta say. This…this job’s been tha best thing that’s ever happened ta me, swear down. Everyone here is so nice, an’…an’ I like tha work. Doin’ basic jobs like workin’ at tha market or whatever, they’re important, people need what I did, but…but this is usin’ my brain. Love it,” he finishes lamely.

“Aye, we’re lucky to have you, lad,” Merlin says proudly. 

“Yes…our mistake with Richard is probably the best mistake we’ve ever made.” Harry looks at Merlin. “Merlin, if you could…” 

“Yes, of course.” Merlin stands.

“Wait? What mistake with Richard?” Eggsy asks.

“Harry, you idiotic…”

“Eggsy, you…you weren’t our original choice for this position,” Harry tells him.

“Oh.” Eggsy looks down. Of course he wasn’t.

“The person we chose had work experience and a degree…and left before he started. Took a job elsewhere.” Harry leans forward a bit. “Eggsy, that is the absolutely best thing that could have happened to us. He would have known everything, been a bit more comfortable in the work environment, but it became blatantly obvious after the fact that he would have used us to move up in the business. He wouldn’t have cared about me, or Merlin, or the rest of the staff. He wouldn’t have cared about our products and doing his small part to make them the best they can be. You care for all of that…so very much. Which makes you absolutely irreplaceable.”

“I…I…” Eggsy’s face flames. Harry thinks that much of him? Merlin’s told him something similar, but he figured it was the boyfriend talking, not the boss. Eggsy knows Harry likes him as a person, but he didn’t realize how much he was valued as an employee. “Th-thanks, ‘arry.”

“You’re welcome, dear boy.”

“Well, I suppose I can leave now that I know Harry’s not going to stick his foot in his mouth even further.” Merlin briefly kisses Eggsy’s forehead. “I’ll see you later.”

Eggsy’s surprised when Merlin leaves the office and closes the door. “Everything all right?”

“Yes. I wanted to speak with you about something of a more personal nature. Merlin is aware,” Harry adds quickly. “It’s nothing too serious, but I didn’t want the other staff to hear. I’m sure they already feel we give you preferential treatment, although nothing’s been said. Nothing’s been said to you, has it?”

“No,” Eggsy says immediately. He knows Christine has a suspicion there’s something going on between he and Merlin, although she’s never said anything. She just gives Eggsy an adorable little smile, and giggles a bit when she sees Merlin stop by Eggsy’s office. 

“Good. I have a New Year’s Eve party at my home. Just a small little gathering of about twenty or so. A light spread of food, champagne, of course. I don’t normally invite employees, as it would be difficult to narrow it down, plus I don’t normally fraternize that much with them outside the office. Not because I don’t like them, but to keep the appropriate distance between boss and employee.” Harry smiles at Eggsy. “I would very much like for you to come. I feel we’ve become close, and I consider you a friend.”

Eggsy stares at him. Harry considers HIM a friend. Harry, who Eggsy is fairly certain probably has royal relatives. Harry, who graduated from Oxford. Harry, who seduced the wife of a professor while in uni. “I…thank ya, ‘arry,” he finally manages.

“People usually start arriving around eight or so, and leave whenever they feel ready. I have space for those who wish to stay the night, although I’m certain you’ll be coming and going with Merlin. I wanted to invite you alone so you realized I wanted you for you, and not simply as Merlin’s plus one.”

Eggsy’s heart sinks. “I…I appreciate all that, ‘arry. Really do. But I’m afraid I can’t make it.”

“Oh.” Harry blinks at him, obviously surprised. “Well, I’m sorry to hear it. I would love to have you there.”

“I’d love to come,” Eggsy says wistfully. “Anything else?”

“No, that’s all.” 

 

Merlin’s trying to find his favorite pen when his phone buzzes. “What, Harry? I’m involved in something very important.”

“He said no.”

Merlin forgets about his pen. “What do you MEAN, he said no?”

“He said no. I asked him, made sure he knew I was inviting him as a friend, and he said he couldn’t make it.”

Merlin stands up. “I’ll talk to him.”

“Merlin,” Harry begins, but Merlin’s already hanging up.

Merlin strides down the hall to Eggsy’s office and knocks on the open door. “I just left ya…somethin’ go wrong already?” Eggsy asks with a grin. Merlin’s favorite pen is currently tucked behind Eggsy’s right ear, peeking out from under the soft strands of hair. Merlin decides it’s the best place that pen could ever be.

“Yes.” He steps in and closes the door. “You refused Harry’s invitation to New Year’s Eve?”

“Oh.” Eggsy swallows hard. “That. Yeah, I…I can’t go.”

“You haven’t mentioned plans for that night, although we haven’t discussed it much. I was thinking we could…” Merlin realizes his plans are for a fifty year old man. Not a beautiful Millennial whose New Year’s Eve probably consists of dancing the night away in a club somewhere, pleasantly sloshed with his friends. “You know what, never mind. It’s fine. I suppose I can do something without you for once.”

“Wait, Ian.” Eggsy gets up from his desk. “What was you thinkin’ we could do?”

“I…you probably have something much more exciting planned.”

“I bet I don’t,” Eggsy tells him.

“I thought…I thought we could go to dinner at my club. Their food is excellent and I think you would enjoy it. I know you feel nervous at fancy restaurants, but since this is private and I’m a member, you could relax. And then we could go to Harry’s party. But I’m sure that sounds boring and old and…”

“Ian.” Eggsy surprises him by putting a hand on his mouth and shutting him up. “That all sounds great. It’s just, I…you’ll think it’s dumb.”

“If you want to party with your friends, lad…”

“I don’t party with my friends on New Year’s,” Eggsy says. “I don’t really party at all, remember? I…we always do New Year’s Eve with Daisy at like eight. We get a special treat, an’ we get all tha noisemakers an’ everything, so she can have tha excitement. I go on my phone an’ find a video of fireworks goin’ off, a celebration somewhere, an’ she just loves it. It’s stupid.”

“It’s perfect.” Merlin pulls Eggsy into an embrace. “I love that you and your mother do this for her. Could I perhaps wrangle an invitation to his particular New Year’s Eve party?”

“Ya serious?” Eggsy gapes at him.

“Of course. I realize it’s a quite exclusive event, but I do know one of the party coordinators.” Merlin nuzzles at his neck. “If you’d like, I could get us a reservation for dinner at nine-thirty, and then we could head to Harry’s. If you wanted.”

“That…that sounds great!” Eggsy’s eyes light up and he finally smiles at him. “We’d love ta have ya there, Ian. Didn’t want ta ask ya, thought you’d…you’d think it was ridiculous.”

“Anything one does to make someone happy can never be ridiculous,” Merlin tells him.

“Okay.” Eggsy smiles that smile and Merlin can’t help but kiss him again.

 

“Jesus, Dais, are ya playin’ with yer toys or tha fuckin’ wrappin’ they came in?” Eggsy mutters as he walks through the living room and picks up pieces of cardboard boxes and plastic.

“Eggsy, she’s almost five. She leaves a trail of rubbish wherever she goes.” But Michelle smiles at him, stopping her cooking long enough to kiss his cheek. “It will be fine. He’s met us, met Daisy. He won’t care that the place looks like the house of a child on Christmas morning. Because it’s the house of a child on Christmas morning.”

“I know, it’s just…ain’t never had a boyfriend on Christmas. Want things ta go perfect.”

“They will. We’ll have a nice evening before you two run off to his place to do whatever it is you two have planned.” She winks and goes back to her gravy.

“Mum!” Eggsy whines. It doesn’t matter that he’s an adult in his twenties; talking about sex with his mother will never be something he’s truly comfortable with.

“Ya look real nice in that jumper, babe,” she says.

“Yeah…it’s a great color. Thanks again, Mum.” He rubs a hand over his blue jumper. “Ya spent too much on it.”

“Yer worth every penny. Like that dressing gown wasn’t way overpriced,” she says, giving him a glare.

“Yer worth every penny,” Eggsy echoes and she rolls her eyes.

The doorbell rings and Daisy comes running out of nowhere. “It’s Merwin! YAY! I bet he getted me something…”

“Whoa.” Eggsy catches her and sweeps her into the air. “He is NOT coming simply ta give ya presents, Daisy. He probably did get ya somethin’, cuz he’s sweet like that, but ya won’t be buggin’ him. Ya get me?”

“Yeah,” she says. “But if he gives me one, I can have it?”

“Yes.” He puts her back down. “If you get ta be too much, though, I’ll be tellin’ him ta take it back.”

“Okay,” she says with a sigh. She opens the door. “Happy Christmas, Merwin!”

“Happy Christmas, lass.” Merlin smiles down at her and Eggsy can’t help but smile as well. She’s wearing the pink dress he’d given her for Christmas and she looks like a fairy princess. “Could you help an old man with some bags?”

“You isn’t that old,” she tells him, struggling with the two medium-sized gift bags he hands her.  
“Here, Daisy. Lemme help.” Eggsy takes one.

“Put it under your tree,” Merlin tells her as she wobbles off. “Happy Christmas,” he says, smiling at Eggsy.

“Happy Christmas, Ian,” Eggsy says almost shyly, giving him a quick kiss. He takes the bag over to the tree.

“Happy Christmas, Michelle, thank you for having me.” Merlin pushes a large wrapped box into a corner of the kitchen but doesn’t shut the door.

“You’re always welcome, Ian. Happy Christmas.” She kisses his cheek and he actually blushes, making Eggsy’s heart leap a bit. 

“That is for Daisy, but you needn’t bring it to the tree,” Merlin murmurs to Eggsy, motioning to the large box. “I do have something else…I know we’ll be eating dinner before we unwrap gifts…and it smells excellent in here, by the way, Michelle…but I have a gift that I cannot leave in the car.” He reaches out the door onto the porch and brings a wrapped box in. It’s covered in beautiful paper but holes are torn in one side. He carefully sits it on the table.

“Is that for me?” Daisy asks. Eggsy gives her a pointed look. “I mean, that’s vewy nice paper, Merwin.”

Merlin chuckles. “Thank you, lass, but no. It’s for Eggsy.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. Open it, please.” Merlin looks worried.

“All right.” He starts to undo the paper and jumps in surprise when the box moves a bit. “Daisy, don’t touch.”

“I didn’t!” She protests.

“Well, tha box moved an…” It moves again and his eyes widen. He quickly tears the paper away and takes the lid off. Big brown eyes stare up at him and an upturned nose sniffs hard. A pink tongue laps at his fingers and he is absolutely speechless. The dog yips and Eggsy realizes it’s shaking.

“Is that a dog?” Daisy screeches.

“You…what…” Eggsy looks from the puppy to Merlin.

“I checked with your mother and she said it was all right. You said you’d always wanted a dog. I know he’s not much, just a puppy, but…” Merlin trails off, looking worried. “If he’s not to your liking, I can take him back tomorrow, I suppose.”

“No. No.” Eggsy can’t make a bigger word than that. He carefully lifts the puppy from the box and cradles him to his chest. The puppy grunts and burrows into his arms, the tongue frantically licking Eggsy’s chin. “I…” He feels the tears start to fall and he walks away from the table, using the puppy’s ears to wipe them away. He actually sobs and the puppy crawls up to lick his face.

“He’s all right, then?” Merlin appears behind him, reaching around to scratch the puppy’s head.

“He’s perfect…the most perfect thing I ever fuckin’ seen.” Eggsy shifts the puppy and wraps his free arm around Merlin. “Thank ya, Ian…thank ya so fuckin’ much. He’s wonderful.”

“You’re welcome, lad.” Merlin kisses the top of his head. “What will you name him?”

“JB…after Jack Bauer cuz he’s gonna be a little badass. Bulldog, ain’t he?”

“No, I’m afraid not. He’s a pug, and he won’t get much bigger than this. The woman I got him from said he’s housebroken and walks on a leash without a problem. I figured he’s just the right size for your flat, and I have the nice garden out back if you want to bring him over with you when you stay.”

“Ya thought of everything.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe and gives Merlin a proper kiss. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, leannan,” Merlin murmurs.

 

Eggsy forces himself to put JB in the crate Merlin’s bought for him long enough to have dinner. The food is excellent; when Michelle applies herself she’s a wonderful cook. Merlin praises everything from the turkey to the potatoes to the vegetables and even Daisy doesn’t whine too much when she’s told to eat a little of everything and clean her plate.

Merlin insists on doing the dishes as Michelle and Eggsy wrap up the leftovers. He easily maneuvers around their tiny kitchen, and Eggsy is amazed at how effortlessly he’s fit into their family dynamic. It’s a bit frightening, actually, because Eggsy doesn’t want to think about the hole he’d leave if something would happen between them.

“All right, Ian, what’s in this bag is for you to take home.” Michelle shows it to him before placing it in the refrigerator.

“I don’t think I need all that, Michelle,” Merlin says, eyes wide. “Surely the three of you…”

“Please, bruv, take it,” Eggsy begs. “She cooks for an army, an’ I end up with turkey sandwiches for DAYS.”

“Thank you,” Merlin says, obviously pleased.

Michelle makes coffee and they finally retire to the living room, to Daisy’s obvious delight. “Merwin, I’m not supposed ta ask,” she says before Eggsy can stop her. “But maybe didya bring a present for me?”

“Maybe,” he says, winking at Eggsy. “But your mother worked so hard on dinner, don’t you think she should get a present first?”

“Oh, yes,” Daisy says, nodding. He whispers in her ear and she goes to the tree. She comes back with a small box she hands to Michelle. She then surprises Eggsy by climbing up on Merlin’s lap. He can tell Merlin’s surprised as well, but the older man smiles as he arranges her into a more comfortable position. 

“You didn’t need to get me anything,” Michelle says, obviously shocked.

“You brought Eggsy into the world and raised him, of course you deserve a gift.”

“She deserves sainthood,” Eggsy adds and Michelle laughs.

“Yes, there were some tryin’ times.” She opens the paper and stops laughing. “Oh, Ian…this is my favorite scent.” She turns the box of perfume in her hands. “How did you know?”

“Well, this might sound a bit…odd,” Merlin begins. “I notice things. Things others probably wouldn’t notice. When I was here before I saw the empty box in the rubbish bin. It was obviously an old box, meaning you’d had it a long time. It’s a rather expensive brand of perfume, so I took that to mean that you liked it but you rationed it very carefully because you couldn’t afford to replace it very often.”

“Thank you,” she whispers. Eggsy’s shocked to see tears in her eyes. “Yer right, it’s not something I buy very often. It…Eggsy’s Da told me he loved this scent on me, so I always bought it. Even after he was gone. Thank you.”

“You was like Sherlock Holmes, bruv,” Eggsy says to lighten the moment and keep his mother from getting embarrassed. “Followin’ tha clues an’ all.”

“I am a man of many talents, lad,” Merlin says with a wink. “Now, Miss Daisy, if you could bring that blue box and give it to Eggsy? It’s big but not too heavy.”

“Okay.” She drags the box over to her brother. “Can I help you?”

“Of course.” He allows Daisy to tear most of the paper off.

“Oh. Probably clothes.” She loses interest and goes back to Merlin.

“Ohhh, Ian.” Eggsy pulls out another Burberry coat, this time in dark blue. “Ya didn’t hafta replace it.”

“Of course I did. I know it’s not quite the same as the other one, and won’t look as nice with the scarf, but it will look nice on you, I think.” Eggsy gets up and tries it on. “Perfect fit. There’s something in the pocket for you as well.”

“Ian…ya got me JB, this is too much.” Eggsy slips his hand into the pocket and comes out with a small rectangular box with the name of a local jeweler on it. “Ian,” he gasps, taking the gold bracelet from the box. “I can’t.”

“You can.” Merlin gets up and hooks the bracelet around his wrist before gently placing a kiss on the soft skin. “Do you like it?”

“Fuck. I mean, yeah…yeah, I like it.” He looks up at Merlin, who’s smiling at him with more tenderness than he’s ever seen. “Yer too good ta me.”

“No. I’m just the right amount of good to you.” Daisy tugs at Merlin’s leg and Eggsy expects her to ask for her gift. 

“Merwin…me an’ Eggsy gotta gift fer you. Can we give it?” She looks at Eggsy. “Can we?”

“Of course, flower. You know where it is.”

Eggsy carefully folds his coat over the back of the sofa as Daisy runs to the tree. She brings a wrapped box to Merlin. “Me an’ Eggsy made this. I helped wrap it!”

“I see. It’s beautiful.” Merlin runs his hand over the clumsily wrapped gift. “I bet it’s the best gift I’ll get all year long.”

“Probably,” she agrees, and the adults laugh.

Merlin opens it and looks surprised at the simple leather-bound journal, the leather a light brown that matches his eyes, Eggsy thinks. Those eyes widen as he flips through the pages. “What…what is this?”

“It’s a poetry book,” she tells him. “Eggsy readed ‘em to me but I didn’t understand. But I drawed the pictures. Eggsy, too.” She points to pictures of flowers. “I did those. Roses, cuz the poem is about roses. An’ I did the boats an’ the sun an’ the clouds on that one. Eggsy did all the writing.”

Eggsy clutches his knees nervously. He’d come up with the idea of a personalized poetry book after discussing Merlin’s gift ideas with Harry, and after Merlin hung up the picture from Daisy. But maybe it’s a ridiculous idea. Merlin, while raised in a poor home, obviously enjoys the finer things in life, and this only cost the price of the journal. “Ian, if ya…”

“Oh, my love is like a red red rose that’s newly sprung in June…oh my love is like the melody that’s sweetly played in tune. As fair art though, my bonnie lass, so deep in love am I…and I will love thee still, my dear, till all the seas gang dry.” Merlin clears his throat a few times after reading the words.

“Wow. It sounds a lot better when you read it,” Daisy declares and Merlin laughs, rubbing at his eyes. 

“That’s because Robert Burns is from Scotland, lass, and I know exactly how to read his words.”

“Do you like it?” She asks hopefully.

“No,” Merlin answers, and Eggsy’s heart drops. Merlin looks him in the eye. “I love it.” Eggsy’s smile trembles a bit. “I was right…it’s the best gift ever. Thank you.”

“Good.” She beams with pride.

“I’ll look at it later, when I can concentrate.” Merlin keeps the book on his lap. “If your brother would be so kind, there’s a large box in the kitchen for you.”

“Can we let JB out?” Daisy asks as Eggsy goes to retrieve the large and fairly heavy box.

“Not right now, Daisy. There’s too much goin’ on…he’d be scared,” Michelle tells her. “We’ll get him out after we’re done here, I’m sure he has to go outside.”

Daisy gasps as the large box is set in front of her. “Is it a pony?”

“I would hope not,” Eggsy says, laughing. “He’d be pretty sore, shoved in there.”

“Oh!” She gasps, staring as she removes the paper. “Is…a dollhouse!”

“Aye…I thought you and your mother would enjoy decorating it. When I was here before, I saw you didn’t have one…I thought it was an appropriate gift for a lass as creative as you.” Merlin looks at Michelle hesitantly. “I probably should have checked.”

“No, it’s fine.” Michelle can only smile as she watches Daisy crow with joy.

“There’s a loo…an’ a music room…an’ look!” She picks up the little doll family. “They got a dog, Eggsy! A dog! His name is JB.” She looks at Merlin and Eggsy doesn’t even have to remind her. “Thanks…thanks Merwin, thanks.” She runs over and hugs him. “There’s a mum an’ a dad an’ a brother an’ sister. You an’ me an’ Eggsy an’ Mum, even though you isn’t my dad. I can make this you, right?”

“Aye, lass, if you wish.” Eggsy can hear the emotion in his voice.

“Lemme move it to tha side, Dais, an’ you can play with it now.” Eggsy picks up the dollhouse and moves it to the side of the room. He comes back and kisses the top of Merlin’s head. “Thank ya. It was tha perfect gift.”

“I’m happy she likes it.” Merlin puts an arm around his waist and squeezes.

“I have a few other things for you,” Eggsy says shyly. He feels a little self-conscious; they’re not quite up to par compared to Merlin’s gifts for him.

“Thank you, lad.” Eggsy goes to the tree and brings a box and an envelope. Merlin opens the envelope. “A massage?”

“I did some research…it’s a place that specializes in people who work at a desk all day. They focus on yer shoulders, back, forearms…even yer hands. Know ya spend way too much time at a computer. Thought it’d be good fer ya.”

“That sounds wonderful. You’re right…there are times I can barely move my neck by the end of the day.” Merlin smiles up at him. “You take care of me.”

“I want to,” Eggsy murmurs, touching his face. He blushes as he remembers his mother’s in the room.

Merlin quickly opens the other gift. “Ah, lad, it’s gorgeous.” He holds up the deep green jumper.

“Green makes yer eyes pop,” Eggsy says simply. Merlin immediately pulls off the jumper he’s wearing and pulls the new one over his head. 

“I love it. Thank you, leannan. Thank you for everything.”

 

Later that evening they’re snuggled in Merlin’s bed after some of the most intense lovemaking Merlin’s ever experienced. Michelle agreed to keep JB for the night, noting that he needed to start getting used to his new home, and compared caring for him to caring for Daisy…without the constant trips out to wee, that is. 

“This is tha best Christmas I can remember,” Eggsy says quietly, burrowing close. He’s wearing the bracelet Merlin’s given him, and Merlin loves knowing it’s the only thing on the beautiful body. He picks up Eggsy’s hand and kisses down his forearm, tongue sliding under the bracelet for a brief moment. “I bet me an’ Mum had a few nice ones with my Da, but I don’t remember them.”

“I’m glad you’re happy, mo chridhe.” He rubs Eggsy’s back.

“Don’t just mean tha gifts, although everythin’ ya brought was aces. It was…just tha feelin’. Family. Ya fit in with us so good, Ian.”

Merlin’s heart aches at the words. “I love your family, Eggsy. You are quite lucky, I hope you realize that. Even after everything you’ve been through.”

“Yeah.” Eggsy yawns and snuggles close. “Gettin’ stuck on that elevator was tha luckiest thing ever.”

Merlin lies awake for a while, the three little words on the tip of his tongue long after Eggsy falls asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's suit:
> 
> https://lookastic.com/men/looks/charcoal-suit-white-dress-shirt-teal-tie/22076

“Babe.” Michelle stares at Eggsy. “Ain’t you wearin’ yer new suit ta go tonight?”

“Yes, I am.” He strews a pile of noisemakers over the table. “Why do ya ask?”

“Because yer wearin’ jeans an’ a vest.”

“Mum, you’ve met yer daughter, right? Ain’t no way I’m gettin’ dressed now, cuz she’ll find a way ta get me dirty. Ain’t got but one fancy suit.”

“My boy is smart.” She kisses his forehead as the doorbell rings. “I’ll get it.” Michelle laughs as she opens the door and sees Merlin on the other side, holding a suit bag. “My boy isn’t the only smart one.”

“I warned him, Mum. He ain’t got that much experience with young overexcited clumsy girls.”

“You can hang that in Eggsy’s room,” Michelle tells him. “Safest spot.”

Merlin knows where it is, of course, but Eggsy leads him there anyway. “Hi there,” Eggsy murmurs as soon as they’re alone in the bedroom. Eggsy’s been spending most of the time between Christmas and New Year’s Eve with Daisy, and he misses his gorgeous boyfriend. He grabs Merlin by the jumper and pulls him in with a kiss.

“I have a bone to pick with you, lad,” Merlin says sternly when Eggsy lets him up for air.

“What?”

“This is to be your vacation, and yet I received quite a lengthy email from you today.”

“Well, ya told me ta organize my thoughts about tha position description…and ya told me that laptop was fer work.”

“I didn’t expect you to work on it NOW.” Merlin scowls down at him. “You have plenty of time in the office.”

Eggsy raises an eyebrow. “How much uninterrupted time do I get at tha office, sir? One boss can’t ever find anything an’ the other fucks up his calendar on a regular basis. I’m better off workin’ at home.”

“That’s true…your bosses are idiots,” Merlin agrees. He wraps his arms around Eggsy. “I appreciate your dedication, lad, and you did a very good job.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy snuggles close.

“Merwin? Merwin!” Daisy shouts.

“My lady requires my presence,” Merlin says with a grin. “Yes, Princess Daisy, I’m coming.”

Daisy shows Merlin the improvements she’s made on the dollhouse since Christmas while Michelle gets out snacks. “Not too much, Mum. We’re goin’ ta dinner an’ all.”

“Can’t have an empty table on New Year’s Eve,” she argues.

“Oh. I forgot.” Merlin opens the front door and brings in a bag. “Figured this could chill outside just as well as in the refrigerator.” He pulls out a bottle.

Michelle and Eggsy look at each other. “That’s right thoughtful of ya, Ian, but I don’t drink anymore,” Michelle says quietly.

“Oh, it’s not alcohol. I am fully aware of that, Michelle, plus it won’t do for Eggsy and I to arrive at Harry’s party already sloshed. He’ll take it as a personal insult. It is the best sparkling grape juice money can buy…I thought Daisy could partake as well.” He pulls four wine glasses from the bag as well.

“I get to drink out of that?” Daisy gasps.

“Aye, it’s New Year’s Eve, is it not?” Merlin asks, and Eggsy falls even harder. “I believe we have…” Merlin checks his watch. “…fifteen minutes.”

“You know it’s not really midnight, right, Merwin? When I’m a grown up lady I can do real midnight. Will you invite me to your party when I’m a grown up lady?”

Merlin smiles down at her. “Lass, I doubt you’ll be interested in spending New Year’s Eve with me when you’re a grown up lady. I’ll be a very old man! And I don’t normally throw parties. But for you, if you wish, I will have a New Year’s Eve party.”

“I’ll always want to spend it with you, Merwin.” Daisy hugs his legs and Eggsy has to look away as tears fill his eyes.

“Well.” Michelle wipes her own eyes as well. “Let’s fill these glasses, then.”

 

“I forget how gorgeous you look in that suit.” Merlin brings Eggsy’s hand to his lips and kisses it as they drive away from the flat. 

“Me? Look at you. Fuck, Ian.” Eggsy shakes his head. “You…you look like you stepped out of an advertisement or something.”

“Harry bullies me into a suit every year or two. I do like this one.” Merlin glances down. “I like the plaid, of course…as Scottish as I can get in a suit made in London.”

“Ya look gorgeous.” Eggsy swallows hard. “Ya…ya sure I’ll be all right at this club of yers? Ya won’t be embarrassed? I mean, aren’t these places pretty conservative?” He looks down to where Merlin’s holding his hand.

“Leannan, I have paid them a great deal of money over the years. If they say anything to me…they’ll regret it. You are a handsome man and I’m proud to have you on my arm. The food is good, and I’ll explain anything you don’t understand. They have a fixed menu tonight so it’s not like you have to order from a menu.” Merlin frowns. “If you really don’t want to go we can do something else. I’m sure we can get in somewhere for dinner.”

“No! This is fine. I mean…you’ll be there, an’ that’s all I need ta have a nice time.” This time he kisses Merlin’s hand. 

“I’ve never brought a date here before,” Merlin confesses.

“I never had a date on New Year’s Eve before,” Eggsy offers shyly.

“Never kissed anyone at midnight?”

Eggsy shakes his head. “Not someone that wasn’t just a mate.”

“Well, then, I’m honored.” Merlin gives him a warm look that melts his insides.

They park in a garage and hurry through the biting cold. Eggsy’s thankful for his warm new coat, and he actually likes the way he looks in it…like a professional. An adult. Merlin takes Eggsy’s gloved hand in his as they quickly walk along and Eggsy sighs, proud to be holding the hand of this handsome man. 

Merlin stops in front of a large formidable-looking building and opens the heavy wooden door. “Mr. McNair. So nice to see you again. May I take your coats?”

“Of course. Nice to see you, too, Peters.” Merlin motions to Eggsy. “This is my partner, Mr. Gary Unwin.” Eggsy doesn’t protest the use of his given name; he’s too busy being thrilled that Merlin called him his partner. 

“Mr. Unwin. Welcome.” The man holds out his hand and Eggsy shrugs out of his coat.

“Thank you.”

“William is waiting for you at the top of the stairs, sir. Happy New Year.”

“And to you as well, Peters.” Merlin again takes Eggsy’s hand and leads him through an incredible hall. The floor is marble, the walls are done in dark wood with red accents, and Eggsy is thoroughly petrified. And this is just the hall.

They walk up a winding staircase to the second floor, where a man is waiting at a small stand. “Mr. McNair. Good evening, sir.”

“Hello, William. I have a reservation for half-nine?”

“Of course.” The man smiles at Eggsy, although his eyes briefly run over him before he turns to lead them into the dining room.

The room is massive yet intimate at the same time. Tables are surrounded by deep easy chairs instead of regular chairs, and small booths line the walls. William leads them to one of those booths. “Thank you, William.”

“You’re welcome, sir.”

Merlin allows Eggsy to slide in the semi-circular booth before moving in behind him. “I’m sure they were shocked I asked for one of these tables when I made the reservation. I always sit at that little table over there.” Merlin points to a small table for two nestled against a wall.

“That’s where ya eat? Like on Christmas?” Eggsy sighs. “Thank fuck ya found me, Ian. Hate thinkin’ of ya alone at that tiny table.”

“Well, hopefully I won’t have to do that ever again,” Merlin murmurs.

“Fuck…ya can’t say that sorta thing ta me in a place like this,” Eggsy whispers. “Can’t be snoggin’ ya in yer fancy club.”

“But you can think about it.” Eggsy feels Merlin’s foot press against his. “Now, are you sure you won’t have a drink?”

Eggsy shakes his head. “Maybe at Harry’s party. I don’t wanna make an arse of myself here. Been so long since I had any, probably go right to my head.”

“Very wise.” Merlin looks down the menu. “See anything you like?”

“I recognize this and this.” Eggsy points to the menu.

“I’ll get one, you get the other, and we’ll share.” Merlin stacks the menus.

“But you should get…”

“It’s fine, lad. I like sharing with you.” 

They order drinks and then their meals. Eggsy looks around the room as he sips at his fizzy drink. He’s by far the youngest person there, and he’s more than likely the poorest. But no one’s paying him any attention. A few men smile and nod a greeting in Merlin’s direction, but otherwise they’re left alone in their intimate little booth. “Um, so ‘arry said the party will be like twenty people?”

“Yes. Old friends, people from university, some of his less annoying cousins. People drop in and out, but there are usually about ten people there.”

“Still not quite sure why he invited me. I mean, coulda just come as yer date an’ all.”

“Harry said he told you, leannan. He wants you there as a friend. He doesn’t call many people friend…you should be honored.”

“I am! I was just surprised, that’s all. I ain’t nothin’ compared ta these people. I’ll be tha youngest by far, ain’t got a degree, a fancy job…”

“Eggsy.” Merlin’s serious, more serious then Eggsy’s seen him since the mugging. “It hurts me when you talk about yourself in this way. I know you’ve had a rough time of it up until now, and I know people have called you names, made you feel less than worthy. It doesn’t matter if you’re young…you’ve lived a hundred years in your twenty plus. You don’t have a degree because you weren’t fortunate enough to have the opportunity to go on in school. You’re one of the smartest people I know, with a quick mind and much more common sense then half the people who will be there tonight. And as for your job…I’m sorry if you don’t consider it fancy, but it is worthwhile and your work is valued by your bosses. Both of them.” Merlin takes Eggsy’s hand and rubs his fingers. “I know it’s so very easy to believe the bad things that people say about you, but please try to believe these good things I’m telling you right now. Harry thinks of you as a friend, and that’s why you were invited.”

“I just…I want ya ta be proud ta be with me,” Eggsy whispers. “Yer…yer pretty damn amazing.”

“I’m just an old computer geek, lad. Look at me. No hair, weak eyes, skinny legs. I spend my holidays alone in a gentlemen’s club, usually asleep before the bells ring on New Year’s.”

“Yer the most brilliant man I know. I love yer bald head, yer eyes are gorgeous. The legs…yeah, they’re skinny.” Eggsy can’t lie. “An’ ya spent yer holidays alone because ya WAS alone. Ya ain’t alone no more, babe.” He can’t resist. He leans in and kisses Merlin’s cheek.

“Nae…not any more.” Merlin kisses him on the lips.

 

“We can just go in,” Merlin says as they go up the pavement to Harry’s house. “Too many people coming and going for him to constantly be at the door.”

But Harry IS standing right inside the door and he pounces on Eggsy immediately. “I’m quite vexed at you, my boy,” he says accusingly.

“What did I do?” Eggsy asks almost fearfully.

“WHY did I get an email from you about job duties?”

“My point exactly.” Merlin turns on Eggsy as well. “VACATION. Must I buy you a dictionary so you can look up the definition?”

“I had some free time!” Eggsy protests. “An’ like I told Merlin, it ain’t like I got time at work between tha two of you bein’ absolutely helpless ninety percent of the time.”

Harry grins and hugs him. “Thank you for coming, Eggsy. You look very handsome in the suit I bought you. I think you’re due for another one.”

“You’ll not be taking him to let another man run their hands all over him,” Merlin growls. “I will supervise his fittings from now on.”

“Whoa, babe, rein it in a bit,” Eggsy says, although he’s secretly turned on by the jealous side of Merlin.

“Go on in and mingle. Merlin can introduce you to most everyone, Eggsy.” Harry gives them a gentle shove into the house. 

“Merlin! Eggsy!” Percival gets up from an easy chair by the fireplace. “Wonderful to see you!” 

“Hello, Percy.” Merlin shakes his hand, as does Eggsy. Eggsy hides behind Merlin a bit, peeking around the room. There are five or six people seated on the sofa and chairs, and he can hear voices from another room as well. He was right; he’s the youngest by at least a decade. Everyone looks friendly enough but their clothing is expensive and they all look as if they haven’t worked a day in their lives. 

“You look quite dashing, Eggsy,” Percival says with a smile.

“Me…me an’ Merlin…we…we went ta his club,” Eggsy whispers.

Percival frowns and looks at Merlin, who makes a subtle motion with his hand as if to tell Percival not to worry about it. “Ah yes…the club. Tell me, Eggsy, did it make you feel like someone’s dead grandfather in there? That’s how I always felt when he brought me along.”

“It’s a perfectly nice club. You’re just angry with them because they wouldn’t let James join.”

“Why not?” Eggsy gasps.

“Because he’s James,” Percival says with a sigh. “He failed to impress them at the interview…by being himself.” Eggsy has to smile at that. “He’s in the kitchen if you’d like to go look for him. He’s decided he’s the impromptu bartender…at least until he gets tired of it.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy says.

Merlin takes his hand to walk to the kitchen but someone calls his name. He starts to tug at Eggsy’s hand. “Let me introduce you to someone.”

Eggsy gently pulls away. “I’ll get us drinks an’ find ya later,” he promises.

He weaves his way to the kitchen, keeping his head down to avoid talking to anyone. “Eggsy!” James Spencer crows with delight. “How smashing!” He comes around the small bar and hugs him. “Wonderful to see you. Finally this party has some class.” He looks at the couple standing across the kitchen. “No offense meant, of course.”

“None taken,” the man says, although he looks Eggsy up and down and leads his wife away.

“Thank God. Boring as fuck,” James tells Eggsy. “You look so handsome. Dressed up just for Harry’s party?”

“No. We went ta dinner at Ian’s club.”

“Oh, that place,” James snorts. “Bunch of snobby old farts. Except for Merlin.”

“Food was good,” Eggsy truthfully.

“Of course it is. They season it with the member’s souls,” James whispers. “Now. What can I get you?”

“I don’t drink much,” Eggsy admits. 

“I’d love to see you intoxicated, Eggsy. I bet you’re even more charming.” James actually chucks him under the chin before mixing him a drink. “Whiskey sour. Safe enough, and light on the whiskey, I promise.” 

Eggsy sips at it and finds it surprisingly good. “Thanks. Do…I guess Ian might want scotch?”

“Of course he does. Boring old man.” James grins as he pours the drink. 

They chat a bit and Eggsy finishes his drink. James immediately refills it and Eggsy finishes it even quicker. “I should probably go find Ian,” he says.

“Wait…one for the road.” James makes him one more and shoves it into his hand.

Eggsy pushes his way back through the parlor, which is even more crowded. He finds Merlin’s bald head. “Sorry,” he says regretfully, looking down at the glass. “Got a bit watered down, I think.”

“That’s fine, lad.” Merlin takes the drink. “This is Everett. He graduated a year after Harry and I.”

“A pleasure.” The man holds out his hand. He has a kind smile and a firm handshake.

“Eggsy Unwin,” Eggsy almost whispers.

He feels Merlin’s hand at the small of his back, an attempt to give him silent support. “Eggsy works with Harry and I at the company,” Merlin tells the man. “I couldn’t do without him.” He smiles at Eggsy.

“You work with those two. Best of luck…I’m surprised your head doesn’t look like Merlin’s here,” Everett says with a grin. “I remember them bashing heads even back in uni.”

“Ain’t too bad,” Eggsy says softly. “I got…got infinite patience.”

“I’m sure you need it.” The man toasts him with his glass of wine. “Merlin, do you remember…”

The man starts to reminisce and Eggsy pulls away from Merlin with a smile. He feels a bit better after the drinks, but it’s still a little much, this room full of strangers. He inches his way out and down the corridor to Harry’s study, a quiet empty room with walls full of pinned butterflies. Eggsy’s stunned. He’s never seen so many in one place, and part of him feels like it’s a bit of a morbid hobby. But he can admire their beauty and the amount of hours it must’ve taken Harry to get them just right. Because he’s absolutely sure Harry did this himself. He’s not the kind of man to buy something like this to hang on his wall.

“Amazing, aren’t they?” A man about ten years Eggsy’s senior wanders into the room, carrying a glass of wine. “Hours and hours of work.”

“I…I bet.” Eggsy looks at the man briefly before shyly looking away. He’s handsome, with jet black hair and deep brown eyes. 

“I suppose when you’re as wealthy as Harry Hart, though, you have time for such hobbies.” The man puts his glass on the desk. “My name is Laurence.”

“E-Eggsy,” Eggsy manages.

“And how do you know Harry? I don’t believe I’ve seen you at one of these parties before.”

“I, well, I…I work for him.”

“Oh?”

“I’m uh…I’m…his assistant?” Eggsy offers.

“I see. That must be quite the interesting job. I can’t imagine he does much that would need your assistance, although I’m sure you’re quite…capable.” The man slowly approaches and Eggsy backs up until he stumbles and falls into the desk chair.

Eggsy gulps down the rest of his drink. “He’s vice-president. He…Merlin…he works hard,” Eggsy finishes lamely.

“You’re new the company?”

Eggsy nods. “Been there over half a year.”

“I see.” The man smiles down at him.

“Oh. There you are!” Merlin appears in the doorway, to Eggsy’s immense relief. He can imagine how it looks, Eggsy cowering in the chair while the man leans over him.

“Why, Merlin. Long time no see.”

“Laurence,” Merlin hisses. “Come along, lad. I’ve been looking for you.”

“We were just talking.” Laurence steps aside so Eggsy can get up. Merlin immediately takes his hand and pulls him close. “Ah, I see. Forgive me, Merlin. I didn’t realize I was encroaching upon your territory.”

“Eggsy is not my territory. He is my partner, and a grown man. If he wished to speak with you, I see no issue with it.” 

“So very nice to meet you, Eggsy,” Laurence says with a sly grin.

Eggsy follows Merlin out of the study. “Weren’t doin’ nothin’, Ian, swear down. Was in there, an’ he came in, an’…”

“Leannan, no need to apologize.” Merlin quickly yanks Eggsy into a small closet off the hall. “You’ve done nothing wrong and I didn’t mean to sound suspicious. Not of you, anyway. Laurence Hart is a predator and an absolute bastard.”

“Laurence Hart?”

“He’s Harry’s cousin. I’m not sure he was even invited…I think his sister brought him along. He’s always been jealous of Harry because his father is much wealthier and accomplished than Laurence’s own father, and Harry is accomplished in his own right. Laurence enjoys a good conquest, whether it be man or woman.”

“I’m sorry. I just…I was just talkin’.”

“I know, lad.” Merlin kisses him. “I can’t stand the sight of him to begin with, and the way he was towering over you. I was worried he was intimidating you.”

“He was…a bit. An’ then my knight in shining armor appeared,” Eggsy says with a grin. He kisses Merlin again.

“Do I taste whiskey on your breath?”

Eggsy nods. “Whiskey sours. James made them. Fuckin’ good.”

“Aye, I can imagine, if James made it for you.”

Merlin takes him by the hand again and leads him back into the group of people. He finds them two seats on the sofa and they stay there for the rest of the night, chatting with people that Merlin knows. Eggsy feels safe at Merlin’s side, tucked between him and the end of the sofa, so he’s able to manage a few small conversations.

Before he knows it, the clock is striking 11:45. Harry and James are handing out glasses and pouring champagne. Merlin takes a glass for himself and hands one to Eggsy before getting up from the sofa. “Where we goin’?” 

“Just come along.” He leads Eggsy up the stairs to the second floor.

“Merlin, ain’t Harry gonna be mad…”

“I don’t care. I want peace and quiet.” He takes Eggsy into what’s obviously the guest room and puts their champagne on a table. He turns and looks at Eggsy.

“What?” Eggsy asks nervously.

“You are the best thing that happened to me this year, leannan,” Merlin says quietly, and Eggsy blushes. “I’m so happy to start the new year with you.”

“I know…never thought a new job would bring me someone like you.”

They hear the crowd chanting downstairs. “Five…four…three…two…one!”

Merlin pulls Eggsy into his arms and gives him the most tender kiss he’s ever experienced. “Happy New Year, mo chridhe.”


	22. Chapter 22

“Wow, babe.” Michelle stares at Eggsy. “Ya look great. Since when do ya wear your fancy suit to the office?”

“Doin’ interviews today.” Eggsy straights his tie. “M’not gonna be sayin’ much, Roxy does most of tha talkin’. I’m just there ta observe, since I’ll be…I’ll sorta be their boss.” He blushes. “Imagine that, Mum. Me bein’ senior ta someone.”

“It’s not that difficult for me to imagine, babe.” Michelle hugs him. “Anyone would be lucky to work with ya like that.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy takes a deep breath. “M’nervous, ta be honest. These blokes and birds got degrees an’ all that…who am I?”

“You’re Eggsy Unwin, and don’t you forget it.” His mother kisses his cheek.

 

“He’s going to be interviews all day, so if you could just take care of these few things, so he doesn’t have to?” Eggsy hears Merlin say as he gets off the lift.

“Of course, Mr. McNair. It would be my pleasure,” Christine says with a smile. She looks at Eggsy. “Morning, Eggsy.”

“Christine…Merlin.”

Merlin looks at Eggsy and does a double-take. “Good…good morning, Eggsy.” His eyes wander over Eggsy’s body and he notices that spark in Merlin’s eye.

“Sir.”

“I’d…I’d like to speak with you before you head down to Human Resources. I know you’ll be quite busy all day.”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy says respectfully. “Just let me put my things away.”

“Very well.” Merlin heads for his office.

“Oh my God!” Christine squeals quietly. She takes Eggsy by the arm. “I need to speak to you in your office.”

“All right,” Eggsy says, confused. As they go to his office, she smacks the walls of two other cubicles as they pass.

Eggsy puts his bag away and turns to see Christine, Katie and Vanessa all standing in his office. Christine closes the door. “Uh, mornin’, ladies,” he says politely.

“Eggsy…” Christine suddenly looks embarrassed. “We know that you prefer to keep to yourself.” He slowly nods. “And we don’t want to pressure you in ANY way.”

“Because we care about you,” Vanessa adds. “A lot. We love you like a brother, or a son, or…a good friend and coworker.”

“All right,” Eggsy says slowly. 

“But we’re dying of curiosity!” Katie exclaims. 

“Eggsy, please know that we’re asking as friends…” Vanessa begins.

“As well as nosy old bags,” Christine finishes, glaring at her. “Sweetheart, are you dating Merlin?”

Eggsy falls into his chair. He definitely wasn’t expecting this. They’d never really discussed what they’d tell people if it came up, only that they wouldn’t hide it in public. He know, however, that Merlin wouldn’t want him to lie. “Well, see, I…he…and we really…” He stammers, feeling his heart thudding in his ears. He takes a few deep breaths.

“Oh, honey.” Christine comes to kneel by his side. “Eggsy, please know that we ask because we care. We want you happy. And we all respect and admire Mr. McNair. He deserves to be happy, especially after how that fucking bastard Christopher treated him.” Eggsy’s mouth falls open.

“Oh, he WAS a bastard,” Vanessa agrees. “The way he used to flaunt their relationship. He made sure to let everyone know that he was untouchable because he was fucking the boss.”

Katie nods. “He was a prick, plain and simple.”

Eggsy has to laugh, listening to these nice middle-class women rant and swear about his boyfriend’s ex. “Yeah, I heard a few things about him,” he says finally.

“But you…we know you’re not like that. You make him smile…you make his eyes light up,” Vanessa says.

“Oh, well, I…” Eggsy’s concerned. Are things that obvious? Is it causing an issue with the other employees?

“It’s nothing over the top, I promise.” Christine pats his leg. “It’s just the way you two look at each other…there’s a connection. And it makes everyone smile…trust me, it’s like watching a live-action rom-com…and we’re all quite happy for you. If it’s true.”

“It, well…” Eggsy sighs. “It is. But we don’t want nothin’ said here at work…know most of ya are fuckin’ aces, but we don’t want people thinkin’ I get any sort of special treatment or nothin’. Ain’t how I got my job, neither.”

“We’d never think that!” Katie gasps, horrified. 

“We’re on your side,” Christine promises. She pats his leg again. “You deserve to be happy, and so does he.”

“All right, then,” Eggsy says, exhaling a sigh of relief.

“We’ll see you at lunch.” They wave as one and exit his office.

Eggsy gets his computer booted up and heads for Merlin. “Ya wanted ta see me?”

“Yes, do come in.” Merlin motions him in. 

Eggsy closes the door and sits down. “Got some bad news for ya.”

“Oh?” Merlin frowns.

“Cat’s…cat’s outta tha bag. We…they…our relationship ain’t a secret no more.”

“I, uh, well.” Merlin fidgets a bit. “I see.”

“I didn’t tell anyone,” Eggsy promises. “Told you I wouldn’t. But I guess…guess we look at each other special like.”

“Oh.” Merlin’s face is unreadable.

“They…they said I make ya light up,” Eggsy whispers.

Now Merlin looks a bit more relaxed. He comes around the desk and sits in the chair next to Eggsy. “That doesn’t surprise me,” Merlin says. He takes Eggsy’s hand in his. “When I saw you today in your suit…you took my breath away, like always.”

Eggsy blushes. “Ya seen me in it many…”

“Doesn’t matter.” He kisses Eggsy’s hand. “You are stunning, lad.”

“Oh.” Eggsy dips his head and Merlin sighs, briefly kissing his forehead. “They…they said everyone’s, like, dunno, behind us or whatever. They said they’re happy we’re happy. That we deserve it.”

“I don’t know about me, but you most definitely do. You deserve all the happiness in the world, leannan.” 

Eggsy looks into Merlin’s handsome face, wondering how someone could ever intentionally hurt him. “They talked about Christopher, too.” He frowns. “I ever get my hands on him, his own mum won’t recognize him. They said he was a proper wanker. They all hated him even before he left…say they know I’ll never do that to ya. And I won’t,” he insists. “Won’t ever treat ya that way. Yer…yer tha best thing that ever happened ta me, Ian.”

“Oh, lad.” Merlin glances at the closed door before kissing him. “And now I’m supposed to behave and keep my hands off you?”

“Already told Mum I won’t be home tonight,” Eggsy says with a sly grin. “If ya take very good care of it, I might let ya remove this suit.”

“Oh, I’ll take very good care of it,” Merlin growls in his ear. “And you as well.”

 

“Babe?” Merlin hears Eggsy call as the front door opens.

“In the kitchen!”

Eggsy comes into the kitchen tugging at his tie. “Hey. Dunno how ya sit in meetings all day, Ian. Was about ready ta fall asleep, an’ I was supposed ta be payin’ attention an’ takin’ notes.” He comes over and kisses Merlin.

“Anyone you think is promising?”

“A few,” Eggsy says vaguely. “Still got tomorrow an’ all.” He looks at Merlin. “Can dinner wait a bit? Wanna talk ta ya while I get undressed.”

“Of course, lad.” Merlin turns off burners and moves pots. 

He follows Eggsy up to the bedroom and sits on the bed. Eggsy carefully removes his shoes and socks, lining them up under the bed. He then closes the bedroom door, to Merlin’s surprise. He removes his suit jacket and carefully hangs it up. His tie is hung with the jacket. He then slowly undoes his cuffs and unbuttons his shirt, leaving it hanging open. He leans against the closed bedroom door and smiles at Merlin. Merlin wonders if Eggsy realizes how he looks. His shirt and trousers are expensive, but the tight muscles of his chest and abdomen slightly revealed by the shirt make him look every bit the “bit o’ rough” he calls himself. “Wanted ta ask ya somethin’.”

“Of course,” Merlin says. There’s something in Eggsy’s eyes that makes him remove his own shoes and socks, tossing them across the room.

“Ya like men…like yer full-on gay, right?”

“Uh, yes. I thought I made that clear.” Merlin is officially lost.

“So…ya want me. Cuz I’m a man, an’ that’s what ya want. Ya want someone with a cock.”

“Yes. Eggsy…”

“An’ we agree I got one.” Eggsy reaches down to cup himself through his trousers and Merlin moans a bit. 

“Yes. A very nice one.”

“So we agree I’m a man. My question is why ain’t ya fucked me yet?” Merlin stares at him. “Ya always…ALWAYS…take care of me. I appreciate that so fuckin’ much, Ian. Ya always make sure I’m not hurtin’ or scared. No matter where we are or what we’re doin’. Ya make love ta me all tha time an’ I ain’t never EVER gonna complain. But we been together a while now, an’ ya know I ain’t afraid of ya or nothin’, trust ya with my life.” He shrugs and gives Merlin a cheeky grin. “So I was just wonderin’ if ya was gonna actually fuck me anytime soon, cuz I’m ready for it an’ I know I want it.” He leans in a way that juts his hips forward, the shirt falling away to reveal more of his chest and stomach. “Guess there are two questions. Do YOU want it, an’ are ya capable of doin’ it?” Eggsy slowly raises an eyebrow.

Merlin slowly gets to his feet, arousal rushing through his body. He stands in front of Eggsy and puts a hand on the door on either side of his head. “Are you questioning my ability to fuck you, lad?”

“Maybe.” Eggsy gives him an “up from under” look that makes Merlin’s cock rock hard in an instant. “Gonna prove it?”

Merlin touches Eggsy’s face before putting his hands on Eggsy’s shoulders. “You are quite adorable.” He grabs Eggsy and spins him around, pinning him face first to the door. “Are you sure you want this? You want me to wreck you, make you come so hard you forget your name? I won’t go easy on you…because trust me when I tell you I have the ability to fuck you so hard you won’t sit well at your interviews tomorrow.”

“Bring it, old man,” Eggsy gasps. 

Merlin growls in his ear before yanking the shirt down and off. He knows it should be hung up but that’s what irons are for. He tosses it across the room and bites down on Eggsy’s shoulder. “You’re right, leannan…I’ve been holding back because I never want to hurt or traumatize you.” He finds the top of Eggsy’s spine and sucks on the bone until there’s a mark. “But remember…you asked for this.”

“Yeah, I did,” Eggsy gasps. “Will…will tell ya if it’s too much…swear down…”

“Good. But you’re right, you’re a man. A strong beautiful man and I think you can take whatever I give you.” Merlin undoes Eggsy’s belt and trousers, carefully sliding everything to the floor. Eggsy steps out of it, including his pants, and Merlin moves them out of the way. “You are a work of art.” He starts to kiss up the back of Eggsy’s legs, sliding a hand up his thigh to find his cock. “You like this…you’re already dripping.” He thumbs the head of Eggsy’s cock.

“Want ya so fuckin’ bad, Ian…please…”

“I do like the sound of you begging.” He bites Eggsy’s arse cheek and is rewarded with a yelp. He stands up and fists his hand in Eggsy’s hair. He bites his neck but doesn’t leave a mark, and then kisses him. Eggsy whimpers against his mouth, one hand reaching back to grab at Merlin and hold on. “On the bed, hands and knees.”

Eggsy quickly obeys, watching over his shoulder as Merlin undresses. “Christ, Ian, yer so fuckin’ gorgeous,” he whispers. 

Merlin gets the lube and a condom from the drawer and places it on the bed. He stands at the bedside for a moment, just stroking himself and looking at Eggsy. Eggsy soon blushes, his entire body a beautiful shade of pink. Merlin gently runs a hand down Eggsy’s back and he shivers. “You belong to me, lad, and I’ve never felt so blessed. All of you is mine.” He gets on the bed and nudges Eggsy’s knees apart a bit. “Aren’t you? Aren’t you mine?” His hands smooth over the strong arse cheeks.

“Yes…yes Ian…”

“Good.” He begins to kiss down the bottom of Eggsy’s spine, tongue flicking and sliding along the way. He spreads Eggsy and slowly begins to lick and kiss at his entrance, something he’s been wanting to do but wasn’t sure Eggsy was ready for.

“Ian? What the…oh fuck.” Eggsy sounds surprised but he doesn’t move away. “Why ya…didn’t know…Jesus.” His head falls down onto the pillows. 

“I told you…mine…all of you,” Merlin pulls back long enough to say. He flattens his tongue, curls it, uses it like a dagger. Soon Eggsy is whimpering and thrusting back against him. 

“Fuck, Ian…that’s so fucking hot…so filthy…God…”

“You make me feel that way, Eggsy…you make me want to do the most wicked things to you.” Merlin gets the lube and wets his fingers. He starts working them inside, kissing and nibbling along Eggsy’s arse. His free hand reaches between Eggsy’s legs to stroke his hard cock. “I want to make you feel incredible.”

“Ya do…oh fuck yeah…” Eggsy shudders.

Merlin makes sure Eggsy’s open and ready, although he doesn’t take the time he normally does. He knows Eggsy’s body right now, knows when he’s able to take him. He kneels up and puts the condom on, slathering it with lube. “I love that you’re helpless under my body…all you can do is take me…” Merlin slowly pushes inside.

Eggsy groans, arching his back. This is another thing they’ve never done; Merlin prefers to have Eggsy’s face where he can see his eyes. But he trusts that Eggsy will tell him if it’s too much, if he’s too deep. “God…Ian…fuck yes give me yer fuckin’ cock…”

“Fuck, lad, keep talking like that and this won’t take long,” Merlin groans, biting Eggsy’s back. He’s found that if Eggsy doesn’t talk much anywhere else, he definitely makes up for it in the bedroom and Merlin loves it. 

“Yes…yes, Ian…fuck yeah…” Eggsy continues to rock himself back, meet every thrust. Merlin growls and grabs his hips, yanking him back hard.

“Still think I’m not capable of fucking you, lad? Still think I’m an old man?” His hips snap and Eggsy yells, whining when Merlin fists a hand in his hair and pulls his head back. 

“Right there,” Eggsy pants, and Merlin makes sure to keep the same angle. His thigh muscles are burning, but he doesn’t care. He’ll die on the spot before he stops fucking Eggsy. Eggsy’s face is red and his body is shaking. “Ian…I think…I think I might…”

Merlin knows the feeling, although it hasn’t happened for Eggsy yet. That feeling of an orgasm forming in the small of your back, the release threatening to explode without one hand on your cock. “That’s right, my Eggsy…come for me…come just because I’m fucking you.”

“Ian…Ian oh Jesus FUCK Ian!” Eggsy comes with a shout, sobbing as he buries his face in the pillows.

“Jesus,” Merlin growls. He thrusts a few more times but the tight heat and shudder of Eggsy’s’ body soon has him coming as well. He lays his head against Eggsy’s back as he tries to catch his breath. He plants a line of kisses up and down the smooth skin, whispering terms of endearment. He mouths the three little words he’s petrified to say. He finally pulls out and moves so Eggsy can lay on his side, away from the wet spot. Merlin hurries to the loo and comes back with a flannel, cleaning Eggsy and the bed. He disposes of the condom, puts a towel on the bed and lays down. He pulls Eggsy close. “Was that…”

“Shh,” Eggsy whispers. 

Merlin freezes. He’s killed him. Or worse, traumatized him for life. Or worse than that, made Eggsy hate him. Eggsy shivers and Merlin wraps his arms around him. Eggsy holds him tight, burying his face in Merlin’s neck. “Leannan,” Merlin says finally. “Please say something.”

“I’ve never felt like that before,” Eggsy whispers. “You were so powerful an’ strong…ya took me, made me yers, an’ then…fuck. Never came like that, Jesus. Felt like you was pushin’ it right outta me.”

“Did I hurt you?” Merlin kisses his head. 

“Nah…I mean, like ya said, probably gonna feel that all day tomorrow.” Eggsy pulls his head back, his normal sunny smile on his face. “I can’t wait.”

 

Three days later Eggsy and Roxy come to Merlin’s office, where Harry is already waiting. “So…you have a decision, then?” Merlin asks.

“Yes,” Roxy says, looking at Eggsy. “I made a list of the top five candidates based on the way we normally hire for the company, what we always look at. Eggsy made his own list based on his opinion of their character, how he feels they’ll get along with the other workers.”

“Not just that,” Eggsy says quickly. He doesn’t want them thinking he didn’t take the actual job duties into consideration. “Looked at their backgrounds an’ stuff, too…just because ya got letters after yer name don’t mean ya can get a project organized on time.”

“Too true,” Harry agrees. Merlin smiles proudly and Eggsy blushes.

“Our top three names were the same, although not in the same order,” Roxy finishes.

“Gonna defer ta Roxy, she knows what’s what more than me,” Eggsy says shyly. “Just appreciate she listened to tha rubbish I was spouting.”

Roxy rolls her eyes. “Whatever, Eggsy.” She hands a piece of paper to Merlin. “Looks like Charlie Hesketh is our man.”


	23. Chapter 23

TWENTY-THREE

Eggsy nervously waits by the reception desk, trying to make small talk with Elaine while he waits for Charlie Hesketh to get off the lift. The last thing he wanted was to have to attach himself to a total stranger, but he was the man’s superior, and it was his job to make sure Charlie felt comfortable in his new position.

He was the man’s superior. Even in his brain that didn’t sound right.

“Relax, Eggsy,” Elaine says with a grin. Obviously he looked as nervous as he felt. “You know you keep this place running. You’re a sweet person, smart and kind, and he’s lucky to work with you.”

“Thanks, Elaine.” He pats her hand as the lift doors open. “Charlie. Good ta see ya again.” Eggsy holds out his hand. “Eggsy Unwin?”

“I’m sorry I don’t believe we’ve…ah yes. At the interview.” Charlie shakes his hand. “I’m sorry I didn’t remember.”

Eggsy blushes a bit. He’d made sure not to speak much in the interviews, not wanting to give away his accent. “That’s all right…didn’t say much. This is Elaine, our receptionist.”

“Hello,” Charlie says with a nod.

“Yer office is down here.” Eggsy leads him down an aisle. “Yer next ta Mr. Hart…I’m down next ta Mr. McNair. But we work fer both of them pretty equally.”

“I see. And Mr. Hart is…”

“Vice-President.” Eggsy frowns a bit. He can’t imagine not doing his homework before starting a new job, especially at a company as well-known as Merlin Software.

“Oh. All right.” Charlie seems to brighten a bit. “How are they to work for?”

“Aces, both of them. Mr. Hart is a bit of a peacock, but he’s real smart an’ posh. Mr. McNair is pretty much a self-made man…bloody brilliant.” Eggsy tries not to sound too proud. “He’s the brains of tha company, of course, and Mr. Hart is his right-hand man, really.” He opens the door to Charlie’s office. “This is yer space…can do with it what ya want. M’gonna have Christine explain the phone system to ya…she’s real good at it, better than me. I’ll at least get ya hooked up on tha computer an’ all.” Eggsy takes a deep breath, trying to control his nerves. Speaking this much without stammering or sounding like an idiot is taking a lot out of him.

“What’s this?” Charlie picks up a small pastry box.

“Oh, thought I’d bring those for yer first day.” Eggsy gives him a shy smile. “Didn’t know if ya liked coffee or tea, woulda brought that otherwise.”

“Quite thoughtful of you, Unwin, but I must decline.” Charlie rubs his flat stomach. “Must keep my girlish figure, go to the gym six days a week. You take them…looks like it won’t affect you at all.”

Eggsy looks down and blushes. “Oh, well, sorry. Just…tryin’ ta make ya feel welcome.”

“Appreciate it, I assure you.” Charlie smiles. “Now, how about you get my computer up and running and I can go from there?”

Eggsy doesn’t like the way Charlie makes him sound like the IT person, but it’s his first day, after all. So he quickly gets the computer logged on and shows him a few of the basic software programs. “We can go over all this later. An’ then I know Mr. Hart an’ Mr. McNair wanna meet with ya.”

“Good. I’m looking forward to making a first impression on the bosses.” Charlie winks at him. 

“I’m…I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Eggsy swallows hard. “I’ll, uh, let you to it, then. Christine will stop by shortly to get you set up on yer phone.”

“Thanks for your help, Unwin.” Charlie holds out his hand and Eggsy slowly takes it. He can’t help but notice how tall and strong Charlie is; he must be as tall as Harry and Merlin. His close are expensive and he carries himself with a confident saunter.

“Any time I can help…please let me know.” Eggsy escapes to his desk and tries to calm down. He will NOT go running to his spot in Merlin’s office for something like this. It’s the man’s first day. He can’t have a meltdown already. Once he’s able to relax, he takes the pastries to the kitchen area for the staff to dig into, and makes himself a cup of coffee. He walks by Charlie’s office and sees him talking and laughing with Christine. Good. He’s fitting in. Obviously Eggsy’s discomfort is just that…Eggsy’s discomfort. Nothing new.

 

“Charlie, good to meet you. Merlin McNair.” Merlin holds out his hand.

“Charlie Hesketh, sir.”

“Harry Hart.” Harry shakes his hand as well. “Please have a seat.”

“Thank you.” Charlie smiles and takes the seat Harry offers him. 

“Tea, Charlie?” Merlin asks, motioning to the pot.

“No, I’m fine, thanks.”

“So, I take it you’ve met with Eggsy already?” Harry asks.

“Yes…he showed me my office, got me onto the computer. Even brought me pastries, which was…thoughtful.” Charlie doesn’t roll his eyes, but his tone insinuates it.

Merlin and Harry exchange glances. “Eggsy is very thoughtful. He’s a good lad and an integral part of the way things are run here.”

“I don’t know what we’d do without him,” Harry says. “But he’s been frightfully busy with all the new software releases, and I’m glad he’ll have you to help him get things done.”

“I’ll do my best,” Charlie says. “I was under the impression I’d be working for you, though, not for him.” He looks at Harry.

“You do work for us,” Harry answers. “But you’ll be working WITH Eggsy. Technically you’re both assistants to the President and Vice-President.”

“Understood, sir.”

They chat with him a bit more, Charlie throwing some names around in a way that makes Merlin grin on the inside. He finally finds someone that Harry knows and they talk about the person for a bit. Finally Merlin says, “Well, Charlie, it’s a pleasure to meet you. We meet with Eggsy every day at eleven to go over things, and you’ll be expected to attend those meetings as well.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Tell me, Charlie, are you familiar with our software?” Harry asks.

“The office products…and some of the music recording programs. I really don’t play video games, and haven’t got time for most of the other things. But I’m ready to learn all about them for the job.”

“Excellent,” Harry says with a smile. Charlie leaves Merlin’s office and Harry closes the door. “Don’t.”

“What?” Merlin asks innocently.

“Do NOT judge him because he said he didn’t want to work for Eggsy.”

“I’m not judging anyone. I trust Roxy’s judgment, and Eggsy’s as well…he had a vote in who we hired.”

Harry taps his chin thoughtfully. “I didn’t realize that his family and mine run in the same circles. If you don’t disapprove, I might do some investigating?”

“I know nothing,” Merlin answered. “Now go do things. Leave me alone. I want to do some coding.”

“You realize we have an entire coding department, correct?” Harry asks.

“I do. It’s my company. I can code if I want,” Merlin says stubbornly.

“You are adorable when you act like a six-year-old,” Harry says with a grin.

“Oh, fuck off, Harry.”

 

Eggsy stops and gets Charlie on his way to Merlin’s office. “Did…didya want…do ya need me ta show ya where tha lunchroom is?”

“No, thank you, I found it earlier,” Charlie says. “I normally go out for lunch, anyway, during the day. Don’t you?”

Eggsy knows he probably could. He has the money to eat lunch out now and then. But he prefers to stay in in case Merlin or Harry needs him for something. Even more importantly, he prefers to stay in just in case there’s an excuse for him to spend his lunch hour with Merlin doing “work.” “Sometimes,” he lies. “So expensive ta eat around here…savin’ my money an’ all.”

“Have a little wife at home, do you? Perhaps a brat crawling around?” Charlie asks with a wink.

“Uh, no. Dating someone, not married,” Eggsy says truthfully. He doesn’t mind outing himself, but he will not out Merlin. “I help my mum and little sister.”

“Oh,” Charlie says dismissively. 

Eggsy knocks on Merlin’s door and waits to be called in. “Afternoon Mer…Mr. McNair, Mr. Hart.” No need to seem so informal in front of Charlie on his first day.

“Hello Eggsy, Charlie.” Merlin motions to the chairs in front of his desk. “Let’s jump right in. Charlie, just observe and then you can see what we need on a regular basis.”

“Yes, sir.” Charlie gets his phone out and Eggsy can see he has the notes app open. He looks at his own notepad and pen and frowns. He’s a typical Millennial, but he prefers taking notes by hand, since he can look up and interact with his bosses a lot faster. 

“Mr. Hart…yer schedule.” Eggsy shakes his head. “Jesus. Yer one of tha smartest blokes I know!”

“I try to go in and it…it fights with me,” Harry says defensively. “I tell it to set reminders and it doesn’t, or it sets them for days I don’t want. And then it goes off the screen…”

“Pardon the interruption, but I believe I might have a solution to your problem,” Charlie says politely. “I had to teach someone how to use this not too long ago. Might I look at your computer, Mr. McNair? Can you bring up your calendar?”

“Of course.” Merlin brings up the program and slides away from his desk. He winks at Eggsy, who doesn’t smile back.

“See this? You can change the view option, bring it up vertically instead of horizontally. Perhaps that will help? You can focus on just these five days at a time.”

“My God, yes.” Harry gapes at Charlie. “Are you magic?”

“Jesus, Harry, if you’d have actually mentioned what you were having a problem with, Eggsy would have helped you.” Merlin rolls his eyes.

“Thank you, Charlie.” Harry smiles up at him.

“You’re welcome, sir.” Charlie sits back down, shrugging at Eggsy when he looks at him.

“Thursday we’re to have lunch with the group from Cardiff. They like French food, Eggsy.” Merlin shudders. “Not my cup of tea, but I’ll live through it.”

“All right…” Eggsy flips through his notepad to his list of restaurants. “Will it be L’oie Bleu, or Soleil, but last time I couldn’t get ya in at Soleil, even fer lunch…”

“If I might interrupt again,” Charlie says. “My father has a standing reservation at Soleil, so they know my name. Perhaps I could make the reservation?”

“Thank you, Charlie. Good initiative.” Merlin looks at his agenda. “Now, about the video games you beta’d for us, Eggsy…”

“The hunting game is shite,” Eggsy says bluntly. “Most blokes who play video games ain’t interested in wanderin’ around with foxes an’ hounds.”

“It is how most civilized people hunt, isn’t it?” Charlie asks politely.

“Most blokes who play video games ain’t interested in civilized,” Eggsy replies sharply. “If they’re gonna shoot somethin’, they want it ta be zombies or vampires or blokes stealin’ their cars. You could probably sell it in America, though…that whole Downton Abbey thing’s real big there right now.”

“There’s an idea.” Merlin smiles approvingly. “Make note of that, Harry. Call Stafford in New York, see what he thinks.”

“Of course, Merlin.” Harry makes his own note. “And the other two games?”

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy says graciously, turning to Charlie. “We should explain. I run one of the betas on the new games…test them out and give my opinion. Do ya wanna get in on that?”

“No, thank you.” Charlie makes a face. “I wouldn’t know where to begin.”

“All right then.” Eggsy turns back to Merlin. “Love the music recognition software…recognized songs even in loud crowded places.”

“Where did you test it?” Charlie asks with a grin. “You don’t seem like the clubbing type.”

“Took it ta Kings Cross St. Pancras Station,” Eggsy says. “Busiest station on the entire Tube, innit? Had a mate hold up a phone and play music a few feet away at rush hour…the app picked it up and identified it.”

“Excellent!” Merlin crows, and Eggsy smiles. He’d been a huge supporter of this new idea, while Harry thought it ridiculous.

“Was wonderin’ about somethin’,” Eggsy says quietly. He figures now’s as good a time as any, since Harry and Merlin both seem to be in good moods. He almost forgets Charlie’s there as he starts growing nervous about asking his question. “I…I uh…I had an idea, an’…uh…I didn’t…didn’t know if it would be all right…ta ask ya.”

“Eggsy,” Harry says gently. “Please never hesitate to speak up around here. I’ve told you that since your first day.”

“I know. I just…I’m no computer genius…might sound stupid.”

“I’m sure no one thinks of you as a computer genius,” Charlie adds.

Eggsy blushes and even Harry gives Charlie a sharp look. The words are said as if to console Eggsy, but he doesn’t feel comforted. “I…ya…yer right.”

“Eggsy.” Merlin’s voice is stern and Eggsy slowly raises his eyes. “Please continue.”

“I know we got some educational software, like games an’ stuff, but they’re fer kids that are like eight, nine, ten…what about somethin’ fer a preschool kid…someone Daisy’s age?”

“Daisy? You said you didn’t have children,” Charlie says.

“My sister.”

“A charming little girl,” Merlin says with a smile. “So, are you thinking of…”

“Everything from shapes to ABCs to putting letter sounds together. Could even branch out inta stuff like speech therapy, maybe talk to some schools? I just know she loves playin’ games when I get my computer out ta work at home.”

“That is an interesting idea, and I’m not sure why we haven’t thought of it before,” Harry says. “Thank you, Eggsy.”

Eggsy nods and they continue with the meeting.

 

By Thursday, Eggsy is ready for the weekend. For the first time since starting his job at Merlin Software, he is completely prepared for days out of the office. And he hates himself for feeling this way. He’s jealous, plain and simple. Not only is Charlie cultured, educated and handsome, but he quickly has some of the single women in the office sighing over him. Not that Eggsy cares about THAT, but Charlie doesn’t even give them the time of day. He helps Harry with his calendar and other things, and discusses office renovations with Merlin. Because apparently he studied a lot of architecture and design at university. Everything he says and does makes Eggsy feel about a centimeter tall, and there’s nothing he can do about it, because Charlie’s not actually doing anything WRONG.

He has plans to go to Merlin’s after work, and he actually seriously considers calling it off. He wants to sit and brood, not be cuddled and told how wonderful he is. Because he doesn’t feel very wonderful. Merlin orders in a small dinner for them, since he’d had a large meal with the group from Cardiff earlier that day. And of COURSE Charlie got them the reservation without a problem, and of COURSE Charlie conducted the entire conversation IN FRENCH.

“Lad, you’re not eating.” Merlin puts down his fork. “That is the salad you like, correct?”

“Yes, babe, thank ya.” Eggsy pushes the half-eaten salad away. “Just…just tryin’ ta watch my portion sizes is all.” He thinks of Charlie and his flat stomach.

“I don’t see why. You are perfect just the way you are.” Merlin gets up and kisses Eggsy’s forehead on the way to the sink.

“Yeah.”

“Shall we watch telly a bit before you go home?”

“Sure,” Eggsy says with a shrug. 

They go into the parlor and Merlin turns on a show about auto racing. Usually they just talk or snog with the television on, but Eggsy simply sits sullenly at Merlin’s side. He knows he’s acting like a stroppy brat, but he just can’t get his mind off the mistake Harry and Merlin made hiring him. What does he know? He doesn’t have connections, he doesn’t have an education, he can barely speak English. He’s not charming and he’s not tall and he’s not handsome. He’d be better off in the mailroom. “Lunch went well today, I think,” Merlin says finally.

“Course it did. Charlie got ya yer perfect table.”

“He’s fitting in well, it seems.”

“Bloke like Charlie fits in anywhere. Smart, well fit, educated.”

“I suppose,” Merlin says slowly. “Although his people skills could use some polishing.”

“Dunno about that…girls in tha office all seem ta like him. He an’ Harry got a lot in common.”

“Well, do you really care about what the girls in the office like?” Merlin teases.

“Course not.”

“I don’t care what they like, either.” Merlin nuzzles against Eggsy’s neck. “They can have Charlie. I’ve got the most beautiful man in London in my arms right now.”

“Ya know what…just…stop.” Eggsy gets up and Merlin stares at him. “What tha fuck were ya thinkin’, Merlin, keepin’ me on? Ya shoulda had someone like Charlie MONTHS ago. He’s smart an’ charmin’ an’ everything I’m not. I’m a fuckin’ embarrassment to tha company. Been there for four fuckin’ days an’ he got Harry figurin’ out his calendar, for fuck’s sake.”

“Eggsy!”

“Ya know what…I’m gonna go. Think about it, Merlin…I’m bettin’ there’s probably a job in tha mailroom somewhere that I’m much better suited for.” 

“Eggsy, wait.” 

Eggsy ignores him and grabs his jacket, letting the door slam behind him. He shoves his arms into the sleeves and stomps down the pavement, not even sure where he’s going. At least he’s safe in Merlin’s neighborhood. Deep down he knows what his problem is. He’d finally started feeling comfortable, successful. He had a nice job that he loved and was good at. His mum and sister were finally settling down into a comfortable routine. He had the most amazing man on the face of the Earth as his boyfriend. Everyone who ever said he was a failure, a freak, a nobody, could go fuck themselves.

And then Charlie Hesketh waltzed into Merlin Software and showed everyone just how much better they could have it. 

It was only a matter of time before Merlin realized it, too.

Well, at least now Eggsy has this job on his resume. He can go somewhere else and have proof that he can handle whatever life throws at him. Because he’s a grown man. He can learn to talk again somewhere else. There’s some other place that has friendly coworkers who would be eager to accept a smart young man with ambition.

Eggsy stops walking. He’s a young man. He’s not a boy, and he’s stomped right out of Merlin’s house in a dreadful strop. What the hell was he doing? That’s not how a mature adult acted. He’s practically begging Merlin to kick him to the curb. He slowly turns around and heads back to the house. He’s always hidden behind his shyness, used it to cover up his incredible low self-esteem. He cannot continue to do that.

When he slowly lets himself into the house again, he sees that Merlin hasn’t moved from his seat on the sofa, although the telly is now muted. “M’sorry,” Eggsy whispers. “That was fuckin’ ridiculous an’ I’m really sorry. Acted like a proper brat.”

“Could you tell me what’s going on?” Merlin asks softly.

“I…got a temper,” Eggsy says finally. “Was what used ta set Dean off. I couldn’t control my mouth when I got mad. An’ since I was too little ta hit him or nothin’, would yell and mouth off.”

“And what made you lose your temper tonight? Was it something I said?”

“No!” Eggsy says almost tearfully. “Have ya really paid attention ta Charlie, bruv? He’s…fuck. He’s gorgeous, first of all, an’ bloody smart. He got all that money an’ charm an’ all…connections and his name is at restaurants, an’ he speaks French. He was able to teach ‘arry ta use his calendar. Next tha bloke’s gonna be walkin’ on water, swear down, cuz I never thought anyone could teach ‘arry THAT.”

“What does this have to do with me? With us?”

“I just…” Eggsy sighs with frustration. “Thought I was doin’ real well at work. Thought I finally found a place made fer me an’ my abilities…an’ then Charlie fuckin’ Hesketh waltzes in an’ does all that. In four fuckin’ days.” Eggsy shrugs. “How long before ya realize that he’s tha one that should be Senior Assistant, or whatever tha fuck I am? How long before ya realize…” Eggsy blinks back tears for real now. “Before ya realize what an embarrassment I am ta you?”

“Eggsy, could you please come sit with me?” Merlin’s voice is stern and his eyes aren’t twinkling. Eggsy actually shivers, and for a moment he’s afraid to come over. Merlin seems to realize it, as he always does when it comes to Eggsy’s emotions. “Please,” he says softly, and Eggsy finally walks over and sits down. Merlin takes his hand. “You mentioned that Charlie is attractive. He’s not bad to look at, true. But do you really think I’m looking at him in that way when I have you?”

“Well…”

“And even if I was, I get the feeling he isn’t interested in men.”

“Be fuckin’ blind not ta be interested in you,” Eggsy mutters.

“But I don’t care, because I’m with you.” Merlin takes Eggsy’s hands and kisses them. “You…you’ve been so kind, so patient with my pathetic attempts at courting you and dating you. Charlie would never take care of my heart the way you have.” Eggsy blushes furiously. “Yes, he’s educated and intelligent, but I already can see that he doesn’t read people, SEE people, the way you do. Anyone can invent something, or learn something, but it takes someone special to FEEL something for the people around them. We’ll call it bedside manner. I know he’s only been there four days, but I can tell that he wouldn’t be the one that Anthony Maxwell would come personally to apologize to, that’s for sure.” 

“Ian…”

“I don’t want to tell too many tales, but Harry has done some research, research that Roxanne couldn’t possibly have done. Harry’s family is friends with quite a few members of the Hesketh clan, you see. Apparently Charlie has a problem keeping jobs, although his father did quite a good job covering it up…it didn’t even show up when we checked his references. His father requires that he work SOMEWHERE to continue receiving money from his trust fund. He usually takes easy, menial jobs, where he doesn’t have to work much and can throw his name around. I’m afraid he’s going to be quite disappointed working with us.”

“I got fired all tha time,” Eggsy whispers.

“Because of your personal issues. It had NOTHING to do with your work performance. We checked your references as well, remember. Everyone had nothing but good things to say about the work you did.”

“Oh.” Eggsy’s not sure what to say. He finally looks into Merlin’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, mo chridhe. I hate that you feel so unworthy, so worried.”

Eggsy finally slides into Merlin’s arms. “No…I shouldn’t have freaked out like that. Just afraid…afraid he’s gonna take my place.”

“I cannot say for certain, of course, but I highly doubt he will take your place at Merlin Software.” Merlin kisses his nose, his cheeks, his lips. “But as for me? He will NEVER take your place with me.”

“Even when I act like a stroppy brat?”

“Even then…but if you do it again, I might have to spank you.”

“Will I like it?” Eggsy winks at him.

“Oh, leannan, I think you will.” Merlin kisses the smile right off his face.


	24. Chapter 24

TWENTY-FOUR

 

Eggsy makes it through the next two months without having another childish breakdown. He’s quite proud, actually, since Charlie seems to do new and wonderful things every week. The women in the office continue to swoon over him, although they don’t treat him the same way they treat Eggsy. Charlie is something pretty to look at, someone they can secretly fawn over. Eggsy is one of them, a son, a brother, a friend. He is at least secure in the fact that the staff in the office have his back, no matter what. He trusts them, and they trust him. He’s not sure many people could say the same about Charlie Hesketh.

“Eggsy,” Merlin says one morning with a warm grin. “It looks like you have a chance to redeem yourself.”

“Oh?” Eggsy’s completely lost. 

“We are to meet next week with Anthony Maxwell and a few of his staff,” Harry says, winking.

“Oh.” Eggsy turns bright red.

“Sounds like I’m missing something.” Charlie looks from Harry to Merlin, ignoring Eggsy entirely.

“We were supposed to have an investment meeting with Anthony Maxwell and he had to cancel due to illness. He sent his grandson in his place, and there were…issues.” Merlin shakes his head.

“You’re not talking about Timothy Maxwell!” Charlie exclaims. “We go way back. He was a few years ahead of me in school but we ran in the same circles, attended a lot of parties together. Fabulous bloke. Will he be attending the meeting as well?”

Eggsy drops his head. Of course Charlie knew Timothy Maxwell. Perhaps if HE’D attended that meeting, they would have had a signed contract ages ago. “Nae,” Merlin says. Eggsy looks up at him and sees that he’s trying to control his temper. He knows that Merlin doesn’t want to talk about what happened at the last meeting, more than likely to protect Eggsy. “I prefer to deal with Mr. Maxwell himself.”

“Well, I can always talk to Timothy if anything needs done,” Charlie offers.

“I appreciate that, Charlie.” Merlin turns to Eggsy. “Now…about the new inventory software. Has it made things easier when it comes to office supplies?”

“I’ll defer ta Charlie on that…he was gonna go through the closet last week.”

Everyone looks at Charlie. “Oh. Well…I was going to, but then there was that issue with the meeting at…”

“I’ll take care of it today,” Eggsy interrupts. “I’m fairly caught up. I’ll get with Christine right after we’re done.”

“Good lad,” Merlin says approvingly.

Charlie grabs Eggsy’s arm as they leave the meeting. “Thank you, Eggsy, for stepping up for me in there.”

“No problem,” Eggsy says, giving him a small smile. “Everyone makes mistakes, no need ta make a big deal about it.”

“I owe you.” Charlie claps him on the back.

Eggsy sighs and goes to his office. He stares at his computer for a moment before picking up his phone. “Hey, Christine…ya gotta minute?”

 

“Coming to lunch with us, Eggsy?” Vanessa asks a week later as she meets him on the way to the lifts. Charlie, Katie, and a few of the other clericals are already waiting.

“Can’t, thanks. Cookin’ dinner fer my boyfriend for the first time, gotta do tha shoppin’. Figure I’ll put it all in tha fridge here, bring it home with me. That way it’s fresh.”

“Ever cooked for someone before?” Katie asks. 

“Nothin’ like this. But I figure hey, he already likes me, so if it’s horrible he won’t be too upset,” Eggsy says with a grin.

“You have my number. I don’t just bake, so if you have any questions, call me,” Katie orders.

“Wait. Did you say boyfriend?”

Everyone looks at Charlie. “Yeah, I did.” Eggsy stands up straight. “Izzat a problem fer ya?”

“Well, no. I’m just…surprised, is all. I wouldn’t have…”

“Wouldn’t think it ta look at me, then? I don’t LOOK like the type?” Eggsy snaps. This is his first relationship, of course, so he’s never really had to deal with this type of reaction. He can feel his temper rumbling just under the surface and takes a few deep breaths. 

The lift dings and Vanessa shoves everyone into the car. Katie quickly jabs the button. “I don’t…sorry, Eggsy, if I’m sounding like a bit of an arse. Just surprised, like I said. What you do in your free time is none of my concern,” Charlie says formally. He turns to one of the other employees. “So…how does Italian sound for lunch?”

Eggsy gets his shopping done and makes it back to the office with a few minutes to spare. He receives a text from Merlin as he’s putting his ingredients in the fridge, asking him to stop by his office. He quickly shoves everything in and hurries down the hall. “You rang?” He asks as he pokes his head in the door.

“Yes, Eggsy, please come in. And close the door behind you.” Eggsy grins and obeys, knowing that this means they won’t be discussing work. “Tea?”

“Thanks. I’ll make it.” He quickly prepares Merlin’s cup just the way he likes it before making his own and sitting down.

“I saw the others go out for lunch…you didn’t go?”

“Nah…had ta do some shoppin’ fer tonight. Besides, wasn’t much in the mood fer Charlie.”

“Are you have an issue again, lad?” Merlin’s voice is soft and warm and he reaches out for Eggsy’s hand.

Eggsy gladly gives it and Merlin rubs his knuckles. “No, not like that. Doin’ better about feelin’ less than worthy. Might have somethin’ ta do with someone sendin’ me sweet little texts every morning?” Merlin actually blushes and Eggsy thinks it’s adorable. “Love wakin’ up ta those, babe.”

“I’m glad. You should never feel less than worthy, because you are more than most people I know.”

“Yeah, ya said.” Now it’s his turn to blush. “I just…I mentioned I was cookin’ fer my boyfriend an’ he got a bit of an attitude. Didn’t say it was you…told ya I wouldn’t do that til you was ready. I’m surprised that no one’s said anything ta him, ta be honest.”

“There is a great deal of loyalty in this company. Loyalty to me as the boss, and loyalty to you simply because of the wonderful person you are.” Merlin frowns. “Was he saying anything that could be considered harassment? Because I simply will not tolerate…”

“Nah, nothin’ like that, bruv. Just said I didn’t look the type.” Eggsy looks down at him. “Guess ta him, all gay men are scrawny prissy twinks.”

“You are definitely not scrawny or prissy.” Merlin’s eyes wander over him.

Eggsy grins and flexes a bit, his biceps pressing against the sleeves of his dress shirt. Merlin lets out the smallest growl, licking his lips. “Well, I can see I’m definitely YER type.”

“Aye,” Merlin murmurs.

“So, why DID ya wanna see me?”

“Just to say hello, make sure you still wanted me to come over.”

“I do, but just be patient with me. Ain’t messed about in tha kitchen much.”

“It’s not necessary, lad. I’m sure you…”

“Wanna do this fer ya.” He takes Merlin’s hand and kisses it. “Be nice ta cook fer Mum, too. She deserves it.”

“She does.” Merlin stands up, leans across the desk and gives him a quick kiss. 

 

“Babe!” Eggsy scolds as soon as he opens the door. “Told ya not ta bring nothin’.”

“You did,” Merlin agrees. “But I’m terribly hard of hearing when it comes to things I’m not interesting in listening to. Just ask Harry.” He holds up the bag. “It’s just a bit of cake. I thought Daisy might enjoy it.”

“Oh…so it’s fer DAISY.” Eggsy crosses his arms over his chest. “Tha fact that it’s from my favorite bakery don’t mean anything.”

“Of course not. You’re boring me. Out of my way.” Merlin steps around him. “Good evening, Michelle.” Merlin kisses her cheek before hanging up his coat.

“Hello, Ian.” Michelle shakes her head. “No wonder you two found each other. Neither of ya listen.”

“I listen,” Eggsy says defensively, opening the oven and peeking inside.

“Love, it isn’t going to cook any faster if you keep opening the oven,” she says. “It might even take longer.”

“Mum…I got this,” Eggsy growls.

Merlin figures the safest place for him is not in the kitchen. He goes looking for his favorite girl. “Daisy?”

“Merwin…I mean, Merlin,” she corrects herself, running to him and hugging his legs. “Did you know I’m going to be five next Saturday?”

“I did know that,” Merlin says with a smile. It’s all she’s talked about for at least a fortnight. “What kind of car shall I buy you?”

“Merlin!” She says with a giggle, poking his chest. “Eggsy’s been cooking all day for you.”

“Not all day, I was at work,” Eggsy reminds her.

“All night, then.” She leans close to Merlin’s ear. “He’s been saying the naughty words Mum don’t like. The one that starts with ffff.” She blows the letter out against his skin.

“You’re right. That is dreadfully naughty,” Merlin says seriously.

“I wanted to help but he wouldn’t let me.”

“Well, if he was that mad, perhaps it’s best that you stay away from him,” Merlin suggests. “Maybe we can set the table.”

“Okay.”

Eggsy looks worried as they sit down at the table. “Just…don’t stop likin’ me if this ain’t good,” he says.

“Lad, you could give me food poisoning and I would still like you,” Merlin promises.

The food is actually quite good and Merlin is genuine with his praise. Even Daisy cleans her plate and has part of a second helping. Eggsy blushes adorably and Merlin piles on the compliments a bit heavier than necessary, just to keep the pink around his ears. “Is there cake in that box?” Daisy points with her fork.

“For later,” Merlin says. “After we’ve cleaned up and our food has settled a bit.”

“But I want it now.” She pouts adorably.

“OR…you could leave the table and get ready for bed, if you’re going to whine,” Michelle says. Daisy silently gets up, puts her plate in the sink, and asks to be excused. Michelle sends her off to watch television as the adults get up and start to put things away.

“Leannan, this was truly delicious. Thank you so much for taking the time and effort to make it.” Merlin pulls Eggsy into his arms and gives him a sweet kiss as Michelle politely looks the other way.

“Yer welcome. Liked doin’ it fer ya.” Eggsy squeezes him tight. “But you can sit down, me an’ Mum got this.”

“Nae, I will not be that kind of guest.” Merlin brings the plates and bowls to the counter so they can put away the leftovers. “I wanted to talk with you about Daisy’s birthday.”

“We usually just go for ice cream or something,” Michelle says softly. Merlin realizes she’s a bit embarrassed by their financial situation.

“Not this year, Mum…got a bit of expendable income, haven’t I?” Eggsy says with a grin.

“You’ll not be spoiling her,” Michelle says.

“Me?” Eggsy asks innocently.

“I…I had an idea and was wondering if you would permit me to do it.” They turn to look at Merlin. “If you say no, it’s fine. I understand. I’m not a member of the family, so…”

“You’re as good as,” Michelle interrupts.

Merlin clears his throat, suddenly finding it hard to speak. “I…well…thank you.” He clears his throat again. “I had an idea,” he repeats. “I thought perhaps you, Michelle, would like to have a day of pampering. Massage, facial, manicure, the entire package.”

“Me?” Michelle looks stunned. “I’ve never…I…”

“Well, I’m fairly certain you did more work than anyone else on Daisy’s birthday,” Merlin points out.

“Yeah,” Eggsy says with a grin. “She just sorta slid out, didn’t she? Was you did all the hard stuff.” His grin fades. “I…I was there. Dean wasn’t…wouldn’t…he weren’t there. An’ Mum didn’t have an easy time of it.” She takes his hand and kisses it before brushing his hair off his forehead as if he was a little boy.

“It’s over an’ done, love.”

“Anyway, you would spend the day at the spa, and then eventually we will all come together for dinner.” He turns to Eggsy. “And while your mother is given the pampering she deserves, you and I will be taking Daisy to tea.”

“To tea. All day?”

“Not just any tea. A princess tea." Merlin pulls a folded brochure from his pocket. “I heard one of the women in Marketing talk about this…she took her granddaughter a few weeks ago.” He hands the brochure to Eggsy and Michelle reads it over his shoulder. “They’ll dress her up, of course, and then we’ll have cucumber sandwiches, jam sandwiches, thinks like that. And then there are crafts. She can make jewelry, or paint china. And then the sweets are served…biscuits and teacakes and muffins and such.” They stare up at him. “Unless you think she wouldn’t like such a thing. I don’t know how she feels about princesses and…”

“Daisy!” Eggsy bellows. She comes running. “Who do you want to be when you grow up?”

“Princess Elsa,” she answers immediately. “Or Princess Tiana. Or maybe Princess Aurora.”

“Why?”

“Cuz they get to wear pretty gowns and a crown thing and they look pretty and everyone bows when they see them,” she says, gasping for breath at the end of the sentence. “Plus Princess Elsa can make snow and ice, and that’s so cool.”

“All right. Thanks.” Eggsy smiles at Merlin.

“This looks expensive,” Michelle whispers. “Eight-five pounds just for the tea and sandwiches.”

“Jesus fuck!” Eggsy exclaims. “They got actual princesses runnin’ tha fuckin’ thing?”

“Language,” his mother admonishes.

“I’m the one who thought of the idea. I will be paying for all of it.” 

“Ian, I can’t…”

“Babe, there’s no way…”

“I will be horribly insulted if you don’t let me do this,” Merlin says firmly. Their mouths snap shut. “I’m joking,” he says quickly. “I do wish you’d allow me to do it, though. I don’t…I don’t have family to speak of. Eggsy can explain that to you, Michelle. I know it must have been hard for you initially, meeting the man who wanted to date your son. I’m so much older than he…older than even you. I’m also his boss, which must have caused additional worry. Add to that the fact that he was not very experienced romantically…” Eggsy blushes and looks away. “I’m sure it was a great concern to you. But you gave me a chance, and you’ve trusted me with your daughter, allowed me to get to know her. I just…I would love to do this.” Merlin shrugs. “I’m an old man, and even if our relationship develops…which I hope it does…” Eggsy blushes even more. “…I cannot say for certain that children are in our future. So…doing things for Daisy…it just would mean a great deal to me.”

“Babe,” Eggsy whispers, reaching for his hand.

“Thank you, Ian. When you say it like that, how could I possibly refuse?” Michelle quickly kisses his cheek and goes over to the sink to compose herself.

Eggsy slides onto Merlin’s lap. “What tha fuck did I do ta deserve a bloke like you?”

“Nothing but be yourself, mo chridhe.” 

 

The next day Eggsy forgets about Daisy, her birthday, even Merlin. All he can focus on is the meeting with Anthony Maxwell. He’s spoken with his assistant multiple times, and she assures him that there is NO chance Timothy will be sent again in his grandfather’s place. Charlie helps him prepare the meeting documents, the agenda, the outlines for the contract, but is miraculously absent for the more menial tasks such as setting up the tables and organizing the food and beverages once the caterer arrives. Eggsy doesn’t care; he would rather take care of this on his own, anyway.

Charlie, Harry and Merlin come to the conference room fifteen minutes before the Maxwell group are due to arrive. “Looks wonderful,” Harry says. “You’ve done a wonderful job.” He makes it sound as if he’s addressing both of them, but it’s obvious he’s directing it at Eggsy.

“I just…what if…what…what if…” Eggsy stammers, feeling the oxygen start to drain out of the room a bit. “What if he comes again? Or Mr. Maxwell isn’t pleased? Or if…what if I missed a page when I put tha packet together.”

“Lad, it’s fine.” Merlin puts a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “A few deep breaths, all right? And if it gets to be too much…there is a space by my window available, as always.”

“Nah…m’fine.” Eggsy wanders to the side of the room and forces himself to control his breathing.

“It’s just a meeting. Hasn’t he done this before?” He hears Charlie say. “You’d think by now, this would all be second nature. I thought this was his job.”

Eggsy fists his hands at his side and keeps his back to them. What Charlie says makes perfect sense, although it does come across quite rudely. He expects to hear Merlin speak up for him, but instead it’s Harry who says, “It is his job, and he’s quite good at it. Timothy Maxwell behaved quite horribly the last time he was here, and we had him removed by security for his words and actions. Eggsy has a bit of social anxiety, and was not properly prepared to deal with the situation. He’s managed to overcome it, for the most part, and we couldn’t be prouder.”

“Have you served in the military, Charlie?” Merlin asks suddenly.

“No, sir, I’m afraid not.”

“Well, Harry and I have. We’ve seen the way a horrible event can stay with you. I’m just happy Eggsy was willing to work on this meeting as much as he has…he could have delegated everything to you.”

Elaine pokes her head in the door. “They’re here, Mr. Hart.”

“Ah yes. Would you be so kind as to bring them here?” Harry asks. She runs back to the lifts.

“Thank ya,” Eggsy whispers when Merlin walks over to him. “Ya didn’t need ta defend me.”

“Oh, but I did. I will not have someone saying my Senior Assistant doesn’t know how to do his job,” Merlin says with a wink.

“Good morning, Mr. Maxwell. I don’t believe we’ve met before. I’m Harry Hart, Vice-President of Merlin Software. My assistant, Charlie Hesketh.” 

Eggsy turns around to see Mr. Maxwell shaking hands. “Good to meet you, Hart. And you, Mr. Hesketh, although you’re not who I expected to see here today.”

“Been with the company just a short while, sir. I don’t know if you remember me…I’m friends with your grandson, Timothy. I was at your home for your yearly picnic last summer.” Eggsy winces. Lovely.

“Yes. You were part of the group that dug up the front lawn. Cost me thousands of pounds to replace it,” the man snaps. His eyes search the room and his face lights up. “Eggsy!” He stomps over with his cane. “So good to see you, young man.” He eagerly shakes Eggsy’s hand. “How’ve you been? Any chance I can convince you to come work for me? I know you said no last time I offered.”

“I’m afraid not, sir. I’m quite happy here.” Eggsy shyly glances at Merlin. 

“Well, if you’re ever looking to be more than an assistant, you know where to find me,” Mr. Maxwell says. He winks at Merlin. “I’m going to do everything I can to steal him away, McNair. You’ve got a good boy here.”

“I most heartily agree, Mr. Maxwell,” Merlin says, shaking his hand. “He’s Senior Assistant now.”

“Well done, Eggsy!” Mr. Maxwell beams at him. “Now, let’s get this show on the road. I smell coffee and see my favorite scones on the table and cannot wait to investigate.”

“Very well, sir.” Eggsy holds out a chair for him and helps him to sit before stepping back to stand along the wall in case he would need anything. Merlin gives him a discreet thumbs up before sitting down as well. Charlie frowns but stands near Harry and Merlin. Eggsy cannot keep the smile from his face.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...this chapter just kept going and going.
> 
> Mostly Daisy's birthday, with Merwin interaction.
> 
> fluffy fluffyness

TWENTY-FIVE

“You don’t know how much this means to me, babe,” Eggsy says as soon as he opens the door.

“Hello to you, too,” Merlin says with a grin. He kisses Eggsy sweetly and says. “I think I do know. But perhaps tonight after we bring Michelle and Daisy back here, we could go to mine and you could show me how much it means to you?”

“Deal,” Eggsy says with a matching grin. 

“Ladies, are you ready?” Merlin calls.

“Yes,” Michelle says. She slings a small tote bag over her shoulder. “Got my change of clothes right here for dinner tonight.”

“Good.” Merlin smiles at Daisy. “And you, are you ready?”

“I’m not sure,” she says, and the three adults freeze. “I don’t know what we’re doing, so how can I be ready?”

Eggsy and Merlin laugh. They’ve decided to surprise her, so she’s right. She truly doesn’t know what they’re doing. “You’re ready, I promise,” Michelle says.

They head out to Merlin’s car and pile in. “I love this car,” Daisy says with a sigh, running her hand over the smooth fabric of the backseat. Merlin keeps a booster in his car now, just in case, and he’s taken Eggsy and Daisy all over the city. “When I’m a grown up lady, I’m having one of these cars.”

“I’m sure when you’re grown up, Daisy, there will be better cars than this, but thank you,” Merlin answers.

They soon reach the spa where Michelle will be spending the day. “Thank you again, Ian. I’ve really been looking forward to this.”

“Have a good time, Michelle.”

“Yeah, Mum. Just relax an’ enjoy it. We got Daisy.”

“I’ll see you at the restaurant at six, then.” She kisses Daisy and gets out of the car.

“Are we gonna drive to wherever we’re going?” Daisy asks.

“We’re going to drive near my work,” Eggsy says. “Merlin will park in his spot and then we’ll walk a few blocks to where we’re going.”

“Okay.” She hums and looks out the window.

Merlin reaches over and takes Eggsy’s hand. “All right, lad?” Eggsy doesn’t look as happy as Merlin might have hoped.

“Yes.” Eggsy sighs. “I just…this is all tha sort of thing I always dreamt of giving Daisy an’ Mum…but it’s still not me givin’ it.”

“Eggsy.” Merlin pulls his hand away. “Does it really matter that much if it’s your money and not mine paying? Shouldn’t it only matter that it’s happening?” He’s not sure why this bothers him so much. It’s as if he’s being used to pay for the day, and Eggsy’s still not happy that he’s not paying for it himself. “Shall I come up with extra duties for you at work to earn this money? Or better yet…would you prefer me to pay you for whatever happens later tonight?” As soon as the words are out of his mouth Merlin winces. “Fuck,” he whispers very quietly. He clenches the steering wheel and stares at the road. “Forgive me. That was inappropriate. I’m very sorry. That…” He shakes his head. He’s just been trying so hard to do the right thing, trying to be the best boyfriend he can. He’s as eager to see Daisy happy as Eggsy is, and that’s the only reason he’s made the plans he has for the day.

“No. Forgive ME. I should be grateful you’re willing to do this fer us. I just…I always had dreams of making so much money Mum could quit working, or at least quit working so hard. Daisy could go to the best schools and take dance lessons or gymnastics. An’ I’m working my arse off an’ it seems I will never get there. You…” Eggsy slowly reaches over and Merlin allows him to take his hand again. “You’ve done so much for us, an’ I know it’s just cuz ya care about me, an’ ya like Daisy an’ Mum. I’m very thankful for that. An’ I know today’s gonna be great. Thank you.” Eggsy kisses his hand. 

“Your time will come, leannan. You’re still so young. You have years to make and save money, and soon you will be able to make all those dreams come true. For years I’ve been piling money away because I had absolutely no one to spend it on, and I hated spending it on myself. You’ve seen my wardrobe,” Merlin says with a small smile. “Now I have you, and I have the beautiful women in your life. Please do not begrudge me this opportunity to do something good with the money I’ve earned.”

“Ya say all that an’ now I feel like an arsehole,” Eggsy says.

“You’re not, I promise. This time,” Merlin adds, and Eggsy makes a face at him.

They park the car and head down the pavement towards the teashop. Eggsy takes Daisy’s hand as soon as they leave the carpark, but once they hit the pavement she takes Merlin’s hand as well, swinging herself between them. Eggsy looks at Merlin with a smile on his face, and Merlin can only look down at the pretty little girl with a bit of awe. She doesn’t care how old he is, she doesn’t care that he’s her brother’s boss. To her he is simply the nice man who brings her presents and plays with her. And if that’s all he’s ever known for in the years he has left, Merlin knows he’ll die happy.

Daisy skips between them, carefully avoiding the cracks on the pavement. “Will I like where we’re going?”

“I do believe so, lass.”

“Will you and Eggsy like it?”

“Perhaps not as much as you, but we’ll enjoy watching YOU enjoy it.”

They turn the corner and she continues to skip. “Ooh, look at that.” She stops in front of the teashop window, staring at the teddy bear tea set up on display. “Look, Eggsy! They have real cakes…and look at the little teacups! So cute!” She claps her hands together. “And that bear is dressed like a princess.”

Eggsy stands close to Merlin, leaning his head against his arm. Merlin rubs the small of Eggsy’s back. “Do you think she’ll like it, then?” Merlin murmurs.

“I’m not sure,” Eggsy says with a laugh, looking up at him. His eyes are bright and beautiful and Merlin sighs, wondering how he’s gotten this lucky. He kisses the tip of Eggsy’s nose.

“Oh, Eggsy, wouldn’t it be nice to have tea like that, in fancy clothes, with little sandwiches and cakes?” Daisy sighs.

Before he can answer, someone says, “Mr. McNair?”

They turn to see Charlie Hesketh standing a short distance away, staring at them in shock. Eggsy is still leaning against Merlin, who now has his arm around Eggsy’s slender waist. There is absolutely no question that they are more than boss and assistant, especially since Charlie has to have seen Merlin kiss Eggsy’s nose. “Hello, Charlie,” Eggsy whispers, starting to draw away from Merlin. Merlin holds him fast but keeps the motion subtle.

“Yes, hello, Charlie. How are you today?”

“I’m…I’m fine, sir. And you?”

“Wonderful, thank you. Eggsy and I are out with his sister…it’s her birthday today.”

“I see.” Charlie tries to smile at Merlin, while still ignoring Eggsy.

“Hello.” Daisy peeks out from behind Eggsy. “I’m Daisy Baker. Are you friends with Merlin and Eggsy?”

“I…work with them,” Charlie says. “Mr. McNair is my boss.” He barely glances at her before looking at Merlin again.

“Who is Mr. McNair?”

“Merlin is, Daisy,” Eggsy says quietly.

“Oh. We’re doing a special surprise for my birthday, would you like to come?” She asks politely.

“No…thank you.” Charlie’s words are polite but his tone most definitely is not. It’s obvious he doesn’t have much experience with children, and that he definitely doesn’t care to get any. Merlin feels Eggsy stiffen against him, ready to defend his little sister, and he simply pulls him closer and strokes his hip a bit. “I must be going. So nice to see you both.” 

“See you on Monday, Charlie,” Eggsy says faintly. 

They watch him walk away. “Let it go, leannan,” Merlin whispers, rubbing Eggsy’s back. He can tell Eggsy’s worried and upset. “We’ll deal with this on Monday. This day isn’t for the likes of Charlie Hesketh.”

“Right.” Eggsy takes a deep breath and kneels down. “Daisy, how would ya like to spend tha day in there?” He motions to the teashop.

“What?” Daisy gasps.

“Yes. They’ll dress you up nice, help you make some crafts, give you treats.” Her blue eyes grow huge. “But ya gotta behave an’ listen to tha people workin’ there, all right?”

“Oh, Eggsy!” She throws herself into his arms. “Thank you!”

“Don’t thank me.” Eggsy slowly turns her toward Merlin. She reaches up and Merlin easily scoops her into his arms.

“Thank you, Merlin.” She buries her face in his shoulder. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome, lass.” A lump forms in Merlin’s throat and he closes his eyes as he hugs her. He gently puts her down. “Now, there’s one thing I want you to promise me.” She stares up at him. “This is your special day, your birthday. If they try to make you do anything in there that you don’t want to do, you don’t have to do it. You politely tell the people in charge that you don’t want to do it, all right? There are many special activities, and you may decide what you think looks fun.”

“Okay.” She nods.

“But your brother is right…you must behave for the people working there. They’re working very hard to give you a good time.”

“All right,” she whispers.

“Okay, then.” Eggsy stands up and takes her hand. “Let’s go in.”

 

Charlie’s reaction to the sight of he and Merlin together is like a punch in the gut. Not only has he completely dismissed Eggsy, as if he hasn’t just seen him in Merlin’s arms, but he’s ignorant to Daisy. Hateful words jump to his lips but Merlin’s hand grounding him helps to calm him down. “Let it go, leannan,” Merlin whispers, rubbing Eggsy’s back. “We’ll deal with this on Monday. This day isn’t for the likes of Charlie Hesketh.”

Eggsy inhales the scent of Merlin’s cologne and tries to calm down. Merlin’s right. This isn’t about Charlie, or even Merlin and Eggsy. It’s about his beloved little sister. So he gets a hold of his temper and manages to lead his little sister through the door of the shop.

He’s never seen so much pink. Or lace. Or ribbon. Or beads. Or feathers. Or tiaras. “Welcome!” A woman says, walking over to greet them. “Hello, milady.” She curtseys to Daisy. 

“Hi,” Daisy says shyly. “My name is Daisy.”

“Greetings, Daisy. And who have you brought with you?”

“This is my brother, Eggsy, and my Merlin.” Daisy smiles up at him adoringly.

“I made the reservation…last name McNair,” Merlin says quietly.

“Of course, Mr. McNair…the Royalty Package,” the woman mutters as she checks the computer. “Well, Lady Daisy, I see that we have quite the day planned for you!”

“Really?” Daisy gasps.

“Yes. You’re going to have a wonderful time today, I promise. We’ll get you changed into your gown, do your hair and nails, and then you can make a craft. You’ll have tea and sandwiches, and then you can do something else, followed by treats. How does that sound?”

She looks up at Eggsy. “Can I do all that?”

“Oh, flower.” Eggsy immediately falls to his knees and hugs her, because he understands why she’s asking. “It’s like Merlin said, ya can do whatever ya want today. Anything.” He looks up at Merlin with wet eyes and Merlin immediately looks concerned. A rush of emotion flows through Eggsy and he buries his face in Daisy’s hair for a second. “Go ahead, Daisy.”

“Your brother and his…”

“Boyfriend,” Daisy supplies helpfully and they both blush.

“Your brother and his boyfriend will be on those chairs along the side of the room if you need them, okay?” The woman holds out her hand. “My name is Amelia.”

Eggsy nods and Daisy walks away to find a gown. He turns away from the room to face the door, trying to pull himself together. “Leannan, what is it?”

“She…did ya hear her ask if she could do everythin’ that woman said?” Merlin nods. “That’s cuz anytime we was able ta do somethin’ special fer her, even if it was just ice cream, she could never do much cuz we didn’t have tha money. They’d offer chocolate sauce, or an extra scoop, an’ we’d hafta say no, cuz we couldn’t afford it. But this time she could have tha entire world.” Eggsy bites his bottom lip hard, trying not to cry. “Thank…thank ya, Ian. Fuck…thank ya so much.” He wants to throw himself into Merlin’s arms and tell him how much he loves him. Not just for this, but for everything he does and for being the wonderful man he is. But he won’t do it. Not here, not now. 

“You’re welcome, lad.” Merlin briefly touches his face. “Now, let’s sit down and wait for our princess to arrive.” He guides Eggsy to a chair along the wall and quickly takes his hand. “Is this all right?”

“Course,” Eggsy says, smiling up at him. His smile fades as he thinks about Charlie. “I’m sorry about Charlie,” he murmurs.

“Eggsy, we didn’t do anything wrong. We’ve never lied and said we weren’t together, although he never asked. You said you have a boyfriend, and it’s true. I’m his boss, and my love life is actually none of his business.”

“Don’t want him givin’ ya attitude or nothin’.”

“ME? Eggsy, if there’s anyone he might give a hard time to, it’s you. And if he does, you report it immediately. If you don’t feel comfortable telling me, you tell Harry.”

“Ian…”

“You tell me, or your tell Harry,” Merlin repeats sternly. “Am I making myself perfectly clear?”

“Crystal clear,” Eggsy promises, loving the bossy side of Merlin. “An’ I think ya should…” He stops talking as Amelia brings Daisy back to them. She’s wearing an aquamarine dress with flounces and lace, white tights, and glittering silver shoes. 

“Look, Eggsy, I’m a princess.” She slowly turns around. 

Eggsy opens his mouth and closes it, unable to believe how beautiful she looks. “I…”

“You look beautiful, Daisy,” Merlin says, squeezing his hand. Eggsy mutely nods.

“Now they’re gonna do my hair and paint my nails…Miss Amelia says they can dry real quick.” She looks up at Amelia. “Can Eggsy and Merlin get their nails done, too?”

“Of course, if they wish,” the woman replies, obviously not expecting them to take her up on it.

“Do you have anything in green?” Merlin asks, standing up. Daisy jumps up and down, clapping her hands. Eggsy’s mouth drops open and he can only stand as well. 

They start curling Daisy’s hair as someone works on her nails, and Merlin folds himself onto one of the tiny chairs nearby. He goes through the available nail polish and decides on a sea green, handing the bottle over to the surprised woman at the table. He looks at Eggsy. “I don’t know,” Eggsy begins.

“Purple,” Daisy announces. “He wants purple.”

“Purple it is.” Merlin digs through the basket of color and finds a pale lilac. “Lad, if you are thinking of taking even one picture of me today, things will not end well for you.”

“Of course not,” Eggsy lies. He waits until Merlin is engrossed in the painting of his nails before taking at least a dozen shots with his phone. He then gives over his own hands.

Daisy is finished first and led to a small station of costume jewelry. She dolls herself up to her heart’s content, a silver tiara in her hair and bracelets on her skinny arms. She then points at a few other things and the employee brings them to the Eggsy and Merlin. “Lady Daisy says you are to wear this.” The woman carefully places a gold and green tiara on Eggsy’s head. “And you, sir…” The woman falters a bit. Merlin can look a bit menacing, and definitely not the type to wear a crown.

“Whatever my lady commands,” Merlin says solemnly. He dips his head and the woman gently drops a thread of fake pearls into place. Eggsy has to grin; Daisy’s chosen wisely. Merlin has no hair to hold a tiara in place, so instead she’s chosen a rope of beads that goes around his head and sits snuggly against his smooth skin. A small drop of sparkling blue sits between his eyes on the bridge of his nose.

“Ya look quite elegant,” Eggsy says, and takes a picture. Blowing that up and putting it in a frame might be the best Christmas gift ever for Harry.

“I cannot say all the words I’m thinking right now, as they are not fit for tiny ears. But rest assured I’m saying them,” Merlin mutters. He and Eggsy stick their hands under the dryers. “Not bad,” Merlin says once he can take his hands out. “Very nice, actually.” He smiles at the woman, who blushes.

“Oi, that’s my smile,” Eggsy whispers.

Amelia returns for Daisy. “Well, don’t you look lovely, Lady Daisy? Let’s go over here…you can make your own fairy wand to take home.”

“Be right back,” Daisy says over her shoulder, and eagerly follows Amanda. Merlin and Eggsy return to their seats along the wall.

Merlin admires his fingernails. “Been a long time since I had paint on my nails,” he muses.

“You?” Eggsy tries to wrap his mind around it.

“Was a bit of a rebel back in the day…wore a lot of black. Including on my hands.” 

Eggsy thinks for a moment. “When you was busy bein’ a rebel, I was…fuck. Probably not even born yet.” He sighs.

“I thought that didn’t bother you.” Merlin takes his hand, holding it up to admire the pretty purple nail polish.

“It doesn’t. It’s just…sometimes I feel like I gotta try real hard to catch up. Ain’t hardly done nothin’.”

“Lad, that doesn’t matter to me. It means we get to make wonderful new memories together, have new adventures. And how do you think it makes me feel, if I allow myself to think about it? You’re young and should be learning new things, trying your wings a bit…and yet you saddle yourself with a grumpy old…”

Eggsy can’t stop himself. He grabs Merlin by the jumper and gives him a fast fierce kiss. “Shut it, old man, or I’m gonna shut it for ya. Don’t be talkin’ that rubbish.”

Merlin looks down. “I like this on you, my pretty lad.” He takes Eggsy’s hand and squeezes it. “I bet I’ll like it even more when it’s the only thing you’re wearing.”

“Stop,” Eggsy moans, determined not to embarrass himself by getting hard in the middle of a child’s party.

Daisy comes back to wave her fairy wand around, almost taking out their eyes in the process. She asks them to come have tea with her and they initially refuse. She pouts and then they compromise, allowing her to serve them tea in adult-size cups but drinking it in their seats along the wall. Daisy finds two other little girls to sit with, and Eggsy enjoys watching her have the childhood he’d been denied and that she so richly deserves.

“I like to think of you at that age,” Merlin says softly. “She’s about the age you were when your father died, correct?” Eggsy nods. “I bet you were a charming little fellow.”

“I was chubby…always gone to fat quite easily, which is why I like ta exercise a lot,” Eggsy says. “I talked nonstop, like I said, but Mum said I was always quick, like smart?”

“I would have loved you.”

“You would have hated me. I would have bothered ya nonstop. Woulda seen someone like you an’ wanted ya ta pay attention to me an’ only me.” Eggsy grins. “Kinda like now, innit?”

“I was already a bookworm at her age,” Merlin tells him. “My aunt taught me to read when I was almost four, and I quickly progressed above my age level. My mother used to force me to go outside and play.”

They watch Daisy finish her tea and wash her hands in a tiny sink. “Eggsy, Merlin, come play with me,” she calls as she hurries over. “They have a castle with a dragon and everything.” She points to a large castle with puppets. 

“Oh, flower, look at all the other nice little girls. Why don’t ya play with them, make some friends?” There aren’t many children in their neighborhood from decent families, and she doesn’t often get to play with other children.

“But I wanna play with you, Eggsy, and Merlin. Yer my favorite friends.” She takes their hands and tugs them from their seats. Like they can say no to that.

 

Merlin easily scoops Daisy up into his arms and carries her as they leave the teashop. She’s already getting tired from her day of fun and pampering. She’d painted a darling little teacup which they would actually fire in a kiln, and Eggsy could pick it up the next week. She’s back in her regular clothes, but with her curled hair and pink nails still intact. Her new fairy wand is held tightly in one hand. “I think ya overdid it on sweets, love,” Eggsy says, but he can’t fault her for overindulging. They’d pretty much figured she wouldn’t eat much dinner, anyway.

Merlin checks his watch. “That took less time than I’d planned. We have about ninety minutes before we have to meet your mother. Why don’t we go to the Aquarium?”

“Yay!” Daisy says. “I like fish.”

“Well, then, away we go.” Merlin hails a cab, deciding to leave the car where it is. It’s only a short distance to the Aquarium, so he feels safe having Daisy sit between them in the back seat. Since they only have a short amount of time they keep themselves to the first few exhibits. They can always come back.

“Ooh, look at the jellyfish!” Daisy runs over to stare at the large vertical tube of graceful pink creatures. 

“Why don’t you and she wander around a bit. I’m going to just rest here a bit.” Merlin sits on a bench.

“Ya all right, babe?” Eggsy’s instantly concerned and Merlin loves him even more.

“Of course I am. I’m trying to be polite and give you and Daisy some time alone together. I’ve quite monopolized her birthday.”

“Quite nothin’.” Eggsy glares at him but takes her hand. “C’mon, Dais. I think there are clown fish down here, just like Nemo.”

Merlin checks his phone, looking for any sort of work fires he needs to put out. It’s rare, but it does happen on occasion. He then texts Harry. _Not that it really matters, but Eggsy & I ran into Charlie today. He now knows we are an item. Just wanted to let you know._

_Were you having sex on the pavement again?_

_Yes. In front of a child’s teashop. With Eggsy’s little sister in attendance._

_Is Eggsy all right?_

Merlin has to smile. His best friend can take the piss out of him left and right, but his attention to Eggsy and his feelings is so Harry. _Yes. He’s actually worried about how Charlie might treat ME._

_Of course he is._

_I told him if Charlie causes any problems he’s to come to you immediately if he doesn’t feel he can come to me._

_Agreed._

_See you Monday._

Merlin’s just putting his phone away when Eggsy and Daisy return. Daisy immediately sits close to Merlin on the other side, while her brother sits close on the other. Merlin smiles. “Did you see anything good?”

“Sharks,” she says promptly. :You get to walk through them and everything.”

“Not my favorite,” Eggsy says with a shudder.

“Can I go over and look at the jellyfish again?” Daisy asks.

“Go nowhere else,” Eggsy orders. “Stay where you can see us.” She nods and runs off.

“Thank you for today, lad,” Merlin says quietly. He twines his fingers with Eggsy’s. “You’ve given me quite the gift, allowing me to spend time with your family.”

“Like Mum said, Ian,” Eggsy says softly. “Ya practically are family. Know we ain’t tha most normal family, but…”

“Your family is wonderful.” Merlin turns to look at him, desperately wanting to take him into his arms and kiss him breathless. Instead he gives him a quick peck on the lips. “And so are you, my Eggsy.”

 

“Daisy, no!” Eggsy yells as his sister breaks away from them to run and hug a strange woman. “Daisy Baker! Ya never…MUM?” Eggsy gasps.

The pretty woman with the short bobbed hair smiles at him. “Do…do ya like it?” Eggsy thinks Michelle looks ten years younger.

“Oh, Mummy, you look beautiful. Like a lady on telly!” Daisy tells her.

“They said…they said at the spa that Ian gave permission for whatever I liked, whatever I might want to add. I had extra time, so I got my hair cut.” Michelle nervously looks at Merlin as she touches her hair.

“Aye, indeed I did give those very instructions. And you look lovely, Michelle. It is quite becoming.” Merlin turns to Eggsy. “Perhaps we should introduce your mother to Harry, Eggsy. They’d make quite a beautiful couple, don’t you think?”

“Eww, Ian, no. Mum don’t date. Ever. No sex, no dates.” Eggsy shudders.

“Then how did this one come along?” Michelle taps Daisy on the head.

“Immaculate conception,” Eggsy snaps. “An’ ya do look gorgeous, Mum.”

“Darling, you look beautiful as well!” Michelle bends down to look at Daisy. “Did you have a good time?”

“I got to wear a gown and a tiara and I made a wand and a cup. I had tea and cakes and sandwiches and Merlin’s fingernails are green,” Daisy tells her.

Michelle laughs and looks over at the two men, who both hold up their hands. “Lovely,” she agrees. “Ian, you did say to meet here, right?” She slowly turns around to look at the fancy restaurant behind them.

“Aye. I have a reservation.” Merlin goes to open the door.

“Ian, love the idea, but…” Eggsy swallows. “Ain’t this a bit…posh…fer the likes of us?”

“The likes of you belong wherever you feel happy and comfortable,” Merlin says sternly. “Do you not trust me, lad?”

“I do,” Eggsy says finally, realizing it’s true.

“The adults will order from the menu, but I have something appropriate ordered for Daisy,” Merlin tells him.

Merlin holds the door and they file in. “May I…help you?” The maitre’d wrinkles his nose as he looks at Daisy, who’s tapping her wand on every object she can find.

“Yes. I reserved the small dining room, name is McNair?” Merlin frowns. “Perhaps if you stop looking down your nose at a beautiful princess, you’ll be able to find me on your list?”

“Ah, yes. Of course,” the man stammers. “My apologies, milady,” he says to Daisy, who giggles. “Follow me.”

“Ian,” Michelle begins nervously, but Eggsy shushes her. He hopes she’ll soon learn to trust Merlin as well. The man leads them through the dining room, where Daisy beams a huge smile at anyone who looks her in the eye. Eggsy realizes he really needs to start taking lessons in confidence from his little sister. Michelle stops short as the man opens the door to a private dining room. 

Eggsy looks over her shoulder. “Oh,” he whispers.

The entire room is done in pink, purple and white fairy lights and swaths of pink and white satin and tulle. A large table set for four sits in the middle of the room with a taller chair at one end, decorated to look like a throne. “My lady,” Merlin murmurs, offering his hand to Daisy. She eagerly takes it and allows him to help her into her chair.

“Mum,” Eggsy says in a strangled tone. “Why…what…”

Michelle turns to him with a smile. “Because he’s in love with you, babe.”

“He ain’t said nothin’…”

“He doesn’t have to say the words.” She looks at the room and at the excitement on her daughter’s face. “This is saying it for him.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I'm zebraljb on Tumblr...feel free to come find me to say hi or what's up or whatever...I'm a talker and love to chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note...a bit of a flip here, literally...top!Eggsy and bottom!Merlin make a quick appearance.

TWENTY-SIX

On Monday morning, Eggsy hesitates a bit before pushing the button for the lift. He’s already running a bit late; there’d been an issue on the Tube and it was almost 8:45. He knew Harry and Merlin would understand, but he still hates being late. This is a rarity for him, though, this feeling of dragging his feet and dreading the office. He knows it’s because of Charlie and the fact that he’d seen Merlin and Eggsy together as a couple.

Eggsy is absolutely not ashamed of his boyfriend. He’s been trying to find the right time to introduce him to Jamal…although his best friend was shocked when Eggsy told him he was dating a fit older gent who was also his boss, he knew Eggsy wasn’t experienced with dating. If he was actually calling someone his boyfriend, it was serious. Eggsy had no problem holding Merlin’s hand in public, or kissing him hello and goodbye on the street. If it didn’t bother Merlin, it didn’t bother him. But his relationship with Charlie was already tenuous at best, and he didn’t want anything to interfere with his work at Merlin Software. He loved his job. 

“Hold the lift, will you, Eggsy?” Roxy comes running toward the bay of lifts. “Harry called me first thing and asked me to come up and I’m running a bit late.”

“Glad I’m not the only one.” Eggsy gives her a small smile. “How…how’s yer uncles?”

“I thought they were splitting up on Saturday,” she says and Eggsy almost drops his coffee. “Uncle James can be SUCH an idiot. I was over for lunch, you see. He was prancing around being his normal self and knocked his tea all over Uncle Percy’s new phone. Uncle Percy was FURIOUS. He actually yelled. I’ve heard him raise his voice perhaps twice in my entire life.” She thinks for a moment. “Now that I think about it, the only times I’ve heard him yell, he’s been yelling at Uncle James. Anyway, he actually ordered Uncle James to get out of the house. It was his first, before they got married. And even though he has Uncle James on the title and everything, Uncle James left. And then Uncle Percy felt guilty, and Uncle James wouldn’t respond to my texts.”

“Fuck…what…what happened?”

“Oh, Uncle James showed up two hours later with a bouquet of flowers and Uncle Percy’s favorite wine and a completely pitiful look on his face. They apologized, they kissed, and I got out of there before it could go any further,” she finishes with a grin.

“Smart girl.”

The doors open. “I have to run. We’ll talk later…maybe have lunch!” She waves over her shoulder and practically flies to Harry’s office.

Eggsy follows at a more sedate pace. He sees the tall head of Charlie Hesketh over a block of cubicles, and he hears his name. “I saw it with my own eyes. Mr. McNair and Eggsy were snogging on the pavement, right in front of Eggsy’s little sister. Why I’m surprised I’ll never know.”

“Oh, Charlie, that’s old news,” Eggsy hears a female voice say. Vanessa, perhaps. “They’ve been dating for months now.”

“Good for them, doesn’t mean everyone in London wants to see it,” Charlie snaps. “I suppose that’s how…”

“Eggsy.”

Eggsy slowly turns around to see Elizabeth, one of the women in marketing. “Hello, ma’am,” he says politely. “How…how are you?” He doesn’t know her well, although she’s always been friendly when they’ve interacted. She’s a little older than Merlin with beautiful greying blond hair pulled up in a bun.

“Very well, thank you. I wanted to ask how your sister’s birthday went.”

“My…my sister?”

“Yes. Mr. McNair and I spoke about the Princess Tea, and I gave him the brochure.”

“Oh! That!” Eggsy smiles at the memory. “We did…did it on Saturday,” he says shyly. “Thanks fer tha recommendation. She absolutely loved it.” He pulls out his phone and bashfully says, “If…if ya wanted…I could…”

“You have pictures?” She eagerly moves closer. He puts down his lunchbag and coffee and scrolls through his phone.

“Start there.” He hands her the phone at the split second he remembers the pictures of Merlin. “I…”

“Oh, isn’t she a darling thing! What’s her name?”

“Daisy. She’s…she just turned five.”

“Oh, she’s precious. And she looks so happy.”

“What’s going on?” Vanessa and Christine appear from nowhere.

“Eggsy is showing me pictures of his sister’s Princess Tea.”

“You took Daisy to Princess Tea?” Christine asks. She and Vanessa look over Elizabeth’s shoulder. “Oh, she’s so sweet!”

“We…we had a nice time,” Eggsy manages, his face turning red.

“Look at you! I love your crown,” Vanessa says. She giggles. “And Mr. McNair was born to wear that…brings out his eyes.”

“Doesn’t it?” Eggsy finally manages. He holds up his hand. “Got our nails done, too.” He’d absolutely refuse to remove the purple nail polish after Daisy said how much she liked it. He looks up to see Charlie smoldering behind the women. Obviously this wasn’t the reaction he was expecting. “Good morning, Charlie.”

“Morning, Unwin, so nice of you to finally show up.”

“Kinda how I felt when you was late three days last week an’ I had ta pick up yer slack,” Eggsy snaps and everyone looks at him. “I, uh, I mean, I should…” He stammers. It doesn’t matter if Charlie’s a spoiled prick; he’s determined to remain professional. 

“Was there a staff meeting I’m not aware of?” Harry asks, walking down the aisle. 

“Oh, hey, Mr. Hart, sorry, I was…” Eggsy picks up his things.

“I waylaid him, Harry, don’t scold him,” Elizabeth says. “He was just showing me the pictures from his sister’s birthday. He and Merlin took her to a Princess Tea.”

“Mr. McNair was wearing a beaded tiara,” Vanessa says, giggling again.

“You have photographic evidence of this?” Harry grabs Eggsy’s phone.

“He let them paint his nails,” Eggsy offers.

“Oh my.” Harry turns around and heads back to his office, still clutching Eggsy’s phone like he’s won an award.

“Well, I should get to my office,” Eggsy says finally. “Nice…nice ta see ya again, Elizabeth.”

“And you, Eggsy. I’m glad you had a nice time.”

 

“We need to have a talk.” Harry breezes into Merlin’s office and shuts the door. “I thought you’d outgrown it. Really, Merlin.”

“What?” Merlin slowly sits up straight and stares at him. “Outgrown what? I wear a tie now, I no longer wear trainers to work, although David Tennant and Doctor Who have made them quite trendy again.”

“The painted nails. Really?” Harry snaps his fingers. “Let me see.”

Merlin slowly holds out his hands. He didn’t have anything in his house to remove the nail polish, and then he’d simply forgotten about it. “It’s not black this time,” Merlin points out. “It’s sea green.”

“I can see that. It’s just a shame that you aren’t wearing your beautiful crown of pearls.” Harry tries to keep a straight face and fails. 

“Ah.” Merlin leans back again. “You talked to Eggsy, then.”

“I did, but it’s not his fault. He was speaking with Elizabeth about the tea party.” He pulls out a phone and starts scrolling through it.

“Give me that.” Merlin swipes at it but Harry’s too fast.

“It does look like she had a wonderful time.” Harry smiles at him. He holds out Eggsy’s phone.

“The lass was thrilled,” Merlin agrees with a fond smile. “Eggsy and I had a nice time as well, and his mother looked quite refreshed after her spa day.”

“Laying it on quite thick, aren’t you?” Harry teases.

“I would give my last pound to make that boy smile,” Merlin says almost without thinking. Harry’s smile fades away.

“You love him.”

“I care about him very much. I…”

“No, Ian.” Harry’s eyes are warm. “You’re in love with him.”

“I…am.”

“And has he said it back?”

“No, because I…I haven’t said it. I can’t. He’s too young. I’m his first lover. There’s no way I’m lucky enough to be his last.” Merlin can’t let himself think about it. The idea of his life without Eggsy Unwin is enough to make him feel sick to his stomach…and THAT is enough to make him feel even more sick to his stomach.

“Ian.” Harry’s voice is stern. “I am ninety-nine percent certain that if you tell Eggsy you love him, he will say it back.”

“You’re not the numbers man. I am.”

Harry sighs and pinches his nose. “I’m not going down this road. Not without mass quantities of alcohol at my disposal.”

“Well, then let’s talk about something else.”

“Charlie Hesketh,” Harry says. Merlin groans. “I know. He’s good at his job, when he does it. I’m beginning to see why he hasn’t lasted long at his past jobs…and I’m not talking about his attitude. He’s capable, but that’s it. Capable. Perfectly willing to push the work onto Eggsy…”

“…and my boy will gladly take on the burden, because he loves his job and cares about this company,” Merlin finishes.

“We have no reason to fire him, and I don’t think it’s gotten that serious as of yet,” Harry says. “I DO think it’s about time that we move him to be your assistant, and give Eggsy to me.” Harry holds up a hand. “We’ve already talked about it, and you agreed it’s for the best. And now we have the added issue of Charlie knowing about your relationship.”

“I’ll not hide Eggsy from anyone,” Merlin says immediately.

“I would never ask you to. I’m glad that you have a relationship like this. But I get the feeling he might start to treat Eggsy differently, and it’s for the best that we separate you and Eggsy professionally. Just a bit.”

“Aye,” Merlin mumbles. He does know it’s for the best. He will do anything to protect Eggsy. “But I think we should tell Eggsy first, before we say anything to Charlie.”

“I talked with Roxanne a few moments ago to give her a heads up,” Harry tells him. “Not that we need to change anything other than their computers and phones.”

Someone knocks on the door. “Come in,” Merlin says, and his face brightens as the door opens.

“I don’t need to ask who it is,” Harry mutters. “Hello, Eggsy,” he says without turning around.

“Good morning, lad.” Merlin smiles at him.

“Hi,” Eggsy says, flushing adorably. “I just…uh, ‘arry? Can I maybe have my phone back? I gotta call tha doctor, an’…”

“Why?” Merlin demands at the same time Harry says, “You can use your work phone, my boy.”

“I know, ‘arry, but it ain’t right. Gotta leave that line open,” Eggsy says. He rolls his eyes as he looks at Merlin. “Calm down, Ian. Time for my physical, innit? Gotta make tha appointment.”

“All right.” Merlin inwardly sighs with relief. “Here’s your phone, lad.”

“I didn’t OFFER ta show him tha pictures,” Eggsy tells him. “He sorta took it an’ ran. Thought I was tha one with tha quick fingers.”

“I have many talents you are unaware of, Eggsy,” Harry says haughtily and Eggsy grins.

“Please shut the door and have a seat, Eggsy…we were going to call you in anyway.”

“All right.” Eggsy does as he’s told and sits down next to Harry.

Merlin takes a deep breath. He’s the head of the company, and it’s his job to make sure it’s run professionally. He needs to say this, not Harry. “Eggsy, there are some changes that need to be made. I’ve discussed them with Harry, and I feel it’s what’s best for the company.”

“Okay.”

“It’s also what’s best for me personally…and, I believe, for you.” Eggsy blushes and looks confused. Merlin wants to kiss him. “No matter what we’ve asked of you, you’ve done it without question and without complaint. We could have never dreamt of such a perfect employee. You’ve given your heart, soul and time to this company in the time you’ve been here, and we’re both quite grateful.”

“Well, uh, yer welcome?” Eggsy offers, still looking confused.

“I feel we can discuss this in front of Harry, since he is my oldest and closest friend.” Harry smiles at Eggsy. “I wish for our relationship to continue, and I also wish for you continue to achieve great things here at Merlin Software. I think that perhaps down the line there might come a time where one of those things might act negatively upon the other.” Eggsy pales and looks like he might faint. “We aren’t firing you, leannan, please don’t think that,” Merlin pleads, not even realizing he’s used his pet name. “I just don’t want to do anything to hurt us…or the company.” He frowns as Eggsy clenches and unclenches his fists.

“We’d like to you to officially become my assistant,” Harry jumps in. “Charlie will work for Merlin, although the hierarchy will remain the same. You are still Senior Assistant. You will just switch offices to make things easier. I know that almost everyone in the office has been supportive of the relationship you’re building with Merlin, but as things progress…we just thought it better if you didn’t work directly under him.”

“So the only thing that’s changin’, technically, is geography?” Eggsy asks finally.

“That and you get to spend more time with me. Isn’t that an exciting prospect?” Harry asks cheerfully.

Merlin rolls his eyes. “Yes, because THAT’S an incentive.”

Eggsy smiles a bit. “Ain’t too bad an idea, spendin’ time with you, ‘arry.”

“We can go out for work lunches. I can take you shopping again!” Harry says enthusiastically.

“Christ,” Merlin moans.

Eggsy sighs. “I want ta say thanks. I mean, dunno many bosses who would look out fer their employees like this. An’…an’ yer lookin’ out for me an’ Merlin, too.” He smiles shyly at Harry. “Thank ya.”

“If I do anything to ruin your relationship, Merlin knows about eight or nine ways to murder me and hide the body.”

“Only eight or nine? You insult me,” Merlin says. “Don’t say anything to Charlie, lad. We have a few more things to work out and then perhaps we’ll speak with both of you on Wednesday.”

“All right.”

 

“Gonna miss you, ya know,” Eggsy says as they wash the dinner dishes. He’s been coming for dinner two or three nights a week and usually staying over, even bringing JB with him occasionally. 

“You’re not moving to a different floor, lad, just down the hall.” Merlin smiles. “But I will miss you as well. I like having you right around the corner.”

“Just hafta send you more texts, I guess,” Eggsy says with a sly grin. He’s started sending Merlin naughty texts over lunch, occasionally peeking into his office just to watch him blush. 

“They’ll find me dead at my desk if you send more texts,” Merlin says. 

“I could stop.”

Merlin growls and grabs him. “You most certainly will not.” He kisses Eggsy and Eggsy melts against him. “Would you care to accompany me upstairs, lad?”

“I suppose you could talk me into it.”

“Come upstairs with me and let me get you naked as soon as possible.”

“Yep!” Eggsy says. “Talked me into it.”

Merlin chuckles and takes his hand, leading him up to the bedroom. “You do understand the reason behind this move, right, leannan? I don’t want there to be any sort of unhealthy power dynamic in our relationship.”

“Yeah, babe, I get it,” Eggsy promises. “A few months ago I probably woulda been a lot more nervous about it. But I understand.” He follows Merlin into the bedroom. “Didya mean what ya said? About me bein’ tha perfect employee an’ all?”

“Of course I did.” Merlin kisses him and begins to remove his shirt. “You keep things organized, manage our schedules, get Harry to arrive places almost on time. I can’t think of anything you cannot do.” Merlin nuzzles at Eggsy’s neck.

Eggsy removes Merlin’s jumper and tosses it onto the floor. “Except talk ta people.”

“You’re getting better,” Merlin points out.

“Yeah, one step forward, two steps back,” Eggsy says bitterly. He’d had a terrible time with one of the suppliers that day, the man roaring about a late payment. Eggsy had finally handed the call over to Charlie so he could go to the loo and get himself together. 

“It’s the one step forward that matters, mo chridhe.” Merlin sits on the bed to remove his shoes and Eggsy does the same. He pulls Merlin back up on his feet and they make quick work of the rest of their clothing. Merlin falls back onto the bed, bringing Eggsy down with him. Eggsy’s hand wander over Merlin’s chest as he kisses him, one leg sliding between Merlin’s. “I had an idea…”

“Mmm?” Eggsy hums, kissing his way down to Merlin’s nipple and sucking on it a bit.

“Christ, lad, keep that up and I’ll forget how to think at all,” Merlin groans, arching up a bit. “There is most definitely an imbalance between us at work.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy’s leg moves up a bit so he can gently grind his thigh against Merlin’s hardening cock.

“And we have one here, although I doubt you’re complaining.”

“Ain’t complainin’ about fuck all here with you,” Eggsy says against Merlin’s skin. He crawls back up to find the extremely tender spot at the base of Merlin’s neck. He loves the way Merlin shudders when he nips at it.

“I thought maybe we could try to switch things up a bit.” Merlin shifts, rolls, and suddenly Eggsy finds himself kneeling between Merlin’s bent legs. Merlin has a condom in one hand and Eggsy’s cock in the other. He raises an eyebrow as he slowly strokes him.

“What do ya…oh. OH.” Eggsy stares at him, mouth suddenly dry. “But I thought…I assumed…figured ya don’t like that.”

“Well, I don’t. I mean, I don’t know. I’ve never done it.”

“Ya…ya never…” Suddenly Eggsy’s stammering and blushing, something he rarely does in the bedroom with Merlin.

“No, Eggsy, I’ve never had someone’s prick in my arse,” Merlin says flatly, and Eggsy pokes him in the stomach. “You seem to enjoy it, so I figure it can’t be all that bad.”

“Fuck yeah, I enjoy it.” Eggsy realizes he has never once considered topping Merlin. He’s just always expected to be on the bottom. Any time he’s had sexual thoughts in his life, it’s been with him on the bottom. But now, this thought intrigues him. “Are ya sure…I mean, are ya sure ya want ME ta be tha one?” Eggsy’s words vomit out. “Because I won’t know what tha fuck I’m doin’, Ian, an’ what if I hurt ya? Could really hurt ya, ya know. I mean, I’m not hung like a horse or nothin’, but I got some size an’ all, could maybe tear ya an’ fuck, you could bleed or sommat.”

“Leannan, relax, breathe.” Merlin runs his hands up and down Eggsy’s thighs. “You’re right, you’re of a nice size, but it’s not like you’re planning on shoving a cricket bat up there. And as for trusting you…” Merlin shakes his head. “Silly boy. I trust you with my company, the only thing in my life I’m proud of. I trust you to manage Harry, and somehow you’ve been capable of that since day one. I trust you with every part of my life, including my body.”

Eggsy bites his bottom lip. This is NOT the time for tears, and they are threatening to spill out. “Ian,” he whispers. “I trust you that way, too, ya know.”

“I do know. You trust me with your family as well, and that is the greatest honor I could ever receive.” Merlin pulls Eggsy down to kiss him. “Now, do I really need to beg you to fuck me? I didn’t think it would be this difficult, for Christ’s sake.”

Eggsy grins. “Do like the idea of you beggin’.”

“Well, start doing something and I just might.”

“Cheeky bugger.” Eggsy reaches over to the nightstand for the lube and takes the condom as well. He places them within reach and settles himself between Merlin’s legs. “What…how…”

“Eggsy Unwin…you’ve been on the receiving end of this how many times now? It’s not a spreadsheet, you know. No need to think this hard.”

“Right. Right.” Eggsy nods.

“Oh, come here.” Merlin pulls him up for a deep kiss. “You usually like it when I have you in my mouth while I get you ready.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy agrees, shivering a bit. He kisses his way back down, spending extra time licking and sucking at Merlin’s hipbones. Merlin starts to wiggle a bit and Eggsy grins. He slides his tongue down the inside of Merlin’s left thigh and back up again. “Yer so fuckin’ gorgeous, babe.” He slowly licks along the center of Merlin’s balls and up his cock.

“Jesus, lad,” Merlin gasps.

Eggsy pulls back for just a moment, long enough to slick his fingers. He brings Merlin into his mouth, working along his length as one finger gently starts teasing at Merlin’s hole. He knew how it felt from the other side, but he didn’t realize just how tight everything was. He slowly rubs around, darting just the tip in until he feels Merlin relax a bit. He sucks just the head of Merlin’s cock, something he knows Merlin loves. “That feel good?”

“Yes, oh yes, Eggsy,” Merlin moans.

“I do something you don’t like, you stop me,” Eggsy tells him, nudging the finger in a bit more and back out again.

“That goes…both ways…” Merlin gasps. He arches his hips a bit to give Eggsy better access. “I don’t want to traumatize you.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy says, rolling his eyes. He cautiously works the finger until it’s all the way in. He strokes a bit with the tip the way Merlin does, not quite sure what he’s searching for. Suddenly Merlin lets out a choked sound and shoves himself up, his cock thrusting into Eggsy’s mouth. Eggsy sputters and coughs, unprepared. “Well…guess that’s what I’m looking for,” he rasps.

“Sorry…so sorry, leannan.” Merlin pets his head. “That was just intense.”

“This?” Eggsy presses kisses along Merlin’s inner thigh as he pushes his finger in again.

“Yes…yes…” Merlin’s hands turn into fists, yanking at Eggsy’s hair in a way that isn’t unwelcome. 

Eggsy gives up on sucking Merlin’s cock, realizing he doesn’t trust himself to multi-task in this job. He lays his cheek on Merlin’s leg, occasionally kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin. When he feels brave enough, he starts to work a second finger in. “That good fer ya, Ian?”

“So, good, my perfect Eggsy,” Merlin whispers. 

Eggsy eventually gets a third finger in and Merlin starts writhing on the bed. “Are ya still sure about this?” Eggsy says, slowly moving up Merlin’s body a bit. “I don’t wanna…”

“Fuck me.” Merlin yanks him down for a brutal kiss. “Jesus Christ, Eggsy, get your cock in me now.”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy says breathlessly. He slowly withdraws his fingers and reaches for the condom, dropping it in his nervousness. “I…I can’t…” He holds it out to Merlin, who sighs.

“You are adorable, lad.” Merlin gets the condom open and sheathes Eggsy’s cock. 

“Wow.” Eggsy looks down at his cock. “Ain’t never seen it like that before.”

Merlin bursts out laughing and Eggsy blushes. “I’m sorry, lad. You just…I don’t think I’ve ever had sex like this before you.” He brings Eggsy down for a tender kiss. “You make me laugh, and I love that.” 

Eggsy braces himself up on one hand and uses the other to guide himself into place. “I’m sorry if it hurts,” he whispers, slowly pushing in.

“I’ve been stabbed in the abdomen with a dagger, lad. This…well…it is…” Merlin grits his teeth. “…unpleasant.”

“Relax, babe. Ya know, what ya always told me at the beginning.” But Eggsy’s gritting his teeth as well. Merlin is hot and tight around him, and it’s taking everything Eggsy has not to just shoot his load right away. 

Merlin digs his hands into Eggsy’s arse. “Fuck…you’re…you’re so…”

“I’m in,” Eggsy realizes, his balls pressed tight against Merlin’s body. “Oh, babe, fuck, ya feel so good.”

“Mo chridhe,” Merlin whispers in his ear. His head falls back and he closes his eyes. “Jesus Christ.”

“Let me know when…”

“Whenever you want.”

Eggsy begins to move in slow clumsy thrusts. “This…this feels amazin’, Ian.”

“Yes…” Merlin moans.

Eggsy looks down and realizes Merlin’s only half hard. “Babe, yer not…am I hurtin’ ya?”

“Nae, lad, I promise. It’s…intense, that’s all.” His hazel eyes are huge as he looks up at Eggsy. “I want you to come inside me, Eggsy. I want to feel you pulse within me…feel you explode.”

“Jesus, Ian,” Eggsy says weakly, just barely holding onto his self-control to begin with.

“I love seeing you on top of me, love that you’re taking me,” Merlin murmurs.

“I hate you,” Eggsy groans, burying his face in Merlin’s chest. Merlin knows what dirty talk does to him. “Fuck…fuck, Ian…” he gasps as he comes. “I fuckin’ hate you.”

Merlin bursts out laughing again, squeezing Eggsy and making him groan some more. “I doubt that.”

“Fuck…didn’t wanna come that quick! How fuckin’ embarrassin’.” Eggsy slowly pulls out and manages to get the condom off without tearing it. He throws it away and comes back to the bed. 

“It’s all right, leannan.”

“No, it ain’t,” Eggsy grumbles. He slowly climbs up Merlin’s body again. “Yer so mean ta me.”

“I am not.”

“Maybe I could be mean ta you.” Eggsy licks a slow line up soft Merlin’s cock, never breaking eye contact.

“Jesus,” Merlin whispers. “Please don’t.”

Eggsy grins as Merlin seems to harden right before his eyes. “Seem ta remember ya sayin’ somethin’ about beggin’?” He flicks his tongue around the head.”

“Oh, God…” Merlin’s eyes flutter closed as he pets a hand through Eggsy’s hair. “Please…please Eggsy…”

“Please what, Ian?”

“Please just…your mouth…more…”

“Not even complete sentences. Must be doin’ somethin’ right.” Eggsy takes him in about halfway and sucks hard. Merlin growls and fists his hand in Eggsy’s hair. Eggsy begins to stroke in time with his hand. “Oh, babe…feel so good in my mouth…”

“Yes…yes, Eggsy, don’t stop, please…” 

“Oh, that beggin’ is right pretty,” Eggsy whispers. 

Merlin loses the ability to word and moves into mindless babbling. Eggsy grins, does everything he knows Merlin likes, and soon Merlin’s coming onto Eggsy’s tongue and fingers. Eggsy plants a gentle kiss on his stomach before going to clean up. He comes back to find Merlin under the covers. He slides in with him and cuddles close. “You’re getting very good at driving me crazy, lad.”

“Least I’m good at somethin’,” Eggsy says with a frown. “Sorry that weren’t very good,” he mumbles against Merlin’s chest.

“It was fine, lad. We tried it, and perhaps it’s not something we try again, although it felt good.”

“It did feel good, but wrong at tha same time. I dunno, it just…when yer inside me, it feels…right.” Eggsy shrugs, unhappy at the way words are failing him yet again.

“Aye, lad. I understand.” Merlin kisses the top of his head. 

 

Eggsy takes a few deep breaths before knocking on Charlie’s door Wednesday morning. “Mornin’, Charlie.”

“Morning, Unwin.” Charlie doesn’t look up from his computer.

“Hey, uh, Harry said he wants us ta meet with him an’ Merlin at half-nine.”

Charlie finally looks up. “Already? Something wrong?”

“Nah, they just wanna talk ta us about somethin’. See ya then.” Eggsy quickly walks away. 

He sits in his office and counts the minutes until 9:30. He’s not quite sure how Charlie’s going to take the news. He might see it as a promotion, or he might act like Harry’s been unhappy with his work. It’s hard to tell with Charlie; he doesn’t often put his emotions out there to be read. He actually arrives to Merlin’s office at 9:32, whispering an apology as he slides into his usual seat.

“Charlie, we’re going to be making some changes here in the office,” Merlin announces. “Eggsy’s already aware of this, as we spoke with him earlier in the week. We were notifying the appropriate people in IT and maintenance, so they can do what needs done.” He folds his hands on his desk, his face a mask of professionalism. “Due to the private relationship between Eggsy and myself, we’ve decided it’s time to move him to support Harry, and you will work more closely with me.”

“I see,” Charlie says calmly.

“I want to make sure you know that this does not reflect on either of you, professionally or personally,” Merlin says. “This move isn’t because one of you is doing worse than the other, or because one of you isn’t doing your job. It’s just something Harry felt was wise, and I agree.”

“I understand,” Charlie says, and Eggsy nods.

“As a matter of fact, this more a matter of location than anything else. You will switch offices with Eggsy on Friday. Do you have any issues with that?”

“Of course not,” Charlie says immediately.

“Good. Now…”

“Except,” Charlie says, and Merlin stops talking. Harry raises his eyebrows. “Could I move my desk to face the window? I never liked how dark it is with the way my computer sits now.”

“Of course. That shouldn’t be a problem,” Harry says. “I will call maintenance immediately.”

“How about for you, Eggsy?” Merlin addresses him for the first time. “Do you wish to change anything in Charlie’s office?”

“I…I guess…I…” Eggsy doesn’t want to be a bother, but he really doesn’t like the way Charlie’s office is set up. “I’d like it the way my office is now,” he says finally.

“Fine. We’ll have them take care of everything on Friday.” Merlin smiles at them both. “Again, this has nothing to do with performance. You’re still on probation, Charlie, but your work is improving.” 

Eggsy’s surprised. He became a full employee at three months, and Charlie’s been there longer than that. “Any questions, either of you?” Harry asks. Eggsy shakes his head. 

“No, sir,” Charlie says.

“All right, that was all,” Merlin says. “We’ll see the two of you back here at eleven.”

Eggsy follows Charlie out of the office. He waits all the day for the other shoe to drop, waits for Charlie to say something about the change in positions, about his relationship with Merlin. Charlie doesn’t mention the move again, doesn’t say anything to Eggsy that isn’t work related.

Until Friday.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What we've all been waiting for...Charlie finally opens his big dumb mouth.

TWENTY-SEVEN

“Hey, Charlie, got any…” Eggsy freezes in the doorway of Charlie’s office, soon to be his office. “Wow. Guess not.” He stares at the one box of belongings Charlie has on his desk. 

Charlie looks up from his phone. “I beg your pardon.”

“I was just gonna ask if ya had any extra boxes…only grabbed two an’ I need one more. But…guess ya didn’t need any extra.”

“This is my office, not my second home. I decorate my flat, not my office.”

“Yeah, uh, right.” Eggsy tries to smile. “Here more than my home, though, swear down.”

“I have a social life, I’m afraid. Not tied down.” Charlie gives him a fake smile and goes back to his phone.

Eggsy slowly turns around and leaves the office. He doesn’t know why he even tries. At the beginning, when he was new, Charlie was friendly and talkative. Now that he’s an established employee and doesn’t need Eggsy to teach him the ropes? He acts like Eggsy’s a stranger he’s forced to interact with. Eggsy doesn’t mind too much; it’s not like he really wants to be friends with Charlie. But he’d like them to at least be cordial to one another in the office.

He stops by the supply area and finds a copy paper box and brings it back to his office. He smiles as he looks at the framed pictures on his desk. Daisy, Merlin, his mum, even a tiny one of Merlin, Harry, James and Percival that James had given him a few weeks before. He hides that one behind his monitor so that no one can see it and say anything. His walls are covered with Daisy’s artwork and a few other things he’d liked and hung up. There are coffee mugs and goofy cards from coworkers and about five thousand pens and sticky notes. He realizes he’s really part of the family here…that he’s finally fit in. It won’t matter where he’s sitting…that won’t change.

He fills up his three boxes and lugs them one by one to the small conference room. The maintenance men were due upstairs any minute to rearrange their desks, soon to be followed by the IT employees who would switch their phones. Charlie’s in the room as well, setting his lone box in the corner. Eggsy decides to take one last stab at it. “Wanna go down an’ get a coffee or sommat? They got pastries ta die for on Fridays…might still be some left.”

“You know, we really shouldn’t be surprised by this,” Charlie says in lieu of an answer. 

“What do you mean?”

“The switch.” Charlie motions between Eggsy and himself. “It was only a matter of time.”

“Sorry…not really followin’.” Eggsy smiles apologetically. 

“Of course you’re not.” Charlie gives an exaggerated sigh of patience. “It was only a matter of time before Merlin realized that the best place for you was tucked away where people would no longer talk. My office gives a bit more privacy as well, doesn’t it?” Eggsy blinks at him. “It was also only a matter of time before Harry and Merlin realized that they were much better off having someone like me as the face people see before they meet the president of the company.”

“Beg…beg yer pardon?” Eggsy almost whispers.

“And that’s exactly what I mean. You can’t even get three sentences out unless it’s in the office with the rest of us. What good are you to men like Harry and Merlin?”

“Eggsy, there you are. The maintenance…” Christine pokes her head into the room.

“We’re busy,” Charlie snaps. “Get out of here and do your job.”

“Oi, no need to lay inta her. Yer…yer talkin’ ta me,” Eggsy says angrily. Christine scurries away.

“Why the hell they hired someone like you I will never know. You’re undereducated, come from nothing, for God’s sake, and you barely know your arse from a hole in the ground.” Charlie stands up. “I have an expensive education. I come from money and a good family name. What do you come from? A flat in the estates. And you can’t even be bothered to leave that and be a man in your own place. You still shack up with your mum and sister.”

“You don’t know fuck all about me an’ my family, or my education,” Eggsy snaps.

“Oh, but I do. There is no way you were qualified enough to be an assistant to the head of a company like Merlin Software. No way you had the experience. Tell me, did you make sure to put McDonald’s on your resume when you applied?” Charlie sneers.

“Never worked at McDonald’s, but I sure as hell woulda made sure ta give ya some of my secret sauce if you’d have come in, Charlie.” Eggsy makes a wanking motion with one hand.

“Nice. There’s only one way you got this job, Unwin, and we both know what it is.”

“Please…enlighten…enlighten me,” Eggsy stammers, cursing his nerves and the anger that’s starting to brew under his skin.

“I’m curious.” Charlie leans over the conference table, placing his weight on the palms of his hands. “How many desks did you have to bend over to get up here, Eggsy? How many floors of this building? How many zips did you undo before you hit the jackpot?”

“You fuckin’ prick,” Eggsy gasps, his mouth dry. “That ain’t...ain’t how I got this job.”

“Oh, it isn’t? Well, you sure as fuck didn’t get it because of your amazing wit, brilliant mind, and stellar personality,” Charlie says with a nasty grin. “I’m thinking it was more along the lines of your sweet little arse, your pretty face, and your probable lack of a gag reflex.”

Eggsy can’t think. His mind is racing and his chest is constricting. He’s finding it harder to breathe. “Charlie…if…if I was you…I’d shut tha fuck up. Especially if ya wanna keep yer fuckin’ job.”

“Oh, I’ll keep my job. Go ahead. Run to Human Resources. I’m sure they’d love to hear from the assistant who’s getting fucked by the boss.” Charlie smiles pleasantly. “I realize now, however, that I shouldn’t be surprised. You sleeping your way up the ladder, that’s to be expected. Originally I was shocked to find out about Merlin, though. The owner of the company sleeping with the chav who sharpens his pencils? But then I heard the truth. You’re just the next in line, Unwin. Apparently Merlin makes a habit of fucking the pretty boys who work for him. Pitiful, really.” Charlie shakes his head in mock remorse. “It’s sad. But then again, what is Merlin, really? He’s a computer geek who wrote some good code and found an old friend to throw some money his way. If he didn’t have his own company, he’d never make it out in the real world. He has no social skills, he’s a bald computer geek with no class. He’s just lucky he has Harry.” Charlie crosses his arms over his chest. “And he’s lucky he has a pathetic, desperate little pleb like you, because who else would possibly let HIS prick in their arse?” He shakes his head again. “I suppose I’m just lucky he hasn’t come onto me like that. Though rest assured, even though I’m not a couple of poofs like the two of you, I’m quite certain I’m better in bed than you are.” 

“Charlie…I am…fuckin’ warnin’ ya…” Eggsy says hoarsely.

“What? What can you possibly threaten me with? Going to call me a few names before you go run and cry? Maybe go get your ancient sugar daddy to fire me? Please,” Charlie scoffs.

Eggsy sees red and can’t control himself. He flies toward Charlie, drawing back his fist and letting it fly. Charlie’s ready for it, however, and turns so he takes most of the impact on his cheek instead of his nose. Eggsy growls and grabs him by the throat, shoving him back until he looses his balance and lands flat against the wall. “Lemme tell ya somethin’, ya spoiled little wankbag. I don’t fuckin’ care what ya say about me. Yeah, I come from tha estates, no money, no education. I live with my mum an’ sister because she can’t do it alone, an’ because I got some issues, like ya said. But that ain’t nothin’ fer me ta be ashamed of.” He shakes Charlie a bit when Charlie moves to push away. “I wasn’t qualified when they picked me fer this job. But how I got here? It ain’t none of yer business, but I sure as shite didn’t suck a cock or bend over a table. I worked hard ta prove myself. Not that you’d know a day’s hard work if it spit in yer face. Which I’m sure people want ta do to ya on a regular basis.”

“Let me go, you disgusting piece of garbage. When I’m done with you…”

“When yer done with me? Oh, no, Charlie. It’s me gonna be done with YOU. Call me names. Call me a slag, call me a pleb, call me Merlin’s boytoy. Don’t fuckin’ care. But you DON’T say shite like that about the man I love.” Eggsy chuckles, a dark sound, and his hand tightens around Charlie’s throat. “Ya don’t mess with tha people I care about, ya get me? An’ I care more about Ian McNair than anyone else on this planet outside my family. Ya don’t say that stuff, an’ ya don’t even try ta act like he’d want a piece of your arse. He’s got taste, see. He’s also not fuckin’ blind. He’s brilliant an’ sweet an’ kind an’ generous. Yer lucky yer still workin’ here since I’ve had to cover yer arse so many times, an’ he was nice enough ta overlook it. Because you can be certain he saw it. He sees everything.” Charlie’s face starts to turn red and Eggsy loosens his grip a bit. He pulls his fist back. “So go ahead. Say one more fuckin’ thing about the man I love, Charlie, because I would dearly love ta beat yer arse all over this room. An’ not fer me. Fer him.”

“Eggsy,” a familiar voice says. Eggsy slowly turns his head, still holding Charlie by the throat. A crowd of people is standing by the windowed wall of the conference room, with Harry and Merlin in the doorway. Merlin’s face is completely unreadable. “Let him go, Eggsy.”

“M-Merlin…”

“Let him go,” Harry repeats. Eggsy slowly releases him. Charlie dramatically gasps for breath, reaching up to his neck and rubbing it. “Charlie, please come to my office.”

“Yes, sir.” Charlie smiles at Eggsy triumphantly and pushes through the group of people.

Eggsy looks at Merlin, realizing what he’s done. “Merlin, sir…”

“My office, Mr. Unwin. Now.” 

Eggsy hangs his head and slowly walks out of the room. The crowd parts for him, and he catches sight of Christine’s sympathetic face. He plods to Merlin’s office, his entire body shaking with adrenaline. He slowly gets his cushion out of the drawer, puts it on the floor by the window and sits on it. He presses his face to the cool glass and doesn’t try to stop the tears that fall. Once again his temper has done him in, ruined everything. He’ll be fired for attacking another employee. He’ll be lucky if Charlie doesn’t press charges. Perhaps Harry could talk him out if it as one last favor to Eggsy before he fires him. And Merlin…there is no way Merlin can possibly allow him to remain on after this. Eggsy definitely won’t be getting a letter of recommendation from Merlin Software.

He’s not sure how long he’s sitting there, although he knows it’s probably at least thirty minutes. He hears the door open and close, and he quickly wipes his nose and his face. He can’t look up, can’t see the disappointment on Merlin’s face. 

“Eggsy, when you’re ready, could you please take a seat? Whenever you’re ready. No hurry.” Merlin’s voice is tender and kind, the voice of the man who talked him down the first time he’d felt the need to run and hide here.

For some reason that makes Eggsy feel worse. He finally pulls himself up and sits in a chair. He studies his hands, trying to get them to stop shaking. “M’sorry. So fuckin’ sorry, Mr. McNair. Didn’t…didn’t mean fer things ta go that far. Saw fuckin’ red, didn’t I, an’ couldn’t stop myself. Told…told ya once that my angry mouth always gets me in trouble. I disrespected ya, an’ Mr. Hart, an’ this company.” 

“So I’m Mr. McNair now?”

Eggsy slowly looks up. Merlin’s smiling a bit, his eyes warm. “But…ya called me Mr. Unwin.”

“I was trying to get you to focus, to calm down. I couldn’t say what I wanted, not in front of everyone else.”

“How…how much…how long…” Eggsy stammers.

“Christine came and got us, saying that you and Charlie were having words and that he quite rudely dismissed her. She also said that she overheard you stand up for her as she walked away.” Eggsy blushes. “We came immediately…but by then your loud voices had drawn a bit of a crowd.”

“Didn’t notice,” Eggsy admits, rubbing the back of his head. 

“I didn’t hear all of it. The reason I didn’t come in here right away is because I was speaking with the other employees, to see what THEY heard. He insulted you, accused you of getting the job by exchanging sexual favors.”

“Yeah…that’s about right,” Eggsy says miserably. “So…ya saw me punch him?”

“I did. But what’s more important to me is something you said.” Merlin slowly gets up and walks around the desk. He kneels before Eggsy and takes his hands. “You told him he couldn’t get away with saying things about the man you love.”

“Oh.” Eggsy’s heart starts pounding in his chest. “I, uh, yeah. I might have said that.”

“You did. Twice.” Merlin kisses the inside of Eggsy’s wrists. “Tell me, leannan, did you mean it?”

“Did I mean I’d kick his arse fer…”

“No.” Merlin shakes his head and chuckles. “Did you mean it when you said you loved me?”

“I…” Eggsy almost lies. He almost says he didn’t mean it, that it was said in the heat of the moment. But he cannot lie, not about this. Not to Merlin. “Yeah. I meant it. Felt this way fer a long time, couldn’t say it cuz I knew ya didn’t…”

“Mo ghràdh, I love you, too. So very much.” Merlin cradles Eggsy’s head in his large hands and gently kisses him. 

“Wh-what?”

“I love you, Eggsy.” Merlin kisses him again, thumbs stroking his face.

“So, I ain’t fired.”

“Absolutely not.”

“I punched Charlie.”

“He deserved it.” Merlin kisses his cheeks, his nose, his chin, his forehead. “I’m fairly certain he will try to bring some sort of charges…that’s what Harry’s working out now. I know at least six people out there who will swear that he started everything, that he baited you with his words and accusations. He will be fired, of course, and unfortunately we will have to put something in your employee file about you striking another employee.” 

“I ain’t fired, Charlie’s out on his sorry arse, an’…ya love me?” Eggsy whispers, still trying to wrap his head around it all.

“Yes, mo ghràdh, all of that,” Merlin says with a smile. “No one has ever stood up for me, protected me…no one has ever done what you just did for me. I do not deserve it, but I can only say thank you.” He kisses Eggsy’s hands again.

“Why do ya keep callin’ me that? Mo..gir…”

“Mo ghràdh. It means my heart.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy says in awe and Merlin kisses him again.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to misterdevere, who gave me the inspiration. :)

TWENTY-EIGHT

Harry leads Charlie to his office. “Please just stay put here, Charlie. I have to make a few calls and talk to Human Resources.”

“I understand,” Charlie says with a cocky grin. “I appreciate it, Mr. Hart.”

“Indeed.” Harry motions to the tea set along the wall. “Please help yourself to tea. There is ice in that bucket there if you want it for your cheek.” Charlie nods and sighs pitifully. “I’ll try not to be too long.” He walks the short distance down the hall to the small office that was to be Eggsy’s. The maintenance men are hard at work reassembling the desk the way Eggsy prefers it. “Gentlemen, might I bother you for a bit of privacy?”

“Sure, guv. About time fer our break anyway.” One of the men smiles as he puts down his power screwdriver. “C’mon, mates, let’s go out for a smoke.” The two other men lay down their tools and follow him out. Harry sighs and thinks for a moment before closing the door behind them. He gets out his phone and starts making some calls. He’s on the phone for almost twenty minutes before heading downstairs to Human Resources.

“Mr. Hart!” Roxy says in surprise as he comes through the door. “May I help you with something?”

“I’m afraid not, Roxanne. This doesn’t have to do with hiring…more with firing.” She gapes at him. “I’m sure you’ll hear it through the grapevine soon enough, so I will not elaborate. I need to speak with Reginald and Yvette, if either of them are around.”

“Uh, they’re both in.” She frowns, probably wondering why in the world the Vice-President has shown up asking for the heads of Employee Relations. 

“Excellent. I’ll find my way, no need to get up,” Harry says, giving her a smile as he wanders through the department.

 

Harry returns to his office an hour after he’s left it. Charlie’s still in the chair, an empty teacup in front of him. He looks up from his phone. “Was thinking maybe you forgot about me, sir,” Charlie says with that cocky grin. 

“Of course not.” Harry sits down and waits for Charlie to put his phone away. “Now, Charlie. Like I said, I’ve spoken to Human Resources.”

“Excellent.”

“Today will be your last day with Merlin Software, although we will give you three months’ severance pay. Thankfully your desk is already cleaned out for the move, so you can simply take your things down to HR when you go. They’ll have everything ready for you to sign, you can hand over your identification badge, all of that.”

Charlie gapes at him. “You…you can’t do that, Mr. Hart. You saw what that chav did…he punched me in the face! He was choking me!” Charlie reaches for his throat and tenderly strokes it. “I could barely breathe!”

“Hmm.” Harry gets up and goes to the small liquor cabinet on the side of the room. He makes himself a drink but doesn’t offer one to Charlie. He stands with one hand in his pocket, swirling the liquid in the glass. He sips at it before saying, “You are correct. Mr. Unwin did strike you, and he had a hand at your throat, although he wasn’t choking you. If he was truly choking you, you wouldn’t have been able to speak.” Harry gives him a small smile. “I’ve seen people die by asphyxiation, you see. I’m quite well-versed in its effects.” He sips at his drink again. 

“That fucking pleb won’t get away with this. YOU won’t get away with this.” Charlie jumps to his feet. “Is he sucking your prick, too?” Harry raises an eyebrow but doesn’t reply. “I’m going to tell my father about this. You’ll be done. Finished. He’ll run Merlin Software into the ground!”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but Mr. Unwin is NOT ‘sucking my prick,’ although I am quite fond of him as a friend and employee. I’m pleased you’ve brought up your father, though. While you were sitting here on your smug little arse, I was making a few calls. Your father was the last person I spoke with.” 

“Good. He’ll…”

“Do sit down, Mr. Hesketh, unless you’re planning on making some sort of physical threat toward me?” Charlie slowly sits down. Harry finishes his drink, feeling the old cloak of class and dominance wrap itself around him. He rarely finds reason to use it, but he couldn’t stop it now if he wanted to. “Needless to say, your father was not pleased to hear that you’ve had…complications…at yet another place of employment.” Charlie looks surprised. “Oh, yes, Mr. Hesketh, Merlin and I were fully aware of your job history when you came to us, and yet we gave you another chance.” Harry goes to his desk and pulls out a file. He runs his finger down a list. “My my…you’ve found quite creative ways to be released from your positions. Theft of supplies…intoxication in the workplace…oh. Look at this.” Harry’s brown eyes find Charlie’s face. “Sexual harassment. At three different companies. Really, Mr. Hesketh, you’re a grown man.”

“That’s…”

“Please tell me I’ve made it up, that it’s not true,” Harry snaps. Charlie remains silent. “Your father confirmed each and every one of these events. He admitted to consistently covering up for you, hoping that one day you would become a fucking man and bring pride to the Hesketh name instead of shame.”

“How dare you…”

“Oh, I dare because I CAN. You’re not the only one with a name to throw around, Mr. Hesketh. I am a Hart. That carries some weight in certain circles, as I’m sure you know. I am also a Vice-President of a very important software company. Environmentalists, tech purists, charities…they all love us. So I do believe the ball is in our court.”

“He hit me!”

“That was quite wrong of Mr. Unwin, I will agree,” Harry says. “However, I do feel that you earned it, you classist little shit. And your father agrees.” Harry puts down his glass and leans across his desk. “You will sign anything Human Resources puts in front of you and remove yourself from the premises as soon as possible. And if you don’t…I will make your life a living hell.”

“I’m not afraid of you, Hart,” Charlie sneers. Harry can tell he’s trying to act brave, but the fear in his eyes says otherwise. 

“You are the stupidest human being I have ever met,” Harry sighs. “You SHOULD be afraid of me. Deathly afraid. However, one cannot fix stupid.” He sighs again. “If you do not comply, your father will disown you. You see, he is tired of cleaning up after you, trying to make you into something you’re not. You will be left without a penny, struck from the family Bible. You will have to make your way in the world on your good looks and…” Harry coughs delicately. “…charm. That should be interesting.”

Charlie looks as if he’s about to cry. “You would do this to someone of your own class, your own social standing? Over a fucking twink from the estates?”

“No. But I would do it to a pathetic excuse of a human being, over a fine, generous, ambitious young man who has done the best he could with what Fate has dealt him.” Harry sits down at his desk and turns on his computer. “That is all.”

“Mr. Hart, please.”

Harry doesn’t look up from his monitor. “Good day, Mr. Hesketh. I hope this has finally knocked some sense into that ridiculously thick head of yours.”

“Fucking pricks, the lot of you.” Charlie storms out of his office and Harry smiles to himself. 

 

“Go away!” Merlin yells when someone knocks on the door. He’s seated on the desk with Eggsy standing between his knees. They’ve been snogging and whispering for what seems like hours, although Merlin knows it’s probably only been perhaps an hour or so. 

“Babe,” Eggsy says with a giggle.

“Really, Merlin,” Harry says from the other side.

Merlin huffs a sigh and kisses Eggsy’s nose. “Fine, come in.”

Harry takes one look at their kiss-swollen mouths and shakes his head. “Dirty old pervert. Eggsy’s a young man in his prime, but you, Merlin…” 

Merlin sees the twinkle in his friend’s eyes. “You’re just jealous that you don’t have a pretty young thing willing to kiss YOU.”

“Oi, standin’ right here,” Eggsy points out.

“Maybe he IS willing to kiss me.” Harry looks at Eggsy, who wrinkles his nose.

“Sorry, mate. Yer tha guv an’ all, but…I’ll pass.”

Merlin laughs out loud and regretfully pushes Eggsy away. “Take a seat, lad.” He goes to his own chair and sits down. “You, too, Harry.”

Harry gracefully sits. “Now…while you two have been snogging the day away, I’ve been cleaning up the mess.”

Eggsy looks horrified and Merlin growls at Harry. “M’real fuckin’ sorry, ‘arry. I let my temper get tha best of me…always had a hard time with that. Didn’t mean ta disrespect ya or nothin’, swear down. Just wasn’t…wasn’t gonna let that arsewipe talk that way ‘bout Ian.”

Merlin tries not to swoon again. “I told you, Eggsy, it’s fine.”

“Well, it is. And it isn’t.” They stare at Harry.

“Will you just get on with it?” Merlin snaps. “You’re enjoying this far too much, being the center of attention.”

“As I should be,” Harry says haughtily, adjusting his cuffs. Eggsy snorts and Harry glares at him. Eggsy clears his throat and tries to look serious. “I have dismissed Mr. Hesketh. He is currently in Human Resources signing the appropriate paperwork.”

Eggsy gapes at him. “It’s fer real, then? He’s canned?”

“Indeed. You are unaware of this, Eggsy, but Charlie has quite a difficult time keeping jobs. He’s been fired for everything from insubordination to petty theft. Along with sexual harassment.”

“Can’t say I’m surprised,” Eggsy comments. “He gonna press charges, then?”

“No. I convinced him otherwise. After a lengthy conversation with his father, I might add. Mr. Hesketh is in for a rude awakening, I believe.”

“Thank ya, ‘arry,” Eggsy says bashfully. “Didn’t need ta do all that fer me.”

“Yes, Harry, thank you. I do appreciate it,” Merlin says sincerely.

“Well, you’re not out of the water yet. We are to report to Human Resources immediately. While Charlie started the altercation, he never raised a hand to you…but you hit him. This cannot go unpunished.”

“Harry…”

“Nah, Ian, it’s fine,” Eggsy says quickly, and Merlin loves him even more. “Gotta take responsibility fer my actions, don’t I?”

“Quite right,” Harry says, looking as proud as Merlin feels. 

“Well, Harry, I will just get myself together and…”

“No, Merlin,” Harry says gently. “You cannot come along for this. I know you are the president of the company and have every right to attend a meeting with HR, but due to your personal relationship, it wouldn’t be wise. We cannot look like we are giving Eggsy any more preferential treatment than we already have.”

“Harry’s right,” Eggsy says.

“I hate that phrase,” Merlin snaps. “Never ends up well for me.” But he sighs. “I understand. I will be here waiting when you get back.” He stands and gives Eggsy a quick kiss. 

“Go on to the lift, Eggsy. I will be along shortly,” Harry says. Eggsy gives Merlin one more small smile and leaves the office.

“Thank you, Harry,” Merlin says seriously. “You’re a good friend.” For some reason his throat suddenly feels tight and he feels his eyes get wet.

“You’re a good man, Ian McNair, and a good friend. I will do everything I can to make your life a bit easier. I also care a great deal about that young man. As long as it’s morally appropriate, I will act in your best interest, and his.”

“I know.” To his own surprise, Merlin suddenly hugs Harry. “Thank you again.”

“Of course. I’ll report immediately after we’re done.” Harry hugs him back and leaves the room.

Merlin falls back into his chair with a sigh and thinks for a long moment. He then opens his email and starts drafting a letter to the company employees.

 

“Mr. Unwin, this is Reginald Whyte and Yvette Coulson,” Harry says. “They’re the heads of our Employee Relations section of Human Resources.

“Pleased…pleased ta meet ya,” Eggsy says shyly.

“Have a seat, Mr. Unwin,” Mr. Whyte says. He’s a man of about Harry’s age, with salt and pepper hair and a pudgy face. Ms. Coulson looks closer to Eggsy’s mother’s age and she has a friendly look about her eyes. “We’re here to discuss the events of this morning.”

“Yeah…I mean, yes,” Eggsy says nervously.

“We have the reports from Mr. Hart, Mr. Hesketh, and witnesses in the office. We’d like to hear what you have to say,” Ms. Coulson says kindly. “In your own words, take your time.”

“Well, I…” Eggsy takes a deep breath, hands clenching and unclenching on his knees. Ms. Coulson gets up and pours him a glass of water. “Thank you,” he says, concentrating on taking slow sips and swallowing. “Me…Charlie Hesketh and I were moving our desk items into the conference room this morning, cuz we were switching office.”

“Why were you doing that?” Mr. Whyte asks.

“Originally I was hired to be mostly support to Mr. McNair, but he and Mr. Hart decided it would be best for me to primarily work for Mr. Hart, with Charlie working for Mr. McNair.”

“And this decision was because of your personal relationship with Mr. McNair?” Mr. Whyte says.

“I…I believe so,” Eggsy says timidly. “Mr. Hart said he didn’t want there to be any…any problems with work simply because me and…me and Mr. McNair were involved. Wanted to keep it on the up and up, no special treatment.”

“Please continue.”

“So I asked Charlie if he wanted to go downstairs and get a coffee while we waited for the blokes to finish our offices, and he just started talking.”

“About…”

“About how I got my job,” Eggsy whispers. He no longer feels angry as he thinks about it. He actually feels ashamed, thinking how easy it was for Charlie to honestly believe he’d slept his way to his job. “Charlie said…he pretty much said…” Eggsy swallows hard. “He said I used sex to move up through the company, that I obviously wasn’t qualified to do the job I had. And I told him it wasn’t true.”

“And then you struck him?” Ms. Coulson asked.

“No! No, ma’am. I can take that. People say worse than that about me all the time. But…he…he started…he started…” Eggsy’s mouth goes dry and he takes another sip of water. “He started saying inappropriate things about Mr. McNair, ma’am. Things that absolutely were not true. I guess I saw red…and I reacted physically. Know that was wrong,” he offers before either of them can say anything. “Not something I do all the time. I was…I was just mad.”

“That correlates with everyone else’s report. Except Mr. Hesketh, of course,” Mr. Whyte says. “Mr. Unwin, we take the behavior of our employees very seriously. We pride ourselves on the good working relationships in all of our departments.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Usually violent physical contact between employees is cause for termination,” Mr. Whyte says sternly. Eggsy feels his entire body go cold.

“However, we have glowing reports of your character from Mr. Hart and many of your coworkers. They all agree that this is not typical behavior for you,” Ms. Coulson says. “Extenuating circumstances, if you will.” Eggsy nods. “We’ve decided that you will have five days’ suspension from the office without pay. And you will also be required to do computer-based anger management training.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Eggsy says quietly. “Again, I’m very sorry. You’re right, not my typical behavior, an’ I’ll not let it happen again.”

“I believe you,” she says with a smile. “Do you have anything to add, Mr. Hart?”

“No, thank you,” Harry says. “Thank you for your time.” He and Eggsy stand together.

“Thanks,” Eggsy says shyly. He follows Harry out of the Human Resources department and onto a lift. “Well, that coulda gone worse,” he says with a sigh.

“True.” He puts a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “You did well in there, my boy.”

“I’m just glad you was there…made it better.”

“Of course. I project soothing calm wherever I go,” Harry says, and Eggsy can’t help bursting into laughter.

 

“Where is he? Why isn’t he with you?” Merlin demands as soon as Harry returns to his office. He’s been fretting at his desk the entire time they’ve been gone, deciding at the end of it that he needs to put spy cameras in Human Resources so he can always know what’s happening. 

“I sent him home.”

“Home?”

“Yes. To your home, actually. I believe he has a key, correct?”

“Well, yes. What happened?” Merlin demands.

“They gave him a week on the street without pay and he has to do computer-based anger management training.” Harry pours himself tea without asking.

“A week on the street?” Merlin gasps. “No. That is…”

“…complete appropriate and quite lucky, actually. If it was anyone else, they would have been fired,” Harry points out.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right,” Merlin says glumly. “He cannot afford a week without pay. I will offer…”

“Will you relax, Merlin? For God’s sake,” Harry says in annoyance. “You will not offer him anything, because you know he won’t take it. I already have it all worked out.”

“Out with it, you peacock.”

“James and Percival have been looking for someone to work around the shop. Some repairs, moving heavy objects, running some errands. I called after I spoke to HR originally…they would love to hire Eggsy for the week. I even think James is hoping to talk him into some modeling.”

“You’re serious?” Merlin asks. Harry nods and yet again Merlin is filled with affection for his best friend.

“I know he trusts Percival…he won’t feel this is charity.”

“Well…that’s good,” Merlin says finally. He stands up. “You know, Harry, I don’t believe you need me here. I think I will…”

“Oh no you won’t,” Harry snaps. “In the matter of a few hours, we’ve lost both our assistants, and the one who actually did any work won’t be here all next week. You and I are going to put our heads together and figure out how we’re going to survive.”

“Buggering hell,” Merlin growls, but he sits back down.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the plot doesn't really move along, but Feelings.
> 
> And schmoopy lovemaking. *sigh*

TWENTY-NINE

“What do I do now?” Eggsy asks with a frown as the lift approaches their floor. 

“You’re officially on suspension, so you must leave the property immediately,” Harry says. “I’ll tell Merlin what’s happened, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

“Can’t I even say goodbye?” Eggsy asks sadly.

“No. Not because of what you’ve done, but because I know Merlin. He’ll find all sorts of excuses for you to stay, or for him to leave with you, and he and I have some important things to discuss.”

“Sorry I’m lettin’ ya down, ‘arry.” Eggsy hangs his head. “My fuckin’ temper, always gets me inta trouble.”

“We survived without you before, Eggsy, although I’m not quite sure how we did it,” Harry muses. 

“Okay.” Eggsy sighs. “Guess I’ll go home, then. Was gonna spend tha weekend with Ian anyway…guess I’ll go early.”

“Next week will fly by, I promise,” Harry says. “And your job will be waiting here when you get back.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says, although he’s not looking forward to a long week out of the office.

He manages to get himself out of the office without speaking to anyone; although he knows they’ll probably be sympathetic, he doesn’t feel like talking. He texts his mother as he rides home, letting her know what’s going on. She calls him as he’s walking to the flat. “Babe, texts won’t cut it. Tell me. I gotta few minutes til my next appointment comes in.”

“Well…remember that bastard Charlie, tha one I’ve been workin’ with? Started talking shite about me, sayin’ I fucked my way to my job. Sorry, Mum, but ain’t no other word. I’m all right with that, I know tha truth. But then he started sayin’ stuff about Ian, Mum…couldn’t let him do that. Like nasty stuff.”

“And you punched him.”

“An’ maybe held him up against tha wall by his throat?” Eggsy says timidly.

“Oh, babe. So ya got fired?”

“No. That’s tha one good thing. Woulda got fired, see, but everyone…they stood up for me.” Eggsy chokes up a bit. “Not just ‘arry…everyone. So I got a week on tha street an’ gotta do some trainin’ about gettin’ angry.”

“Well, that’s good. Look, I gotta go…ya headin’ ta his now?”

“Yeah. I’ll take JB, give you a bit of peace an’ quiet.”

“Only way that will happen is if ya take Daisy, too.”

Eggsy grins as the thought of a weekend at Merlin’s with Daisy AND JB. Merlin would probably never let him come back. “We’ll work up ta that. Love ya, Mum.”

“Love you, too, babe.”

Eggsy lets himself into the flat and immediately goes to JB’s crate. “Hello, boy, how are ya? You still love yer old Da, right? Ya know I didn’t mean it.” He picks up the wriggling dog and hugs him. “Ya know I’d never yell at ya that way, never hit ya, right, mate?”

He immediately takes JB out on a short walk so he can do his business before returning to the flat. He packs a small bag; he used to bring a larger duffle when staying the weekend, but he realized recently that Merlin’s been buying things for him and storing them around his house. Eggsy’s favorite shampoo. Extra socks. Jeans that are conveniently in Eggsy’s size. He also insists on giving Eggsy a monthly stipend for the cost of a cab from the flat to Merlin’s house for when he can’t drive him there himself. 

Eggsy is crawling into the back of a cab with JB’s travel crate and his bag when his phone rings. He doesn’t recognize the number but answers it anyway since he’s busy trying to keep the crate from sliding off the seat. “Uh, this is Gary Unwin.”

“Eggsy? This is Percival Spencer.”

“Percival! Hello!” Eggsy says in surprise.

“I hope you don’t mind that Harry gave me your number.”

“Nah, that’s fine. How are ya? How’s James?”

“I’m quite well, thank you, and James is…James.”

“Hello, Eggsy!” Eggsy hears James yell in the background.

Eggsy chuckles. “Tell him hello for me.”

“I will. Listen, Eggsy, Harry informed me of your situation at work.”

“Oh.” Eggsy’s smiles fades. “That.”

“Please do not feel ashamed, Eggsy. The way you defended Merlin was quite touching. He’s lucky to have you.” Eggsy blushes furiously. “At any rate, I know that you will have some…free time next week.”

“That’s one way ta put it,” Eggsy grumbles.

“Well, if you had no other plans, I was wondering if you’d like to come work for James and I next week.”

“Work for you? At the studio?”

“Yes. We’re ready to do some renovations, and we could use some extra muscle as we pack things up. We also could use you to run documents and things around town. Would you be interested? As I said, we’d be hiring you…paying you.”

“Oh, I couldn’t let ya pay me,” Eggsy says immediately. “You…yer Ian’s friend, and I…I…”

“Nonsense,” Percival snaps. “We most certainly will be paying you.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy whispers.

“Merlin can give you the address. Shall we say half-eight on Monday? And dress comfortably, as you’re likely to get dirty.”

“Sounds good. Thanks again.”

“Of course. See you then.”

Eggsy sits and looks out the window during the short ride to Merlin’s flat. His mind is a whirlwind of emotions and even JB seems to notice. He whimpers in his carrier and licks at Eggsy’s fingers when he puts them up to the gate. Eggsy pays the driver and lugs his things up to the door. He immediately lets JB out and he scurries around the first floor, well familiar with Merlin’s home by now. Eggsy walks into the front parlor and sits on the sofa for a moment, staring at the television but not turning it on.

First and foremost on his mind is the fact that Merlin loves him. Ian McNair, head of a huge software company, brilliant programmer, MI-6 agent, loves him. Merlin is brave and smart and funny and gorgeous and generous, not to mention wealthy and a bit posh…and he loves him. Stupid little Eggsy Unwin, the chav from the estates who still has a hard time putting a full sentence together in public. He knew Merlin cared for him, and obviously the physical spark was there, but Merlin is in LOVE with him. He’s said it.

He then thinks about everyone in the office. Harry, who had obviously stood up for him with Human Resources before their meeting. Harry had also taken care of Charlie, made sure he’d not cause any more trouble. He knows Harry considers him a friend, and knowing what he does of Harry he shouldn’t be surprised. But this just seems above and beyond what someone like Harry would do for someone like Eggsy.

Just as he’s thinking about the people in the office, his phone dings. Christine. _Are you all right? We heard about your suspension. Insane._

Eggsy smiles. Of course she’d be on his side. _It’s fine. Could B worse, could B fired._

_We will miss you so much. We’ll take care of everything._

_Thanks._

_So glad that prick is gone. We’ll have lunch when you get back._

OK.

Eggsy sighs as JB jumps up on his lap and licks his face. “M’fine, JB, swear down. Now let’s get ya out in the garden fer a bit.”

 

Merlin’s a bit concerned as he lets himself into the house around 4:30. He’d texted Eggsy right before leaving the office, and once at a red light on the way home. He’d not gotten a response either time. He’s relieved when he hears JB barking from his crate. He goes into the kitchen and hears water running over his head. Eggsy must be in the shower.

“Hello, there, Mr. Bauer. Lovely to have you visit this weekend.” Merlin gets a treat from the container by the fridge and sneaks it to JB through the gate. “Quiet now…don’t let your Daddy know I give you treats. He’ll scold me.” 

Merlin pulls off his jumper and loosens his tie as he goes up the stairs. This has been the longest day he’s ever experienced, and he’s tired. Not only did they have to deal with the drama that was Charlie Hesketh, but he and Harry spent two hours doing nothing but going over their schedules for the next week. He knew his boy was amazing, but he really hadn’t realized how much Eggsy did for them on a daily basis.

Merlin steps into the bedroom and freezes. The door to the en suite is open, and he can hear a beautiful tenor voice. “And you can tell everybody…this is your song…it may be quite simple but…now that it’s done…I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind, that I put down in words…how wonderful life is, while you’re in the world…”

He tiptoes in and peeks into the bath. Eggsy is singing in the large shower, water streaming down his gorgeous body. Merlin can only listen and stare. Of course his beautiful boy has a beautiful voice. He’s strong and gentle and loving and amazing, and somehow Merlin has managed to make Eggsy fall in love with him. Suddenly he’s not that tired. He quickly strips down the rest of the way, making a bit of noise as he enters the bath so Eggsy won’t be startled. “I do believe that song is older than you are, lad.”

Eggsy looks over his shoulder, a big smile on his face. “Well, it just so happens that I like things that are older than me…such as fit bald Scotsmen.”

“Imagine that.” Merlin steps into the shower. “Mind if I join you?”

“Never showered with anyone before,” Eggsy admits shyly. “But I think I could give it a try with you.”

“Why thank you.” Eggsy starts to turn around but Merlin puts his hands on his slender waist. “Nae, lad, continue with what you were doing.”

“I was almost done,” Eggsy says. His eyes flutter closed as he allows his body to melt back against Merlin’s, his head falling onto Merlin’s shoulder.

“Pity,” Merlin murmurs. He tilts Eggsy’s chin up so he can kiss him. Eggsy’s skin is warm and slick under his hands, and he cannot keep from touching him everywhere. “I love you.”

Eggsy’s eyes fly open. “Ya really meant it, then?”

Merlin frowns and steps away a bit. “I said it multiple times in my office, leannan. I thought you believed me.”

“I did. I do, it’s just…” Eggsy waves a hand around. “Impossible, I guess. Yer just so…wonderful. I mean, I know ya like me, an’ I know ya, you know, want me. But ta love me…”

“What’s not to love, mo chridhe?” Merlin draws Eggsy into his arms. “I’ve been in love with you for quite some time now, but was afraid to say anything. You are worth so much more than an old man like me. You deserve…”

“I deserve you,” Eggsy interrupts. He presses his body to Merlin’s. “Yer everything, Ian.” 

“Nae, lad,” Merlin murmurs, but Eggsy quiets him with a kiss. He stands on his toes, pressing his body to Merlin’s. His hands slide up over Merlin’s now wet back, fingers dancing up and down over his head. Merlin groans and grabs him by the backside, hands kneading the strong muscles. He kisses down Eggsy’s throat, nipping at the tender skin behind his ear. “I think we should dry off and take this to the bedroom, lad. Not safe in here.”

“Yes,” Eggsy says simply. He turns off the water and shivers a bit. Merlin steps out and grabs them each a large fluffy towel and they quickly dry off. Merlin’s the first one out to the bedroom and he busies himself getting the lube and condom from a drawer. Eggsy comes out with a towel around his waist and another rubbing at his hair. “Babe?”

Merlin immediately whirls around at the anxious tone of Eggsy’s voice. “Yes, lad?”

“I…I was wondering. I had a question about somethin’. I mean, I’ll let ya make tha decision, cuz ya know more than me about this sorta thing.” He finishes his hair and hangs up the towel. “An’ if ya say no, I mean…I just…I trust ya, but I thought maybe…”

Merlin hurries back around the bed. “Relax, leannan.”

“Do we need…this?” Eggsy slowly takes the condom from Merlin’s fingers. “Ya know I ain’t never been with anyone but you. An’…I trust that, ya know, ya don’t…that ya been…” Eggsy turns bright read. “That yer clean,” he says finally. “At tha beginnin’ ya said we should use it ta make it easier on me. Well, we done it enough that I think I’ll be okay. An’…ya love me.” Eggsy shrugs. “Just figured we didn’t need it no more. Unless ya think we do, an’ then it’s fine.”

“Eggsy.” Merlin clears his throat. The trust in Eggsy’s beautiful eyes has literally taken his breath away. “Oh, mo ghràdh, every time I think I love you more than anything, you do something to make me love you more. Aye, we’ll not be needing it if you don’t want it. I will always do whatever it takes to protect you, but you’re right. I am clean. I get tested at my yearly exams, regardless of whether I’ve had bedpartners or not. I…yes.” Merlin can’t think of anything else to say.

Eggsy gives him his cheeky grin and winks as he releases the towel around his waist. “All right then. I’m thinkin’ ya should take me to bed.”

Merlin growls and starts walking backwards to the bed, Eggsy’s hand in his. “I love you so much, Eggsy.” He falls onto the bed, pulling Eggsy down with him. 

“Not half as much as I love you, Ian.” Eggsy slowly crawls up Merlin’s body, planting kisses along the way. Merlin groans and lets his head fall back on the pillow, concentrating on the sensation of Eggsy’s lips against his skin, Eggsy’s tongue sliding over his nipples. “I can’t wait ta have ya inside of me, really feel ya, all of ya,” Eggsy murmurs as his hands follow his lips and tongue. 

“Eggsy,” Merlin warns. His hands grab Eggsy’s waist hard enough to leave marks. “You know what that mouth of yours does to me.”

“I do,” Eggsy says, once more flashing his cheeky grin. He slides up and presses his entire body over the length of Merlin’s, kissing his mouth. “Love ya so fuckin’ much, Ian.”

Merlin moans and rolls them over, covering Eggsy’s body with his own. They do nothing but snog for a long time, hands wandering over backs and arms and stomachs and cocks. Eggsy wraps both legs around Merlin’s waist, holding him close and rocking against him. “Eggsy…fuck…” Merlin gasps, then actually whines when Eggsy bites down above his heart. 

“Get me ready, Ian…need ya.”

Merlin kneels between his legs and starts to slowly stroke Eggsy’s cock with one hand while he gets lube on the other. He kisses the velvet of Eggsy’s inner thighs as he stretches him, licking swirls and circles up and down the strong muscles. He murmurs in Gaelic against Eggsy’s skin, making promises and vows as he prepares his boy. “I can’t wait any more,” he finally says, moving up to kiss Eggsy once more. Eggsy cants his hips and wraps his legs around Merlin as Merlin starts to press inside.

“Holy fuck,” Eggsy gasps. “Christ, Ian…didn’t know…yer so…”

“Aye, lad.” Merlin buries his face in Eggsy’s chest. Although the condom was just a thin barrier, Merlin can tell the difference. Eggsy is hot and tight around him, and his fingers dig into Merlin’s back. He kisses Eggsy’s chest, drawing his tongue up to swirl in the divot at the bottom of his throat. “I love you. I love you, Eggsy.” 

Eggsy wraps his arms and legs around him, pulling him in tight with every thrust. He whispers in Merlin’s ear, saying sweet things until Merlin’s driving into him hard and fast, nudging him up the bed with each stroke. Eggsy’s hands grab at Merlin’s backside, pushing him in until he comes untouched, their stomachs wet with his release. “Fuck, Ian,” Eggsy says weakly, and a tear slips from each eye. He looks up at Merlin and gently kisses him, and it’s that tender kiss that sends Merlin over the edge.

When he trusts his legs to hold him up, Merlin finally pulls away and gets off the bed. He returns to clean Eggsy after cleaning himself, and he tucks them both under the covers. Eggsy immediately snuggles close, head on Merlin’s chest. “I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Merlin whispers.

“You didn’t…it wasn’t bad crying. It was just…overwhelming. Everything…tha physical…tha emotional…everythin’ that happened today. Don’t know…how did I live this long without ya?” Eggsy murmurs against his skin. “Dunno what I was doin’ all that time, but it weren’t living.”

Merlin chuckles. “You were surviving. As was I.” They lay in silence for a moment, Merlin’s hand drawing lazy circles over Eggsy’s back. “I thought we might go to dinner tonight to celebrate. Somewhere nice. You can wear some of your work clothes you have here, no need for a suit.”

“What are we celebratin’? Came this close ta getting bloody fired today, an’ I punched someone in tha face. Not exactly my best moments,” Eggsy points out.

“I don’t know about you, but hearing the man I love tell me he loves me for the first time doesn’t happen every day.”

Eggsy leans up to look Merlin in the eye. “Yer a sap.” Merlin shrugs. “One of tha things I love about ya. Yeah, that sounds real nice. A romantic dinner…an’ then we come back here.”

“Come back RIGHT here?” Merlin asks, raising his eyebrow and reaching down to stroke Eggsy’s soft cock. “I think I might have another round in me tonight.”

“Dirty old man,” Eggsy scolds, but he grins as he leans up to kiss him. “Yes. Come back RIGHT here.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fun with James and Percival...with some schmoopy goodness at the end.

THIRTY

Eggsy peeks into the window of the studio at 8:15. The rooms are dark and he hopes he wasn’t supposed to come in a back door or something. “Eggsy.” He whirls around to see James Spencer behind him. “So lovely to see you. I did a run for coffee and pastries to celebrate your first day.” He unlocks the door and motions for Eggsy to go in. “Merlin mentioned you like apple?”

“Yes,” Eggsy says, blushing.

“So do I…Percival likes lemon.” He makes a face. “He’s in the office.” James turns on lights as they walk through the giant studio. “Darling?” He calls. “I have our manual labor.”

“Wonderful.” Percival jumps up from behind a desk. “Good morning, Eggsy.” He holds out his hand and Eggsy shakes it. “Please take a seat. We’ll have a bit of breakfast and then James can show you what he wants packed up. I try not to touch all his expensive equipment.”

“How…how expensive are we talkin’?” Eggsy asks with a frown. Just that morning he’d clumsily broken a glass at home. He’d scoured the floor for over twenty minutes, making sure to get every shard so Daisy didn’t cut herself.

“It’s mostly the older equipment…no more than a few thousand pounds apiece,” James says with a straight face.

“Yer fuckin’ jokin’,” Eggsy gasps, almost dropping the pastry Percival gives him. “Jesus…I…I dunno if…”

“He’s kidding, Eggsy,” Percival says gently, giving James an evil look. “We have a few things that are expensive, but it’s not all like that. And if it is, he’s already carefully packed it into boxes and all you have to do is move them.”

“Okay,” Eggsy says, relieved. “Wanna help ya, not cost ya money.”

“Trust me, Eggsy, I have a long list of things for you to do,” James says cheerfully. 

“Things he just wants to get out of,” Percival says with a wink.

“What are ya havin’ done here, exactly?” Eggsy asks.

“Oh, this and that, a wall gone here, window put in there.” James waves his hand around. “I can show you later. Right now I want to hear ALL about you shoving a young man up against a wall.”

“James,” Percival says reprovingly.

“Oh, come on, Percy. You know you want to hear about it as well.” James eagerly looks at Eggsy. “It’s romantic, Eggsy standing up for Ian like that.”

“That’s…that’s why I did it,” Eggsy says finally. “Did…did they tell ya all about it?”

“Harry only said that this person was saying quite ghastly things about Ian, and you took action,” Percival says.

Eggsy sips at his coffee, looking from James to Percival. James looks excited to hear the story, of course, and even Percival looks politely curious. But most importantly he feels comfortable around them. “I…he…he insinuated…” Eggsy swallows hard. Even though he knows the truth, it doesn’t make it any easier. “Basically he said I sucked my way to my job…or let myself get bent over a desk.” He turns bright red. “An’…ya know…it ain’t tha worst thing I ever heard.” He looks into Percival’s sympathetic eyes and suddenly the words won’t stop. “Been called all sorts of names…dummy…freak…retard…mushmouth. Hurt but ya get used to it, ya know? I knew I weren’t stupid or nothin’, just couldn’t talk ta people. Never had a decent job like this, though, so I ain’t never been accused of…well. Anyway, I can handle it. Got a fairly thick skin when it comes ta insults…only loud voices an’ yellin’ that gets me upset. But Charlie…fuckin’ Charlie…said that…”

“Eggsy, you don’t have to tell us.” James puts a hand on his arm. “Really.”

“No, it’s fine. Yer his friends.” Eggsy draws a ragged breath. “Charlie said Ian makes a habit of fuckin’ his assistants, an’ that it’s tha only way he can get someone. Said he was old an’ geeky an’ pathetic. Weren’t gonna let no one talk about him like that.”

James smiles approvingly. “Good for you. I’m sorry you were suspended from work, but that brings you here to us!”

“As I said to you before, Eggsy, Merlin is very VERY lucky to have you,” Percival adds. “And yes…Merlin Software’s loss is our gain this week. Prepare to get dirty. I’m glad to see you dressed appropriately.”

“Ya said I’d be makin’ a mess,” Eggsy says, looking down at his jeans and battered hoodie. 

“Let’s get to it, then.” James stands and tosses his cup. “I’m sure Percy has numbers to crunch and bills to pay.” 

“No thanks to you, darling,” Percival says, tilting his head up for a kiss. “You’ve gone way over budget this month.”

James quickly kisses him. “What’s that you say, Eggsy? You want me to show you around?” He hurries out of the office before Percival can say anything else. Percival grins and shakes his head, motioning for Eggsy to follow his husband.

 

“STOP!” James yells, and Eggsy almost drops his phone.

“Wh…what…”

“Oh, Christ, Eggsy, I’m so sorry.” James hurries over to put a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “I forgot. Please forgive me.” His eyes are earnest and sorrowful, even as his face tinges pink with embarrassment.

“It’s all right, James, swear down,” Eggsy mumbles, taking a few deep breaths.

It’s Tuesday afternoon and Eggsy’s just back from running a few things to their storage unit. He’s wearing jeans and a vest, having discarded the heavier shirt that morning. He’s been in and out of the studio for the past two hours and is finally taking a bit of a break, drinking some water and scrolling through his phone. Percival’s been on the phone with the contractors for most of the morning and James has made himself scarce, for the most part. Apparently they’d had words before Eggsy’s arrival weren’t speaking to each other. That makes Eggsy sad; James and Percival seem to be the perfect couple. But he suspects even the most perfect couples have off days. He hasn’t seen Merlin since Sunday morning, having spent the nights at home so he can make sure to get to the studio on time. In the evenings he’s physically exhausted, and chooses to spend an hour with Merlin on the phone instead of physically coming over. 

“I’m sorry for yelling,” James says again. “But please, do me a favor? Do not move.”

“All right,” Eggsy says slowly. He’s standing in front of a stack of boxes, leaning his elbows on the top. His phone is on the top box and he’s using a forefinger to scroll the screen. “Should I…”

“Do…not…move,” James orders in a quiet voice. Eggsy barely dares to breathe. James reaches into an open box on the floor and retrieves a camera. “Look back down at your phone.”

“James…”

“Eggsy,” James snaps, and Eggsy quickly looks down. “Continue to read whatever you were reading.”

“It’s just…”

“Don’t tell me, Eggsy. Just read it,” James sighs. 

Eggsy looks back down at the text from Merlin. Apparently Harry had managed to bugger up the scheduling of an important lunch, and the text was full of colorful curse words. Eggsy’s not even sure they’re in English. He attempts to sound them out, grinning as he does so. He can almost hear the growling Scottish accent. He hears an odd clicking sound but doesn’t look up.

“Eggsy, could you…what’s going on?” Percival asks.

“Can I move now?” Eggsy asks.

“Yes,” James says. “Percival, look at this.” He hands the camera to his husband and pushes a few buttons.

“Oh.” Percival looks from the camera to Eggsy. “Christ.”

“Now you know what I’ve been on about since I met him.” James starts to approach Eggsy but Percival grabs his arm.

“Darling.” He slides his hand up to touch James’ face. “I’m sorry. I was wrong to tear into you like that.”

“And I was wrong to be such a prick about it.” James wraps his arms around Percival and kisses him. “You were only doing what was best for the studio.”

“I should listen to you more.” Percival rubs his nose against James’.

“Feel like I’m watchin’ one of my mum’s soaps,” Eggsy comments and James snickers.

“Percy is much prettier than any of those divas,” he says as he walks over. “And so are you.” He holds the camera out for Eggsy to peer at the tiny screen on the back. 

Eggsy’s leaning against the stack of boxes with his hip jutting out, the toe of one trainer pressed to the laces of the other. The sun is shining in the window behind him, framing his head in a halo of light. The best part about it, in Eggsy’s opinion, is the expression on his face. He’s smiling down at the phone, a full smile that lights up his face. Even he’s impressed. “Wow…ya take a really good picture.”

“No, YOU take a really good picture,” James corrects. “Please sit for me, Eggsy. Please? Tomorrow. An hour. Two at the most. We could really use you in some advertising for the studio.”

“Me?” Eggsy squeaks. “Like…like modeling?”

“I agree with James,” Percival says. “You’re very photogenic, Eggsy. And we could use an actual person in some of our advertising. You don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

“We won’t make you take off TOO much clothing,” James says with a wink.

Percival actually slaps him across the back of the head. “Do be quiet, darling. As you’ve seen, we mostly do advertising work for other companies, but we could use you in the samples we send out. Office situations, perhaps something here with light construction equipment. Would you mind terribly?”

“I…I…” Eggsy shakes his head. “I respect ya both, but yer mental. I’m no model.”

“No, you’re not,” James says. “You’re a decent, normal human being with a beautiful face and an amazing body.” Percival clears his throat. “Which I’ve noticed on a purely professional level.”

“We will, of course, pay you extra,” Percival adds.

“The fuck you will,” Eggsy immediately retorts. “Fuck, sorry. I mean, sorry. I mean…that ain’t necessary.” Eggsy feels his neck turn red. 

“Eggsy, I know what looks good through the lens of my camera, and you look good. I promise I will not make you do anything you might find awkward. And if I do, you have my permission to set me straight immediately,” James says, more serious than Eggsy’s ever seen him. “It would help us out. I can’t use Percival…he’s the owner.”

“All…all right,” Eggsy says. How hard can it be to stand in front of a camera?

“Brilliant,” James says with a grin. “Tomorrow please bring a few changes of clothing…work clothes like you’ve been wearing here, something casual but nice, and…do you have a suit?”

“Yes, I do. Harry bought it for me.”

“Well, then, we know it will be nice,” Percival says. “Now, if you’re quite done embarrassing the boy, James…could you run a few documents to the post office for me?”

“Of course,” Eggsy says.

 

Eggsy finds it incredibly hard to stand in front of a camera, because it means standing still. A lot. For long periods of time. James makes it fun, though, telling him stories about Merlin and Harry at university, and even about he and Percival got together.

Eggsy’s standing in a pair of jeans and a tight vest with an actual sledgehammer on one shoulder. James had tried to convince him to take the vest off, telling him it was a crime to hide “those glorious abs and pecs,” but Eggsy adamantly refused. 

“Okay…we’re advertising construction here, so look…manly. And hard working. And industrious,” James says. Eggsy rolls his eyes and does as he’s told. “So Merlin and Harry were three sheets to the wind, passed out on the sofa in the parlor. I wandered out to the kitchen where Percy was making a sandwich.” James stops taking pictures and smiles fondly. “He was wearing one of Merlin’s jumpers and it simply dwarfed him. He looked adorable.”

“Why was he wearin’ Ian’s clothes?”

“Because Harry vomited on him earlier in the evening,” James replies and Eggsy laughs. “He was drinking a glass of water. He looked at me, and I just saw something in his eyes. It was like our entire relationship played in the front of my brain like a highlight reel…and I realized I had felt something more than friendship for him all the time. He held out his hand and said…”

“What took you so long, you daft idiot?” Percival says quietly from across the room. James turns to smile at him and Eggsy cannot help but smile as well. James puts down his camera and takes Percival’s outstretched hand, allowing his husband to pull him in for a tender kiss.

“How long you been together now?” Eggsy asks, resting the sledgehammer on the floor. 

“Over twenty-five years,” Percival answers, letting James go.

“Christ. Hope me an’ Ian make it that long.”

“You will. He’ll be positively ancient, of course, and you’ll have to push him around in a wheelchair,” James answers.

“He looks at you as if you’ve hung the moon, Eggsy. I don’t think you have to worry about the length of your relationship,” Percival says with a grin. 

“All right. Enough of this.” James snaps his fingers. “Go clean up and put the suit on. Almost done here.”

“Is he always this bossy?” Eggsy asks Percival as he passes by.

“You should hear him in bed,” Percival says slyly.

Eggsy stops by the loo to wash his face and hands and then goes into the spare office which they’ve been using as an impromptu dressing room. He quickly changes into the suit and puts on the oxfords. He returns to the loo, fixes his hair, and comes back into the studio. “All right…here I am in my monkey suit.”

“I’m sure you…” Percival actually gapes at him. “Sweet Jesus.”

“What?” Eggsy turns this way and that, worried that he’s gotten something on his suit.

“You are stunning,” Percival murmurs. Eggsy turns bright red.

“Quite stunning,” James says with a brash grin. “Now come over here and be stunning in front of my camera.”

They’ve dragged a desk and chair into the middle of the room and decorated it with the usual office miscellanea...scissors, stapler, papers. He attempts to look serious as he sits down but feels utterly ridiculous. James seems pleased, however, and takes shot after shot. He tells Eggsy to take a break and he walks around stretching. He finally leans against a tall filing cabinet, his chin in his hand. “Everything going well?” Percival says as he comes out of the office.

“Yes, but there’s something I want that I just can’t get,” James says with a frown as he flips through the shots on his camera. He and Percival talk quietly to one another and Eggsy stares into space, thinking about Ian and the dinner they’ll be having the next night. They haven’t seen either other in days, and it’s almost painful. He’s never known deep emotions like this before.

“If you think it will work,” Percival says, and James nudges him.

“Of course it will work. All right, Eggsy, almost done here. Come sit on the edge of the desk, lean back a bit.” Eggsy allows James to manipulate him. “I’d like you to stare out and think of something that would make you smile.”

“What tha hell is THAT gonna sell?”

“The desk, your suit, that pen. I don’t know, just do it,” James says, frustrated.

Eggsy does his best but James still seems unsatisfied. He’s staring out the window, thinking of Daisy, when Percival pulls his phone from his pocket. “Oh, hello, Ian.” Eggsy can’t help it. His face lights up immediately and he gets a shy grin on his face.

“Perfect.” James brings his camera up to his face again.

 

Thursday cannot come soon enough for Merlin. Not only does it mean that he only has one more day at work without Eggsy, but they also have plans for dinner. He’s to pick Eggsy up at the studio at five, and he’s been going stir crazy all day. Harry finally orders him to stay out of his sight, because he cannot stand the ‘twitching and pacing.’

He arrives at the studio at 4:45, peeks into the front doo and smiles, watching Eggsy and James move a few pieces of furniture into the corner. Well, actually, Eggsy moves the furniture, and James supervises. He knocks on the locked door and they both look over, Eggsy’s beautiful smile beaming all over his face. James comes over and opens the door. “I’m sorry, we don’t serve your kind here.”

“What kind…handsome, brilliant, and better than you?” Merlin says, stepping around him. “Hello, lad.”

“Ian.” Eggsy practically throws himself into Merlin’s arms and Merlin easily catches him. They kiss until James starts groaning behind them. 

“Please tell me we weren’t that bad when we started dating,” he begs.

“Worse,” Merlin tells him without looking away from Eggsy. “I’ve missed you, lad.” 

“Missed you, too,” Eggsy says into his shoulder. “Lemme go change, just be a mo.” He kisses Merlin once more and heads into the back. Percival passes him on the way.

“Hello, Merlin, lovely to see you again.”

“And you, Percival. Have you been taking good care of my boy?”

“He’s charming,” Percival tells him. “And so eager to help. Good man.”

“I have something for you…he doesn’t know I made it for you.” James goes to a box on a side table and pulls out a frame. “Had it done up for you and everything.”

He hands it over and Merlin rolls his eyes. The smart remark freezes on his tongue, however, when he looks at the picture in the frame. Eggsy is wearing his suit, leaning against a desk and smiling at something in the distance. His eyes are sparkling and his dimples are so deep Merlin wants to kiss them. He looks like Adonis in a well-made suit. “I…well. Thank you.”

“For the record? I couldn’t get the right smile so I told Percy to say you were on the phone. That look on his face? I snapped that right when he heard Percival say your name.”

“I…” Merlin’s not sure what to say. Eggsy looks happy and shy and pleased and excited all at once.

“Exactly.” James squeezes his arm and goes to put a few more things away.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're finished. It kills me to let this go, I could write on and on and on in this universe.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who fell in love with the one-shot at the beginning and begged me to extend it. Thank you for every comment, every kudos. If you wish to ever chat about things, I am zebraljb on tumblr.
> 
> We end with some shmoopy fluff. Because our boys deserve it.

THIRTY-ONE

Eggsy is a bit nervous about returning to the office on Monday. He knows most of the office is on his side, but it’s still embarrassing. He’s probably known throughout the building as the stupid chav who couldn’t hold his temper. Other employees probably won’t share a lift with him. He’ll have to sit alone at lunch. People might actually be…afraid of him.

He refuses to stay at Merlin’s house the night before, telling him he wants to walk on “on his own two feet,” as it were. He needs to show that he’s not just Merlin’s boytoy…even if he’s only showing it to himself. He dresses carefully, wearing his favorite shirt and tie. He smiles a bit as he puts on his coat; he can almost imagine it’s Merlin wrapping his arms around him.

“Have a good day, babe,” Michelle says softly as he kisses Daisy on the forehead.

“I’ll try. Only one first day back, right?”

He keeps telling himself this as he sits on the Tube, as he walks into the building, as he pushes the button for the lift. No one seems to care; they do their usual thing of looking at the numbers above the door as the lift rises. He breathes a little bit easier when the last person gets off a few floors below his floor, and he stands with his forehead pressed against the wall of the lift. He can do this.

“Eggsy.” Christine pounces on him as soon as he exits the lift. “Thank God.” She hugs him so hard he can barely breathe.

“Oxygen…please…” he manages.

“Oh, sorry. Thank God you’re back, because I was ready to commit murder. As in chop Mr. Hart into pieces and scatter him across the Thames murder,” she declares. “How do you manage him? How? And Mr. McNair was stalking around here daring people to even try and do your job as well as you do.” Eggsy has to grin at that. “So, please, have a muffin and then…fix it!”

“Muffin?”

“Katie baked…apple cinnamon muffins in celebration of your return.” She surprises him by kissing him on the cheek. “I’m really glad you’re back, Eggsy. Not just because of work but because I really missed you.”

“Th-thanks, Christine. Missed you, too.” He hugs her and heads for his office. At the last minute he remembers it’s no longer near Merlin. He turns on one heel and heads down toward Harry’s office. He opens the door of his new workspace and stops short. The furniture is arranged to his specifications but that isn’t what surprises him. A vase of colorful flowers is on the desk next to a stack of envelopes. He picks them up and realizes they’re notecards. His name is on each of the envelopes, and he recognizes some of the handwriting. Christine. Vanessa. Katie. Elaine. Roxy. He slowly puts them back down with a shaking hand, knowing full well that he can’t open them at that moment. He then sees the banner on the shelf behind his computer. Welcome back, Eggsy, the banner reads. There’s a tiny plant on the windowsill, and a new mug next to the keyboard. He feels his throat start to tighten, and he carefully puts his bag on the desk. He removes his coat, drapes it over the chair, and slowly makes his way out of the office. He manages to avoid everyone, going the long way around to Merlin’s door. He grabs his cushion and sits by the window, not even bothering to turn on the lights.

He’s still sitting there at 8:30 when Merlin wanders in. “Eggsy!” He gasps, quickly shutting the door and hurrying over. He drops coat and bag in his wake. “Leannan, are you all right? What happened?”

“Yeah. M’fine.” Eggsy turns to look his handsome boyfriend. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Merlin says, looking at him strangely.

“I came back today.” Merlin waits. “I came back, an’ I was so fuckin’ afraid everyone would hate me, or be afraid of me.”

“And?”

“And there’s a plant on my windowsill.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Merlin asks, and Eggsy finally smiles a bit. 

“No. There’s a sign, an’ letters. An’ apple muffins.”

“Oh, good. I love apple muffins,” Merlin says cheerfully.

“I just…they don’t hate me, Ian.”

“Of course they don’t, lad. Who could help but love you?” Merlin tenderly brushes a finger through Eggsy’s hair.

“Everyone else I’ve ever worked with,” Eggsy sniffles. Merlin hands over his handkerchief and Eggsy buries his face in it for a moment.

“That’s because this is where you were meant to be, mo chridhe.”

Eggsy manages to get himself together. “Yeah…guess so.”

“Now…clean yourself up, get a muffin or two, and get to work. I have a feeling you might be spending all day with Harry and his schedule.”

“Christ,” Eggsy growls, but he stands up and stretches. “Good morning, babe.”

“Good morning, lad.” Merlin gives him a proper kiss before sending him on his way.

 

By the end of the week Merlin is half afraid they’ll have to give Eggsy another week off to recuperate from his first week back. He’s hardly at his desk, running around and putting out the fires that have smoldered during his absence. Merlin actually hears him raise his voice to Harry at one point, and decides that’s a moment to call Eggsy into his office for an imaginary emergency.

“Lad, relax,” Merlin says quietly. He doesn’t have the door closed, so he simply sits next to Eggsy without touching him. “You don’t need to fix everything in five days. Even the good Lord took a week to create the world.”

“Yeah, but his Satan was a serpent. Mine is yer vice-president,” Eggsy groans.

“I heard that.” Harry stands in the doorway with his arms folded over his chest. “And I am not the devil.” Eggsy snorts but doesn’t reply. “Come now, Eggsy. You know this will all be a bad dream by the time you’re walking out of here today. Merlin will take you home and…”

“I believe that will be enough, Harry,” Merlin says with a glare. Eggsy looks up and smiles, and Merlin winks at Harry. 

“Well, that’s not why I stopped by.” He waves something in the air and Merlin groans, recognizing it immediately. “I needed to give Eggsy this.”

“You needed to ruin my life,” Merlin moans.

“What’s going on?” Eggsy asks.

Harry ambles over and drops a small item into Eggsy’s lap. “That is your passport. Roxanne ordered it a month ago and here it is.”

“My what?” Eggsy stares at it, running his fingers over the cover. “I…I gotta passport.”

“Aye, lad,” Merlin says with a grin. “It’s not the Bible.”

“Shut up,” Eggsy mutters. “You been all over tha place…I ain’t. This…wow.”

“I’m glad one of us is pleased,” Merlin says with a sigh. “All right, Harry. Drop the bomb. You know you want to. Cardiff…Dublin…Paris…”

“New York.”

“New York?” Merlin blinks at him. “That wasn’t one of the original locations.”

“No. It wasn’t. I’ve decided those other conferences were a waste of our time. But New York…that’s where we need to be.” Harry smiles cheerfully. “And just think. They almost speak our language. You would have been miserable in France.” 

“Most definitely. And when is this nightmare?”

“You leave three weeks from Sunday.” Harry points at the two of them. “And no going to the hotel and shagging all day and night. You need to attend the conference. Every day.”

“Hold on one fuckin’ minute,” Eggsy says, standing up. “He’s going to New York? I’M going to New York?”

“Yes, Eggsy,” Merlin says. “Remember the day we met? I told you I had to travel, and that you’d be going with me.”

“But…New York?” Eggsy gasps. “Jesus fuck.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Merlin says with a grin. “The president of the company needs someone along to take care of things. Manage his luggage, check him in at the hotel, prepare his notes for the conference…”

“No.” Eggsy tosses the passport onto the desk. “Take Harry.”

“My dear boy, I cannot possibly go,” Harry gasps. “Someone has to manage the business in Merlin’s absence.”

“Yeah, that’s me. Remember when you two had ta go an’ fix that shite an’ left me in charge?” Eggsy actually starts to pace. “I was good, right? Went well. I’ll stay here an’ you go ta New York. Bring me, like, I dunno, a stuffie dressed like the Statue of Liberty.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin says quietly. “Please calm down.”

“What if I mess somethin’ up fer ya? If this conference thing or convention or whatever is in New York, it’s gotta be big. Merlin Software is…”

“Merlin Software is my company.” Merlin puts his hands on Eggsy’s shoulders. “And if I thought that you accompanying me to New York was bad for the company, I wouldn’t take you with me. Do you trust me to know what’s best for my company, lad?” Eggsy slowly nods. “All right, then. Believe it or not, I survived this kind of thing long before you came along. I made speeches. I pushed our products, and got people to buy them.” Eggsy smiles a bit. “Just think, Eggsy. It’s a paid vacation for the two of us.”

“A working vacation,” Harry reminds them. “You will be WORKING.” 

“Working during the day,” Merlin points out. He takes Eggsy’s hand and kisses it, chuckling as Harry groans behind him. “Just think…wonderful little restaurants, walks in Central Park…perhaps a kiss at the top of the Empire State Building…”

“Ian…didn’t know you was such a romantic.” Eggsy’s cheeks go pink as he shyly looks up at him.

“Never had a reason to be this romantic before.”

Harry groans louder. “You make me sick.” But he’s smiling. “Plane tickets are already booked…you’re welcome.”

“Ya make a real good assistant, Harry,” Eggsy says, and Merlin bursts into laughter.

 

“Do ya really gotta go away for a whole week, Eggsy?” Daisy asks as he tucks her in.

“Yeah, flower, I do. Merlin needs me ta help him with meetings and stuff in New York.”

“Is New York nice?”

“I dunno. Never been.” He pulls the covers up and tucks her stuffed bunny in as well. “It’s big like London, with lots of people. We’ll be busy during the day, so I won’t get to see much.”

“Will you bring me a present?”

“Of course, silly Daisy.” He holds her close. “I love ya, my flower. Take care of JB for me, all right? Be real good for Mum…I’ll be back before ya know it. I’ll call ya, too.”

“Okay.” She squeezes him tight and kisses his cheek. “I love you, Eggsy.”

“Sleep tight, my Daisy.” He finally forces himself off the bed and out of her room.

He sighs as he goes down the tiny corridor to the living room. They’re leaving the next day for New York, and it feels as if he’s leaving forever. He’s never been away from her for so long, and it makes him sad. He’s surprised to see his mother and Merlin deep in conversation at the kitchen table. Merlin looks serious, his hand patting her wrist. “She go down all right for ya, babe?” Michelle asks, hurriedly wiping away a tear.

“Course she did.” He frowns as he approaches the table. “Everything all right in here?”

“Yeah.” Michelle stands up and goes to the sink.

“Thank you again for dinner, Michelle, it was excellent,” Merlin says. “I’d ask for leftovers, but obviously they’d go to waste.”

“You’re welcome. Always a pleasure ta have you over,” Michelle says. “Babe, if ya don’t wanna stay here tonight, I understand.”

“Nah, Mum…gotta be with my girls.” He looks at Merlin. “Ya understand, right, Ian?”

“Of course I do, lad. And now I’m going to take my leave, as I still have a few more things I need to pack.” He stands and hugs Eggsy. “I love you. I’ll pick you up tomorrow.” He takes the suit that’s hanging on the back of the door. “I’ll put this in with mine.”

“I could just meet ya at…”

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow,” Merlin repeats sternly, and Eggsy grins. “Good night, Michelle.”  
“Good night, Ian.”

Eggsy walks him to the door and watches him until he’s driving away. “Ya sure yer okay, Mum?” He picks up JB and cuddles him.

“Yes, babe. Just…hard for me ta believe you’re doing something like this…flying away to New York.” She smiles at him. “All posh like.”

“Yeah, posh, that’s me,” Eggsy says with a snort. He dries the dishes in the rack and puts them away. “Just found a lucky break is all.”

“Ya deserved that break,” Michelle says, and her voice cracks.

“Mum!” Eggsy puts down his dishtowel and hugs her. 

“I’m fine, babe, I just…I’m so proud of ya. So glad that you found someone ta love you the way Ian does. He’s a good man. A smart man, a caring man. That’s all I ever wanted. But for so long I got in the way…Dean got in the way. Even Daisy’s kept ya from doing things ya shoulda done.”

“Mum, no one got in my way but me, swear down,” Eggsy says. “Never wanted ta try harder ta get out there…but Ian makes me wanna try. Harry, too. They make me think I can do anything.”

“And ya can.” She kisses his cheek. “I love you, Gary.”

“Ugh, Mum, no.” Eggsy wrinkles his nose and she laughs.

 

Eggsy tries to control his nerves as they sit in the back of the cab to the airport. Not only is he worried about the work he has to do for Merlin, but he’s also never flown before. What if he gets sick? THAT would be embarrassing. He and Merlin have shared many things, but he’s still not quite ready to vomit in front of him. Especially from something as stupid as air-sickness. “Are you all right, lad?”

“Yeah, just excited, I guess,” Eggsy lies. “Heard horror stories about flyin’…hope we’re not stuck between a cryin’ baby an’ a creepy old man.”

“I doubt that will happen,” Merlin says easily.

“Hope I get tha seat by tha window, though…wanna see tha clouds as we go up,” Eggsy says, hoping he doesn’t sound silly. 

“I’m sure that can be arranged,” Merlin says, sliding his arm around Eggsy. Eggsy sighs and takes a few deep breaths.

He watches the signs for the airport go by. “Hey, ain’t that…” He realizes he doesn’t even know what airline they’re flying, and decides to keep his mouth shut. He gets even more confused, however, when the car actually drives around and down a special road, directly onto the tarmac. “Uh, Ian?”

“Yes, leannan?” Merlin starts to get his things together. “Have your passport ready.”

“I do,” Eggsy says faintly, patting his pocket. He stares as the car pulls up next to a small jet. “You have got to be fuckin’ kiddin’ me.”

“Everything all right?”

“I…we…is that whole thing fer us?” He stares at the jet.

“It’s for Merlin Software. Out we go.” He steps out of the cab and waits for Eggsy. They get their bags and carry them to the stairs of the jet. 

“Ya rented a private jet?” Eggsy squeaks.

“There’s only one first time flying. I figured we should make it special.” Merlin winks at him as he shows his passport.

Eggsy forces his mouth shut as he hands over his passport as well. He waits until they stow their bags to say, “Are you tellin’ me ya rented this just fer me? Fer us? What would you have done if ya’d come alone?”

“Flown first class on a commercial plane, of course,” Merlin says calmly.

“Ian,” Eggsy says weakly. “I…”

“Shush, leannan.” Merlin takes him by the shoulders, gives him a firm kiss, and releases him. 

They sit in very comfortable seats, buckle in, and the attendant comes to give them a brief safety lesson. She hands over a card of information, which Eggsy reads and immediately memorizes. He starts to panic a bit; there’s a lot that could happen and he’s not sure he could handle it if it did. But Merlin reaches over and takes his hand, smiling at him. “Just…don’t let go, okay?” Eggsy begs, and Merlin nods.

Eggsy leans his head back and closes his eyes as doors are closed and locked. He feels the motion of the plane as it starts to its place on the runway but still doesn’t open his eyes. Merlin continues to hold his hand, thumb gently rubbing his knuckles as the plane gains speed. Suddenly his heart is pushed into his nose as the plane tilts and seems to actually reach for the sky. He gasps for breath and then all the rumble and noise is gone…they’re in the air. “All right?” Merlin whispers. Eggsy nods and opens one eye, then the other. He glances out the window and sees the hustle and bustle of London fall away.

“Wow,” he breathes. His eyes are glued to the window.

“If…if I might tear you away from that for a moment?” Merlin gently teases. “We have hours of flying time for you to look out the window, although most of it will just be clouds.”

“Okay.” Eggsy finally looks back at him but Merlin doesn’t release his hand. “Work stuff?”

“Eventually, but no. This is something of a more personal nature.” Eggsy frowns. The pilot hasn’t told them they can get up and walk around, but Merlin gets up anyway and starts to pace. “I…I’m not sure how to start.”

“Ian,” Eggsy says, fear racing through his veins. “If…if I did something…if ya don’t wanna…just say it.”

“Oh, no, mo chridhe.” Merlin falls to his knees by Eggsy’s chair. “It’s nothing like that at all. I love you so much.” Merlin kisses him. “That’s just it. I love you so much. You…I never expected to ever find someone I love like I love you. You’re just so…incredible. You’re warm and caring, so very generous with your time and your heart. You put others before yourself constantly, and you are so very humble. You don’t see why everyone loves you, and that makes you even more attractive.”

“Ian, I ain’t all that,” Eggsy says bashfully.

“But you are,” Merlin insists. He returns to his chair and takes both of Eggsy’s hands in his. “When you came to Merlin Software…I was so lost, so lonely. I never realized how lonely until I started falling for you. Christopher had broken my heart in so many places I never thought I could even find the pieces, not to mention put them back together. But you found them, and you mended it.”

“Babe.” Eggsy strokes Merlin’s cheek.

“I have something to ask you, and I know you’re going to want to say no. Just think about it before you do.”

“All right,” Eggsy says slowly.

“I know I’m not what anyone would call a catch. Charlie wasn’t too far off in some of the things he said about me. I’m old, older than you by decades. I’m a computer geek, not posh and charming like Harry. I…”

“Ian!” Eggsy interrupts furiously. “Do not for one second quote anything that bastard Charlie Hesketh said about you. He doesn’t know you. Don’t know how sweet an’ loving ya are. He doesn’t see how ya treat my Mum, how ya worship my baby sister, how ya treat me. I ain’t done nothin’ ta deserve what ya do fer me. I’m just some stupid kid from tha wrong kinda neighborhood who fell into a job. Every time I wake up next to ya I’m shocked I’m there…keep thinkin’ it’s a dream. Never ever imagined a stupid kid like me, who still has problems putting two words together in public, would ever be with a man like you.”

“That’s what I’m talking about…the waking up together part…I’d…I’d like you to move in with me.”

Suddenly the cabin seems to lose all oxygen, and Eggsy’s fairly certain it’s not due to any sort of mechanical failure. “Wh-what?”

“Like I said, I’m nothing to write home about,” Merlin says shyly. “I can’t imagine you wanting to invite your old friends to our home. But I can change some things, make it less old and stuffy. We can make room for your things, buy new things together, if you like. We can have special beds for JB, maybe even let him sleep with us. I just know that my home is brighter and sunnier when you’re there, and I hate when you have to leave at night. I hate when you leave in the morning, even though we’re both going to work, because I know you’re not coming home with me that night.”

“Ian!” Eggsy gasps. “But…”

“I spoke to your mother about it last night when you were putting Daisy to bed,” Merlin says, and Eggsy officially feels faint. “I wanted to make sure she’d be okay with it. I wanted her to know that she didn’t have to worry about anything financially. If you move in with me, you will not be required to pay for anything. And not because I want a ‘kept boy,’ if you will. I know you will worry about her, about Daisy, about their financial situation. You can continue to help her until she feels she doesn’t need it anymore. I wanted to just pay off Dean’s debts outright, but of course she refused. She did agree to this. Please don’t think I did this because I think you’re incapable…that I needed to get your mother’s approval…but I knew it would be an important concern and I wanted to ease her mind as well as yours.”

Eggsy stares at him, unable to form words. This man, this amazing, generous, wonderful man, wants him in his life all the time. As in 24/7. He wants to take care of his mother and sister, just so Eggsy can rest easy. “Oh, fuck me yes,” he blurts out. “Yes, yes, Ian. Yes I will move in with you. Fucking Christ I love you so much.” He fumbles with his seat belt, gets it open, and falls into Merlin’s lap. “God, I love you. What did I do ta deserve you?” He kisses Merlin long and hard, hugging him close.

“Leannan.” Merlin simply holds him tight, not saying anything for a moment. “I love you too. Thank you…thank you for saying yes.” 

They cuddle together for a moment, Eggsy actually feeling tears come to his eyes. He soon realizes that while the chairs are comfortable, they aren’t meant for two people. He stands up and Merlin follows suit. He cups Eggsy’s face in his hands and tenderly kisses him. “I wish…” Eggsy blurts out, and blushes a bit.

Merlin smiles, understanding his thoughts as he always does. “Obviously we can’t do what we really want, not here. But there are seats in the back that snap together to form a small bed. We could at least lay down together.”

“Yes. Yes, that.” Eggsy takes Merlin by the hand and starts tugging him to the back of the plane.

Before he knows it they have a privacy door closed and they’re under a blanket, stripped down to their vests and pants. Merlin pulls him into his arms and Eggsy has just enough time to think, “This is my life…private jets and corporate presidents and love so big I want to burst” before Merlin’s kissing him as if his life depends on it.

THE END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hearing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773136) by [EverybodyLovesEggsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverybodyLovesEggsy/pseuds/EverybodyLovesEggsy)




End file.
